


Gay Vampires and Magic and Shit

by Noel_Ainsley823125



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Cuties, Dead Carla Yeager, Dom Erwin Smith, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Levi has Eren wrapped around his little finger, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other: See Story Notes, Police Officer Eren Yeager, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Safewords, Smoking, Swearing, Switch Eren Yeager, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Erwin Smith, Vampire Kenny Ackerman, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Mike Zacharias, Witch Hange Zoë, also vampire aus, seriously guys why aren't there more, we need more magic aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 123,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noel_Ainsley823125/pseuds/Noel_Ainsley823125
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries so here goes:Eren goes to the bar every Friday night with his friends to blow off part of their paychecks and get drunk. One night, a biker he's never seen before comes in. We all know how this goes. It gets better later.Just read it.With love,Noel&Ainsley (\(^-^)/)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: bj, master/kitten dynamic, dom Eren, sub Levi  
> This is like the only chapter with Eren's friends but Mikasa will show up later.

Eren grinned at his break, the crack of cue balls echoing in the bar. Three balls rolled in the pockets, two stripes and a solid. He took a swig of his beer and looked at his two friends with a grin, “Ready to lose another hundred guys? This game’s mine,”

The music serving as white noise was loud enough to cover most of the thunderous heartbeat of the motorcycle that pulled into the parking lot.

A drunk sorority sat by the windows, peering through the blinds to get a look at the hot shot with the fancy wheels. One of the girls squealed in delight, and another cackled at her enthusiasm.

Eren glanced over at the girls and then back to his shot, missing purposefully, stepping back to let his friend take the next shot, “Hey Jean, what do you think they're throwing fits about this time?”

Eren, Jean, and Connie all worked as day-shift dispatchers at the police station. They came to the bar every Friday and played pool or darts. Once in a blue moon, they'd come down on a Tuesday, when the business was slow, and entertain the bartenders with their karaoke. It'd start out fairly well, as Eren had a good set of pipes, but the quality plummeted within an hour of their first round of beers.

Jean ran a hand through his undercut and walked around the table, finding his next shot, “Probably some guy. Ripped or rich. Take your pick,” he shrugged, bending over to take it, hitting one in and missing the next.

Connie had brought his girlfriend Sasha for a few margaritas and was currently leaning on the table flirting with her rather than playing.

Eren glanced at the door, rubbing blue chalk on his cue since he hadn't before, “There's nothing wrong with rich, ripped, or both,” Eren laughed softly, bending over and lining up his shot, “Watch. Some hottie is gonna walk through that door, and you're gonna be pouting because you're taken and can't call dibs on him,” he teased, blowing his bangs out of his eyes, and taking his next shot. One ball bounced off another and he dropped another ball in the pocket. He moved around the table and both boys looked up as the door opened.

A girl walked in next, one of the bartenders, her shirt cut too low to be respectable and her jeans appearing to be painted on, hair wavy and wet as if she just permed it, rotted teeth obnoxiously chewing bubble gum.

Eren wrinkled his nose and joined Jean in laughter.

“Oh yeah, Jaeger, I'm just drooling at that hunk of a man,”

Eren swatted his arm and laughed with him, shaking his head, finding it too amusing. “Fuck off,” he shook his head and finished his bear, setting it aside, bending over once more and aiming, “I was not expecting a chic like that to have a ride that sounded that-” His words were cut short when the door opened again. The sorority girls all sat up straight, holding their breath as he stepped inside. He glanced over at him with a smirk and dusted off his hands on his black skinny jeans, to which the girls all swooned. Eren was rendered speechless, making Jean laugh. The green eyed loudmouth was _never_ speechless.

A ghostly pale man sat down at the bar and ordered a drink with an impassive expression. Ebony black hair parted down the middle, with strands that reached past his ears and an undercut. Steely gray eyes gazed down at the countertop, lithe fingers wiping up some filth he had found before flicking it away with the shake of his head.

Eren noted that he was smaller than anyone else in the bar. Definitely under 5’5, sporting a dark leather jacket and combat boots to contrast his skin more. The brunette got goose bumps just from looking at him in awe. He tapped his ball on accident whilst staring.

Jean looked between the ball and Eren, bemused. “I'm counting that,” he bumped Eren away from the table with his hip and took his next shot.

“Jean, I'm getting laid tonight,” he stated quite frankly, standing upright, still staring at the stranger.

The two toned blonde snorted, a gross sound, “Oh yeah, sure, bang the twelve year old with the bike he stole from his parents. I'm sure the PD would love that,”

The man at the bar took his drink in hand as Jean spoke, casually looking over at the pair as he sipped on his scotch.

Eren didn't bother to stop staring, jade eyes locking with stormy gray ones. The man smirked behind his glass and his gaze danced away. Eren set his keys and a hundred on the pool table before Jean took another shot, “You win. Take care of my car, I just paid it off,” he mumbled, leaving his indignant friend in favor of taking the empty seat at the counter beside the stranger. “Something mixed, Rita?” He asked one of the girls. She nodded at him with a smile and told him it'd be right up.

The man beside him swirled his glass lazily, “Usually people ask if a seat is taken before sitting in it,” he mused, not bothering to look up at Eren.

Eren shrugged, doubting the stranger really cared if he sat next to him. “Usually conversations start with ‘hello’ and an introduction,” he teased with a smile, thanking Rita for his drink, taking a sip.

The man tossed his head back shortly before taking another sip, “That would be a greeting,” he countered.

Eren rolled his eyes with a small smirk and shook his head, taking a longer sip, letting the alcohol sting his throat. “Touché. I'm Eren,” he paused, considering the stranger might be _more_ of a smart-ass and not answer him. “Can I ask your name?”

The man set an empty glass down and asked for another, “I'm sure you are more than capable of doing so. But what makes you think I'll tell you if you do?”

Dammit.

“Hope,” he muttered, losing it quickly the longer this conversation went.

The stranger hummed at that, taking his next drink and staring at in, the corners of his lips turned upward ever so slightly, “My name's Levi."

Eren smiled, "Levi. That's really pretty. European?"

"Yes. More specifically, French," he looked over at Eren, "How about you? American?"

"My grandparents are German, as was my mom, but I was born in the States, yes,"

"Really?" He nodded once and took a drink finally, "What brings you here?"

Eren thought that was rather formal, but he ignored it, "To the bar? I come once or twice a week. There's not much else to do in town. But to this seat? Well, you looked a little lonely,"

"There's a difference between being alone and being lonely," Levi said, wondering how well Eren handled sarcasm. He'd done well so far.

"I know, and you looked lonely."

Levi smirked a little and set his drink down, meeting Eren's eyes, "You think so?"

Eren took the opportunity, leaning on the counter and looking down at Levi, smiling sweetly at him, “I do. You also look a little bored, but I could be mistaken," he shrugged, "If not tonight, but tomorrow or next week you find that you're bored and lonely, you should give me a call,”

Levi snorted at that, the sound cute and beautiful simultaneously, and looked up at him, “Are you a stripper or what?”

Eren shook his head, “No, no. I'm just bored and looking for some fun myself,” he smiled.

Levi rolled his eyes with a smirk and stood up, leaving cash on the counter and grabbing his key, stretching a bit before jerking his head towards the door, gesturing for Eren to follow, “Cheeky brat. Let's go find some fun, hm?” he cooed, looking over his shoulder at Eren.

The brunette suppressed a grin, nodding as he slid out of his seat. He started following Levi out the door, glancing around the bar to find his friends.

Jean looked at him, mouth agape from the pool table, honestly astounded by what he'd just seen. The girls by the window looked ready to cry, “All the cuties are gay!” One exclaimed with a whine.

Eren chuckled softly and opened the door for Levi, following him out into the cool night.

Levis bike was black and sleek, seats for two despite how small it was. Levi took out his helmet from a container in the back and handed Eren one as well, smiling as Eren gawked at his bike. He flicked down the visor to block the wind, mounting the bike and turning his head to the side so he could see Eren in his peripherals.

Eren grinned and slid on his helmet, finding speakers inside, figuring there was a mouthpiece somewhere to let him talk to Levi. He flicked his visor down and set his hands on the handles on either side of them.

Levi kicked up the stand and brought the machine to life with a loud roar that turned into a thunderous heartbeat. Eren’s own heart skipped in excitement, Levi's chuckling sounding through his helmet over the growl of the bike.

“Are you gonna put your hands on my waist or make this awkward?” Levi asked, walking the bike out of its parking space and guiding it to straighten it out.

Eren grinned and wrapped his arms around Levis stomach loosely, able to look over his shoulder.

Levi rolled his eyes at Eren and revved the engine, taking off through the parking lot and down the street.  

Eren laughed in surprise and held onto him tighter, one hand on Levis chest and the other on his waist.  

Levi smiled and continued down the street. "Hey, Eren?"

Eren rested his head between Levi's shoulder blades, "Yeah Levi?" He asked, still grinning as the city flashed before his eyes.

"You said you wanted to have fun, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere," he answered honestly, picking up his head to try and look over Levis shoulder.

Levi glanced back at him and nodded, "Hold on then,"

Eren's heart was racing, smiling brightly as he gripped Levi's shirt tightly, laughing in delight again, as he sped up. Levi drove to the bridge over the river leading out of town, and Eren loosened his grip on Levi and sat up so he could look over at the lights dancing on the waves. He let go of Levi and stood up on the bike, throwing his hands in the air after pushing his visor up, calling out against the wind. Just because he was a dispatcher didn't mean he couldn't have some fun.

Levi chuckled softly and let him do as he pleased, pulling him back down eventually, a hand resting on his knee for a moment to make sure he stayed down, driving into a wooded area, not wanting him to hit his head. Eren held onto him tightly again, humming contently as he watched the trees soar by.  

Soon they pulled into a long driveway and up to a huge,[ gorgeous house](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjuu_e2ntfbAhVl_4MKHd2mCTYQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F287315651199448982%2F&psig=AOvVaw0s4XEvUm47Ixgk6jLKVAcW&ust=1529205985896396). Levi parked in front of the garage and cut the engine, taking off his helmet, and looking over his shoulder as Eren did the same, "Come in for a drink?"

Eren chuckled and slid off the bike, _I'm sure it'll be more than that_. He nodded and put his helmet away, "What else would I do?"

"Fair point," Levi shrugged and put his own helmet away, walking up the sidewalk and moving up the stairs, unlocking the door and stepping inside, flicking on a light.

Eren stepped in after him and shut the door, looking around in awe. They were standing in a [grand entry way](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi0xeSEn9fbAhXF7oMKHVajDO0QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fluxxu%2Flighting-for-entryway%2F&psig=AOvVaw3Nv-jZwSBBPHY3qUWNzHLp&ust=1529206136553119). There were two large sitting rooms on either side of them and a grand staircase dead ahead.

"Take your shoes off," Levi nudged Eren, hanging up his leather jacket, setting his shoes on a rack.

Eren was quick to oblige, following Levi to the kitchen, eyes scanning over his torso and arms that had previously been hidden. He was wearing a dark blue, short sleeve, V-neck shirt, that hugged his skin, abs rippling down his front, lithe but muscular arms. 

Levi walked him to the [kitchen](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjCsZH3n9fbAhVC7YMKHWg9AoUQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F757730706029549179%2F&psig=AOvVaw0gEzyn7pP6Ghx5YpkGqw1T&ust=1529206389305329) and opened a small fridge under the counter, "What do you drink? Wine? Beer? Scotch? Gin?"

Eren tentatively sat down at a barstool at the island in the middle of the room, everything around him looking to cost more than he'd ever make in a lifetime, "Um... Wine if it's not too much trouble," he answered.  

"Red or white?" Levi pulled out two glasses for them, pulling out red after Eren asked, pouring two glasses and handing him one, leaning against the top of the island on the opposite side of him. "Are you hungry at all? Have you eaten?"

Eren shrugged a little and sipped at his glass, "I ate after work today, but I'm a little hungry. You don't have to feed me though,"

Levi shook his head, "No, no, I insist," he went to the fridge and pulled out hand cut meats and cheeses on a platter, setting it between them.

Eren thanked him and took a piece of each of them, eating before speaking up again, "Your house is gorgeous, but it seems lonely,"

Levi sipped at his glass and shrugged, "It's not so bad. Most of the time I work, and if I'm not then I'm cleaning this place. I keep busy,"

Eren leaned on his forearms, "If that's what works for you, I can't really argue it. You do a really good job keeping it pretty. I've never seen anything this nice."

"Thank you," Levi nodded once and smiled, letting a silence drift between them. Usually when he brought someone home, they were a hooker looking for money or some dick drunk off their ass. 

"In all honesty," he began, "I would like to have people over, entertain, that kind of thing, but I'm a hard person to get along with for any length of time,"

Eren hummed that, "Maybe I'll have to test that theory," he offered with a smile.

Levi met his eyes and thought about it, "Maybe," he nodded, "But tonight, I promised you 'fun'. Not sentiment," he set his glass down and sauntered towards the kitchen door, "When you're finished, come out this door, take a right, go down the hall. Take the first door on your left,"  

Eren was about to ask what he was talking about, but Levi disappeared before he got the chance to. He waited about three minutes, eating a few more pieces of cheese and meat and polishing off his glass. He rinsed it out in the sink and set it down carefully, washing his hands before following the path Levi had taken. He was curious beyond reason.

He opened the door and found a set of carpeted stairs leading down to a basement. _I’m gonna die_. He descended slowly, trying to look around as he went down, feeling suspicious. When he reached the bottom step, he found candles illuminating a room, a black leather futon across from a risen stage with a pole. Eren couldn’t figure out for the life of him how someone could afford all this, or why Levi would want a stage in his basement for stripping. He looked around, trying to find Levi, and his breath hitched. Levi had changed into a skin tight black corset and a thong that tied at the sides, strings holding both together and keeping a pair of mid thigh stockings up. He swayed his hips as he walked up to Eren, “So sweetheart, what kind of music do you like to listen to?” He stopped in front of Eren and smoothed out his shirt by tugging at the hem at the bottom.

Eren hesitated, breathless at the sight of Levi, his heart racing with excitement, “Lots of things. Burlesque seems to be a good theme for tonight,”

Levi looked up at him with a curt smile, “Mm. Right you are,” he turned on his heel, meandering to the stage, glancing back over his shoulder, moving his finger in a come-hither motion.

Eren followed eagerly, an excited puppy. He sat down on the couch as Levi started some music and a routine. He ran his hands down his front and up the back of his thighs, groping himself and flashing Eren a devilish smile. He made his way to the pole and grasped it tightly, swinging himself up, his arms parallel to the ground, throwing his legs up over his head and wrapping them around the pole, letting go with his hands and spinning around carefully. He danced slowly and moved in ways Eren hadn’t realized was possible for a man. As the songs end drew near, Levi made his way back down the stage, straddling Eren's waist and sitting down, throwing his hands around Eren’s shoulders, a smile playing at his lips, his hair hanging loosely in his face.

Eren was breathless, his heart pounding, practically panting. Eren reached up and looped his finger through a ring on his choker, which he now realized better resembled a collar. Levi hummed as Eren gave it a harsh tug, and pulled Levi’s face closer to his own. “You really should use your words if you want to get your way,” Levi said with amusement, their noses brushing against one another.

“I think you’re the one who should use your words, Levi,” Eren murmured, taking a breath and moving so they brushed their lips together.

It took Levi everything he had not to grin like an idiot. Eren was a switch, he decided, and even though Levi acted like a powerhouse, he could bat his lashes at him and Eren would bend over backwards with him without a second thought. That wasn't the case for most people. Most people would get confused and even frustrated if they got mixed signals. "Use my words, hm?

Eren hummed and turned Levi to the side, laying him down on the black leather, nipping at his jaw gently as he felt Levis finger run through his hair slowly, “Come on, Levi, use your words, what do you want?”

“I don't know…” Levis tone became lighter and less sultry. He sighed as Eren licked at his jaw, “You're not making it any easier to think…  Take me to my room, and I'll think about it on the way,”

Eren nodded and pulled back, holding out his arms to carry Levi, humming softly as he picked him up, blowing out the candles before taking Levi back up to the main floor, and then up the staircase as Levi requested.

Levi rested his head on Eren's chest, listening to his heartbeat with a content smile, swinging his feet lightly.

Eren turned into a [room](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiM3Km-odfbAhWly4MKHbJUDCkQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fa5phillips%2Fmaster-bedroom-ideas%2F&psig=AOvVaw0v4bgngyVjfVG5_c0EKrmz&ust=1529206785347420) and flicked on the light, staring in awe. Simple, and yet everything in it was elegant. Eren took Levi to his bed and laid him against the pillows, straddling his waist, “Have you decided yet?”

Levi hummed, tracing his fingers down Eren's front, frustrated by the fact that he still had clothing on. He pulled on Eren's shirt with a pout, “I've decided I don't like this very much. But I thought if you liked toys, you might want to go look in my closet. I'll let you do as you please.”

“Are you sure? Because I'm tempted to go savage on your neck,” he warned, taking off his shirt since Levi said something about it, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Levis eyes widened a bit and he had to smile, nails lightly tracing his gorgeous abs, looking up at Eren, changing the subject, “You're on a first name basis with the bartender _and_ you have rippling muscles? What do you do for a living?” he laughed lightly and reached up to put both of his hands on Erens stomach, marveling at his body.

“Dispatcher. A cop sometimes when someone is out sick,” he answered watching Levis deft movements, his breath hitching when Levi set flat palms on his skin, “Jesus Christ, Levi, you're ice cold,” he mumbled, letting the sting linger for awhile before wrapping Levis hands in his own, warming them up, “You also didn't answer my question. Maybe I should punish you for that,” his eyes flicked up to Levi's to read his expression.

The smaller male just batted his lashed at Eren, a small frown covering his lips, “I'm sorry.. I got distracted by your beautiful body. You can mark me,” his frown turned to a curt smile, “Punish me, hm? Is that what you’re into? Punishing little boys who get distracted?”

“Depends on the day,” Eren mused, leaning down to lick at his neck, nipping the skin softly, setting his hips on Levis and rolling down on him, sucking at his neck while his fingertips slipped under the hem of his stockings, “I’m sure you have odd things you’re into,”

Levi laughed at that and tipped his head back, closing his eyes and moving his hands to card through Eren’s hair, holding his head in place as he savored the feeling of Eren's tongue and teeth on his neck, “Oh, honey, you have no idea,” he smiled, bringing his feet up enough to push at Eren’s jeans a little, watching attentively as they revealed a tanned v-line, his skin apparently golden all the way down. He couldn’t get them off completely though, and found that they were stuck on his hips unless he unbuttoned and unzipped them. He frowned and furrowed his brows, huffing in annoyance, “Off,” he demanded.

Eren chuckled at him and pulled off his neck to nip at his lip, “So demanding,” he chided, pressing closed kisses on his skin starting with his chin and moving down his chest and stomach, down his thighs until he came to his stockings, pulling the fabric between his teeth, looking up at Levi through his lashes.

He looked down at him through hooded eyes and shuddered, pushing hair away from his eyes and collecting a fistfull of it, tugging it gently, “Don’t be a damn tease,” he muttered, his breathing starting to become sporadic.

Eren tapped his thigh lightly and pulled his stockings off, hovering over Levi’s face when he was done, “You don’t get to tell me what to do,” he said softly, his voice holding a threatening edge that gave Levi goosebumps, “Do it again, and I’ll punish you,”

Levi’s face turned crimson, feeling small under his gaze, “Yes sir…” he said softly, shifting in place.

Eren hummed softly at the name and tugged at the strings on the corset, “Turn over so I can take this off,” he tapped Levis thigh twice to try and get him moving, sliding off so he could do so.

Levi decided that he’d behave this time, and if he ever hooked up with Eren again, then he might test some boundaries. He rolled over and felt the string tug before loosening. He took a deep breath, letting air fill his lungs that had previously been somewhat restricted. Eren unlaced the damn thing and tossed it aside, running his hands over the pink indentations on his skin where the fabric had dug in, leaning down to press gentle kisses to it.

Levi sighed in content and stretched out at the feeling, closing his eyes. Eren's kisses trailed down his spine until they got a little too low to be innocent. Levi looked over his shoulder and raised a brow at him, “Eren? What are you-” Eren groped the pale flesh of his ass, kneading it roughly, causing Levi to gasp in surprise, eyes falling shut as he rested his head on a pillow, groaning softly.

Eren’s fingers would probably leave marks for the next day. He nosed into one of Levi’s cheeks and bit at the skin, “Are you clean?” Levi was too busy groaning to answer, so Eren tightened his grip until he got Levi’s attention, “Are you clean?” He repeated.

Levi nodded eagerly and Eren spread his cheeks, nosing into his crack, earning a sharp gasp from the smaller male, quickly tugging the black panties down, “E-Eren no! That’s so gross-” Levi’s words were cut off by his own moan, Eren licking at his puckered hole and prodding at it with his tongue. Levi arched his back and lifted his hips to Eren’s mouth to encourage him while he groaned and complained about how disgusting it was.

Eren pushed his tongue in further, licking at Levi’s walls, hands becoming more gentle to encourage him to relax and make it easier. Levi writhed underneath him, squirming under his tongue and moaning shamelessly into the sheets. He pulled back after a moment saliva connecting from his lips to his hole. He turned Levi over, pride settling in him as he looked down at Levi  who was panting already, his erection standing proudly. Eren looked up at Levi through heavy, hooded eyes, his face flushed pink, smiling to himself and pulled at the strings of the thong, pulling it off Levi and taking a moment to look over his body. Levi was petite, but muscular, abs and calves of steel, and biceps that made Eren weak. His cock was about an average size, but thick, with a dark pink flushed tip and dark curls at the base. “What do you want me to do, Levi?” he cooed, brushing his thumb over Levi’s bottom lip.

Levi looked up at him, knowing he was going to be a mess when Eren was through with him. He reached for Erens shoulders and pulled him down to kiss him, licking at his tongue playfully before pulling away, “I want your mouth…” he admitted, “Around my cock… And then I want you to fill me up,” he sighed and nosed into his neck, nibbling at his pulse point, his canines sharp and pinching, causing Eren to squirm a bit.

“Do you want me to call you Levi?” He asked, cupping his cheek and turning Levis face to kiss him, pushing his tongue into his mouth before he could answer.

Levi melted into his mouth and groaned softly, grabbing handfuls of Eren's hair and tugging it, eyes falling shut. “Mm… Call me what you’d like,” he mumbled against his lips, “You?”

“Whatever feels right,” he murmured, pulling off Levis mouth and kissing down his front, nosing into the hair at his base, kissing the top lightly and making Levi shiver. He smiled at the reaction and licked at it, pressing kisses moving from base to tip.

The raven practically purred, head falling back on the pillows, his fingers threading through Eren’s hair and tugging. “Oh, Jesus fuck, Eren,” he breathed out.

Eren hummed softly and blew on his slit like he would hot food, drawing out a hiss from Levi and a few harsher hair pulls. “Nu-uh, Levi,” he clicked his tongue and shook his head, resting his cheek on Levi’s thigh, “Little boys don’t get what they want by cursing and pulling hair, do they kitten?” The name rolled off his tongue without a second thought. There were plenty of other names he could give to Levi, but he figured ‘kitten’ would do.

Levi sucked in a breath, biting his lip and looking down at Eren with eyes that had blown black with lust. He shook his head, relaxing his grip on Eren’s hair. “N-No…” he stuttered, his cheeks flushed pink, falling back into subspace quicker than he did with most people.

Eren frowned at that and took hold of Levi’s length, squeezing harshly enough that Levi was gasping and doubling over with quiet pained sounds, “‘No’ _what_?” He pressed, his voice stern.

“N-No master,” he said quickly.

Eren released his hold and leaned forward to press gentle kisses where he had held him, “There’s a good kitten,” he cooed, moving his lips back to his tip and pressing kisses to the swollen pink skin.

Levi sighed and let his eyes slip shut, moaning softly as Eren doted on him, scratching behind his ear to encourage him. Eren licked at his slit and wrapped his lips around his crown, sucking and swirling his tongue around it, drawing out whines from Levi’s lips, “E-Eren please don’t tease,” he begged, his fingers tensing, trying not to pull or scratch at him.

Eren hummed and pulled back, blowing cool air on Levis tip, making the smaller man cry out in surprise, his shoulders and head coming off the pillow as he looked down at Eren, wondering what the fuck that punishment was for. Eren watched as his cock twitched, the tip leaking precum. He wiped it up with his finger and licked it, looking up at Levi, “You are familiar with BDSM, yes?” Levi looked down at him in confusion and nodded, panting a little. Eren blew on him again and he hissed and whimpered, feeling painfully hard and not wanting to cum yet. “Then you should know basic rules, yeah?”

“I kn-now them… I’m just not typically the one following them,” he managed, resting his head back on the pillows, closing his eyes.

Eren hummed in understanding, stroking him leisurely, “I see. Well, Levi… I think I’ve already got you in your headspace, so I’m going to remind you of the basics,” he wrapped his mouth around Levi’s cock and sucked hard, swallowing around him before pulling off again, stroking with his hand, listening to his groans, “As a sub, you don’t get to boss or sass your dom,” he chastised, looking up at him before cocking his head and mouthing at the side of his length, pulling back again to speak once he got the response he was after, “You don’t get to curse, pull hair, scratch, or cum without permission. Not even a drop.” He opened his mouth again and took Levi’s length in at once, letting the tip hit the back of his throat.

Levi’s hands fell from Eren’s hair to the mattress, grabbing fistfuls of sheets and gripping them tight, a series of unholy sounds tumbling from his lips.

Eren bobbed his head up and down his length, sucking and running his tongue down the thick vein on the underside of his cock, stroking the rest with his hand, working him until he started twitching and then pulling off with a lewd _POP._ “And lastly, you always address your dom by their pet name during sex or scenes. Not by their first name. The rest I hope I don’t have to go over,” he hummed, stroking his wet length.

Levi swallowed hard, practically gasping for breath. He shook his head slowly, looking down at him with hooded eyes, “Y-You won’t master… I promise,” he murmured, biting his lip, doing his best to look apologetic, “I’m sorry, master… I’ll be a good kitten,” he sat up on his elbows and started to sit up further until Eren met him halfway to press their lips together.

Eren pulled away before the kiss could escalate and caressed Levi’s cheek, “I know you will,” he hummed with a smirk, “I’m gonna be nice. You just needed a little refresher is all, didn’t you?” He pecked his lips once more and pulled away, “I’ll still give you what you want, but only if you’re specific and ask the right way.”

Levi whined at the loss of his lips and looked up at him with a small pout, short laboured breaths coming from his lips as he thought. On the off chance that this wasn't a one night stand, he wanted to save his fantasies for another night. “I just want you, master,” he said softly, leaning into his touch and closing his eyes, acting like a cat in need of attention. “I want your big pretty cock filling me up and pounding into me until I'm wrecked,” he purred, looking up at Eren and batting his lashes, “And I want to please my master,” he turned his head and licked playfully at Eren's wrist.

Eren's heart raced, and Levi was more than happy to hear it. The brunette sucked in a breath and moved slowly, pinning Levis hands on either side of his head, “ _There's a good boy_ ,” he murmured, closing his eyes and pressing their lips together with a newfound hunger, nipping and suckling harshly at Levis bottom lip until Levi opened his mouth with a groan, and moved his tongue in without hesitation.

Levis eyes all but rolled into the back of his skull, closing as Eren dominated the kiss, letting his body go limp underneath him.

Eren let go of one of his hands as they kissed, moving it down to spread Levi's legs and slide across his hole.

Levi rolled his hips away from his hand and sucked at Erens tongue until he pulled away, “N-No master… I don't need prepped,” he panted, not opening his eyes, “Please… Please go in now. I'm ready,” he tried to persuade him.

Eren watched him for a moment, the desperate look nearly breaking him. He moved his hands down to Levis thighs and gripped them tightly, “Where's your lube, kitten?”

Levi forces his eyes open and glanced at the drawer, butterflies filling his stomach as Eren went digging through the nightstand, pulling out a bottle and coating his fingers, and then himself. He usually didn't get this worked up over people and briefly wondered why Eren would be different. His thoughts were interrupted by Eren's death grip on his thighs as he spread them apart, taking his length in hand and slowly pushing into Levi.

Levi gasped softly at the intrusion, letting out a soft moan, his eyes trained on where their bodied met. He brought his hands up to Eren's shoulders, leaning up to get a better view, “Y-You bigger than I realized…” he murmured, his eyes hooded, soft groans spilling from his lips as Eren continued.

“I'll go slow,” he promised, pushing in carefully, biting his lip as Levi clenched around him. He was only about half way when Levi made an uncomfortable sound, and Eren paused to let him adjust, rubbing his stomach soothingly, leaning down to press gentle kisses to his lips, “You're doing so well, kitten,” he cooed, “You're taking it really good,” he kissed his nose and forehead, “Tap my shoulder if you need me to wait, and pinch me if you want me to stop,”

Levi nodded and kissed him once more time before wrapping his arms around Eren, their chests pressed together as he nosed into his neck, “Can I leave marks, master? Or nip at you?” he asked, making his voice a little shaky.

Eren smoothed his hair down and put a hand on his back, resting a head on his shoulder as he started to push in again, “Yes kitten, of course.”

Levi hummed, closing his eyes as Eren filled him, able to feel him in his lower stomach as he pushed in. He moaned softly and nosed against Eren's pulse point, his fangs poking out from his upper lip, sinking down into Eren's flesh as he bottomed out, flooding his bloodstream with endorphins to prevent him from feeling any pain, his stomach turning as Eren moaned, holding him tight. Levi did his best not to drink much, but found Erens blood to be like a drug. It wasn't the best. Levi could definitely tell Eren didn't get enough balanced meals, but it was sweet enough with his personality and mood, on top of the fact that he was AB-. Levi only took enough for it to be considered a snack, leaving Eren only a little dizzy. He licked and remaining blood off his neck and then kissed over the wound, watching his puncture marks disappear before his eyes. He closed his eyes and nosed back into his neck with a satisfied hum, holding Eren tight, “I'm okay, master… you can move now,” he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

Eren turned his head to nip at Levis ear before starting to pull out carefully and push back in, holding his legs apart to make it easier. “There's a good boy,” he crooned to get Levi to relax and release some of the tension around his length, “Being respectful and taking my cock like a good kitten,”

Levi hummed softly at the praise, relaxing for Eren, resting back against the mattress letting his hands fall over his head, looking absolutely blissful as Eren pushed back in. “'s so good,” he slurred, rolling his hips a little to meet Eren's, groaning softly.

Eren's eyes ate him alive, his hands moving to rest on either side of Levi, building up a steady pace of thrusts, his vision a bit hazy as he rocked into the smaller male.

Levi's moans grew steadily in volume as Eren started pounding into him. The brunette didn't realize he was being so rough, but it was fine for Levi. The smaller male jerked his hips to meet Eren's thrust for thrust, unabashed sounds tumbling from his lips as they moved.

To both of their surprise, they were reaching their peaks faster than either of them would have liked.

Levi's cock twitched as heat pooled into his gut. He bit his lip and peeked at Eren's face to see if he was close, and then down to where their bodies slammed against each other, “E-Mm… Master!” he called out, his tone uncertain, eyes trained on Eren's hips snapping into him.

Eren leaned down and kissed his cheek, resting his forehead on Levis shoulder as he groaned softly, moving faster yet, “S-Soon kitten… Not yet,”

Levi let his head fall back and his eyes close, Eren's hips snapping forward and striking Levis prostate mercilessly. The smaller male keened, eyes shooting open as he gasped, clutching the sheets as hard as he could, a bit of cum trickling from his tip despite his efforts to hold it back, “ _Eren!_ ”

He growled at that, adamantly ramming into the nerves repeatedly, “Cum, Levi,” he said lowly, gazing down at Levis body to watch.

Levis head fell back on the pillows, growing tense as his eyes screwed shut, his knuckles turning white from their grip on the sheets, screaming as Eren relentlessly pummeled him, cumming in hot white streaks that came out a little stronger whenever Eren jolted against him.

Eren continued his pace against him, pulling out suddenly so he could release but Levi wrapped his legs around him and forced him back in, causing them both to cry out in alarm as Eren released inside of him long and hard.

Both males remained still a moment, Eren holding himself inside Levi as he gasped for breath, a thin layer of sweat coating his body, his limbs shaking.

Levi fell against the bed, his eyes watering from being over stimulated, a pool of cum sitting on his stomach, trickling down his sides whenever he breathed in. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy being filthy.

Eren came back down from cloud nine a bit quicker, looking down at Levi and kissing his nose, sitting up a bit so he could pull out, eyes dancing over the damage. He hummed softly at the mess on Levis stomach, keeping his eyes on it as he pulled out slowly.

Levi whimpered softly and peeked up at Eren, feeling his load leave him and feeling unreasonably sad about it. He was about to tell him he wanted him to stay in longer, but found himself too busy watching the brunette as he slurped the mess off his stomach. He became lost in thought as Eren cleaned him with his tongue, reaching up to card his fingers through his hair, watching him lustfully.

When Eren pulled back, the worst of the mess had been cleaned, or was dribbling down Eren's chin. Levi worked to sit up and wrap his arms around Eren's neck. Since Eren had wanted to play dom, he was going to play it all the way through to the end. “Shower,” Levi demanded, wrapping his legs around Eren's waist.

Eren didn't argue. He sat up with Levi carefully and glanced around to find the bathroom door, picking up Levi and carrying him there. He held Levi on his hip like a toddler as he turned the water on to warm up. After it was on, Eren took Levi back to the bedroom, stripping the sheets.

Levi rested his head on Eren's shoulder, his brows furrowed as he watched him, “You don’ have to do that, Eren,” he mumbled, setting a hand over his heart, rubbing his chest gently.

Eren kissed the top of his head and folded the sheets up the best he could tossing then to the side, “I don't want to ruin the mattress,”

Levis smiled a bit at that and shook his head, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck as he walked back to the bathroom, “You're thoughtful, but I have a mattress protector,” he nosed into his neck and nipped at him playfully, listening to Eren laugh softly as he shied away from Levis mouth.

Eren stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water fell over them, keeping Levi up so he didn't have to stand. He turned to the side so that Levi could wet his hair, and then washed it for him, washing his body with the loofah that was there.

Levi was all but glowing at Eren's affections. He smiled contently as Eren washed him, and did the same in return.

When they were done, they dried off and Levi got out new sheets, letting Eren put them on the bed when he insisted. They laid down and Eren pulled Levi to his chest, running his fingers through his hair, pressing chaste kisses to the top of his head.

Levi closed his eyes and hummed softly, “‘m goin’ to sleep… Goodnight Eren,”

Eren yawned and closed his eyes, “Goodnight Levi. Sleep well.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eren received a rude awakening the next morning, his ringtone blaring on the nightstand. Levi’s brows furrowed and he stirred, nudging Eren, “Oi, turn it off,” he mumbled. 

Eren sat up and squinted at his phone, reluctantly pulling his arm away from its place wrapped around Levi. “Hello?” he answered it, yawning quietly, “Really? Jesus… Yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Bye,”

Levi looked over his shoulder, looking up at Eren confused, rubbing his thigh under the blanket, “You’re leaving? What’s wrong?” He asked softly, a frown tugging at his lips.

“Work called. Guy with a gun terrorizing an apartment building… I need to go in,” he explained, kissing Levi’s cheek, “I’m really sorry, Levi… I was going to make you breakfast,” he smiled a bit and slid out of bed, gathering his clothes. 

Levi watched him, not wanting him to go. “Mm… You should come back tonight… I’ll make dinner, and you can make breakfast tomorrow,” 

Eren looked over at him and smiled, fastening his pants and pulling his shirt on, “Alright. I’ll leave my number in the kitchen. I should get off around four thirty,” he stepped back to the bed and brushed Levi’s hair from his eyes, “Go back to sleep, Levi,” he said softly, kissing his nose, “I’ll come back later.”

Levi watched him go, reluctantly rolling back on his side and covering up. He didn’t know what made Eren different. Yes, he was AB-, Levi’s favorite blood type and the rarest, but he wasn’t the first one of that blood type he’d ever met. He wasn’t the first switch he’d ever met. And there were plenty of other people that were just as sickeningly sweet as him. He’d have to ask Hanji what she thought about it later, but he needed sleep now. 

* * *

 

Eren slumped down into the passenger seat of Jean’s car. The man had been apprehended and was being sent upstate to a state prison rather than a jail. Eren had been grazed in the same spot by two bullets and Jean was going to drive him to the hospital. His phone started ringing, an unknown number. He sighed and glanced over at Jean, breathing hard and gritting out words through the phone, “This is Eren Jaeger,”

“Eren?” Levi’s voice came through the speaker, a tinge of worry in it, and Eren regretted not trying to sound more composed, “It’s Levi. I was watching the news and they said that the guy was being sent upstate now. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Levi was pacing in his kitchen, chewing on his nail as he talked, “What happened? Are you hurt?”

Eren glanced down at the bloody gauze on his arm, “Levi? What? Oh, no, I’m fine. We’re just going back to the PD for lunch and then I get to go home,” he lied, pointing Jean directions to the hospital.

Levi shuffled his feet, brows furrowed, “Do you still want to come over for dinner? If you want to stay home, I can pick up something and come over,” 

Eren couldn’t tell him no. Not with the way Levi looked at him this morning when he was leaving, “Dinner,” he echoed, nodding, “I can come over. Send me your address and I’ll come by,”

Levi nodded even though Eren couldn’t see him, “Alright… Stay safe, then. I’ll see you later, bye Eren.”

“Bye Levi,” Eren hung up and sighed as they pulled into the parking lot, going into the ER.

Jean looked at him with a raised brow, “Is that that guy you went home with last night?”

Eren nodded, rubbing his eyes, filling out some papers and handing them to the nurse, “Yeah. And I totally called it. Built and rich. But also sweet. It was the best night I’ve ever had,” he smirked.

The two-toned haired man rolled his eyes, “You were just shot, and you told him you were fine and you’d go to dinner with him. You realize that he’s going to lose his shit,”

Eren shrugged and went back with the nurses so he could be tended to, “Do me a favor. Go buy me some white flowers. Roses, lilies, orchids. Something like that.”

* * *

 

At five exactly, Eren knocked on Levis door, wearing a grey button up and jeans, holding a bouquet of white roses with pink tips. Levi swung open the door so fast Eren nearly fell over in surprise. “Eren!” He exclaimed throwing his arms around Eren and hugging him tight, noticing Eren wince and then noticing the lingering smell of blood and hospital. He pulled back and looked up at him suspiciously, “Eren…”

The brunette he shook his head, “Levi, I’m fine. Please don’t freak out about it,” he held Levi and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Levi stepped back and looked at him, growing angry and upset, “You got hurt, didn’t you?” He demanded, his voice deeper than their previous night, “You told me you were okay!”

“And I am,” he said softly, kicking off his shoes and meeting Levi’s eyes, “I’m alive. It’s okay,” he offered Levi the roses Jean bought.

Levi frowned and took the roses, glaring at Eren and taking the flowers to the kitchen, finding a vase and filling it with water and minerals, cutting the ends of the stems and putting the vase on the island. “How did you know white roses were my favorite?” He asked, still trying to be angry, but he was calming down quickly.

“I didn’t,” Eren answered, sitting down and watching Levi, “I just didn’t want you to be angry for long, and I thought flowers were a safe bet for an apology gift, for leaving this morning."

Levi hummed and sighed, not knowing why he was so worked up over a stranger, “Well thank you,” he looked up at Eren and smiled a bit, “I’m sorry, you just scared me,” he arranged his flowers and washed his hands, “Do you eat pork?”

Eren nodded, “Yeah, I’m not too picky. The only thing I’m against is onions,” he smiled, glad Levi wasn’t really mad at him. 

Levi nodded and pulled a glass dish out of the oven, “I made pork chops with raspberry sauce, and broccoli on the side,” he smiled, plating the dish and handing Eren his plate, “I’m guessing they banned you from alcohol until you’re off the pain medicine, so would you like some milk?”

Eren nodded, eyes dancing over the plate, “Yes please,” he was in complete awe. It looked phenomenal and smelled even better. Levi poured him a glass of milk and got himself some water, sitting down adjacent to him and starting to eat. Eren had to refrain from shoving his face into the plate and devouring it like a dog. Instead, he ate slowly and with grace. Well, as much grace as  he could manage “Levi, this is amazing, thank you so much,”

Levi honestly couldn’t taste it. And he’d have to empty his stomach after they were done or else he’d get violently ill. But he smiled at Eren and nodded, “Thank you, Eren. I’m glad you like it,” 

They talked quietly about each other as they ate. Eren worked at the PD and lived in an apartment downtown with his sister who went to college. His best friend Armin was away at a  state college, and that left Eren hanging out with Jean and Connie after work, watching sports, going to the bar, or working out. None of it really interested Eren, but it was better than sitting at home doing nothing. 

Levi was the head of a world wide business that oversaw blood donations, and he personally didn’t have to do too much to keep himself in wealth. He hardly had to work at all, especially with his business partner in France doing most of the work. He played piano sometimes and read a lot. He admitted he fooled around here and there, not having found the right person to settle down with. 

Eren hummed softly and stood to rinse his plate, doing the same with Levi’s, “Well, thank you for dinner, Levi. I’ll make sure breakfast tomorrow is just as good as that,” he smiled, looking over his shoulder as he dried his hands.

Levi nodded and smiled at him, “Thank you, Eren. I'm glad you enjoyed it,” he paused and glanced at Eren's shoulder, “How often are you supposed to change the bandages?”

Eren looked down, “I'm supposed to shower everyday or every other day and change them then. But I didn't bring a bag… I just came straight here,”

Levi rinsed his plate and took Eren's hand, “My work partner sometimes comes to visit. He has some clothes upstairs you can borrow. They'll be somewhat big, but they're clean, and it'll be nice and loose on your shoulder,”

Eren followed him up the steps, “Are you sure, Levi? I could go home and get some clothes,”

Levi shook his head and opened a door to the guest room. It was just as grand as Levis. Levi pulled out an undershirt so that the bandages could be taken care of easier, and a pair of sweats, “I'm not going to offer you any underwear, and hope you just go commando until yours get washed. Because sharing underwear is disgusting, as is wearing it two days in a row." He took Eren to his personal bathroom and got him a set of towels and a toothbrush from a pack under the sink, “I'm going to guess you're not able to lift that arm over your head, so do you mind if I help you wash your hair? I know that's more of an intimate thing, but I've seen you naked, and greasy hair is sort of a pet peeve of mine.”

Eren shook his head, “No, I wouldn't mind. I'm not supposed to get the stitches themselves wet. I'm just supposed to get as much medicine off as I can,”

Levi nodded and started the water, “I have a handheld shower head, so it'll be easier to do that. You might have to sit down though,”

Eren snickered at that, “Shorty,” he said under his breath, unbuttoning his shirt and setting it in the lights laundry basket, kicking off everything else off.

Levi shot him an annoyed glare, but his anger fell when he saw Eren's arm, replaced by sadness and pity. He sighed and stood in front of Eren, lifting his elbow away from his side, his frown deepening as Eren winced, “I know, I know, I'm sorry,” he mumbled, unwrapping the bloody bandages from his shoulder and throwing them away, staring at the black stitches and orange tinted skin that stood apart from the warm honey color on the rest of his body. He wet a washcloth in the shower water that was still warming and wiped off as much of the orange medicine and dried blood as he could, his stomach growling as the scent of Eren's blood filled his nose. He hadn't eaten all day out of worrying about him, and he was going to get seriously sick of he didn't empty his stomach from what he ate with Eren.

Eren watched him clean him up, feeling like it wasn't the first time, like this was normal. He felt like he'd known Levi a lot longer than a day. His eyes moved from Levis hands to his face, where a frown had set in and his brows furrowed. Eren reached up and ran a hand through Levis hair, moving until he cupped his cheek, chuckling when his stomach growled. “Does seeing my bloody shoulder make you hungry? We just ate,” 

_ Yes. _ Levi just smirked and shook his head, leaning into Eren's warm hand as he finished cleaning him up, “No. I just digest quickly,” he set the washcloth in the sink, “Go ahead and rinse off. I'm going to go grab some more bandages from the medicine cabinet,” reluctantly, he pulled away from Eren, heading down to the other bathroom, doubling over the toilet and getting rid of dinner. He flushed and rinsed his mouth out, heating up half a bag of blood in a mug in the microwave and chugging it quickly to hold him off until Eren went to sleep. He brushed his teeth and got the bandages before going back upstairs.

He helped Eren wash his hair and back and other arm, and then rinsed him off and patted him dry, letting him put on his sweatpants on his own but helped guide his arm through the tank and button up and bandaged it back up, “Let's go lay down and watch some TV. You need some rest,” Levi laid down next to Eren after he was dressed and laid is head in his chest. Eren had turned the TV on to watch while they cuddled, but Levi almost couldn't hear it. All he heard was the steady thrum of Eren's heartbeat. He loved the rhythm of it when he was relaxed, and loved how it picked up pace when Eren became flustered or nervous or excited. He loved the steady rising and falling of his chest. He loved the way Eren held his hands to try and warm him up, or wrap his arms around him from behind, inevitably failing to keep him warm, but Levi was glad he tried. He loved the rosy tint on his cheeks when he smiled, and the way his bright white teeth contrasted against his dark skin and pretty pink lips. He loved his green eyes and dark long lashes, and his soft fluffy hair. He loved all of these things more than he loved the taste of his blood, or his abs, or his muscular calves and rippling pectorals.  He looked up at Eren who had started carding his fingers through his hair, thinking about how he liked Eren more than he liked just about anyone. He was unpredictable, but in a good way. And sweet. The flowers he brought were gorgeous, and the guilt on his face when Levi called him out in getting hurt was genuine. He didn't just blow him off. Levi understood that eventually, he would have to break things off with Eren, but decided that there was no harm in indulging in a relationship for the time being.  
  
"Eren?" Levi tucked his head under Eren's chin.  
  
"Yes, Levi?" He asked softly, scratching behind his ear the same way he would a kitten, and the raven smiled a little. Eren said his name the same way he would say 'Yes, dear?' Or 'Yes honey?".  
  
"I know you work tomorrow, but would you like to go out for dinner afterwards?"  
  
Erens lips drew into a content smile and his heart fluttered a little, "Of course I would, Levi," he hummed softly and closed his eyes, "I'm going to pay though. You can't stop me,"  
  
Levi chuckled softly at that, "Alright, but I get to treat you afterwards," he traced patterns on Erens chest with his finger and hummed softly.  
  
"It's a date," Eren smiled and continued to play with Levis hair.  
  
Levi looked at the TV, not really watching. "A date huh? You really wanna go out with me?"  
  
Eren let his hand rest, "Yeah. Not just because you're rich and gorgeous, though," he looked up at the top of the four poster bed, mirrors lining the canopy. He could see Levi now in the reflection, "You're different from other guys. You're not an asshole. You don't want to use me, and you don't want to be used. You were genuinely worried about me today, even though you haven't known me more than a day. That's really something," he smiled and closed his eyes again, pulling up the covers and tucking them around Levis shoulders.  
  
Levi hummed softly, smiling as he cuddled up against him more, "You're different too, Eren,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to warn you ahead of time, Levi has known Eren since he was a toddler and just realizes it, so if you aren't into that or don't want those you should skip this chapter or stop reading.
> 
> Some sentiment in this chapter and also some smut with sub power bottom Levi and a little bit of little!Levi

The next morning, Eren woke up before his alarm and snuck out of the house for work without waking Levi. When he arrived, there seemed to be a mix up. Eren didn't have to return for two weeks on paid leave while his shoulder healed, but Jean was out that morning and they had nobody to run the phones, so Eren stayed and worked his shift with the comforting knowledge that he could very well spend the next two weeks with Levi.

Levi woke up hungry and alone, frowning when he realized Eren left without saying goodbye. His morning started with a hot mix of coffee and blood, two of a handful of things he could stomach, among alcohols, and occasionally chocolates oddly enough. Magic did weird things to ones body. He stayed on the couch for a while and watched the news, and then went to his office to paint. Levi had painted many pictures, many of them under famous names like Van Gogh and Monet. But he'd kept two for himself, never shown to anyone other than his work partner in France, both portraits. One was of a sick and twisted man that made Levis blood boil. Greasy hair slicked back under a cowboy hat, white teeth that were small and plentiful in his creepy smile. He hated that man. Hated his black vest and slacks, hated his cold skin and love for knives, and hated how every few centuries, he'd pop in and pay Levi a visit. He did that with all his ‘children’. The ones he turned. He'd visited Levi recently, about twenty years ago, and caused a massive panic downtown that left Levi terrified to leave the house in fear he'd go on a killing spree. The painting next to it was of a woman. She wore a long sleeve gray knit sweater with a loose neck and dark skinny jeans tucked into her combat boots. She was holding an umbrella and walking away in the picture, but looking over her shoulder and flashing a brilliant smile. Her smile matched Eren's. They shared the same pink lips and dark skin, and bright teeth and rosy cheeks. They shared the same eyes too, only the woman's barely had any spark left in them and were mostly blue around the pupil. Her dark brown hair seemed to be falling out of its ponytail, blowing into the wind.

Levi had realized it the night before after waking from a nightmare and had become rather upset with himself. This woman was Carla Jaeger. Eren's mother. She had met Levi in the public library in the fantasy section, and then invited him over after. He'd stayed awhile as Carla wasn't expecting a husband to come home, and made the pair lunch while Eren napped on the couch. Levi and Carla were just friends, but Carla was one of the few people Levi had grown attached to. She was the first human he confessed to about what she was, and was met with acceptance. Carla believed in magic all her life, and swore to raise Eren to believe in it too. Levi grew rather fond of Eren when he was still under two feet and toddling around. He didn't mind getting him dressed or cleaning up after him when he ate. He remembered the pictures Eren used to color for him that were all stacked in a folder in his desk.

Then Kenny came to visit. Levi had begged Carla to take Eren and go on vacation but she couldn't afford to, and didn't understand the hell that Kenny threatened to bring.

Kenny showed up at two in the morning and caught Carla’s and Eren’s scent on him. He lost his fucking mind. He went off the rails about how Levi was going to turn them both, and it was illegal to turn a child. He screamed that Levi couldn't have relationships if he wanted immortality, and swore to show him the price.

Kenny went to Carla’s immediately but Levi was too late. Kenny had left her bleeding out and on the floor, with a three year old Eren sobbing behind the couch.

Levi collapsed beside her and sobbed, drawing a circle around her in her blood, his hands shaking. _You're going to be fine, Carla. Just fine._ He bit his hand with his sharp fangs and held the bloody mess at her mouth. _Carla, drink it. Eren and I need you. Please, drink it._

Carla refused and begged Levi to look after Eren, or at least find him a good home where they'd treat him right. She died in his arms that night, and the police report stated it was an animal attack.

Levi took Eren in for about a month, but every time he looked at Eren, it was like looking at her ghost, and all he felt was guilt.

Some nights, after Eren laid down for bed, he'd see Carla sitting on his counter with her ankles crossed. _You can't keep doing this to yourself, Levi. It was my time to go._

Levi wouldn't look at her. He'd pour himself some scotch and lean on the granite beside her. _We needed you. Eren needed you. I could have saved you. Why did I listen to you?_

Carla would sigh and run her fingers through his hair in the same gentle way that Eren did now at night when they were tucked under the covers. _You will both be fine_ . _Just come to terms with it._

Levi couldn't. Eventually it became so overwhelming that he had to send Eren away to live in a foster home. If it hadn't been for Hanji, he probably would've killed himself for letting Eren go.

Somehow, cruel fate had brought Eren back to him.

He looked at the painting of Carla before coating his canvas in primer, starting out on a sketch of Eren's face once it was dry.

He received a phone call from Eren around lunch, and Levi struggled to open his flip phone with oil paints. “Hello?”

“Hey Levi. I won't be off until around seven it seems. So if you wanna have a snack or eat without me, feel free to, okay? I don't want you going hungry waiting for me,”

Levi frowned at the news, putting him on speaker, “Seven? But you didn't even say goodbye this morning,”

Eren shuffled on the line, “I know Levi, and I'm really sorry… But they're giving me the next two weeks off after this,” he said, a tinge of hope in his voice that Levi wouldn't be mad.

Levi smiled a bit at that, setting down his pallet and wiping his hands off, “And that means what?” he asked coyly, amusement in his tone.

“Well, I was thinking maybe we could have a few more dates and dinners? Maybe I can stay the night sometimes,” he paused, “I have an apartment I share with my sister but it's by no means as amazing as your place, so I doubt you'd want to stay there… But if you wanted I'd take you. I wouldn't ask you to host me all the time or anything-” he rambled.

Levis warm hearted chuckle cut him off, “Eren, it's fine. Whatever you want to do is fine, just relax,” he smiled as Eren took an audible breath, “Maybe you can come take a vacation here for two weeks and let me take care of you,” he purred, able to hear Eren's quickened heartbeat over the phone.

Eren let out a dry laugh, “You make it hard to focus on anything when you talk like that. I just spilled ranch on the table,”

“Don't get too distracted,” Levi warned with a smile, “How about after work you go home and pack a bag? And then we'll go out to dinner? All I ask in return are pictures of you. Any pictures. All of them. Even if you think they're hideous. Email them to me, would you please?”

Eren sighed at that, “I can't really say no to the only thing you ask for, can I? But another time, I want to see some of you. I'll let you go so I'm not eating into your ear, but I'll see you tonight. Bye Levi,”

“Until then, Eren,” Levi closed his phone and wiped his hands of with vigor, opening his laptop and checking his email every fifteen seconds until those pictures came in. He studied them for an eternity, searching for any freckles that appeared in the summer sun and faded with the heat in the cooler months, and the exact tone of his skin, the shade of green in his eyes. He studied the way his lips formed their perfect cupid's bow, and the crinkles by his eyes when he smiled. He studied his long fingers that would be perfect for playing piano, and his perfect white teeth other than a chip he once had on one of his two front teeth when he was little. He studied and drew and painted and repeated until he got a rough draft down on the canvas, which in itself was a work of art. He cleaned his mess and checked the time.

He bathed and dressed in dark skinny jeans, a red shirt, and a black blazer, throwing a light lipstick in his pocket for later. He made himself a coffee, deciding him and Eren would probably do something tonight and he could eat then.

* * *

 

Connie walked up to Erens desk, slapping his hand down on the counter, “Du-hu-hu-de!” He laughed, leaning over on his desk, “What's this I hear about you getting laid?”

Eren looked up at him, slightly annoyed from being there all day, “What? What are you talking about?”

“Jean said you totally went home with someone Friday at the bar! Who was it? Was she hot?” He leaned closer in interest.

Eren rolled his eyes. Jean was one of three people who knew Eren was gay. Everyone else just assumed that with his ‘good looks’ he was a ladies man. “I don't want to talk about it. Come on, man, have some respect. And we're at work,” he shook his head and looked back at his computer.

“Well, she must've been if you called it quits on pool night,” he chuckled and shoved Erens good shoulder, “Awe, c’mon, Eren! Lighten up!”

Eren sighed and looked up at him with a tired expression, “Look, I like you, but I could seriously kick your face in right now. Back off, please,”

Connie held up his hands and took a few steps back, “Hey man, no harm no foul,” he smiled anyways.

Eren opened his mouth to say something, but the chugging rhythm of a bike had both of them looking to the door. Eren grinned like an idiot as he watched Levi pull in a parking space on his motorcycle, excitement coursing through him. He'd brushed his teeth after lunch, but popped a peppermint in his mouth for good measure, logging off his computer and signing out as fast as he could.

Connie stared at the bike and then to Eren who was moving around frantically, “Who's that?”

Levi took his helmet off and slid off the bike, leaving everything where it was and walking into the station, explaining to one of the ladies that he was just waiting for Eren.

Eren grinned, sliding on his jacket, “That, Connie, is a fine piece of ass you can never have,” he turned on his heel and made his way out to him as Connie watched in confusion and awe.

Levi heard Eren's comment and glanced up with an amused smirk as Eren came in the room. He met Eren half way across the room and grabbed at the front of his shirt, making sure he had a handful of fabric before tugging him down to his level, kissing him hard and quick in front of everyone else.

Eren's eyes closed, but the shock on his face was evident. He waited until Levi pulled back with a smile, not wanting to break the kiss himself.

Levi let go of his shirt and smoothed it out, “Finally. I was missing you, brat,” he hummed, smoothing out Eren's shirt, we'll aware of all the eyes on them. “I thought I'd pick you up and we could go get your things before dinner?” He batted his lashes at him, his way of asking if he could go see Eren's apartment.

Eren was a bit shell shocked, but was smiling anyways, looking a little lost and dizzy, but content to be so, “Y-Yeah, of course Levi…” he nodded quickly.

Levi smiled and finished playing with Eren's shirt, “Then let's go, sugar,” he hummed, turning in his heel and popping his hip as he did so, making a mental note that it drove Eren nuts, sauntering back outside, letting the door close behind him.

Eren stood in a daze for a moment, watching him leave. Eren turned around to his coworkers with a grin, “That-” he pointed to the door, “That's mine,” he said proudly, racing out the door after him.

Connie raised his hand in the air and brought it back down quickly while mimicking a whip, everyone else chuckling, watching their very thrilled Eren leave with the stranger. Eren was typically a happy person, but this was a whole new level, and everyone was interested to see where it would go.

Eren mounted the bike behind Levi and kissed his cheek before they slipped their helmets on, “You came to see me at work?” The smile on his face was immovable, his hands wrapping around his front.

“I thought you might like a surprise,” Levi smiled to himself, glancing back at Eren, backing up and taking off down the road, following his directions to his apartment.

“I have a feeling you're full of surprises, Levi,” he smiled, resting his head on Levis shoulder as they drove.

Levi pulled over at a restaurant and slid off his bike, putting his helmet away and looking at a rather excited Eren, his eyes lit up with excitement. Levi chuckled and put his keys in his pocket, "Are you that happy I came to see you at work?"  
  
Eren smiled and took his hand, walking him to the doors and opening them for him like a gentleman, "I am. I really am. And you kissed me in front of everyone without hesitation, and you brought us to such a nice restaurant," he was practically bouncing on his toes, grinning ear to ear, "You're really something else, Levi,"  
  
Levi chuckled and stayed by his side, "You're blinded by lust, Eren," he hummed and held his hand. They got themselves a booth and sat across from each other, Levi only asking for a coffee and Eren a soda.  
  
Eren shrugged, "Maybe. Or maybe I just really like you," he retained his smile and folded his hands, "Tell me about yourself. We'll see if I'm just lustful or if my feelings are genuine,"  
  
Lev rolled his eyes and thanked the waitress as she handed him his coffee, sipping on it right away, "Well. I work for a world wide blood bank that distributes to hospitals large and small. I don't have any living family... I have three friends, but they're scattered around the globe and I don't talk to them much. Other than that there isn't much to tell. You know my hobbies and everything else," he shrugged, looking up at the brunette.  
  
Eren stirred his drink with his straw, "There's always more to tell. What do you like to read? Genres? Authors? What music do you listen to?"  
  
"I've read all of Fitzgerald," he said after a moment of thought, "I listen to a lot of jazz and old music," he admitted, staring at his cup, "Classic literature and classical music,"  
  
Eren smiled at how unexpected but perfect that was, "What's your favorite color, food, and animal?"  
  
"Green. Blue green. It has been for many years, but before that it was blue. Chocolate is my favorite. Pure chocolate though. Not with caramel or nuts," he wanted to specify in case Eren ever decided to buy him chocolates, "And what kind of animals are we talking about? Real animals? Or are mythological creatures included?"  
  
"Either," Eren decided, leaning on the table, completely absorbed in whatever Levi said.  
  
"Real, it would probably be lions. Mythological, I'd have to say griffins. What about you?"  
  
"Foxes are my favorite animal," he said honestly, "And I'm drawn to perytons,"  
  
Levi raised a brow at him, a smile playing on his lips as he took another sip, "Not many people know about perytons... Do you like mythology?"  
  
Eren turned his gaze to his drink, looking a bit shy, "Promise you won't make fun of me?" Levi promised and Eren sighed, "I know it's stupid... But I believe in it."  
  
"In all of it?" Eren nodded, and Levi wondered why when Eren grew up without his mother.  
  
"My mother died when I was three. The cops said it was some freak animal attack, but..." He sighed, frowning and shaking his head, "I was there... A man came inside and... He bit her..." he gestured to part of his neck, "Everyone says I'm crazy but I remember that's what happened."  
  
Levi reached across the table and set his hand on Eren's, "I believe you, Eren,"  
  
Eren looked up skeptically, but only found sincerity in his eyes. “Really?”

He nodded, “Really. One of my friends studies everything there is to study. She's given me enough proof to believe it.”

He relaxed and offered a small smile, taking his hand, "Thanks, Levi… I'm glad you don't just think I'm crazy,"  
  
Levi nodded a bit and paused, "I'm really sorry about your mom... I'm sure she was a wonderful woman if she gave the world someone as wonderful as you,"  
  
Eren looked at their hands, "Thank you. You're the first person to say that..."  
  
The waitress interrupted them briefly to take their orders, Levi politely saying he'd ate earlier but would take dessert when it came time.  
  
They talked a bit longer to get to know each other better, learning birthdays and highlights of their lives. Eventually, Erens curiosity got the best of him.  
  
He finished laughing at something Levis had just said and shook his head, holding his hand up, "Okay. But really, do you run a strip club in your house? Or do you just like to have fun yourself?"  
  
Levi laughed at that and looked up at him with amusement in his eyes, "Wouldn't you like to know," he teased, taking a drink, sitting back as a molten lava cake was set in front of them. Levi grabbed a spoonful of runny chocolate and stuck it in his mouth, "But I was thinking... If you're going to spend the next two weeks or so with me... We should probably talk about boundaries..." he dropped his voice low so that their conversation had less of a chance of being overheard.  
  
Eren nodded and ate the cake since Levi seemed to like the middle better, "Well, I don't really have many hard limits when it comes to that," he shrugged, "I'm okay with BDSM, and I'm a switch. The only things I will not do are wax play and degrading. And I can't do hitting… If you raise a hand at me or look like you're going to slap me, I might freak out… I'd prefer it if we didn't use whips or canes... But if that's what gets you off then we can," he shrugged, but Levi could tell it was more of a no.  
  
He smiled politely and shook his head, "We don't have to do any of those things, Eren. I might be a bit of a masochist, but I don't want to actually hurt or upset you. Should we stay away from floggs and riding crops?"  
  
Eren relaxed and was immensely thankful Levi wasn't going to be pushy, "Those should be okay, but I'll tell you if something makes me uncomfortable," he offered Levi the last of the chocolate from his spoon and watched contently as he licked it off, "What about you?"  
  
With being practically immortal, there was hardly anything Levi had hard boundaries on except for one thing in particular. "I ask that we don't do any type of blood play on myself. Even if you were to bite a little too hard and draw blood... I'd prefer it if we didn't. It's somewhat of a turn on for me to do it to someone else, but I don't like it for myself, and would understand if you didn't either."  
  
Eren shook his head, "That's completely understandable. I'm okay with you biting me and maybe drawing blood, but no knives,"  
  
Levi smiled at that and set his silverware down, "That sounds good. What about things you do like?" He was a bit bothered by the fact that Eren could handle bleeding but was scared of Levi hitting him… He didn't want to know what had made Eren afraid of a raised hand. The rest he could understand.  
  
"I was thinking we could learn that by trial and error," Eren suggested with a bit of a smirk.  
  
Levi scoffed and wiped his mouth, "How about a bet? I say I can find all of your kinks before you can find ten of mine,"  
  
Eren laughed at that and stood up with Levi, leaving a tip and walking to the front with him to pay the bill, "You're on," he grinned, "I'm already one ahead. You like to draw blood when you bite," somehow that went over his head, not even having the slightest notion as to what Levi was.  
  
Levi rolled his eyes with a smile and walked outside with him, "You won't stay ahead for long. What's the prize for the winner?"  
  
"You decide," Eren hummed, mounting the bike and putting his helmet on.  
  
“Loser has to do whatever winner says,” Levi hummed, pulling out of the parking lot and heading home.

Once they were to Levis, he poured each of them a glass of wine and took a sip. “I'll give you a tour on the house, and then I have some rules I want to go over,”

Eren nodded and sipped at his glass, “Of course Levi,” he stood up from the breakfast bar, following Levi through the downstairs. Kitchen, dining room, living room. There was a half bath and a guest bedroom, and a giant library with floor to ceiling cases, couches, chairs, and a grand piano in front of large windows. That room was Eren's favorite, and Levi promised they could spend the day there tomorrow. Upstairs was a series of bedrooms that Eren wanted to explore. Levi promised his room was the most exciting of any of them. There were several bathrooms and Levis office and drawing room. Eren was welcome to anything in the house, but was asked to stay out of his office since there were confidential files in there. Eren assured him he wasn't going to go snooping. Levi also asked that Eren not lie to him. He wanted to see where this relationship could go, but healthy relationships needed trust and communication. After the tour, Levi took Eren to his bathroom so he could rewrap his shoulder. He had Eren take a few painkillers and stretch his shoulder, frowning as he sensed the painted heartbeat.

Eren glanced up at him and frowned a bit, his voice low, “Levi?”

Levi didn’t answer. He focused on soaking a cloth in rubbing alcohol, turning to Eren’s shoulder, “Hold still… This is gonna sting. The less you move the quicker it’s over with,”

Eren chuffed at that and watched his expression, “I have been pepper sprayed, tazed, and shot, Levi, I think rubbing alcohol will be okay,”

Levi rolled his eyes and swatted at his arm, giving him a disapproving glare, turning back to his arm, gently wiping the cloth over his arm, glad to see it was healing quickly on its own. He pressed a kiss to it, hoping a little magic might speed things up more. He pulled away and wrapped up his arm. “Yeah, well… You’re not better yet, so that means no horseplay until it's better,” He tossed his clothes in the laundry and put away the chemicals and medicine.

Eren deadpanned, “None?”

Levi shook his head, “None,” he looked up at Eren and tapped his nose, sauntering back to the bedroom.

“Why not?” He followed after Levi, “There's plenty of things we can do without me using my arm!”

Levi rolled his eyes and pulled back the blankets, “Because I'm not going to have you strain yourself. Say you get a blood clot in your arm that moves to your heart? I don't need a dead man in my bedroom in my house in the woods. I'll be accused of murder,” he looked up at him and went to the closet, pulling out clothes for himself, handing Eren his bag.

Eren took the bag with a pout and dug out his clothes with a furrowed brow, “That's gruesome…” he muttered, zipping his bag back up, looking vaguely uncomfortable, “How much thought have you put into this?”

Levi ignored him again and took his clothes back to the bathroom, “Change clothes and lay down. I'm going to shower and then I'll lay down with you.”

“Levi-” Eren started, but the door was shut. He stared at it with furrowed brows. He was beginning not to like this, and hoped the next two weeks weren't going to be this way. He didn't like being ignored. Still… He changed and put his dirty clothes in a fabric bag, laying down and turning in the TV while he waited for Levi.

When Levi came back out, he was clean and content, his hair dry from the blow dryer. He crawled under the blankets on Erens right and rested his head on Erens chest, his ear over his heart and a hand on his stomach. He didn't sense Erens discomfort yet. His mind was still stuck in the past, thinking of a little bratty toddler running around squealing, or drawing pictures for him. His favorite memory was Eren always asking him if he could watch a movie when he was still learning to talk.

_‘‘Atch ‘oovie, Le? ‘Atch oovie?’_

_Levi pulled him up up in the couch and laid his baby blanket over his lap, ‘What movie, Eren?’_

_‘Uuuuh…. Beekies?’ He turned his head abruptly and looked up at him, a little grin on his lips._

_‘What? No. No binkis. Mama said not unless your were napping,’_

_‘No! No binkies! BEEKIES!’_

_Levi looked down at him in utter confusion, getting up off the couch with Eren, going to the movies Carla had started collecting. ‘Show me.’_

_Eren put his little hands over his mouth as he looked at the movies, ‘Uuuhh… Uuummm….’ He paused and snatched one up, waving it frantically in front of Levis face, ‘BEEKIES, LE, BEEKIES!’ He squealed, making Levi cover his ears quickly._

_After Eren stopped yelling, he looked at the movie, ‘What the fuck, kid… That's Hercules, not Beekies.’_

_Eren nodded, ‘Oh hes, Beekies. Beekies, Le,’_

_Levi put the VHS in the player, sitting on the couch, ‘No. Eren. Say her.’_

_‘Hur?’_

_‘Cue.’_

_‘Coo?’_

_‘Leez.’_

_‘Yeez.’_

_‘Her-cue-’_

_‘BEEKIES!’_

_Levi covered his ears again and shook his head, ‘I give up. You'll learn eventually.’_

Levi hummed softly to himself, looking up at Eren, about to ask him to say it to humor him, but Eren's eyes were shut, the corners of his mouth forced down in ways they hadn't been the past two nights. He wasn't asleep, but we figured if Eren wanted to talk about it, he would. Levi turned his gaze back to the TV, rubbing small circles on his stomach, “What are we watching, Eren?”

“I dunno. It's just what was on. I'm not watching it, so feel free to change the channel,” he yawned and looked up at the mirror above them before closing his eyes again. “I'm probably going to fall asleep soon,”

Levi changed the channel and looked up at him again, “You did have a long day. Let me know if you need anything, alright? Water, snacks, breakfast… Anything at all,”

Eren nodded, “I will, Levi,”

Levi let him drift off, staying up after he was asleep. He had planned on eating, but decided he'd had enough snacks that night and wanted to go to sleep. He also figured by tomorrow morning his shoulder would be better, and he could probably cheer him up with morning sex.

Levi woke up first the next morning. It was about ten, and while Eren deserved a morning to sleep in, Levi had wanted to make him feel better.

He turned over on his side and pulled Eren shirt up, pressing small gentle kisses to his stomach, listening to Eren hum softly in his sleep.

Levi didn't bother glancing up yet. He licked a stripe up the middle of his stomach and hummed softly, his fingers tugging Eren’s pajama pants and underwear down, his heartbeat picking up its pace as he groaned softly.

The raven smiled, taking Eren’s hardening length and giving it a few strokes, listening to him moan, his legs closing together, pushing at Levis hand, still not quite awake yet.

Levi hummed, amused at Erens attempts to shrug him off. Instead, he leaned down at licked at his tip, swirling his tongue around before closing his mouth around the crown, sucking at it leisurely. He continued to stroke the remainder of Erens length with one hand, using the other to reach back behind himself and push into his hole. He let out a wonton moan around Eren and took him a bit further into his mouth.

Erens breath hitched, waking up as soon as Levi started sucking at him. He was panting already, moaning as Levi swallowed around him. He watched through hooded eyes as Levi started to finger himself, his heart racing at the sight, “L-Levi…” he managed horsley, reaching to run a hand through his hair, groaning as Levi took more of him into his mouth, his head falling back against the pillow.

Levi hummed softly around him, licking his cock as he looked up at Eren through his lashes. He dropped his gaze and pulled off, licking at the top where his hand was so it was easier to stroke him, “It's not appropriate to address me by my name when I'm making you feel good,” he chided with a smile, meeting his eyes for a moment before closing them again, taking in half of his length in one go, the tip of his cock brushing against the back of his throat, his eyes watering as he made soft choking sounds between moans, adding a second finger to his ass.

Eren set one hand on Levis head, tugging at his hair gently, trying not to force his head down any more or buck up into his mouth when he was already choking. His back arched up off the bed, lewd slurping sounds from Levi making him call out louder, his toes curling and his back arching up off the bed. He ignored Levis comment from before, pulling roughly at his hair, “L-Levi! Sto-Oooh… Fuck that's sensitive,” he hissed, “Y-You’re gonna make me cum!”

Levi pulled off his length, moving his hand down to his base, squeezing his mercilessly, listening as Eren cried out in protest. “I said not to call me Levi,” he repeated patiently.

“I'm sorry, sir…” he managed, his eyes watering at Levis grip, “I'm sorry… I won't do it again...”

Levi loosened his grip and gave him a few strokes as he hummed with approval, moving up Eren's body to press a gentle kiss to his lips, “I'll be nice since you just woke up little one,” he cooed, kissing him again.

Eren sighed softly and closed his eyes, sinking into his subspace easily, kissing Levi back eagerly, parting his lips for him when they were licked at, sucking at his tongue greedily.

Levi moaned softly, moving his hand a bit quicker as they kissed to show Eren his approval. Eventually he pulled away from the kiss and slowed his hand, “I wanted to treat you this morning and ride you,” he said softly, still working his fingers inside himself with a hum, “Are you gonna be able to handle that?”

Eren nodded slowly, looking up to meet Levis gaze, “Yes sir… I'll be good,” he insisted, “I won't cum until you say so, and I won't touch myself…”

Levi kissed his nose gently and smiled, “You're such a good boy,” he cooed, pecking his lips before pulling back, sitting up and pulling his fingers out. He was going to wipe them on the sheets, but Eren begged to suck on them. Levi couldn't help but smile at him, promising he could after he was seated. He took Eren's length and positioned himself over it, slowly sinking down on top of it with a groan, taking him inch by inch until he was seated fully, keening as he sat down. He bit his lip and looked down at Eren, his hands splayed on his chest to help support him, “So… So full,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and letting himself adjust.

Eren focused on his breathing, doing his best not to do anything that would get him in trouble. “You feel so good around me, sir…” He reached up to rub Levis stomach soothingly, a smile finding its way to his lips as he rubbed his lower stomach, “You really are full.. I can feel myself…”

Levi nodded a bit, his fingers digging into Eren's chest. Eren sat up slowly, making Levi whimper and shut his eyes. Eren rubbed his back and rested his chin on Levis shoulder, “Bite me.. It'll help you relieve some of the pain as you adjust,” he murmured, kissing his jaw.

Levi wasn't really in any pain. It took a lot more than that to hurt him, but he appreciated Erens concern and his offer. He nosed into his neck and kissed at his pulse point, his fangs extending, piercing Erens neck. Being coated in endorphins, the protrusion didn't hurt at all. Instead, Eren moaned softly and tilted his head further to the side to give him better access to his neck.

With Eren’s arm healed, and Levi riding, the raven figured it would be okay to take a little more than he would usually, about half a liter. He moaned softly as the liquid his his tongue, sucking at lapping at his neck, his silver eyes turning black with lust. He laid Eren back on the bed, moving with him. His mouth latched onto his neck, keeping Eren inside him.

AB- was so fucking hard to come by. Less than 1% of people having it. And then there was the problem of finding someone with that blood type who was a good person. Personalities reflected in the taste. What they ate affected the taste as well, but finding someone who ate healthy was damn near impossible in this century. As long as Eren stayed here, Levi would try and help him cut some grease and salt out of his diet, make him snack on fruits rather than chips. But otherwise, he tasted phenomenal. It turned Levi on more in all honesty.

He pulled back with a groan and kissed at the marks he'd left on his neck, licking away any evidence of his actions off his lips before sitting up, looking down at Eren, “Don't cum until after I do,” he ordered, closing his eyes as he slowly lifted his hips.

Eren mumbled a response, but was more focused on Levi, watching him pick his hips up and push back down, the pair of them moaning simultaneously.

Levi bit his lip harshly as he sank down, feeling utterly full, loving the slight burn he received from the stretch. Eren was larger than most men his height, both in thickness and length, and Levi loved to have it in him no matter where. Eren burning skin against his own was blissful, and they moved together perfectly. No hesitation, no faltering, no awkward jerks. The raven lifted his hips again and moved down quickly, the friction sending sparks up his spine and clear through to his fingertips.

Levi had his head tossed back, slowly building a pace of picking himself up and dropping down on Eren mercilessly, making them both moan in pain and pleasure. Eren' fingertips traced Levis jutting hip bones and his sternum, brushing over his nipples lightly. Levi quivered under his hands, letting out a breathy groan, plopping himself down abruptly, Eren's cock slamming against his prostate, causing him to wail out Eren's name and collapse against his chest. Warm lips pressed to his forehead, murmuring against his skin, encouraging him to continue, large hands consumed his chest and deft fingers soon flicked at his nipples.

Levi's movements became more erratic, his hips shuddering as he rode Eren quicker, shifting awkwardly and letting out keening whines as Eren toyed with him. He couldn't find it in him to tell Eren to stop, and he found his climax approaching much too fast. Eren coaxed him further and further to the edge until Levis eyes were watering from pleasure. He released thick, hot, white bursts onto their chests and stomachs, Eren reaching down to stroke Levi. It didn't take much to overstimulate Levi, yet here he was, Eren's cock pounding against his prostate, his length being worked furiously, and Eren teasing his nipples with one hand. He was sobbing by the time Eren released into him, his load filling him to the point his stomach looked deformed. Levi slowly stopped, soft sounds still tumbling from his lips and tears dripping from his eyes. He didn't want to move. He loved feeling full. He absolutely adored it. He clutched Erens shoulders to keep him upright, resting his forehead on Erens chest, panting heavily, “Eren… Oh fuck, Eren… ‘m so full… ‘s so good…”

Eren reached up with shaky but gentle hands, wiping away Levis tears, rubbing his back gently as he kissed the top of his head, “You _are_ full, aren't you, Levi? You did such a good job though… You were just beautiful, darling. Shh… Settle down. I've got you. We'll stay here a moment,”

Levi sighed and tucked his head under Eren's chest, placing his ear over his heart, listening to its beat.

Eren held him for a long while, eventually pulling out with a soft groan. He cleaned him up with the sheets and then took Levi in for a bath while he cleaned the bedroom. Afterwards, he wiped down himself, washed and dressed Levi, and laid back down with him in bed, Levi laying in Eren like a baby. Truthfully, Levi had sunk into his little space when Eren drew him a solo bath. He wanted cuddles, a soft blanket, and something to suck on. He had his cuddles, and Eren was covering him as he thought to himself, but he wasn't sure what Eren would think about him sucking his thumb, so he settled for he knuckle in his mouth.

They settled down for cuddles and pillow talk with some random show on the TV to occupy their time.

After two episodes, Erens phone rang and woke the brunette who had been dozing off. Levi looked up at him with tired eyes, “Just ignore it,” he murmured, rubbing his chest, “It's so late… You said you got two weeks off...”

Eren sighed and kissed the top of his head before reaching for his phone, “I'm on call, darling. I have to take it,” he said gently, unlocking his phone and answering with a tired, “Hello?” He stayed silent for a while before sighing, “Yeah… Yeah I'll come in. Cover for me until I get there? Thanks,” he hung up and cupped Levis cheek, meeting his eyes, “I have to go to work. A guy was brought in for child abuse and the kids are scared. I need to go calm them down. You get some sleep, alright? I promise I'll be back in a few hours,”

Levi wined and leaned into his warm hand, “I don't want you to go,” he pouted.

Eren nodded and pecked his lips before sliding out of bed, “I know, darling. But I'll be back soon,” He threw on his uniform and tucked the blankets around Levi securely before giving him one last kiss and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi steps into one of Eren's hard limits accidentally, but it's not his fault and things work out in the end. Not really smutty, Levi and Eren never do manage to go to his apartment for his clothes. But we've now heard the last of his friends.

Eren lit the candles first, large white scentless candles scattered around the room, and flower petals scattered on the bed and around it with a few on the floor. But not roses. They were too cliche. Peonies. They were Levis favorite. Different size petals scattered everywhere. Eren stood back and smiled to himself. It was beautiful, if he did say so himself. He started a fire in the fireplace and washed up in the bathroom. He'd just finished brushing his teeth when he heard the car pull in the driveway. He wiped his mouth with a grin and made his way to the closet to get dressed.

Levi was downstairs in the meantime, putting away groceries he'd bought for Eren. He was a little tired and sore from running errands during the day. A sunny day at that. He looked around for Eren in the library and called out to him in the house several times before heading upstairs. He was relieved to hear his heartbeat and… smell peonies?

He knocked on the bedroom door and didn't wait for an answer before opening it, “Eren? What are you doing in here? I called for you like five times--” he stopped short as he focused on the room. The curtains were closed to keep out sunlight, but it was filled with the warm glow of the fire and candles. The flowers left the room smelling wonderful without being overbearing on Levis nose. Eren was his favorite part though.

Eren was leaning against one of the posts on the bed, dressed in black lace boy shorts, sheer black stockings, and delicate lacy garter belts to bring it all together. He stretched his arms above his head and let one hand hold his other arm lightly, dragging it down as he hummed, sounding bored, “I was wondering when you'd come, baby. I was also starting to think I might have to start alone,”

Levi honestly didn't have words. Seeing Eren dressed like that was breathtaking. He appreciated women's bodies and women's apparel… But Eren dressed in women's apparel? That was a whole new level of hot. And the damn bastard knew just how to touch himself, just how to move, and how husky to make his voice to make Levi weak in the knees. It was unfair. Eren shouldn't know these things. But oh was Levi glad he did.

Eren smiled sweetly when Levi didn't answer, sauntering across the room to stand in front of him. His lashes had a light coating of waterproof mascara on them, and his lips had been stained dark pink from a lipstick he'd put on and wiped off. He smiled a bright white smile at Levi, holding each fold on the front of his black blazer, tugging them gently back into the room, “You can do more than look, baby. I'm not charging you,” he teased with a chuckle, taking a few steps back into the room with Levi.

Levi finally let out a breath and followed him in, eyes glued to his body, the way he moved as they walked back, the way his lips curled into a smile, how he batted his lashes at Levi. He set gentle hands on his hips and walked him to the edge of the bed, keeping them far enough apart so he could stare, “Eren, you look absolutely gorgeous,” he managed in a soft voice, thumbs caressing his hip bones, “I feel like I should punish you for dressing like this though,” he chuckled, fingers dipping down below the waistband of his underwear.

Eren smiled and watched him, hands moving to wrap around Levis neck, “For dressing like what? Like a girl? I thought you might like it if I dressed up like a pretty fucking whore,” he cooed.

Levis eyes darted up to Eren's, and then Eren was pinned to the bed before he could blink. Levi held both hands over Eren's head in a tight grip, staring down at him with fierce piercing eyes, “I'm sorry, I must've heard you wrong, brat. I could've sworn you said a bad word. Twice,”

Eren felt excitement run up his spine, but yet he stuttered, “N-No sir… You didn't hear wrong… I swore. I swore twice, sir. I'm sorry…”

Levi tightened his grip on Eren's hands, enough to make it uncomfortable, “I gave you a warning, didn't I? And I told you what would happen if I caught you swearing again?”

Eren nodded and swallowed hard, “Y-Yes sir… You said you'd punish me, sir…”

Levi hummed and nodded, letting go of Eren's hands with one hand, moving it down to his chest, “I did. I've found you like spanking a little too much, didn't I? So I'll have to try something new.”

Eren perked up at that until he felt Levis hand slide to his throat. His excitement and anticipation were immediately replaced with fear. He looked up at met Levis eyes with worried ones, “Levi, I don't-” He didn't have time to suck in a breath before Levi was applying pressure to the soft part of his chin, cutting off his circulation. His heartbeat slowed to lack of oxygen, but when Levi let go, it pounded. He was panicking. His hands were shaking under Levis, and he gasped for air after coughing, looking back up at Levi, trying to push him away, “Levi, please-” he was pushed back down and Levis hand constricted around his throat.

“Why is my boy being such a brat today? Does he want more punishment?” Levi cooed, not picking up on Eren's distress.

Eren's eyes watered and he shook his head, sucking in more air when Levi loosened his grip again, his thoughts becoming frantic and jambled, his body shaking, more tears welling in his eyes, “Please, let me finish!”

Levi squeezed again, “No. Brats don't get to finish their sentences. Swearing and not calling me ‘sir’... You know better, brat,” he shook his head.

Eren started crying, trying to breathe, gasping for air, hands clenching and relaxing. A panic attack. Wonderful. He was having a panic attack and he couldn't get Levi to stop. They didn't have fucking safe words. How did they start this without fucking safe words? He could use his legs, and kick Levi, or break his hands apart. Usually. But Levi had him by the neck and he was weakest when having a panic attack. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop Levi by force, but if he could say the right thing maybe he'd stop.

Levi released and held and released and held over and over and Eren tried. He tried saying ‘red’ and ‘stop’. He tried saying several things, but Levi cut him off and told him the longer he kept talking, the longer the punishment would last. Finally, Eren couldn't take it anymore. Levi let go and he broke out into sobs, muttering under his breath, “ _You're just like him_ …”

Levi faltered at that. He moved off of Eren and took his hands off Eren, “What…? What'd you say, Eren?” he asked softly, no harshness or snap in his tone, just genuine curiosity and concern.

Eren closed his eyes and breathed, continuing to cry. He shook his head and turned his face away from Levi, covering his mouth to muffle any broken sobs that escaped his lips.

Levi looked down in concern and began to worry, setting a hand on Eren's shoulder gently, watching as the brunette flinched at the contact and whimpered, his heart shattering into a thousand pieces. “Eren… Eren did I hurt you?”

Eren shook his head and buried his face in the bedding as he cried, his heart racing, body shaking, thoughts jumbled and confused. His breathing was quick and shallow and he couldn't slow it down.

Levi got him the throw blanket at the end of the bed and set it over him, wrapping him up, and then pulling him into his lap, handing him a tissue, “Shhh… Eren… Breathe, sweetheart… Breathe. Deep breaths. Three deep breaths. That's it. Good boy, Eren. Now count to ten and take three deep breaths. Now blow your nose. Good boy. It's okay, darling. I've got you. I've got you. You're safe.”

Eren was still shaking when the worst of it had passed, his head in Levis lap as the raven combed his hair with his fingers. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting out a shaky breath that turned smooth at the end. His body's way of saying he was done.

Levi waited a few minutes before opening his mouth.

“My foster dad…” Eren whispered, his eyes still closed, “I was comparing you to him… He used to to that. You were choking me and not listening… I tried other ways to get you to stop, but I guess that one got your attention,” he said glumly, sniffling and sighing again, “I'm sorry… I didn't really mean it,” his eyes watered, opening to look up at Levi, “I'm sorry… I love you, I didn't mean it…”

Levi hated himself, now realizing how upset Eren must have been and must be with him for ignoring his signs, “Oh, Eren…” The longer he let that sink in, the more it hurt. Not only had he hurt Eren now, but when he gave Eren to the foster system, he ended up in a home where he was abused. Both of those were his fault.

Eren’s lip quivered and he ducked his head again, closing his eyes, “Please don't hate me… I swear I didn't mean it,”

Levi shook and caressed Eren's cheek, “Of course not, Eren. I love you too and I won't ever do that again. I'm so sorry. I should've recognized it… You said ‘red’ and ‘stop’ and those are so basic for safe words… I'm so sorry,” he sighed.

Eren sniffed again and swallowed hard, voice shaking, “I'm sorry for ruining the night,”

Levi shook his head and cupped his cheek, “No… No you didn't ruin the night. We can still have a good night with this beautiful room, okay? I'll get you some soft pajamas and water. We'll cuddle and turn on a movie, and think about safe words for us, okay? Does that sound good?”

Eren couldn't help but smile at his concern and nod a bit, “Please. That sounds wonderful, Levi. Let's do that.”

Levi turned on a movie and held Eren close to his chest. He was the reason Carla died. He was the reason Eren was abused in a foster home. He was the reason Eren had a panic attack and started crying. It felt like all he did was hurt him and fuck up his life. He was the reason his life had been fucked up for the past twenty years. Tomorrow, he'd have to do something special for him. He'd have to do a lot of special things for him to make up for everything he put Eren through.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone loves a smut chapter but I'm sorry. In order to get the story moving along I'm going to have to skip for now. This chapter is set during first week of Eren's 2 week break after a good round of sex, and we meet Mikasa and go to Eren's apartment.

Levi rested his ear on Eren chest, closing his eyes and listening as he calmed down, a small smile on his lips, “Bondage? That's another one, isn't it?” Eren looked down at him and Levi giggled, “I could just see it in your eyes when you looked at me. I'm winning. You're only at three, and I'm at what, seven?”

“Fourteen. But you're wrong,” he hummed, looking up so he didn't have to see Levi's reaction, “You're not  _ winning _ . You  _ won _ , you asshole,” he smiled, his arms around Levi, rubbing his bicep. 

Levis eyes lit up, feeling childlike, grinning at the news. He propped himself up on his elbow, a hand on his chest as he looked down at Eren. “Seriously? I won? I found all your kinks?”

Eren rolled his eyes and looked up at him, kissing his forehead, “Yeah. The ones I'm aware of at least. So what is it? I have to do whatever you tell me, so what kinky or embarrassing thing is it?”

Levi kept his eyes on Eren face, his smile slowly fading. The bet had sort of helped them stay together up until now. The competition had brought out their curiosity, and now that they weren't really curious anymore, Levi feared Eren would leave. He thought about it silently, feeling the steady beat under his fingers. 

Eren looked up at him when he didn't answer, his content turning into confusion as he reached up to brush his bangs away from his eyes, “Levi?” Levi met his eyes and mumbled something Eren couldn't make out, looking nervous. The brunette cupped his face and ran his thumb over his cheekbone, “Sweetheart, you have to speak up, I can't hear you.”

“Would you move in with me?”

Eren froze the minute the words left Levis lips, worry across Levi's face that he would say no, panic in Eren's chest threatening to rise. After a moment, he took a deep breath and relaxed, his eyes on anything but Levi. “I… I want to… But I don't think I can… My sister's in college. I'm the only source of income. I can't just leave her there, and I can't ask you to move her in with me,” he frowned and looked away from him, hurting since he had to tell Levi no.

Levi dropped his gaze to Eren’s chest, rubbing small circles on the skin, “I don't want to pressure you into telling me yes if you don't want to… But if you do… Then we can figure it out… If you moved in, I'd want to help you support her. We could pay for her rent, utilities, gas… I'll help pay her tuition,” he said softly.

Eren shook his head, looking back at him and running his fingers through Levis hair, “I couldn't let you do that… It's not your job to worry about any of that,”

Levi laid his head back down on Eren's chest, “I want to keep seeing you. Every day. I don't even like the thought of you going back to work when I can support us, but I can't ask you to quit… I want to go to bed and wake up with you,” he sighed and closed his eyes, “But I'll respect your answer.” He was fairly certain what was left of his heart had broken. He thought he was going to cry, but he didn't want to make Eren feel bad or guilt him into saying yes.

Eren rubbed his back soothingly, “What answer? I don't have one, Levi…” he said softly, “Give me some time to think about it. I want to make sure Mikasa is going to be okay if I move out… We've never lived apart that either of us can remember. I want her to be safe and not swimming in debt,” 

“So you're not saying no?” Levi looked back up at him.

Eren looked down at him with pity, caressing his cheek, “No, of course not,” he said softly, “You look like you're going to cry,” he laughed a little and leaned down to kiss the top of his head, “Oh darling… Relax… I would love to move in with you… I just need to make sure I can take care of things if I do,” he kissed his forehead, his lips lingering.

Levi relaxed and closed his eyes, setting his hand over Eren's, nodding a little bit, “Okay, Eren. Okay…” He let a silence drift between them for awhile, both of them thinking, "Eren?"

"Yes, Levi?"

"I only have one more set of clothes for you... We should swing by your apartment today and get your bag that we didn't get before dinner the other day. I'd also like to meet your sister, now that I've asked you to move in with me."

Eren seemed amused at that, chuckling softly, "You could've just asked to go over. You don't have to have a reason," he nodded though, "We can go over. Let's get dressed and I'll call her."

 

Half an hour later, Eren was walking Levi up to a shady apartment complex. The popcorn paint on the side of the building was probably once white, but it had been spray painted and was peeling, brown and gray dirt all over. In the windows, plenty of the blinds were broken, and a window or two had been boarded up. Levi could easily say he'd feel a lot better if Eren lived with him. And his sister too for that matter. He didn't like this in the slightest. Inside was worse. Brown, black, and yellow shag carpet, dark cream walls, and the entire building reeked of hot dilled pickles for some reason. Eren took him up a couple flights of stairs and down a hallway that had flat red carpet instead of the shag. Levi didn't have the heart to tell Eren, the dispatcher and on call cop, that down the hall was a crack addict. Eren stopped in front of a door and unlocked it, knocking as he walked in, "Mikasa, I'm home!"

The inside made Levi want to cry. In their living room, they had a box TV the size of Levi's laptop with a rug and pillows strewn about for seating rather than a couch or chair. The carpet was a cross flat blue and popcorn ceilings with gross yellow lighting. The kitchen walls had the most hideous wallpaper on them, and Levi had seen a lot of wallpaper in his centuries. But, they did have appliances and three barstools at the breakfast bar. Their place was clean and well kept, but horribly bare. 

A girl came around the corner with a textbook in hand, reading glasses on her nose, "Eren, what was the name of the largest Confederate military prison during the Civil War?"

"That would be the Andersonville National Historical Site," Levi answered automatically, not even giving Eren the change to think about it. 

The girl looked up at Levi, taking off her reading glasses and smiling, holding out her hand, "Sorry, Eren didn't mention he was bringing anyone. I'm Mikasa, his sister. Thank you, by the way."

Levi had to admit she was pretty. Her long hair was pulled back into a bun so as not to be a distraction. There were bags under her eyes from a lack of sleep and her hair could use a better shampoo, but she looked really nice. He shook her hand, smiling just a little, "He has a habit of forgetting to mention things, doesn't he?" He looked up, teasing Eren, "I'm Levi, Eren's..." He looked up at Eren, unsure if he was out to his sister.

"Boyfriend. He's my boyfriend. I've been staying with him the past week, not at Jean's,"

"Jean told me," she chuckled, shaking her head, setting her book down, "Can I get you anything, Levi? Water, juice?"

Levi shook his head, "I'm alright. We just stopped by to pick up some clothes for Eren and for me to introduce myself."

At the mention, Eren excused himself to go to pack his bag. Mikasa and Levi stood silently for a moment before she caught a glimpse of his nails, "Your nails look great, Levi... Do you go and get them done?"

Levi looked down at his hands, "Thank you. I do, actually. It keeps them healthy. Once a month I'll hit a spa and get everything from a facial to a pedicure. It just feels refreshing."

Mikasa nodded, looking down at her own nails a bit self consciously, "I have to admit, I'm a little jealous."

"Well, I haven't gone in this month, and seeing as I plan on continue dating your brother for awhile, maybe we could go in later this month and get it done together? My treat."

Mikasa's eyes widened, "I really couldn't do that, that's a lot of money to waste on me."

Levi shook his head with a smile, "It's not any trouble. Trust me. It wouldn't be a waste. I think it would be fun. Plus, I bet you have some really embarrassing childhood stories he won't tell me."

She shifted in place, still uncomfortable at the thought of letting Levi do all that, "Well... I guess if you insist... Let me know when you make an appointment, and lunch and dinner will be on me. That way we're even."

Levi chuckled at her and agreed, excusing himself to go find Eren. his boyfriend, being a gentleman, had the smaller of the two rooms. His mattress was on the floor and he had a tiny little table with a tiny little lamp in the corner and several stacks of books with no bookshelf. He definitely needed to pay for a different apartment. Or buy Mikasa a house. He looked at Eren who was going through what was not a walk in closet, "Eren, baby, do you need any help?"

Eren shook his head, throwing in a few more shirts and zipping his bag closed, "No, I'm alright," He turned to face Levi with a sort of smile, glancing around his room, "I did warn you that it wasn't the best place."

Levi took his hand and kissed his cheek, "That's not your fault. You keep it clean and you have what you need. But I would really like to talk about donating some furniture to you, love."

Eren looked down at Levi, squeezing his hand, "I'm assuming you're not going to let me talk you out of it, but I have to try," he took Levi back out to the main living area, saying goodbye to his sister before going back down to his car, "Levi, honey, I adore you. You know that. I want to date you and maybe be more in several years. But you've known me all of two weeks, and I can't... How are you comfortable with filling my apartment with furniture? What if we break up? That's thousands of dollars you either waste or want back, and it'll kill my sister if you give her a nice room and take it away."

"Eren, baby, if I had my way, I would be looking at houses for your sister right now and convincing you more to move in with me. I care about you. I want to take care of you and your loved ones, and I am more than capable of doing so. It wouldn't be a waste. I respect you and care about you. Even if we broke up, I want you to live some place homey and comfortable. I wouldn't take it back."

The younger sighed, stepping outside and opening the car door for Levi, "I really don't know, Levi..."

Levi stood in front of Eren, cupping his cheeks, "Eren, you deserve more than that. You're a good man, a good cop, paying for his sister to go to college, and you live in a ghetto apartment that smells like hot pickles," he couldn't help but smile and chuckle when he said it out loud, "Please, I'm begging you. Let me do this for you."

Eren sighed through his nose, his cheeks a little bit squished, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "It really does smell like hot dill, doesn't it?"

Levi laughed softly and nodded, "It does. So how about it? If you say no, I'm just going to ask your sister if she wants a new apartment."

Eren gave in, nodding a little, "Okay, okay... I'll let you buy us some furniture. From Goodwill."

Levi frowned at Eren, "Absolutely not. Do you have any idea what could be on or in that furniture? How many people's dead skin cells are in a couch? No. We buy new."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did promise Erwin, so here he is. He's mostly Levis voice of reason at first but he'll have more importance later.

Eren played the piano in the library as Levi made lunch, his movements stopping when he could smell his cooking. He made his way to the kitchen and sighed contently at the smell, wrapping his arms around the smaller male from behind. "Whatcha making, baby?"

Levi leaned back into his arms and hummed softly, "A cheesy pasta with grilled chicken and some veggies. I keep making you fancy foods, so I thought I'd go with something homelier today. I left out onions and garlic since you don't like those." 

"I don't mind garlic," Eren smiled and kissed his cheek, rubbing small circles on his stomach, "But thank you anyways." 

"Don't you?" He asked coyly, shrugging, "I thought you did," he turned off the burners to let the sauce set, leaning back into Eren's arms and closing his eyes. "I got a call earlier from work," he started, waiting for Eren's hum of acknowledgement and a few kisses on his neck before continuing, "My colleague from France, Erwin Smith? He needs to come down and visit with me. We're thinking about opening another branch in Montana, and another somewhere west of Alabama." 

Eren kissed his jaw and reached up to the cupboard on his right, pulling down a glass and filling it with water, "Is he going to be staying with us? I can go clean up his room. I'm sure it's dusty." 

"Since when do I let dust settle in my house?" Levi raised a brow at him and the settled back into his chest, "But I was thinking he could. It would be convenient for him to not have to get a hotel, and we could just have our meetings in the living room. But I wanted to ask if it was okay with you," he bit his lip, knowing he'd have to tell Eren or he'd get upset. 

"It's your house Levi," he chuckled, "I can't rightly control who you let stay here," He let go of Levi to set his glass in the sink and get out plates for them. 

"I didn't know how comfortable you'd be with him staying here," he looked down at his hands, "He's um..." 

"Your ex?" Eren still looked somewhat amused, "Really, it's fine. I have jealousy issues, but you never have anyone over, and I'm sure he's sweet and respectful. You can pick 'em," he pressed a kiss to his cheek as he passed him for napkins. 

"Well, yeah that too," he frowned, tapping his foot anxiously, "But Eren he's-" 

"Levi, I'm sure it's fine." 

"He's a vampire," 

Eren didn't answer at first. His smile faltered but he kept it up. He didn't look back up at Levi, but he nodded a bit, "Yeah... Like I said, it's fine," 

Levi bit his lip, looking up at him, trying to read his expression. He plated the meal for both of them and sat across from him at the breakfast bar, "Are you sure, Eren...? It's really not a big deal... We can get him a hotel," 

Eren shook his head, "It's fine, Levi," he breathed out, offering him a false smile, "It's fine." 

Levi met his eyes, frowning, "It's not fine... It's bothering you," he dropped his gaze, feeling guilt course through him. He had two choices. He could tell Eren what he was and watch him leave, or he could lie to him for the next ten years or so before Eren got curious as to how Levi hadn't aged. "I'll look at hotels and we can have meetings at the lodge downtown." 

Eren took his fork, pushing his food around his plate but not eating yet, "You don't have to, Levi. I can't hate him for something that happened in my past that wasn't related to him," 

A tense silence fell between them, Eren starting to eat. 

"When's he coming down?" 

"Few days." 

Eren nodded, "He can stay here," he repeated, "Mikasa said the other day she had mono... I can go stay and take care of her if I get uncomfortable." 

Levi panicked a moment, his only thought that Eren was going to leave him. He pushed his plate aside and stood up, mumbling something about showering. 

Eren stayed put, finishing eating and then storing the leftovers. He washed the dishes and dried them before going back to the library to read. 

The next few days were quiet. Any conversations they had were awkward and short. They shared kisses here and there, but they didn't sleep together. Eren worked too, and that didn't help them any.  

The day Erwin came, Eren said he couldn't stay for very long after he met him. Mikasa was running a fever of 103 and he needed to go take care of her. A rental car pulled into the driveway, and Eren decided he'd have to walk to his sisters or call a taxi so he wouldn't have to ask Erwin to move his car. 

Levi opened the front door and headed down the front walk, Eren standing in the doorway. 

A tall blonde stepped out of the car who was at least twice Levis size, ripped with muscles, and a chiseled jaw. His eyes sparkled as he looked at Levi and he held out his arms for a hug.   
  
Eren's self esteem plummeted. Erwin was attractive, and probably sweet, and made more money in one paycheck than Eren ever made in his life. It was no wonder Levi dated him.   
  
"Levi! It's good to see you," Erwin smiled and held out his arms.   
  
Levi looked upset, but he offered him a smile, "Sorry, Erwin... No hugs. Eren's got a bit of a jealousy thing," he gestured to the house.   
  
Erwin looked up at the house, seeing a pretty brunette in the doorway. He smiled and waved at him. The name rung a bell, but it would come to him eventually. He nodded, "That's alright. Let me grab a few of my bags and I'll come in to meet him,"   
  
Levi walked to the trunk and took a few things to help, "Leave about half of it. I didn't get to talk to him about how long you were staying, and he's not all that pleased to begin with."   
  
Erwin looked down at him in confusion, "If it bothers him, I can go get a room at a hotel..."   
  
Levi shrugged, "That's what I said... He insisted it was fine,"   
  
The pair walked back to the house and Eren took the bags from Levi, kissing his cheek before taking them upstairs. When he came back down, Erwin paused their conversation and smiled at Eren, holding out his hand. "Eren, right? It's nice to meet you. I'm Erwin."   
  
"Nice to meet you," Eren smiled a bit, meeting his eyes as he shook his hand. "Can I get you a drink or anything?"   
  
Erwin shook his head, "No, no. I'm alright. Thank you though."   
  
Eren nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "I hate to leave so soon, but my sister's sick and I told her I'd make her lunch..."   
  
Erwin stepped aside so he could get to the door, "No, no, you're fine, Eren. I was going to take you two out to dinner tonight... Would you want us to pick you up from your sister's?"   
  
Eren didn't really want to, but he'd upset Levi enough and he didn't want to be rude. He nodded, "Yeah, sure. Just shoot me a text when you're on your way," he excused himself and kissed Levis cheek before leaving.   
  
Levi was pouring himself a drink as soon as Eren was out the door, sighing softly as he handed a second to Erwin.   
  
Erwin looked down at the glass and then to Levi, "Do I need to kill him? Is he an asshole?"   
  
"No," Levi said quickly, "No... Eren's a sweetheart and I adore him. He's just been tense since I told him you were coming. We tried talking it out but it didn't quite work."   
  
Erwin nodded, watching Eren walk down the drive, "I'll just get a hotel room. You didn't tell him we dated, did you?" He watched Levi down his scotch like a shot and rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit, "Not your brightest move... Why is he so jealous?"   
  
"He's not, usually... It's more of the fact that he's against vampires," he sighed, pouring himself another glass and resting his head on the counter.   
  
"You told him?" Erwin looked at him incredulously, "So why does he like you?"   
  
Levi looked up at him and then at his drink, tracing the rim of the cup.    
  
Erwin rolled his eyes, "You told him about me, and not about you? Nice, Levi. You idiot," he let Levi pity himself and have his glass of scotch, pouring himself rosé. "He's AB-, right? That why you keep him?"   
  
Levi smacked his arm, "It's not, actually. I happen to actually like him," he huffed and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Ah," Erwin rolled his eyes and hummed softly as he drank, "Eren... What's his last name?"   
  
Levi groaned and rested his head on the counter, "Jaeger..." he mumbled.   
  
Erwin thought for a moment, "Jaeger? That's German, isn't it?" His eyes widened a bit, "Isn't Jaeger the name of that chick with the kid you were always with back in the '90's?" He watched him nod glumly, "Carla... And her son Eren? You're dating her son?!" Levi nodded again and downed both drinks. "First of all, that's kinda fucked up, even for you. Second, it's no wonder he doesn't like vampires. Kenny mauled his fucking mom,"   
  
Levis eyes watered, the alcohol starting to get to him, "He's going to leave me if I tell him... I don' want him to go,"   
  
Erwin rolled his eyes, and shook his head, "If you like him that much, you're going to have to tell him. He'll find out sooner or later."   
  
Levi sniffled and pushed his glass away, "I know, I know. But I can't. I fucked up, Erwin... I let myself fall for him..."   
  
Erwin sighed and shook his head, "Dumbass..." he moved over a seat and rubbed Levis back, "You'll figure it out..."   
  
Erwin sobered Levi up and helped him get ready for dinner. They picked up Eren. Levi sat in the back with him, leaning into his side, holding his hand. They could smell the sickness on Eren and Levi felt bad for thinking he was lying to get away from Erwin. He looked up at Eren who had his head resting on Levis, "How's she doing?"   
  
Eren shook his head and squeezed Levis hand a bit, "I don't think she had mono. I think she had the flu and it turned into pneumonia. We went to the ER when she hit 104. She's in bed now sleeping. But she's not gonna be able to do much for herself tomorrow. Her body is trying to sleep it off."   
  
Levi squeezed his hand back, "We can go stay with her... Or move her to our house," he said softly, rubbing his thigh with his other hand, "If she has pneumonia she's going to need a lot of care."   
  
"I can go stay with her while you and Erwin work," Eren murmured.   
  
Eventually, Levi agreed to let Eren stay with Mikasa alone, but he'd stop by every day to check on them and be with Eren.   
  
They pulled into a restaurant and the three of them went inside. Levi and Eren sat on one side of the table and Erwin on the other. While Eren was tired, he stayed very respectful as he talked to Erwin, smiling as they talked, holding Levis hand.    
  
After they finished, Eren asked to be taken back to his sisters. They dropped him off with medicine, gatorade, and bags full of things for them to eat as if they'd starve if Levi hadn't bought it.   
  
Levi stayed in the back seat when Eren left, his jacket pulled to his nose, eyes closed as he breathed in his scent.   
  
Erwin glanced in the rear view mirror, sighing softly, "You're not usually this emotional about people, Levi... Are you feeling alright? Are you sick?"   
  
Levi shook his head, his eyes watering as he thought more about how he couldn't sleep with Eren that night. "I'm not sick... I haven't eaten in four days," he sniffled.   
  
When Levi didn't eat, his emotions were whacked. He'd cry if you looked at him wrong if he went too long without eating. That or he'd be pissy as fuck. You could ask him what the weather was like and he'd throw a book at you.   
  
"Why haven't you eaten, Levi?" Erwin asked calmly, "You have bags at the house, don't you?"   
  
Levi sniffled and hid his face, "Because Eren's been upset and we haven't been intimate, asshat. Is there any more of my business you want to stick your nose in?"   
  
Erwin ignored his anger, "Don't you have bags in the house?"   
  
"They taste like shit..." he hiccuped and held onto the jacket tighter.   
  
The blonde rolled his eyes, parking the car in the drive, getting out and carrying Levi inside. He sat him down at the counter and dug through the wine fridge, looking for a bag of AB-. He heated it in the microwave and made him some coffee to go with it. He mixed the two together and pulled out some Hersheys kisses from the cupboard, "Eat, Levi. Because if you don't, the next time you and Eren are intimate, you're at a higher risk for overdoing it and hurting him."   
  
Levi reluctantly sipped at his drink and nibbled on his chocolate, “It tastes like dirt. I don't want it,” he grumbled.

Erwin slipped on his shoes so that he could bring in more of his bags, “Eat, Levi.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Eruri fans and my beautiful partner Ainsley for her love of the '20s.  
> Tags: Smut, eruri, sex, cheating, drinking, angst, hurt, leaving

The next week did not go well for Levi. After three days of staying with his sister, Eren came down with pneumonia as well. He asked Levi not to come over anymore since it was such a serious illness. Both him and his sister got medicine, and their fevers stopped rising, but it would be about a week before they were fully recovered. 

Levi didn't eat hardly anything. He had maybe a square of chocolate every two days, and it took him the entire week to drink one bag of blood, and that accounted for the times he lost his stomach into the toilet and had to refill it. Erwin did everything he could. He made Levi sleep in his bed and took him outside Eren's apartment every day so that he at least had comfort he was alive and getting better. He tried to force things down his stomach but stopped when it just came back up.

Towards the end of the week, Erwin was exhausted. Levi hadn't slept in two days, and was completely zoned out. Erwin went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of absinthe. If he couldn't get Levi to take care of himself, he'd make him forget about Eren for the night. He grabbed two glasses from the counter and took the drinks to the basement. He went back up to the library where Levi was curled up in the couch, Eren's dirty jacket shoved into his nose. He resisted rolling his eyes and held out his arms, “Come here, Levi,”

Levi looked up at him and laughed a bit at him, dropping his gaze back to nothing in particular, “I don't think so. You don't get to tell me what to do.”

Erwin closed his eyes and took a breath, “Levi, just because we aren't dating, doesn't mean you get to ignore me when I'm trying to help you,” He picked Levi up and carried him down to the basement, ignoring his kicking and cursing and shoving. He tossed him down on the couch and poured him a glass of green absinthe, handing it to him, “Drink it.” His voice left no room for argument. He left Levi to drink it and went to put a record on the turntable.

Music from the 20s poured into the room, but Levi still frowned. “Eren's a cop. I don't think he'd appreciate me drinking this,” he mumbled, taking a sip and hissing as it hit his throat, coughing, “You didn't water it down?”

“No. You're going to get shitfaced drunk so that you'll forget about him for a few hours so that I can get some food in you. And then you're going to sleep like a rock,” he stated plainly, smiling at him before humming along to the song, taking a sip of his glass.

“I hate you,” Levi glared at him, but took another sip of his drink.

Within fifteen minutes, Levi was already forgetting about his boyfriend, his anger melting away. He relaxed with the music and watched Erwin pour him another drink. After that one, Levi couldn't remember much of anything. He was holding back his laughs as Erwin danced by himself to the music. He was truly an amazing dancer, especially with this time period, but it looked ridiculous when he did it alone. 

He smiled at Levi, holding out his hand, wanting him to join, his perfectly fixed hair falling messily into his face. 

Levi was weak at the sight. He shook his head with a laugh and took Erwin's hand, giggling as he was pulled off the couch, dancing with Erwin. 

Gradually, the songs became more intimate, as did their dances. Levi ended up with his back flush to Erwin's front, a hand running down from his face to his neck, looking up at him with a smile, his cheeks flushed with heat, his eyes sparkling. Their noses were almost touching. Erwin hands moved up Levis sides and down his front, grabbing him roughly by the waist as they continued. Levi groaned softly at how rough Erwin was, his eyes closing and his head falling back on his shoulder. He felt just as thrilled as he did in the twenties, when he and Erwin were still married, when they didn't argue and they laughed and danced all night, sometimes drunk, sometimes sober.

Erwin didn’t hesitate. In his mind, they were in their favorite speakeasy in New York surrounded by dozens of people bootlegging. They were together again, and they were happy. Levi's eyes lit up when he looked at him, and he groaned when he touched him. He brought their lips together roughly, because Levi was his. He kissed him hard, a hand cupping his chin to hold him in place.

Levi melted into the kiss, his eyes falling shut. He kept his hand gentle on Erwin's neck, kissing him over his shoulder, sighing softly and parting his lips, tilting his head to the side.

Erwin guided him to spin around, his other hand on the small of his back, his tongue moving against Levis, the hand on his chin moving to the nape of his neck.

Levi moaned softly and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him back to the couch that fell into a bed as they collapsed on it. Erwin attacked his mouth and then moved to his neck, ripping Levis pants off of him effortlessly. The raven tore Erwin shirt off and bared his neck for him, lewd noises tumbling from his lips. Erwin bit at his neck repeatedly, puncture marks decorating his pale skin, dark blood trickling down his neck.

Levi only moaned, begging him for more. He wrapped his legs around Erwin's waist, pushing the blonde's pants down with his feet before grinding up against him, letting himself call out to him with pleasure.

Erwin pinned Levis hands down on either side and growled at him lowly, reminding Levi not to act without permission. He held both of Levis hands in one of his own, lifting Levis hips and thrusting himself in.

Levi screamed, his back arching off the bed as tears ran down his cheeks, cursing and begging Erwin for something he couldn't name. 

Erwin and Levi could be rough each other, and not just normal rough. They could do things that would break a normal person. Realistically, Erwin's cock shouldn't have been able to fit inside Levi. He was absolutely massive and Levi was a small person with a hole that could only stretch so far.

But now, Erwin was pulling out and slamming himself back into Levi, filling Levi to the hilt, striking his prostate with ease with every little movement, filling the room with lewd noises of squelching and skin slapping against skin.

Levi let out broken sobs, moaning to Erwin as he begged him for more. _Faster. Harder. Now._ His body shook in raw pleasure, over stimulated and still wanting more.

Erwin moved his hips at a neck breaking speed, the futon creaking below them in loud protest until the left legs broke and caused part of the bed to tilt to the floor.

Levi didn't seem to notice. He pushed at Erwin's chest once the blonde lost his grip on his wrists. Turning them over and sitting up, bouncing on top of him, crying out his name as tears streamed down his face, his nails digging into Erwin's chest, leaving angry red marks in his wake. He rode him until the heat in his stomach became unbearable and they both came, the other side of the futon breaking beneath them.

That didn't stop them. They rolled onto the floor and continued with Erwin on top. The floor, against the wall, on the pool table. They came again and again, and neither of them would remember how they managed to stop.

* * *

 

The next morning, Levi woke up with a splitting headache. He sat up reluctantly and peeked his eyes open, ever so thankful that it was dark. He could still manage to see the evidence of the night before. The broken furniture, the blood and cum stains he'd have to wash off the concrete walls and floors. He groaned softly and rubbed his eyes, healing his sore muscles, but leaving the marks on his neck from Erwins attacks the night before. That was one of his favorite abilities. Able to heal certain things and leave others.  He stood up from the floor and nudged Erwin with his foot to wake him up. He stretched and yawned, convincing him to get up and shower with him with a little swing of his hips. 

After a good shower and disposing of the mess in the basement, the pair went upstairs and made themselves breakfast.

Levi had still forgotten about Eren and was able to keep his breakfast down. He finished first and rinsed his cup out in the sink, smiling softly as he talked to Erwin. He loved this side of them. The side that didn't argue. The side that was blind to their divorce. He could talk to Erwin about everything like this. About the romantic sunsets in Italy that he missed and the auroras in the north he wanted to see again. He could recall all the famous and wonderful people they met together, along with the ones that disappeared off the face of the earth as the years came and went.

As they were reminiscing over the fox den they once found in the Appalachians, the front door opened, a heartbeat drawing both of their attention to the kitchen doorway. When Eren stepped in, Levi's eyes lit up and he rushed across the room to tackle Eren in a hug, "Eren! Mon chéri! You're home!"

Eren laughed softly, closing his eyes as he hugged Levi tight, "Levi, baby! I missed you! Goodness... Remind me not to go an entire week without seeing you ever again... It was brutal."

Levi chuckled softly, pulling back to cup his cheeks and kiss him softly, "Oh, you have no idea," he chuckled, meeting his eyes with a sparkle in his own, "How are you? How's Mikasa?"

Eren was actually much paler than usual. His honey colored skin had become the color of Erwin's, who was barely darker than Levi. His eyes were bright though, and full of affection, pale lips turning into a smile, "You ask if I'm not sick anymore  _after_ you kiss me? You're a lucky man. We're both much better. No more pneumonia but there's still some recovery. Mikasa's friend Sasha is going to take care of her so I can come back."

Levi smiled, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, "I'm so glad to hear that. Why don't you come in and sit down? Erwin and I can make you some coffee. Have you eaten yet?"

Eren shook his head and kissed Levi's forehead, letting him wander to the fridge after, "No, I was too eager to come home," he smiled, looking up at Erwin with a warm grin. It didn't last long though. His eyes fell on the bite marks and bruises on his neck and quickly darted to Levi's to find the same thing. His chest tightened and his heart sank. He didn't think he had to worry about Levi cheating. He thought Levi was happy with him. He didn't really know what to think. He was not prepared for this. 

Levi spun around on his heal from the fridge with several foods in his hand, grinning ear to ear, "I'll make you those omelets you love so much, how about that?" He paused at Eren's expression, the pure hurt in those green eyes making his cheat ache, "Eren, baby...? What's wrong?"

Eren didn't know how to say it any better, meeting Levi's eyes, betrayl in his eyes, "You cheated...?" He whispered incredulously, "Levi..."

Levi's brows furrowed and then he remembered what he woke up to that morning, what happened last night. He didn't know what to say. Eren didn't deserve excuses. But the truth definitely sounded like one. He was drunk. He forgot. His eyes watered, realizing what he'd just done to his lover, "Eren," he said quietly.

"It was my fault," Erwin said quickly, grabbing both of their attention, "I got Levi drunk and took advantage of it. Don't blame him,"

Levi looked up at the blonde, his heart hurting more. Erwin was always willing to take the fall whenever Levi fucked up, ever since they met.

Eren folded his arms over his stomach, an able to look at the pair, "I think I'm just going to go repack my bag," he said softly, turning around and making his way back upstairs.

He didn't want to cry over it. Men didn't cry when they got cheated on. They just got angry. Yet, his eyes watered and his heart clenched as he made his way to the bedroom he'd shared with Levi, packing his clothes and anything he didn't want left if he didn't ever come back.

Levi apologized to Erwin and then followed up the stairs after Eren, standing in the doorway as he watched him pack, "Eren, please don't go... It was a mistake... A one time mistake..."

Eren refused to look at Levi, "It was a really big one, Levi..." He said softly, "I really don't know what to say to you right now," 

Levi nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around himself, "I understand... I know I fucked up... I know you're mad... Eren I can't lose you. I love you."

Eren swallowed and took a shaky breath, "If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated. All you had to do was fucking ask," he looked up at Levi, exasperated, "I would have been fine with you seeing him since I couldn't fill your needs, I told you I was okay with poly relationships... But you didn't even ask..."

Levi took his anger, accepting fully that he fucked up, "I know... I know, Eren... And I'm really sorry... Just... Please don't go... I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Eren shook his head, "If this is going to work between us, it's going to have to start over from scratch. I can't trust you anymore, Levi. You've lost that," his voice shook as he said it out loud. He hated that he didn't trust Levi anymore. He hated that he couldn't just get over it. "I can't even tell you I'm sorry, you know that? Because I'm not. I haven't done anything wrong."

Levi closed his eyes tight, covering his mouth with his hand as he cried. He'd lost him. He'd lost Eren. He'd finally messed up his life enough that Levi wasn't welcome in it. 

Eren zipped his bag closed and put it over his shoulder, "I go back to work Monday. If you want to fix this, I need you to be devoted to gaining my trust back. And he can't be staying here," he couldn't bring himself to look at Levi as he walked passed him, knowing he'd give in and take back everything he said the moment he saw him. 

Levi heard the opening and closing of the front door, and that did it for him. That was the sound of his perfect world crashing to pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren doesn't ever make it home to his sister or show up to work on Monday, which raises the question, where is he?
> 
> Tags: Kenny, hospital, torture, little bit of blood but not discriptive, caring Erwin

Levi tried calling Eren on Sunday, but the phone went straight to voicemail three times, and the same thing happened on Monday. He didn't understand why Eren told him he was willing to try again if he blocked his phone number. He spent a week in his office staring at his phone and his paintings. He didn't eat, or talk, or sleep, or move for any reason. Erwin took him coffee and chocolate every few hours but he never ate. He apologized a million times, only getting a head shake from Levi. He tried going to Eren's sister's apartment to talk to him, but no one ever answered the door.  

His phone rang after ten days without Eren, an unknown number lighting up the screen. He was tempted to ignore it, but part of him hoped it was Eren with a new cell phone or even his sister. "Hello?" He asked hoarsely, his throat hurting after not being used for so long. 

"Hey kid," A deep voice came through the speaker and Levi's eyes widened, fear washing over him in a suffocating wave. He hadn't heard that voice in years. "Look," he started, sighing and sounding exasperated, "We've been over this before, haven't we? I didn't think I'd have to repeat myself after last time. You cannot keep humans, Levi. You keep them, they find out, they tell, we die. You either kill them or turn them," 

Erwin came in with a hot cup of coffee, surprised to find Levi on the phone. Levi glanced up at him and set his phone down on his desk. He didn't bother to turn it on speaker, since they could both hear him fine without it. 

"So the kid you've been hanging around with? Eren is his name? He's pretty good," he chuckled, "No matter how many times I take a knife or whip to his back, he hasn't cracked. Says I'm psychotic and insists you're not a vampire,"  

Levi's eyes watered and he covered his mouth, staring at the screen in horror as Erwin rested a hand on his back gently. 

"But he remembers me. I can see it in his eyes," he hummed softly, drumming his fingers, "And he was with you for how long before I took his mom? Three months? Anyways, he needs taken care of. I'm deciding to be nice and let you choose unlike last time. You can turn him, or I'll kill him myself. You have say... Six hours to find us and let me know what your decision is." 

The line went dead. Erwin closed the phone and crouched in front of Levi, taking his hands, "Levi... Levi look at me. We'll find him, okay? It's going to be alright," 

Levi's fear turned into anger. He squeezed Erwin's hands and stood up abruptly, taking him to the car and shoving him in the front seat to make him drive, getting in the passenger's side. "Go to Mikasa's. I want to know how long Eren's been with him." 

After a rushed interview, Levi found out Eren hadn't been home since he left after getting over his sickness. Eren had been with Kenny for over a week. 

He was shaking when he got back in the car, letting Erwin drive as they searched for Eren. If he got behind the wheel, he would end up wrecking the car.

They drove for what felt like an eternity, trying to find a place Kenny would be keeping him. They eventually found an abandoned apartment block and decided to give it a shot. Erwin managed to get them in through a window and started looking around. Levi picked up the faintest of scents and determined they were in the right place, so they split up and begang checking apartments like madmen.

Erwin snapped the necks of a couple of Kenny's croonies as they neared the room Eren was in, finding no trace of Kenny anywhere. Levi killed everything in his path as he stormed through the halls, eyes blazing and senses roaring as he got closer, Eren's heartbeat thunderous with no others in the building.

Levi kicked the door in, splinters of wood spraying across the room. He stormed in with Erwin close behind.  
  
Eren groaned softly as the girl on top of him pulled away, glossy eyes glancing over at the company. He didn't process it for a moment, but he smiled when he saw Levi. He had missed him terribly through Kenny's torture the past week. He cried himself to sleep some nights wishing he'd never left. He ran a hand through his hair and held out the other to Levi, smiling sweetly at him, "Levi... I missed you... Come join us," he ignored the blood dripping from his neck. The girl's strong endorphins making him almost high, rendering his anger, pain, fear, and decision making skills useless.  
  
For a brief moment, Levi almost broke down in tears seeing Eren like that. Under someone else. Happy. Smiling at him. Bleeding. Judgement clouded. Erwin set a hand on his shoulder, "Go see him. I'll take care of her."   
  
The girl slipped off Eren and went straight for Erwin. He dodged her and stepped back into the hall so they could continue their fight elsewhere.  
  
Levi knelt down beside Eren, his tears falling down his cheek. His eyes watered and he gently caressed his bruised cheek, eyes looking over the gashes on his face and all the teeth marks on his neck,  "Oh baby... What have they done to you?"   
  
The other boy seemed to realize once more where he was and that he had absolutely no desire to be with the girl. Eren shook his head and reached out to grab at his shirt, "I don't wanna talk about it..." he pressed his face to Levi's chest, the blood spraying fabric of his shirt, closing his eyes, "Take me home, Levi... Take me home and tell me you love me..."  
  
Levi picked him up and pressed his lips to the top of his head, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I do love you Eren. I'm so sorry for all of this. Put your face to my chest and close your eyes. Don't look up," he walked through the halls as Erwin's fight ended, stepping over bodies and pools of blood, holding Eren close. He didn't belong here. Not in a place like this. Eren belonged on a throne with silk fabrics draped on his body and a crown on his head. He took him to the car and sat in the passenger seat with him in his lap, "We're going to take you to the hospital... You've lost too much blood..."  
  
Eren looked up at him, his eyes saddened by that fact, "I wanna go home,"  
  
Levi pushed the hair from his eyes as Erwins got in the car, wiping his messy hands with a towel. "Mikasa will meet us there. I'll call her, and once she's there, Erwin and I will leave,"  
  
Erens heart pounded so hard Levi winced, he grabbed at his shirt, " _No_! I want to go _home_! I want to be with you in our bed!" His eyes watered and spilled over in moments, "Don't leave me alone again... I don't want to be alone..." he fell back against Levi's chest, his body wracked with quiet sobs.  
  
Levi closed his eyes and sank in his seat, clutching Eren as tight as he dared without hurting him, "You won't be... I'm sorry, mon amour... Je suis profondément désolé,"   
  
They cried as Erwin drove them to the hospital. Levi and Erwin decided their story would be they found Eren in an alley getting mugged, and Eren had been kidnapped but didn't remember most of it, just a lot of shouting and pain.  
  
Eren was taken to the ER, but Levi wasn't allowed in since he wasn't related to Eren. Mikasa came as soon as she heard and went in to sit with him, updating Levi with texts as the police interviewed Erwin and him.   
  
_Eren's got a broken wrist._ _  
_ _  
_ _They say Eren lost about two liters of blood over the entire week he was gone and he's lucky to be alive._ _  
_ _  
_ _They've got Eren on blood bags and IVs. He's dehydrated and hasn't eaten since he was taken._ _  
_ _  
_ _He's stable now. They're going to do an ultrasound of his stomach, take a few MRIs and CAT scans._ _  
_ _  
_ _He has a few fractured ribs. He has to get a gash on his cheek glued shut and his neck is covered in bandages._ _  
_ _  
_ __They won't lay him on his back and they called the police in and an expert on domestic violence. They kicked me out.  
  
They stopped after that. Levi opened and closed his flip phone over and over as he sat in the waiting room with Erwin. They both wanted to talk to Mikasa and Eren.  
  
Mikasa stepped through a door an hour after the last message and looked up at them, beckoning them to follow her. Her face was pale and her eyes were red. She'd been crying hard.  
  
The boys wanted to comfort her, but neither of them were close enough to her to put an arm around her or hold her hand.  
  
She stayed silent and led them to Eren's room. A heart monitor kept track of his heartbeat, steady and calm. "He's been put under anesthesia so they could tend to his back," her voice cracked as she gestured to Eren, wrapping an arm around her stomach, the other moving to her mouth to cover her trembling lips.   
  
Erwin put an arm around her shoulder and spoke to her soothingly, sitting her down and handing her a glass of ice water.  
  
Levi moved closer to the bed. Eren lay on his stomach, a nurse on the side of his bed with an abundance of materials at her side. Eren's once beautiful back was now mauled. It looked as if he'd been whipped and burned and cut up, and Levi's breath hitched, tears coming to him so fast his vision blurred. He ran to the bathroom and threw up bile and water into the toilet, sitting there sobbing after he was done, covering his face in his hands.  
  
A nurse came to his side and pulled him close, resting his head in her lap as she calmed him, running her fingers through his hair, "It's Levi, right?" She spoke gently, "It's going to be alright, Levi. You found him. You saved him. He's going to live because of you. It's okay to cry. I know it's hard..." she went on, trying to reassure him.  
  
Erwin came in later to trade the nurse spots. He'd laid a sleeping Mikasa on the couch and came to sit with Levi and try and lull him too.  
  
Levi had stopped crying at that point, staring numbly at the cream colored wall, "What happened to him, Erwin...? What did they do to mon trésor?"  
  
Erwin looked down at him sadly. He felt partly responsible for Eren's condition. If he hadn't had come and gotten Levi and himself drunk, and slept with him, Eren wouldn't have left in the first place. "I don't want to tell you, Levi... It's too much..." he said softly, "Let's get water in you. Some coffee too," he murmured.  
  
"I want to lay with Eren."  
  
"I know. Mikasa asked them to get a bigger bed so another person would fit there with him. They'll bring it in soon."  
  
Levi still didn't move, "Tell me what happened. Then I'll get a water."  
  
Erwin could read memories of anyone he touched, and copy and paste them to others. A gift he had before he was a vampire. Made for a great party trick. He'd touched Eren briefly in the car to see if he had a fever, and he realized Levi hadn't let that detail pass him by. He closed his eyes, knowing if he looked at Levi, he'd stop. He sighed and ran his hands through Levis hair, setting his hand on his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Eren's memories of his torture under Kenny.  
> Tags: blood, gore, torture, wax torture, whipping (not the good kind), graphic descriptions of gore (its only bad in one spot really), non-con elements but no rape, Kenny's a f*cking d*****, Christa Lenz important this chapter only.   
> If you would like to skip this chapter and have me give you a proper summary one on one I'd be glad to, just ask in the comments, but I don't want to give anything away for other readers. I'm sorry this chapter is late, I had to go to the dentist today and it was incredibly painful aaaallll day.

Eren was walking home in the rain, crying, and he couldn't see very well with his big tears.

He walked all the way back to town and then got soaking wet by some high school drivers who thought it'd be funny to drench him. He looked like he'd just stepped out of a pool. He was still a few miles from home when a black car pulled up with a taxi light on the top. The window rolled down and a pretty blonde girl asked him if he needed a ride. Eren politely told her he didn't have any money, but thanked her. She offered him the ride for free, and although he protested, he ended up climbing in. The girl handed him a towel to dry off with. He dried his arms, his neck, and his hair first, feeling dizzy and unable to tell why, figuring he was just tired from his walk. He pressed the towel to his face to dry it off, and passed out. It had been covered in chloroform.

He woke up zip tied to a chair, Kenny sitting across from him resting his chin on the back of the chair. He smiled at Eren, "Oh good. You're finally awake. You passed out pretty hard in the cab. Didn't know when you'd wake up,"

Eren looked at him and then his surroundings, immediately looking for ways out and things to defend himself with. Other than the chairs, there was nothing. "Do I know you? If I arrested you before, I'm sorry, it's just part of the job-"

Kenny laughed at that, "You're funny kid," he gestured a boney finger up and down at him, "You are. So humor me. How do you know Levi Ackerman?" His eyes turned cold, and the humor was gone, but the smile remained.

Eren's heart pounded, but he had a good poker face. He looked up at him with a confused look that could be genuine, "Who?"

Kenny sighed and dropped his head, "Eren. Eren..." he sighed, folding his hands and looking up at him, "Don't lie. It's unbecoming. Back in the good days, liars got their tongues cut out... Sadly, times have changed. But, that means new torture! So, do you want to do the easy way, or the hard way?"

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Eren added panic in his voice, shouting, leaning forward in his chair.

Kenny stood from his chair and walked to Eren's side, pulling out a small knife from his belt, pressing it to Eren's cheek, speaking softly, "You do Eren. I know you do. I'm going to give you one more chance to answer me the way I want. Three strikes and you're out."

Eren didn't even flinch at the knife. He'd die before he betrayed Levi and put him in danger, even if Levi didn't love him. Eren looked up at him slowly, meeting his eyes. "I don't know them."

Kenny sliced the knife on his cheek, letting blood drip down and off his chin, catching it in the palm of his hand. "Wrong answer." Eren's eyes watered at the sting, but he wouldn't cry in front of this man. He hissed and grit his teeth, looking back up at him. Kenny bought his bloody hand up to wipe at the gash on Eren's cheek, making it sting, only causing it to smear more. He took a deep breath and sighed, licking his hand, moaning at the taste. "I may hate the poor bastard, but damn can he pick 'em,"

Eren watched, horrified, as Kenny licked his hand clean, his long fangs drawing attention to his mouth. Kenny hummed, suckling on his finger before looking back at Eren, leaning in to lick at his cheek. Eren turned his face away and stared at the wall, his teeth clenched as Kenny licked at his cheek. It wouldn't be the first time he was sexually assaulted. That memory was blocked however.

Kenny pulled away when he was done, "You shouldn't lie to me, Eren. I can tell when you're lying. I can smell Levi on you, underneath your sweat and cologne and the rain," he shrugged and sat back down, "Lie to me, and you'll be punished. And not the fun sexy kind you'd like," he paused and licked his knife clean, "Let's try another question. What do you know about vampires?"

Eren didn't want to find out what punishments were, and he'd answer the question if it wasn't about Levi or Erwin or his sister. "Just that they exist. One killed my mom when I was three..." he mumbled.

Kenny looked at him curiously, but his eyes widened in realization and he grinned widely, "Your last name is Jaeger, isn't it? Carla's son!" He exclaimed, "Wow, that is some special sort of fucked up," he laughed a bit and shook his head, "I knew your mom! Yeah. We met briefly before I killed her." He nodded and looked at the ceiling as he thought, rubbing his hands together around the knife handle, making it spin, "Yeah... You get some of your taste from her. I can tell that now. Sweet, well fed. Your mom was a happy woman and was always fed well thanks to Levi,"

Eren's head started to spin and he began to panic, but he couldn't show it. "You killed my mother?" He repeated, not processing any of his other words.

Kenny nodded, "Oh yeah. It would've been less painful for her if she had just let me fuck her first, get some endorphins in her y’know? Or changed her. That would've been easier. But she was feisty. I'm sure she passed that down," he grinned slyly.

Adrenaline caused Eren to lash out. He snapped out of his zip ties and launched himself at Kenny, pulling his knife out and pressing it to his throat. He was seething, rage filling him, pressing the blade hard enough that it broke skin. "You sick bastard! Go to hell!"

Kenny chuckled at him, his hands at his sides, "You humans are so cute,"

This scared Eren more than the cut on his cheek. Being a cop, a weapon pressed to someone made them terrified and made them submit. Kenny was laughing at him.

Kenny grabbed his wrist and gave it a squeeze, causing it to break. Eren dropped the knife and cried out in pain, dropping to his knees, cradling his hand. Kenny placed his foot on Eren's chest and kicked him down to the ground, "Shut your mouth before I really hurt you," he warned, pulling over a chair and sitting down, keeping his foot on Eren. "You're mom was a beautiful woman. I'm sure you know you get her good looks," he rested his forearms on his knee and looked down at him, "Good person too. Made her taste better. You don't have her blood type though. That I assume you get from your father. She was an O-. Big on blood donation,"

"Don't talk about my mother," he hissed, his breathing labored.

Kenny raised a brow at him and pressed his foot further on his chest. "You don't get to tell me what to do," he snapped, reminding Eren of someone else with an unrecognizable face, sending fear throughout him. "But I'm going to continue on my previous question. What else do you know about vampires? Facts, names. I want them."

"I don't know anything else!" He said quickly, briefly forgetting Erwin existed, believing his own words.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." Kenny stomped on his stomach, fracturing his ribs, tears spilling from Eren's cheeks as he screamed. Kenny moved his foot and stood up, bending down to grab a fistful of his hair to yank him up. Kenny dragged Eren down a long hall faster than Eren could keep up. He threw him into another room, a rickety twin bed in the center among a few other things. He opened a drawer, pulling out some things, but Erens vision was blurry. Before he could blink, Kenny had him on his stomach on the bed, stripping his shirt off, cuffing his hands to two posts at the head of the bed, and tying his feet to two more posts. Briefly, Eren thought he was going to be raped, especially when he saw Kenny light candles. "Want to know how I know you're lying? You've been with Levi and you've got a nice bruise on your neck. You've been with him awhile now, I know he's told you,"

"Told me _what_?!" Eren turned his head the side to watch Kenny.

He tilted the candle in different directions, melting the wax, "I thought you were above playing stupid now," he held the candle over Eren's back and tipped it, dripping the wax in a line down his back. Eren didn't get to see his expression. His eyes screwed shut as he gritted his teeth and groaned in pain, clenching his fists. "I don't like repeating myself. And I'm not going to make an exception for you. Levi is like most vampires. He only drinks from people he's intimate with or from blood bags. You've been with him a month now and you have a bruise on your neck. I'm not stupid. I know he's been drinking from you,"

Eren's watery eyes opened at that, staring at the mattress beneath his head. "That's a lie," he mumbled, his voice shaky, "That's not him."

"You're not going to get anywhere by lying about things I already know. I'm the one who turned him in the first place. For trying to lie, you get another." He made another line of wax on his back beside the first, Eren gasping for breath. "What has he told you about himself? About our kind?"

"He's not your kind!" He shouted, not wanting to believe it, "He hasn't told me anything!"

Kenny made another line and continued to ask the same question until Eren had ten tallies of wax on his back, and then blew the candle out, "Fine. I'll be back tomorrow. And I won't be as patient as I was today. He left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Eren allowed himself to cry now, tears dripping down his nose and cheek. He was unable to wipe them away since Kenny hadn't released him of his bonds. He closed his eyes and muttered to himself, "He's not a vampire, he would have told me... He's not a vampire, he would have told me.." like a mantra. Eventually he didn't have the energy to talk or cry anymore, and he just laid there in pain, trying to stay awake.

A girl knocked on the door softly and stepped in with a box of things. Eren looked up at her before dropping his gaze back to the wall, "I already told him I don't know anything," he muttered.

The girl shook her head, sitting beside Eren from the bed, "I'm not here to interrogate you more. Your heartbeat is loud and annoying, so I came to calm you down," she set her box down and held a glass of ice water up, pressing the straw to his lips, "It's not poisoned. It's just water. Drink it."

He hesitated and glanced up at her warily, wrapping his lips around the drink and sipping at it. When he was done with it, she put it on the ground and pulled out a cold wet cloth and a credit or debit card of some sort, "I'm going to get the wax off. Don't make a bunch of noise," she mumbled, beginning to scrape off the cool wax and press the cloth to the sensitive skin. Eren sighed when she was done and closed his eyes, thanking her quietly, nosing into the mattress. "Would you like some melatonin? I bought a bottle earlier. And yes it's actually melatonin. I didn't put other drugs in it. It's still unopened," she rolled her eyes at Eren's expression. "Once you're asleep, I'll take the cuffs off. I don't need you jumping me."

Eren shook his head, "No... I don't want any. I'm not in any position to jump you, but if you don't believe me, you can just leave me like this."

The girl hesitated for a moment but took the cuffs off his wrists, putting them on his ankles and removing the ropes. She backed up out of Eren's reach with her box and stared at him for a moment.

Eren looked down at his feet, tired. "Smart," he mumbled, rubbing his wrists and laying back down, cradling the broken one to his chest.

"Do you want some pain killers?"

"No offense, but if you try to give me any medicine, I will bite you."

She seemed amused by that, rolling her eyes, "Well I hadn't been thinking medicine. More like a home remedy. When a vampire bites, we can release endorphins into your system. It makes the pain go away, makes you kinda high."

"You bite me, I'll kill you," She shrugged and let the room, "Your loss."

* * *

 

The next day, Kenny came into the room with a violent kick of the door that startled Eren awake, “Rise and shine, buttercup!” He called, smiling down at him wickedly, “You’re going to love what I have planned for today,”

“I don’t know what you want from me…” Eren set his face back in the mattress, bracing himself for the pain yet to come, “I told you I don’t know anything…”

“And Levi isn’t a vampire?” He set a photograph of Levi down beside Eren who picked his head up to look at it. Levi was sipping red liquid from a glass, fangs poking out from underneath his upper lip.

Eren looked at the picture in horror and forced himself to look away, “That’s fake,” he croaked, mainly trying to convince himself. “You’re lying.”

Kenny smacked the back of his head hard, harder than any human was capable of, “Do not call me a liar,” he hissed, “Now, you’re going to tell me what he told you, or I’m going to take this lovely whip to your back and make you say it.”

"He didn't tell me anything," Eren said softly, closing his eyes. If he could find a place to go in his mind while the man beat him, he'd be able to cope with the pain that was given to him. The only trouble was thinking up of one.

Kenny cracked the whip over his back once, humming softly as the smell of his blood and the sound of his restrained cry filled the room, "This would be so much easier if you just told me what you know. Then I could skip all of this and change you. Or kill you... It really depends."

Eren let himself relax, closing his eyes and thinking of a place he'd rather be. Not his friends... His sister... Not even Levi.

_He found himself in the house his mother owned when he was little, the details a little blurry like the handles on the cabinets and the type of floors. He only saw general shapes and colors, but there was one thing he saw clearly, his mom sitting on the couch in the living room, smiling at him sweetly, "Eren, sweetheart, there you are. Come sit down, I was just getting ready to read to you,"_

_Eren looked down at her, a bit confused, "You... Do realize I'm a grown man?"_

_Carla chuckled and rolled her eyes, patting the seat beside her, "I think I deserve to read you one more story. We missed out on a couple of them, didn't we?"_

_He nodded slowly and decided to sit down beside his mom, who wrapped him up in her arms and pulled him into her lap. Eren didn't object. He'd missed being in her arms. He'd missed her smell and her soft hands and pretty hair._

"What'd he tell you?" **_CRACK._** "Answer me!"

_Carla kissed his temple and brushed back his hair while Eren opened the book curiously, smiling softly, "How did you know Inkheart was my favorite?"_

_"I've kept my tabs on you," she smiled, "Now, can I start reading?"_

_"Yes."_

"Ignoring me is just going to earn you more punishments. What. Did. He. Tell. You."

"Nothing."

_"'Chapter one, A Stranger in the Night. The moon shone in the rocking horse's eye...'"_

"Liar!" _**CRACK.**_

"I know nothing." _**CRACK.**_

_"'Many years later, Meggie only had to close her eyes and she could still hear it, like tiny fingers tapping against the windowpane,'"_

_Eren watched her mouth form the words and felt everything else in him settle as he heard her voice again. "'A dog barked somewhere in the darkness, and however often she tossed and turned Meggie couldn't get to sleep,'" He recited, smiling softly as he looked up at his mom, his fingers reaching up to trace her jawline and then comb through her hair, "I forgot how young you were... I always picture you with gray in your hair,"_

_Carla chuckled, letting him do as he please, "Is that a compliment or an insult? I can't decide."_

_Eren smiled, pulling his hand back to his chest, "I don't know... More of a sad understanding... It wasn't your time."_

"Just give in, Eren. Tell me what you know, I'll stop. If this continues, I won't ask. I will just hurt you until you spit it the fuck out."

"Then kill me." _**CRACK.**_

"No. That makes it too easy for you," Kenny wound the whip, his hand wiping the blood off so he could lick it clean, making the man groan softly. "Gods... Aren't you a specimen? Pretty little boy with the best tasting blood I've had in decades..." He hummed softly, straddling his waist from behind, leaning down at the small of his back and taking in a deep breath, "I have a lot of miscreants out there who would just love to get their hands on you. Unfortunately, we don't fuck the unwilling. One of my few rules. However, that rule is very specific," he leaned down and licked the blood beginning to pool. He licked the tiny rivers along his back and then ran his tongue along the lashes he gave Eren, mouthing at them instead of kissing to coax out more blood so he could slurp at it.

Eren was pulled from his day dream, tears beginning to pour down his cheeks, the sting itself sharp and the memory much more painful. His heart started racing and his hands started shaking, doing his best not to cry.

"Oooh," he murmured, "So _that's_ what gets your blood pumping, huh?" Kenny chuckled, "Good to know," He backed off the bed to give Eren ten more lashes, licking the entirety of his back and each of the scars that would come to be, drinking and sucking and slurping until his mouth and Eren's back were gore. "Tell me Eren. Tell me what he told you,"

"I don't. Know. Anything."

Kenny shook his head and stood up, boots clicking as he moved towards the door, "Remember, Eren, I have an eternity to do this. You do not." The man left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Eren a bloody and tearful mess.

Once again, the girl came in and took care of him. She cleaned his back and pressed kisses to his wounds so they would heal, but her magic wasn’t as strong as Levi’s and the damage was extensive, so his back was still pretty torn up when she left.

The next few days were pretty much the same. Kenny would come in and do different things to Eren’s back, wounds over wounds until his muscles were visible under blood and clumps of skin and oozing liquids. Eren sobbed when he was gone, still telling himself he was lying about Levi. He cried for his boyfriend, his ex, wanting him to take him away from this, wanting him to find him and hold him, take him back even though he walked out. He also hated Levi. He hated that he knew this man, hated that he'd kept secrets from him, hated that he cheated. 

The girl came in every day, especially quickly when he couldn't stop crying. She cleaned him up and tried to heal him the best she could. She helped him go to the bathroom and made sure he was plenty hydrated, apologized she couldn’t get him any food, but Kenny would kill her if she fed him. He found out her name was Christa and she only stayed here because her friend worked for him and she didn’t want to make their hit list if she left.

On the fourth day, Eren was on the verge of passing out from his pain levels. Christa bandaged his back and laid him on his back, “Eren, let me give you endorphins. I won’t take any blood, I promise. You can watch. I’ll do it from your wrist… But you’re hurting and I can’t stand by and do nothing anymore.”

Eren looked up at her with glossy eyes before closing them, “I can't stop you anymore… You could kill me and I'd be alright…” he mumbled.

Christa frowned at that and sat down beside him, taking his arm and glancing at him as her lips brushed his wrist. His breathing was shallow but he was conscious. She bit into his wrist carefully and sent endorphins through his body, causing him to sigh in relief. She gave him as much as she dared, his breathing steadying out, his expression relaxing. She pulled back and kissed the wound closed, “There,” she murmured breathlessly. Eren had amazing blood, as everyone said, so it was hard _not_ to drink… That and biting someone was typically an intimate gesture, and Christa had never known it otherwise. Releasing so many endorphins had her riled up and horny. She left quickly before Eren could question her.

The tenth day, Kenny hadn't showed. Christa spent the day with Eren, running fingers through his hair as he cried. He missed Levi terribly and would give anything to see him once more, assuming his death was just around the corner if he continued to lose blood and not eat. He thought of his sister… No one to support her. She'd fall into debt and have to dropout of college. He cried most of the day, and Christa made sure he drank water and did everything she could to comfort him. “I wish he would either let me go or kill me quickly,” he said eventually, tears running down his nose as he laid in his side with his head in her lap, "How can I tell him what I don't know?"

Christa brushed his tears away and turned his face pressing her lips to his gently, the kiss upside down, “You won't die here, Eren,” she said softly, “You'll live a good long life. I promise you,” He couldn't find it in himself to stop her or push her away. He was starved of affection and she was impossibly gentle with him, the only one who had shown him any decency since he Left Levi's.

Eren closed his eyes, kissing her back softly, reaching up to cup her cheek, "I'd be dead already if it wasn't for you... I owe you my life..."

Christa couldn't bring herself to smile, "Shh, Eren. You need to rest,"

"Will you bite me again? To take the pain away?"

She nodded, picking up Eren's head and setting it on a pillow so she could sit beside Eren the right way, turning his head to the side as she leaned down to his neck, sinking her teeth into his skin as she gave him the endorphins.

Eren groaned softly at the sudden relief, his eyes falling closed, a hand rubbing her back absent mindedly.

Christa hummed softly against his skin, letting herself indulge and drink a little, becoming instantly hooked. She nipped and sucked at the bite she created and kissed over the bloody circle before switching sides of his neck, listening to Eren moan softly, becoming drunk with her endorphins. She whined softly against his neck, throwing a leg over his hips and grinding on him, suckling at the bites she left.

Both of them were startled when the door shattered, pulling apart quickly to see what happened.

Eren saw Levi walk in and his eyes lit up with joy. He'd missed him so much, and now he'd come for him. He'd come to join.

 

 

Erwin pulled away from Levi then, looking down at him to see how he was handling things. He wasn't. He was crying, his head on his knees. It took Erwin forever to calm him down and then he was at Eren's side. Laying down on the new bed with him, combing his fingers through his hair. “I'm sorry,” he whispered so only Eren could hear, “I'm so sorry I deceived you… I love you, and I swear to protect you for the rest of eternity if you'll let me…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up and Levi tells him part of his story, with some poly negotiations at the end.

Eren didn’t wake up for three days, and when he did he tried getting up, trying to get off of his ribs to rid himself of the pressure. He looked around after wincing to see if there was anyone to help him.

Levi looked up at Eren and nearly cried in relief. He got up out of his chair and walked across the room, kneeling beside his bed, “Eren… Eren, you’re awake!” He said in an excited whisper, his smile slowly falling, “Oh… Oh sweetheart… You’re in pain… I’ll get a doctor,” 

Before Eren could process what he was saying, Levi was up and out of the room to get someone. He came back with a nurse who gave Eren some morphine for the pain. Levi stayed behind him as it went through his system. Eren stared hard at Levi, is muscles suddenly feeling sore and heavy , his head spinning. He thought he was going to pass out. Suddenly, his vision went blurry. Levi was blurry. His first thought was to laugh at him for being blurry, but he ended up laughing at himself for being so stupid. He covered his mouth, bursting into a fit of giggles.

Levi’s eyes widened in concern, “Eren? Eren what’s wrong?”

“He’s alright,” the nurse hummed, “That’s just side effects of the medicine.”

Levi nodded and watched the nurse leave, looking back to Eren, “Eren…? Eren, you with me?”

Eren looked up at him, a little sobered up, but he smiled at Levi, nodding, “Yeah… Yeah I’m here,”

Levi looked a little relieved but chewed on his lip in worry, “You… Do you know where you are? Why you’re here? What happened?”

Eren rolled his eyes, chuckling, “Yes, Levi. I still have my memory,”

Levi dropped his gaze and sank back to sit on his heels, folding his hands in his lap, “So, you remember what he told you about me?”

Eren seemed to sober up a bit more. He laid back down on his stomach, his arms folded on the pillow with his head resting in them, “Yeah… I do…”

Levi nodded and the pair stayed silent for a while, the silence deafening. Eventually, Levi stood up and put his hands in his pockets, “I… Probably won’t be seeing you around…” He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, “I guess-”

“If you say ‘this is goodbye’ I will get out of this bed and kick your ass,” Eren huffed and sat up on his arms, “Don't you leave me, Levi Ackerman. I just spent my week getting tortured, missing you, and hating you… I deserve to yell at you and get an explanation.”

Levi looked up at him and then glanced back at Erwin and Mikasa who were dozing on either side of the guest bed. When he turned back to Eren, he was sitting up, getting his IVs on a portable stand and sliding out if bed, “Let's go take a walk. I'm so sick of lying in bed,”

Levi decided it was best not to argue. Instead, he followed Eren out into the hall and walked beside him silently.

They walked down the halls for a good fifteen minutes before going out into a courtyard. Eren sat down on the steps, crossing his ankles, smoothing out his gown and sighing. “Before I yell your ass out, I want to know about you. The  _ real _ you. Not the lies you've been feeding me,” he paused and became more passionate, speaking with his hands as well, “I want to know when you were born, how old you are… Everything, Levi. Everything.”

Levi sat on the ground five feet in front of him to give him space and rubbed his hands together. “I was born 1820 in France. I remember my mother Kuchel taking me to see the first railway being opened when I was five. It ran from Stockton to Darlington. She was a courtesan, my mother. A - as they're called now- whore, who was usually kept by one man or independent women. At the time she was with a wealthy woman who was rather fond of me. We all went out to watch the opening,” he smile a bit and shook his head, “I was only five, and I didn't get it then… But that woman loved my mother. I could see it in her eyes when she looked at my mom..” he shook his head again, “Anyways… We lived with her for a few years… She sent me to school and let my mother have other clients to increase her income… It was… I had a really good life. And it wasn't looked down upon then, because the times were different. Well, I became fairly successful. A philosopher. An astronomer. I taught at schools before I was twenty. It didn't last. My mother came down with syphilis. There was an epidemic. She passed… The woman who had cherished me for years burst into tears whenever she looked at me. So at 21 I moved out. I took my inheritance and did what my mother taught me to do. Eleven years I sold myself… Eleven very long years. So I ended up working at a place much like the one where I met you, different in many ways. One day, Kenny comes in and pays me just to sit down silently across from him for an hour. The second day he pays me to talk about myself. After that it was my opinion on things, and then other shit. A week later, he finally asks me to go out with him. He was creepy as fuck, and old… Really,  _ really _ old. But he paid well. So I'll spare you the details… but he goes to kiss my neck, and all of a sudden I feel really warm and happy, whereas before my skin was crawling. And I knew that was weird, so I pull back and look at him…”

 

He shook his head, sighing, “I saw his mouth and was out of bed faster than you can blink. Back then, vampires weren't a fairytale, so I tried to leave, but he bit himself and made me drink it. It's a way to turn people by skipping sacred ritual. He turned me… He force fed me, made me his right hand man in his vampire mafia bullshit. Which sounds really fucking stupid. I blame the movies and books that are written about us. But anyways, I went with it for a long time. Then in the late 1880s I umm… I met Erwin.”

Eren stood up and walked over to Levi, bending down and taking his hand. They stood up and went back inside to the cafeteria so Eren could get ice cream. They sat down and Eren told him to continue. He was patient, and didn't get angry.

“I won't lie to you anymore, Eren,” Levi sighed and sipped at a cup of coffee, “I loved Erwin. He managed to get me away from Kenny… The old bastard didn't even throw a fit. Just told Erwin not to let me get into trouble. We became a couple. He took me to see the construction of the Eiffel tower, and I met Van Gogh. Wonderful, wonderful man, Vincent was. He didn't kill himself, actually. Two little boys were experimenting with their fathers rifle in a field, and he told people he tried to kill himself so they wouldn't get in trouble-”

“Levi,” Eren said softly, setting his hand on his, “Another time, maybe?”

Levi nodded quickly and turned his hand over to hold Eren's, a flicker of hope fluttering in his chest, “Right, right… Well, anyways… We were pretty happy… got married and divorced and married again lots over the next two centuries.. The twenties were our best times.. the thirty years after that were the worst. We had a big fight in ‘53, and I fell asleep somewhere and didn't wake up until ‘75… And then I asked him if we could just stay friends for awhile until we figured out what the hell to do with ourselves. I bought this house and stayed here about twenty years." He paused, wanting to tell Eren about his mother, but that was a truth he wasn't ready to face himself, let alone share. "I used to go to the bar once a week, pick up someone and take them home so I could eat... And then I met you," 

Eren listened, feet shuffling on the floor as he ate his ice cream, "Why keep me? Why no one else?"

Levi sighed through his nose, folding his hands, "I truly don't know. I just know you're different. Centuries of life on this planet, and you're unique. You're different. And I don't even mean the things I know about you, I can sense it in the things I dont. Your complexity and kindness and love... It's just... I've never met someone like you before. No one has been as perfect as you."

Eren couldn't help but smile a bit at that, "So you do... You do love me? You didn't sleep with Erwin because you didn't?"

Levi shook his head, "No. I do love you very much. Sleeping with Erwin was a drunken mistake. This is the first time since I met him that I had a steady relationship and it wasn't with him... It's not going to be easy for me to figure out how to be without him, it's going to take work, and hopefully no more mistakes, but if you're willing and patient, I will try," he paused, looking up at Eren, "I also need you take to understand something... I do love Erwin. I've been through a lot with him and I can't change that. I do love him. But I love you, too, just as much. And I want to be with you. So if you don't hate my guts, then I will be loyal to you, and sober around Erwin so that doesn't ever happen again."

Eren stood up, gesturing for Levi to follow. He threw his ice cream cup away and then started walking back to his room, thinking to himself, "I can't change what you've had with Erwin in the past... I can't change that you slept with him. But I understand why now. The obvious, that you were drunk, and you still love him. After everything you've been through, I don't expect you to change that, to throw him out or cut him out of your life. It would be unrealistic and mean to ask..." He sighed, pushing the elevator button, "That being said... I don't care if you have a relationship with him and me at the same time. I believe that you love me, and I love you, and I can accept that you love Erwin. However, I do want you to... I don't know... Ask? Let me know? You don't have to be like 'hey Eren, we're going to fuck', but it'd be nice if you just stopped me and went 'Erwin and I would like some time for ourselves' or 'we're going out for awhile, is that okay'. You know? As long as you still give me your love and reassurance, I'm okay with that."

Levi listened, his chest growing warm and a smile tugging at his lips. He reached for one of Eren's hands, linking their fingers, "Eren... That's more than I could ever ask from you... Thank you for that, you have no idea what that means to me. I think we should talk about it with Erwin and see if he'd be okay with it... But it sounds lovely. I don't think we'd start that for awhile though. I need to give you the focused love and attention you deserve after what you've been through."

Eren smiled at that, feeling a bit spoiled, "I'd honestly really like that. I've missed you so much..."

"I missed you more, Eren," Levi smiled, stepping out of the elevator and opening the door to Eren's room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind for the next couple chapters that Eren knows Levi knew his mom but he doesn't bring it up to Levi. This'll be important later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi shows Erwin the horror that is Eren and Mikasa''s apartment, and they decide it definitely is a no go.  
> It's short and sweet and a little amusing I think.

A couple days after Eren was admitted to the hospital to heal, Mikasa went back to her apartment to catch up in homework, joining her, insisting they'd help her. As Erwin pulled up the the apartments, he couldn't help but cringe, "Gods almighty... I thought you said he was a cop."

"Usually dispatcher, but yeah. He is." Levi looked back up at the dirty brick, scowling.

"I thought they lived in cookie cutter neighborhoods, not the poverty-stricken, revolution-era France..."

"I swear, you could tell me they behead people here and I'd believe it. Just wait, it gets worse,"

Erwin groaned softly, "My eyes hurt and it gets worse?" They stepped out of the car and Erwin stood in the open door way, eyeing the shag carpet and popcorn ceiling, "It looks like someone skinned a calico cat and put tiny dreads in the fur to make the carpet... And it smells like-"

"Hot pickles. Yes it does," Levi nodded, taking him upstairs, the carpet changing on the next floor.

"Whaaaaat..." Erwin started, stepping around stains, turning his head to the crack apartment, "-The fuck..."

Levi nodded, "I didn't have the heart to tell him about it... He'd feel bad..."

Erwin gave a slow nod and followed him down the hall, stopping in front of Eren's door, the only one that wasn't defaced, "Well. I guess that's something."

Levi bit his tongue and knocked before opening the door, letting himself in, "Mikasa, it's us," he called. She asked them to give her a moment, so Levi showed Erwin around.

Erwin looked around with wide eyes, silent, slowly nodding, "I guess they live... modestly? Where does all of the money go?" He hissed.

"Eren uses it to pay for her college," Levi jutted his finger towards the hall, "Do you see what I was trying to tell you? They live in a ghetto!" He whispered.

"A ghetto that smells like hot pickles. Why the fuck does it smell like hot pickles?" Erwin took a deep breath and his eyes narrowed.

"What? The pickle smell hit a nerve?"

Erwin shook his head and gestured for Levi to follow, calling to Mikasa that they left something in the car. A floor up, Erwin opened the door to the janitor closet that was above Eren's apartment, the entire thing filled with rainbows of mold, dead and living bugs, and possibly a dead animal.

Levi nearly vomited, but he had nothing left in his stomach.

Erwin shook his head and closed the door, walking down the hall, stopping and kneeling in front of a hole in the wall. They waited a few minutes before a large mouse scurried out and Erwin picked it up, not hurting it, but showing Levi, "You cannot let him stay here."

"I tried to get him to move in and move his sister in and he told me no!" Levi defended, looking at the mouse squeemishly. "Put it back, Erwin, that's gross..."

Erwin shook his head, "No, I'm taking this to the land lord. If Eren won't move on his own, I'm getting the complex condemned."

Levi and Erwin took the mouse to Eren's landlord, Erwin holding it in front of the man, "Sir, I've been looking over your apartments. I've found mold, mice, and roaches."

The man looked distastefully at the mouse, "I can't help it if my renters don't take care of their apartments, sir."

"You can actually. You have the power to make them leave. But these aren't coming from your tennants. They're from lack of care to the building, and I suggest you find all of your families other residences while you hire exterminators and construction workers to fix this excuse of an apartment complex," Erwin said calmly.

The man looked at him with wide eyes, "You can't say those things to me! Who are you, a health inspector?"

Erwin shook his head, "No. I'm a multi-billionaire from France with the name and number of the most prestigious health inspectors and lawyers, and if you do not so something about this building yourself, I can assure you it will get done my way."

He looked up at Erwin and shut his mouth, thinking for a minute, "It will be taken care of."

"In the meantime, cancel Eren Jeager and Mikasa Ackerman's rent for the foreseeable future. They will no longer be staying here."

The man did as he was told and Erwin and Levi left, letting the mouse outside before returning to Mikasa.

"Mikasa, pack your bags," Levi called, "We're moving you into another apartment."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's still in the hospital and he talks to Levi about their relationship and where they stand with trust.

Eren woke up to find his room at the hospital empty, which made him a little sad, but he figured everyone had things to do. He sat up and ordered some food with the push of a button before looking around, finding a bag of his on the chair beside his bed. He unzipped it and peeked inside, unfortunately not finding any presents, but he did find the necklace he inherited from his mother. Gold chain with a key and a set of rings on it. The rings were his grandmother's wedding rings that his mom had inherited, and now passed on to him. He didn't know what they key was but he liked it all the same. He smiled to himself and took it out, playing with it while he waited for his food.

 

Levi, Erwin, and Mikasa didn't come back until Eren was ready to fall asleep again at nearly ten at night. Mikasa took the couch, sprawling out in a set of new pajamas Eren supposed Levi bought her. Erwin went in to the bathroom with a bag and Eren heard the shower start. He looked up at Levi with a small smile, "You didn't go and spend money on us, did you? You know I asked you not to..."

Levi couldn't help but smile, sitting on the bed beside him, rubbing his thigh gently, "No, you asked me not to buy you an apartment. But I had to do it anyways... They're closing your apartment due to a series of health code violations. Probably the reason you and Mikasa got so sick. We went out and picked an apartment and some furniture with your sister."

Eren looked over at his sister, not even capable of being angry. Levi had the biggest heart out of any man he ever met. "New clothes too, hm?"

Levi looked over at the girl and chuckled softly, "You both got new wardrobes. Erwin's present. He insisted. We also stocked bought groceries and rescheduled our spa day for another time."

Eren looked back up at him with a smile, reaching up to cup his cheek, "You're too much. You do too much for us."

Levi chuckled and kissed his wrist, "I've lived through a century and a half, I think I can afford it. I'm definitely not afraid of going bankrupt," he smiled, meeting Eren's eyes, "You wanted something..." He said softly.

Eren shook his head, expression sincere, "No. Absolutely not. I'm so happy right now-"

Levi laughed softly and held his hands, "Eren, relax, I brought you a present. It's in Erwin's bag."

Eren shut his mouth and suppressed a grin, "You really are too much... I can't make this up to you."

Levi brought one of his hands to his lips, keeping their eyes locked, "Move in with me, we'll call it even."

Eren thought about it, staying silent.

Mikasa looked up from her spot on the couch, "Eren, if you don't move out and let me have company at my apartment I might kill you."

He chuffed softly and smiled, "You hush," he looked back up at Levi, "I need to know if there's anything else you need to tell me. Any more secrets your keeping. I won't say no if you do, I just need to know. I need to be able to trust you."

Levi considered his options. He squeezed Eren hand after a moment and shook his head, "No. No more secrets. That was all, I promise."

"I'm trusting you again, Levi," Eren said softly, "Everything in the past is behind us and I'm putting my faith in you again. You're sure there's nothing else?"

"No," Levi murmured, shaking his head, "I'm honored to have your trust, Eren."

He smiled softly, sitting up a little, "I'm glad. I have a present for you now," he pulled out the necklace and held it in front of Levi, "I want to give this to you. I want you to wear it. This is the last thing I have from my mother, from my family. I trust you to keep it safe. I trust you, Levi."

Levi's heart would have stopped if it was still beating. He'd been slapped in the face with Eren gift. It just screamed at him that he was a liar. He looked up at Eren, hoping to come up with a reason not to wear it, but he couldn't say no. Not when those eyes were so hopeful. "It beautiful, Eren," he managed with a soft smile, "I don't know what I did to deserve this... To deserve you..."

_Nothing._

Eren chuckled and shook his head, slipping it over Levi's head, "It's not like you just saved my life or anything."

"Yeah," he chuckled weakly, his hand shaking as he reached down to touch the rings Carla used to wear, fingertips brushing over the key. The last thing Eren had of his mother. Levi had an entire room in his house full of her things. His office. 

Erwin stepped out of the shower and collapsed in the chair beside Eren's bed, a towel around his shoulders, sporting a pair of sweats and an undershirt.

Eren watched him sit and then looked up at Levi, "I don't mean to be rude, but I believe you said I had a present and I'm a little curious," 

Levi looked up at him and had to really think things through before he understood what he said, "Oh... Yeah... Yeah," he stood up quickly and fetched the bag, opening it and sifting through for a moment before pulling out a box, handing it to Eren. It was heavy. 

Eren looked up at him questioningly and opened it, finding a small glass snow globe with tiny artic fox figurine's chasing each other on their own. In a light snowfall. There was a pond and a small forest and a little stone den for them.

"It's enchanted. They won't ever stop until one of us dies. It mimics our relationship. If we're feeling loving and cuddly, so will they. If we're annoyed with each other, this will show it. It's to prevent us from misunderstanding and misreading each other's feelings... Does that make sense?" Levi asked softly, watching him carefully.

Eren marveled at it. One of the foxes was timid, sitting and waiting patiently, while the othe curiously stepped closer, "Levi, it's beautiful," he whispered, "This is... Oh my Gods..."

Levi smiles a little and sat down beside him slowly, pushing away his worries so he could enjoy this, whispering to Eren, fully aware Erwin would be able to hear him, "If we do invite Erwin into our relationship officially, then another fox will appear."

Eren grinned ear to ear and set it down gently so he could reach forward and wrap his arms around Levi, "This is more than wonderful... Thank you, Levi..."

Levi smiled a little, hugging him back gently, glancing over at Erwin, "Of course, Eren. Only the best for you."

Erwin watched silently, knowing something was off. He didn't know Levi was still hiding the truth about Carla, but he was more distracted by the mention of joining their relationship. His stay with Levi was sure to be eventful to say the least.


	13. Chapter 13

The night before Eren was scheduled to be released, Erwin and Levi took a walk around the hospital so they could talk. Erwin was uneasy, knowing Levi had something going on. He hadn't gone digging through Levi's memories searching for what it was, but he had an idea.

Levi stopped to pour them both cups of coffee, humming softly to himself, the necklace around his neck jingling softly, "So, what's up with you? We haven't really gotten the chance to talk about how life has been in France."

"Expensive," Erwin mused, too focused on trying to see through Levi to sound amused, "And boring. France isn't fun when you don't have someone to share it with."

Levi nodded a little, "I can imagine... But Eren and I have kind of been talking about that... Now that he understands us a little more, he's open to me being with you, so long as I ask."

That had been one of the things he had been thinking about, but not the one he wanted to corner Levi on. "I thought you'd be the one to bring it up first, really. If he's going to be spending eternity with us, I figured it would have to come up. Because we've already both agreed previously that we need each other, even if we may need breaks or someone else to help us balance each other out."

Levi stopped humming and moving, the necklace stopped jingling. He sat the coffee down gently and stared at it silently before adding his creamer.  
  
Erwin leaned against the door frame, eyes narrowing at Levi, "He is going to be turned... Isn't he?"

Levi cast a glance at Erwin before putting a lid on his coffee and walking out with it wordlessly.

Erwin sighed through his nose, closing his eyes a moment before following after him, "He almost died for you, and you don't plan on changing him? Does he know this? You realise that this is just going to break the both of you? What are you going to do when he dies? You remember how you felt when your wife died? Or your daughter? Or grandchildren? You've become too emotionally invested in this to let him go, Levi..."

"No one has the right to make that decision but him. I don't know why you and Kenny can't get that through your damn heads," he said weakly.

Erwin grabbed a few paper towels yo clean up the mess while Levi pulled himself together. "I'm not like him, Levi, and you know I don't like it when you compare me to him."

"Yeah, well you both seem to think humans don't have a right to choose whether they get turned. It's not our decision to make. He's not going to want anything to do with me when he finds out, let alone be turned!" Levi looked down at him, chest heaving.

_There it is._

"When he finds out  _what_ , Levi?" Erwin asked sharply, his eyes narrowing at him, "Because the other day you told him you didn't have any more things you were hiding from him. He even  _told you_ you didn't have to tell him what it was. What didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him about Carla," he snapped, his eyes watering, "How could I?"

Erwin sighed and shook his head. There was no point getting mad. It wasn't his relationship and Levi dug that hole on his own. It wasn't harsh of him, he was just staying out of it. He eyed the necklace on Levi's neck, fully aware he owned a plethora of Carla's things while Eren just gave away the last piece he had. "I'm going back to your house. And if you want to talk to me, it better be about work. You're on your own this time, Levi. You dug your own grave with that lie," he said quietly, throwing away the paper towels and leaving the room.

Levi stood alone now, on the verge of tears. He had his coffee in hand but he ended up throwing it away. He went back to Eren's room to find the brunette sleeping and the blonde gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Before noon the next day, Eren wanted to go home with Levi. He sat in the passenger seat and held Levi's hand, running his thumb over the back of it, “Can I make you and Erwin dinner tonight?”

Levi chuckled softly at that and glanced over at him, “Sweetheart… We don't eat normal food like you. It makes our stomachs hurt,”

Eren looked a little saddened by that and looked out the window, “Oh… But what about all the times we ate together? Did you always get sick?” He looked over worriedly.

Levi shook his head, “I just threw it up and brushed my teeth five times whenever we did that.”

“Oh…” He sighed and shook his head, squeezing his hand, “Alright… Can we sit down together and talk while I eat then? And… Kenny mentioned something about blood bags so you guys could drink or whatever…”

“Anything you want,” he nodded and smiled over at him, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

The majority of the ride was pretty quiet, but Eren asked nosy questions towards the end of it as they neared the house, “Does silver bother you? What about steal? Garlic? And fire? Do you turn into a bat at night? What about the sun? You haven't burst into flames yet. Can you read minds-?”

Yes. Yes. Yes. Fire hurts everyone. No. Yes. Of course I haven't. No-”

Eren talked his ear off until they got to the house and Levi was smiling and laughing with him happily.

They went inside and Eren went upstairs to shower while Levi made a pot of coffee. He was going through the closet when there was a light knock on the door. He looked over his shoulder with a content smile and his green eyes landed on Erwin. He took a step back and then moved towards him a bit, putting his hands in his pockets, “Hey, Erwin. I'm glad you're here. I wanted to thank you for helping Levi save me and being so supportive for him,” he bit his lip and looked up at him, feeling a little more shy under his gaze.

Erwin met his eyes and forced himself not to think of how cute that was. He rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze, “You don't have to thank me, Eren. I was just coming to properly apologize, actually… About the night Levi and I… Well…” He coughed and held up a brown box with a delicate latch on the lid, “I wanted to give this to you for Levi. He really loves essential oil massages. Just one or two drops on your hands and then a massage. There's directions and recipe cards for his different moods and things… Just as sort of a truce gift?”

Eren looked at the box in somewhat awe and took it carefully in his hands, looking up at him, “Wow… Erwin, I don't know what to say but thank you…” he smiled a bit and nudged him with his elbow, “But hey… There's no hard feelings… I overreacted. And that was only because nobody asked me… I believe a person can have more than one love, but I would have wanted him to talk to me before hand. And now that I know a little bit about your history, I can't be mad at all,” he dropped his gaze to the ground and kicked at the floor, “You guys have such a strong bond, and I don't expect that to break or change because of me… I've been thinking about this a lot, and I'm going to tell Levi, but I want you to know that if it's okay with Levi, I'm okay with the two of you having a relationship along with the one I hope to fix with Levi,” he coughed a little and set the box on the bed before grabbing his clothes, “Anyways, I promised Levi I'd shower to get rid of some of the hospital smell… So I'll see you around dinner,” he fled to the bathroom and practically slammed the door.

Erwin stood in the doorway, speechless. Eren was being extremely mature about all of it and even welcomed him right into their relationship. He'd told Levi it wasn't happening until he got his shot together, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep that threat if he was around Eren. He was too cute and made him weak in the knees. He understood why Levi was so drawn to him.

His eyes sparkled whenever he talked passionately, and he had a spark to him that could be tamed and turned into shyness with just one look or act. He was polite and sweet, and probably really generous and giving. His hair was really soft and fluffy. Erwin had played with it absently while sifting through his memories of Kenny. His skin was kissed by the sun and Erwin wanted to call him ‘honey’ because of the color of it and his sweet personality. 

The blonde went back to his room and thought over Eren's words, wondering how things would go over if Levi did get his shit together.

Eren showered and headed downstairs to the kitchen with Levi, talking in quiet voices about happy things as Eren made himself dinner, and Levi sipped on a mug of blood and coffee. At six, Levi called Erwin down, the three of them sitting down at the table, Eren asking about their work and what Erwin was down here for.

Levi started explaining it to him and soon found himself at an awkward pause with no idea where to take the conversation. They ate deaser in an awkward silence before retiring to their rooms for the night.

 

Eren sat with his back against the headboard, eyes on the TV, Levis ear pressed against his chest over his heart. He carded his fingers through his dark hair and relaxed with Levi in his arms. “I know I should stop bringing it up… But I was thinking about something Kenny said… About my blood type?” He asked softly, his brain fuzzy with a need for sleep, making him more open, “Do you prefer it to others or something?”

Levi hummed softly, his thumb lazily going over the back of Eren's hand that rested on his thigh. He didn't mind his questions. Eren had the right to ask anything he pleased and receive an honest answer. “Yes. You're AB-, which is the least common of all blood types. Only 1% of people have it. It's like a drug to me. Once I find someone with that blood type, it's hard for me to drink from bags, especially if they aren't the same type. And yours is especially sweet. Well, not sweet, but tastes better than most. A lot of that has to do with your personality. You're kind and giving and loving. And part of it is because I make you eat organic, healthy, and homemade foods. You're healthier and therefore your blood is too. It's not laced with bitter sugar or grease.”

Eren listen to the softness of his voice, the way he explained it as if it was chocolate and not blood. His thoughts lingered on the part about it being hard for him to convert back to bags. He kept Levi close and kept his voice gentle and soothing, “I have no problem if you drink from me…. Okay? But I'd really appreciate it if you always asked first, just so I can expect it. And that has nothing to do with not trusting you. Its--”

“Your previous experiences with vampires?” Levi offered, his eyes flickering up to look at Eren.

Eren nodded a little and Levi settled back down to watch TV, “Yeah. And it might take me awhile to get completely comfortable with you doing it, but I promise I'll come around. I can't really ask you to drink from bags when I'm literally right here,”

Levi smiled a little and hugged Eren, “You're honestly more than I deserve. Thank you, Eren,”

Eren shook his head, “You don't have to thank me…” he trailed off for awhile and let himself become absorbed in the TV until his thoughts distracted him again, “If I've been sick, and gone, and in the hospital…. Have you been eating? When did you eat last?” He asked, pulling back to look at Levi and make sure he wasn't lying.

Levi met his eyes and batted his lashes, “I just ate dinner with you, didn't I?”

“Did you eat regularly before that?”

No answer. Levis eyes danced back to the TV.

“When was the last time you ate before that?”

“Honestly I don't remember,” Levi murmured.

Eren frowned at that and ran his fingers through Levis hair, “Now I feel bad… Was I that much of an asshole before I got sick that you didn't eat?”

Levi shook his head, “No, love. We just weren't really intimate after that. It was awkward… And bites are supposed to be an intimate thing. Sometimes they aren't really special. A one night stand isn't anything really. But after the first week with you it was an intimate thing,” he spoke softly and traced patterns on his chest, “You still like me after all this? You're not disgusted and planning to kill me in my sleep?” He looked up at Eren.

He wanted to cry at the look Levi gave him. Unsure puppy dog eyes, still scared he was going to leave or flip out. He leaned down carefully and kissed his forehead, “No, Levi… My anger about it has long since past, and I still love you,” he promised, holding him tight, “I do love you. Just come looking for me the next time I disappear, okay?”

Levis eyes watered and he went slack against Eren's chest, wrapping his arms around him as he tried to keep a stiff upper lip, “Nothing like that will ever happen again, Eren… I promise you."


	15. Chapter 15

Levi glanced up at Eren with worry in his eyes, but the brunette just smiled over his shoulder at him and squeezed his hand. Eren skipped up the last three steps and tugged Levi to the bedroom. It had been over a month since he'd been laid and he couldn't wait to get to the bedroom.

Levi followed reluctantly, watching Eren's movements like a hawk. He seemed to falter with the bedroom doorknob and he wasn't missing the chance to call him out for it. “You're scared,” he said quickly, pulling his hand away and crossing his arms, “No. No, no, no. I told you it was too soon! I told you and your stubborn as wouldn't listen to--” 

Eren rolled his eyes but kept his smile, setting his hands on Levi's arms, meeting his eyes, “Levi hush. I'm not scared. I'm nervous and excited we're finally moving our relationship again. What would I be afraid of?”

Levi couldn't look at him when he asked. He dropped his gaze and felt his throat tighten, but he refused to cry. No. If they were going to have sex then it sure as hell wouldn't be pity sex.

Eren sighed and rubbed his biceps soothingly, “I’m not scared of you. I'm sorry, but I'm just not,” he smiled as Levi looked up at him with that bewildered stare, “I can't be scared of you. Not when you look like that. And certainly not when you give me the other look. The one where you look at me like I'm a god. You love me too much to hurt me,”

Levi couldn't stop the corners of his lips from turning up. He glanced back at the ground but found more comfort in Eren's eyes. “I do… I really do. I love you with all my heart.”

Eren kissed his forehead and tugged him into the bedroom, starting to giggle softly when Levi followed, his smile growing the further Eren dragged him in until he was grinning, “Then fuck me senseless, Master,” he whispered, biting his lip, bending to see Levis expressions and reaction.

His eyes sparkled and darted to Eren quickly, his stomach flipping at the last word to leave his lips. He took a brave step forward and grabbed a handful of Eren’s hair, yanking him down to his level to kiss him hard on the mouth.

Eren moaned softly against his lips, grinning and melting against him. He missed the tingling of spark's on his lips and the sharp tinge of his hair being pulled. He parted his lips automatically and welcomed in Levi's tongue, sucking on it eagerly.

Levi walked him back to the bed and laid him down, a smirk growing as Eren's legs wrapped around his waist and his fingertips brushed the hemline of his shirt, tongue tracing the edges of his teeth and gliding against Eren's tongue.

Eren hummed softly, tugging at the fabric before breaking the kiss and pulling it off, hands roaming over his stomach, eyes dancing over his skin, taking a moment to marvel at him, "Levi... I forgot how beautiful you were..."

He chuckled softly and shook his head, "You're ridiculous," he teased, setting his hands on Eren's front, "Now your turn. Off."

Eren grinned and reached for his shirt, faltering. His smile slowly faded and he dropped his eyes.

Levi frowned, rubbing his chest gently, "What's wrong, Eren? Did I say something?"

Eren shook his head, "No... It's not you... I... My back..."

He reached up to caress Eren's cheek, saddened, "I know you don't like it... I still think you're beautiful though. I still love you," he offered him a smile, "You can leave it on if you'd like. But the pants definitely have to go,"

Eren felt a load lifted off his shoulders and he smiled up at Levi, "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

 

Downstairs, Erwin was in the library, mulling over paperwork and blue prints and bills, a calculator to his left and an empty printed excel sheet to his right that he planned in filling by hand. He planned on accomplishing something work wise that day. It wasn't going to happen.

"Oh  _fuck_ , ooh Levi!" Eren cried from upstairs.

Heat rushed to Erwin's cheeks and the back of his neck, cursing his hearing and old thin walls. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, punching in a number with furrowed brows.

Skin smacking against skin, the squelching of lube or some other substance as apparently Levi fucked Eren.

"Hah, hah.. Nnngoooh fuck, there! There!"

Erwin sighed again and shook his head, closing his eyes and setting his head in his hands. That didn't help, because now he was picturing it.

Levi's hands pinning Eren's wrists to the matress as he slammed his hips into Eren's lithe body, his head tossed back and Eren's to the side, both with creases between their brows and their mouths agape...

Dammit.

He stood up abruptly and made his way to the basement, hoping to find some quiet down there to spare him from his perverted thoughts, but the vents weren't helpful. Still, down here he could at least take care of a growing issue.

 

About an hour later, Erwin was back at his papers and Levi came in to check on him, Eren taking a shower upstairs.

"Have fun?" Levi asked.

Erwin shot him an innocent look, "What?"

"With your paperwork," Levi gestured to the table, sitting beside him and looking things over, "I think you forgot a seven somewhere-"

He probably did. He wouldnt have been surprised. His mind was elsewhere.

Levi set a hand on his knee and pointed to the paper, "See, right here-"

Erwin's vision was filled with pictures of Eren writhing underneath Levi, nails digging into his back, body covered in a thin coat of sweat-

He stood up abruptly and was half way across the room before Levi could look up. The raven's brows furrowed and he looked Erwin over, "It's just a number... You don't have to get worked up over it."

"No," he hissed, turning around and facing Levi, "I'm going fucking insane. Listening to you and him go at it and then seeing it when you touch me and I told you I wouldn't have anything to do with it until you told him-"

"Erwin, breathe," Levi insisted.

The blonde folded his arms and huffed, narrowing his eyes at Levi, "You did it on purpose."

Levi's gaze danced away, "I'm not telling him."

"And I told you it's not happening until you do," he said sharply, turning and walking out the doors.

"It's not happening until you do," Levi mocked, mouthing the words.

"I HEARD THAT." Erwin called from the kitchen.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT."


	16. Chapter 16

_"Tell him_ ,” Erwin hissed, “Grow the fuck up, for god sakes, you're over two thousand years old!”

 

“I won't!” Levi folded his arms across his chest, “What I choose to tell him is my business.”

 

“If you want me in your relationship, and I know, it's my business to. So I'll say it again, this isn't happening until you tell him!”

 

“Levi~” Eren called, closing the front door behind him, “I'm home! You said vitamin D milk, correct?”

 

Levi closed his eyes and his entire body became less tense, “Yes, love. Did you pick up-”

 

“I picked chocolate and coffee for you _and_ Erwin, and I found some chocolate covered espresso beans you guys can snack on.”

 

Levi grinned as he looked to the doorway. He loved Eren. He truly did.

 

Erwin folded his arms and glared at Levi, “I don't want to hear it when this backfires on you.” He would, if previous events had been any indication. Erwin would give in and take care of Levi, pity him. He hated that Levi had him wrapped around his finger.

 

Levi stuck out his tongue at Erwin before going to the kitchen, unloading the groceries with Eren.

 

Erwin threw up his hands and retired to his bedroom. Eren he could handle. Levi, not so much.

 

Levi hummed softly and slipped his arm around Eren's waist, grinning as he looked at all the desserts and snacks Eren found, “You bought me a pantry of food I can eat!” He exclaimed.

 

Eren chuckled and pushed the candy away, “No treats until after dinner, Levi. Erwin says you need to eat more.”

 

Levi wrinkled his nose at that and looked up at Eren, “I deserve at least one.”

 

Eren hummed and turned to take Levi out of the kitchen, “How about a different kind of treat?”

 

Levi's eyes sparkled and he grinned again, “The kind I'm thinking about?”

 

“Possibly,” Eren smiled, “Go up to the bedroom and pick something out.” He watched the smaller man run off and up the steps, chuckling as he started to put the groceries away. When he was done, he made his way back upstairs, knocking on the door gently, “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes, I'm ready,” Levi called from the other side.

 

Eren pushed down a grin and opened the door, stepping in and closing it behind him before looking down. Levi sat at his feet, stripped of his clothes and holding a blue dildo in his mouth the way a cat would hold a mouse, or a dog a stick. Eren smirked down at him and took the toy, leaning down to scratch behind his ears, “I didn't know dildos were treats, Kitten.”

 

Levi leaned into his hand with a mischievous grin, “Since you know what I am, you now get to learn what I can take. I want both you and the toy, Daddy. Can I please have both?”

 

Eren would be lying if he said he wasn't interested. “You think you can take both? When was the last time you practiced for that?”

 

Levi turned to kiss at Eren's wrist, his fangs coming out and grazing against the skin against Levis will. “Recently. I can take both if you stretch me. I promise I can.”

 

Eren hummed and picked Levi up carefully, taking him back to their bed and laying him down, the toy set aside. He leaned over the smaller man, meeting his eyes with an amused smile, “I think you're a little greedy,” he teased, pecking his lips softly, “We'll see how much you can take.”

 

Levi grinned, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck and pulling him down for a real kiss, lips wrapped around Eren's and tongue licking at his lips.

 

Eren parted his lips and sucked Levi's tongue into his mouth with a soft sound, rolling his hips against his, hands moving up his body.

 

Levi groaned, scratching the nape of Eren's neck and twirling his hair before tugging it.

 

Eren pinched at one of Levi’s nipples in warning and pulled back from the kiss when he gasped, “No pulling without asking,” he chided.

 

Levi leaned up and nosed into his neck, mouthing against his pulsepoint, tempted to bite, “‘m sorry, Daddy… I'm getting impatient…”

 

“You're going to get in trouble,” he murmured, nipping at Levi's neck as he reached for the nightstand. He opened it blindly and felt around for the lube, pouring a fair amount in his hand before pressing a finger to Levi's hole, leaning up to murmur in his ear, “Are you going to behave?”

 

Levi groaned softly, trying not to push his hips down on Eren's finger, “Yes…” he said breathlessly, “Yes, I promise, Daddy,”

 

Eren nipped harder at Levis neck and began sucking at a spot, slowly pushing his finger in, pumping it slowly to get him used to it and pushing in a second almost right after.

 

Levi moaned, letting himself rest against the pillows, spreading his legs for Eren, baring his neck and moving his hips automatically, eyes intently watching his actions.

 

Eren scissored him, stretching him open further, “You look so pretty like this kitten, already at two and completely focused,” he chuckled.

 

Levi let out a breath, closing his eyes, “I want to be full… Stretch me open and fill me with the toy and your big cock, Eren,” he whispered, now fully aware Erwin was listening somewhere in the house.

 

Eren pushed his fingers in further, watching as Levi moans filled the rooms and his back arched gracefully off the bed. He curled his fingers and then straightened them again, pushing at the same spot as before, “Are you sure you don't want just my fingers? You seem to be having plenty of fun doing just that.”

 

Levi just moaned again in response, trying to fuck himself on Eren's fingers, hips pulling off and jerking back on.

 

Eren stretched him a bit further before coating the toy in lube, prying him open with his fingers and pushing the toy in quickly, slamming it against the spot he'd been toying with.

 

Levi screamed loudly, moaning out Eren's name as his vision slowly cleared from having gone white, his hands fallen to the bed and now fists clenched in the sheets as he arched his back. Pressure. Just immense pressure making head spin and his body go numb.

 

Eren bit his lip with a small grin, “Feel good, Kitten? What's your word?”

 

“Nng…” he groaned, his brows furrowed as he whined, “Daddy!”

 

Eren pulled the toy out, a threat to stop, “I asked what your word was, kitten.”

 

“Gold!” Levi said quickly, eyes shooting open, “It's gold! I'm fine, daddy, please don't stop!”

 

Eren pushed the toy back in with a satisfied hum, “That's my good kitten. But you didn't answer me the first time, and you've had trouble listening recently, haven't you?”

 

Levi groaned again, but this time in disappointment. He whined softly and pouted up at Eren. He liked this side of Eren more than he cared to admit. Liked his roughness and his punishments, “Yessir…”

 

Eren hummed softly, rubbing Levi’s stomach gently, “How should I punish you, kitten?”

 

Levi spread his legs as far as he could manage and bared his neck, looking down at Eren's lower stomach. He wished Eren took his clothes off. He let his fingers trace the hem of his shirt, eyes blown black with lust, “In whatever way pleases you, daddy,” he murmured.

 

Eren smiled and kissed his forehead gently, “Good answer. Turn over and don't look over your shoulder, or I'll spank you.”

 

Levi's pout deepened, “I won't get to look? That's cruel, daddy…” he turned over slowly and rested his head in the pillows, holding his hips up high for Eren.

 

“Good boy,” he murmured, coating his fingers and shoving his pants down to his knees to coat hiss length. He slid in a finger alongside the toy, moving both experimentally and then adding a second, “You did practice, didn't you? You're taking everything so well,” he smiled.

 

Levi moaned loudly into the pillows, clutching at the sheets, his back arching again to push his hips up into Eren's hand, loving the lewd sounds Eren could make, “Oh Eren… Eren, Eren, Eren!” He hissed.

 

He pulled his fingers out with a soft chuckle, “I'm not even in you yet, kitten. You better be a little more quiet, otherwise Erwin is going to be getting off in the shower listening to you.”

 

Levi smirked and panted, “Let him listen… Then he'll know how good you make me feel,” he reached back with one hand and took Eren's, “Please don't make me wait any longer, daddy…”

 

“You're so dirty,” Eren laughed softly, squeezing his hand, “Is that what this is about then? Are you imagining both of us in you?” He clicked his tongue and shook his head, lining himself up with Levis hole, “So perverted…” he pushed in slowly until he bottomed out.

 

Levi's screams were barely muffled by the pillow, writhing underneath him, his vision spotting and his head feeling like it might explode, “ _EREN!”_

 

He rubbed his stomach gently, kissing down his spine, “Deep breaths, kitten. Don't get tense now, you're already tight.”

 

Levi shook underneath him, moaning softly, panting hard, still unable to see straight, “Daddy… Daddy please… Fuck me hard… I can take it, I promise.”

 

Eren pulled out slowly and eased back in with the toy, creating a slow pace, “You never answered me, kitten… Is this your way of fantasizing of being with us both?”

 

“Yes…” he murmured, closing his eyes and trying to relax, “I love you both… So damn much… That's not wrong, is it?” He asked warily, worried the truth wasn't the answer Eren wanted.

 

Eren shook his head and kissed at his neck, wrapping an arm around him as he pressed his front to his back, “No, kitten. I told you I didn't mind as long as we talked first, and even I have to admit he's kind of a hunk,”

 

Levi laughed breathlessly, rolling hips hips with Eren’s, “Oh, daddy… You have no idea…”

 

Eren moved his hips quicker, holding Levi close until he was rutting into him like a dog, listening to the sounds he made with zeal.

 

Levi squirmed under him, the heat coiling in his stomach faster than he would have liked. He took Eren hand and squeezed it tight, eyes squeezed shut as he warned his lover before spilling onto the bed.

 

Eren rocked into him a little longer before cumming inside, slowly pulling out and then the toy.

 

Levi groaned softly and lay there breathless, feeling absolutely euphoric. He turned his head on the pillows, blindly reaching for his boyfriend, “C-Can I look now?”

 

Eren sat back against the pillows, putting a blanket over his lap before laying Levi down in his lap with a smile, “Of course baby, you can look.

 

Levi sighed softly and peeked up at Eren with a smile before closing his eyes again, catching his breath.

 

Eren combed his fingers through Levi’s hair as he rested his head in his lap, his eyes closed, ready to fall asleep soon.

 

Levis stomach growled and Eren peeked at him, but Levi didn't move..

 

“Levi, baby… Are you hungry?” he cooed, glancing at the door as if Erwin would just appear with blood bags to sate Levi’s hunger. It didn't happen.

 

“I'm not moving from this spot for two days or until you move,” he mumbled.

 

Eren caressed his cheek and hesitated a silent moment, brushing his wrist across his cheek, “Drink from me then,” he said softly. Levi turned over and looked angry but Eren kept calm, continuing to caress his cheek, “I wanted you to be able to drink from me eventually; maybe it'll just happen sooner rather than later. You can drink it from my wrist, and then I can watch so I can feel on control, and I'll tell you to stop if I feel uncomfortable.”

 

“I won't, Eren…” he said softly, shaking his head, “I refuse. I could go overboard and hurt you. I just got you back…”

 

Eren sighed softly and kissed his forehead, then his nose, and lips, “Levi please…” Levi didn't make any further movements. Eren pulled his face away and brought his hand to his mouth, biting down on his thumb until he felt blood trickle into his mouth and the copper taste filled it. Levi tensed under him and began moving away. Eren looked up at him, a bit nervous Levi would be mad or upset, but he just looked scared.

 

Levi was petrified. He didn't want to hurt Eren. He didn't want to over do it. And yet here Eren was, his lips stained red and blood dripping from his hand, persuading him to do it. Before he could move, Eren leaned in to kiss him, swiping his tongue across Levi’s bottom lip. He couldn't help himself. He took both of Eren's cheeks in his hands and forced his tongue inside, lapping up every drop of blood that had fallen into Eren's mouth before pulling back, leaving Eren breathless and dizzy, “You're anemic,” he noted in pants, picking up his wrist and licking at the lines of blood that at formed. His fangs were out now, and they dripped endorphins onto Eren's bite marks before Levi lapped at them, “And dehydrated…” he glanced up at Eren, about to push him away and leave him there so he wouldn't drink.

 

Eren remained calm, brushing back Levis hair with a small smile, “You always worry too much,”

 

Levi leaned into the touch, needing a little more persuading before he lined his mouth up with Eren's bite, drinking slowly at first.

Sweetness. A bit stale with the anemia and dehydration, but no less wonderful. It was the most wonderful drug Levi had ever taste. He squeezed his arm to get more flowing, but made sure his endorphins covered the pain.

 

Eren watched him carefully, running his other hand through Levi’s hair. It didn't hurt at all. He was glad for that. But after a minute or two of Levi going at it non-stop, he was getting a little dizzy. He tapped Levis shoulder, “Levi, darling… I'm dizzy now… Can we stop for a bit?” Levi didn't respond, or move. Eren shook his shoulder to get him to listen but Levi couldn't pull off. He was moaning loudly as he drank, taking in large amounts that left Eren dizzy with blurred vision, “Levi… Yer scarin’ me…” he slurred, trying to push him off, “Levi… Get off..”

 

Erwin was in his bedroom, lying in bed after a finished round with his right hand. He felt a change in pheromones in the house and sat up to listen. He heard Eren talking softly and Levi not responding, followed by a strong whiff of Eren’s blood. He threw on a robe and walked across the hall.

 

Eren's eyes watered in fear, trying to pull away from Levi, but only receiving growls, “Levi, I can't… Wings, Levi, wings!” Levi only growled louder in response and that terrified Eren.

 

Erwin opened the door and moved across the room despite Levi’s growling, grabbing him under the arms and around the chest, pulling him off of Eren. Levi writhed against him, protesting loudly due to instinct, but Erwin’s booming voice filled the house, “You're hurting him, Levi! That's enough! I said that's enough!”

 

Eren flinched at the yelling and covered his ears, the commotion sending him into a panic attack. His breathing became labored and he started crying, his body shaking, rocking himself back and forth almost unnoticeably.

 

Levi slowly stopped thrashing and came back to the present, gore all over his mouth, looking around in confusion. Erwin held him still anyways, and Levi met his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but noticed Eren crying on the bed. He moved against Erwin to try and stand up and comfort him, but Erwin held him back, “No, Levi! You'll scare him more. He's having a panic attack, you have to stay back!”

 

Guilt washed over Levi to the point where he couldn't breathe. His eyes welled with tears before he pushed Erwins arms away and ran out of the room.

 

Erwin didn't even blink when a door was slammed shut, but Eren flinched. Erwin moved slowly to the side if the bed and pulled Eren into his arms, rocking him slowly back and forth, “Shhhh… Eren, it's okay. He's stopped now. He wouldn't hurt you. He loves you. You know that,” he murmured, letting Eren's head rest on his chest. He took the hand Levi had been drinking from despite a crying Eren trying to take it away, and kissed it closed. He cleaned the remaining mess with tissues and held Eren securely in his lap.

 

Eren wasn't able to stop himself from stopping, clutching to Erwins shirt in a death grip, his hands and lip trembling. “I don't understand, Erwin…” he whispered, eyes wide, pooled with tears, staring into space, “I used our word… Why didn't he stop? I thought he loved me… Why would he hurt me and ignore me if he loved me?” His voice broke, more tears spilling from his eyes.

 

Erwin held Erens head to his chest and rocked him back and forth carefully, “Eren, honey, shhh… Levi loves you, I promise. He loves you, Eren. He couldn't help it, he didn't mean to. It was an accident. You didn't do anything wrong, honey, Levi just got carried away.”

 

Eren looked over at the door, sniffling a little, “Why did he leave me after you said I was hurt…? Why didn't he stay to help me…?”

 

Erwin rubbed his back, “He's upset with himself. His mind doesn't think the same things. He felt bad for hurting you, so he thought going away would help you. He knew I would stay. He wouldn't have left you all alone, Eren. Come on, honey, take a deep breath and calm down,”

 

Eren nodded and tried to keep himself calm, his head still spinning. After a little bit, he looked up at Erwin, his eyes still watery, “I still don't feel good, Erwin… Can I have some water…?”

 

Erwin laid him down in bed and covered him up before cleaning up the bloody tissues, “Of course. Just stay here okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself. I need to check on Levi too so I might be a minute.” He flashed him a small smile and headed downstairs.

 

Levi was curled up on a couch in the library with his knees to his chest, hiding his face in his arms as he sobbed.

 

Erwin went over beside him and picked him up with ease, holding him in his arms, “Alright, calm down now, Levi. Take a deep breath. Eren's fine. You're fine. I was only yelling to get you off, I wasn't trying to be mean,” he sighed, patting his back.

 

Levi shook his head and squirmed as he shoved at Erwin, “Stop it! Put me down! Put me down you ass! Leave me alone!”

 

Erwin gritted his teeth and held him tighter, “Levi, that's enough, now knock it off,” he said sternly, holding him tight, setting his hand on the back of his neck, and squeezing gently to get him to relax. He waited until Levi stopped fighting before letting go, holding him to his chest while he continued to cry, “You need to relax,”

 

Levi slumped in Erwin’s arms and shook his head, clutching to his shirt while big fat tears rolled down his cheeks, “No… No, I hurt him! I scared him! I hate myself!” he sobbed, hiding his face in his chest.

 

Erwin sighed and took him to the kitchen so he could get Eren’s water, “It was an accident Levi… One I warned you about, but still an accident,” he rubbed his back and pulled out a cup, “Eren is fine, he was just unsettled. He's resting now. He's going to be fine.”

 

Levi shook his head, hiccupping with trembling lips, “B-But--”

 

Erwin shushed him and shook his head, “That's enough. Relax. We'll talk about it when you're calm and let you see Eren when he's ready.”

 

He took Levi upstairs to his room and then took the glass of water to Eren, laying him down and trying to get him to rest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the last chapter. I obviously didn't proof read it before I posted it, but it's fixed now! Hopefully this chapter is a little better.

Eren had woken up when Erwin left the last time, curled into Levis chest and asked him not to leave again. He reminded him it was an accident, and he knew he'd never meant to hurt him, nor would it happen again. He ran a hand over his cheek and promised him it would be okay, that he wasn't truly mad, just a little scared and now not feeling well. He promised him they'd get through this bump and move on, before falling back asleep.

 

He didn't deserve it. Levi sat in the hall with his back to the door, his eyes closed as he listened to Eren heartbeat. He didn't deserve Eren. Not in another eternity. But he was selfish and so ducking thankful he was home again. He heard Erwin move across his room and open his door, but didn't want to open his eyes.

 

Erwin looked down at Levi, “You okay? Do you want something to eat?”

 

Levi shrugged a little, “Only if you're going down. Coffee or chocolate or booze. No blood.”

 

Erwin sighed and nodded, heading for the stairs, “I know, I know. You never actually eat when you're stressed.” He came back a few minutes later with a bottle of wine and some chocolate, sitting down across the hall from him, pouring him a glass and handing it over.

 

Levi swirled it and took a sip, closing his eyes and leaning back, “What did I do to deserve him?"

 

Erwin took a sip of his wine and set it down, reaching for a chocolate, “You've been through plenty of hardships to deserve him, Levi.”

 

He sighed, “Outliving everyone I love was the hardest of all… My wife, children, grandchildren… So many generations…” he set his class down and opened his eyes, “Living this long is the second worst.”

 

Erwin nodded and handed him a chocolate, “I know, my dear. It's a lot of change and a lot of pain. A lot of death. But on the other hand, there's a lot of joy, healing, and life,” he smiled sweetly and beckoned Levi over.

 

The raven scooted across the floor and sat beside Erwin, tucking himself against his side.

 

Erwin put an arm around him and fed him a chocolate, “Remember the day we got married? The first time.”

 

Levi smiled a bit and nodded, “Yeah… I do. In the forest? Hanji gathered all those lanterns and all that lace…”

 

“And compared to what suits look like now, we looked ridiculous,”

 

He giggled and nodded, “You wore the most hideous shade of orange crushed velvet and yellow lace,”

 

“You wore the velvet too! Maroon with pink lace,” Erwin laughed, “And we both wore wigs.”

 

Levi chuckled and shook his head, “The second time was much better. In the ‘20s? When I was less muscular and more dainty. I bobbed my hair and put on pretty beaded dress. The white silky one. We had guests that one and had it outside town so we could have liquor,” he smiled, “We danced all that night and all the next day.”

 

“We never stopped dancing until the Depression.”

 

Levi sighed softly, “We didn't get hit as hard as most but it was still terrible… And then the war…”

 

“You fought ever so bravely in all the wars, my love,” he murmured, kissing the top of his head, “You earned your medals. You saved many lives.”

 

Levi nodded and rubbed Erwin’s thigh, “As did you… I don't want to talk about the wars though… That's too much…”

 

Erwin nodded, “Do you want to talk about Carla?”

 

Levi took a sip of wine and shrugged.

 

Erwin sighed softly, “She was a beautiful person, inside and out… I know how much you loved her Levi… I'm truly sorry.”

 

Levi stared at the door that separated him from Eren, “Is this right? If things had been different… I would've helped raised him, or raised him on my own if I wasn't a coward… He'd be my son… That feels wrong…”

 

Erwin followed his gaze, “But you didn't. You're not his father. You're his friend. You're his lover. Everything happens for a reason. Both of your hardships have brought you two to where you are now.”

 

Levi looked up at Erwin, “What about you…? Have I lost you to gain him?”

 

Erwin met his eyes and shook his head solemnly, “No. We don't always get along, and sometimes we need our space, but I still need you. I can't let you go after a century. I love you, Levi Ackerman. It's a love that's completely unique. If Eren will allow it, I want to be yours too. I want to get married again. I want to move here with you and start something with you two. Start a family.”

 

Levi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Erwin, “I can't, Erwin… I can't lose another one…” his lip trembled, “I love you, and I'd do anything for you. I'd get married to you and Eren and do anything… But not that… After Rebecca, Rachel, Nicole, Madeline, Michael, Alexander, Phillip… It's too much…”

 

Erwin nodded and rubbed his back soothingly, “It's alright… I understand… After I lost Marie I wasn't sure I'd love anyone else,”

Levi nodded, just resting against Erwin's chest, “But you did, right?”

 

“I did. And I do,” he squeezed Levi’s shoulder and glanced at. The door, “And I will. We're allowed other chances of happiness, I believe. Maybe this one's just for you, or maybe it's ours. I'd like to see how it goes either way.”

 

Levi nodded slowly, “I guess that means…” He sighed, “I'll tell him… When the time is right. Because I just fucked up pretty bad.”

 

Erwin kisses his head, “He'll be alright. Just give him time,” he paused for a moment and looked down at Levi, “I'm proud of you.”

 

Levi looked up at the blonde and felt his chest swell. Whether he liked it or not, Erwin was a piece to a puzzle that made him feel complete. Eren was the other. Maybe with Eren, they'd last through more than a decade together. Maybe they'd find total completion. “I don't deserve you either,” he murmured, reaching up to tuck his blonde hair away, “You've had so much tolerance and patience for me. Forgiveness too."

 

Erwin kissed his forehead and nose, smirking softly, “Not always.”

 

“More than most,” he smiled softly, closing his eyes. "I mean it though. I'll tell him. You were right. I should've told him to begin with. He deserves complete honesty."

 

Erwin nodded tucking Levi back under his chin, "I believe you, and I know he does. Give yourselves a break for now though, okay?"

 

"Okay."


	18. Chapter 18

Eren woke up alone, feeling dizzy and a little upset that Levi still wasn't there. He sat up slowly and slid out of bed, quietly making his way downstairs to try and find him. He was successful, but still disappointed. Levi was asleep on the couch, curled up into a ball with his brows furrowed. He wanted to wake him up, talk to him and tell him he was alright, scold him for leaving him alone, ask him to be more careful. Instead, he opened one of the foot stools and pulled out a blanket, laying it over top of him and kissing his forehead before shuffling to the kitchen.

Erwin was humming softly, moving about somewhat quietly as he pulled these spices down and grabbed this cup of milk, tossing in a couple of those things into a pan. Eren was tempted to smile. He'd never seen Erwin  _ quite _ as cheerful as he was now, but he found it endearing. This beast of a man humming and cooking breakfast. Why he was Eren didn't understand, especially when he couldn't eat it.

“Good morning, Eren,” he chirped over his shoulder, “Are you hungry? I'm making you some breakfast tacos. The eggs and meat and vegetables will help restore your blood cells. Take away some of the dizziness and we can get you back to normal.”

Eren couldn't help but grin a little. “That's really thoughtful of you, thank you,” he paused, “Out of curiosity, how do you know so much about what will help? Do they give you a class when they turn you into vampires? I think I can picture it. ‘Healing Humans 101’.”

Erwin laughed at that and looked back at Eren, his eyes sparkling in the morning light, “No, but they should.”

Eren smiled back sweetly, head resting on one of his hands, elbow on the island, “They should have you teach it. I'd definitely attend the class just for that.” 

Erwin's smile turned to a smirk, sweetness turning into charm that had Eren hooked within a minute, “Oh really? Want to sit in the front row and ogle my ass as I write on a chalkboard?” He teased, turning back around, “You don't need a class for that.”

Eren's cheeks turned a deep red and he tried to say several things, but none came out. “You're so full of it,” he decided on finally, trying to blow it off. But now the thought was in his mind. His eyes drifted from the back of Erwin's head to down his spine.  _ Oh. _

Levi had a beautiful ass. The round soft kind that was perfect for digging his fingers into and fucking against mercilessly. 

Erwin's ass was equally beautiful. Muscular and firm, but plump enough that Eren wanted to shove his face-

He took a breath and shook the thought out of his head, turning to the windows. What was he doing? Eren said he was okay with  _ Levi _ seeing Erwin. He hadn't volunteered himself. 

Now that he thought about it though… What would it be like for them to  _ both _ see him? The three of them cuddled on the couch or Eren and Levi battling it out in the piano in front of Erwin. Furthermore… Levi pressed between Erwin and himself, his cheeks flushed and lips parted, eyes hooded with lust. Levi groaning softly as Eren ground against him from the front and Erwin from behind, head tossed back so he could mark his neck while Erwin claimed his mouth.

“ _ Eren _ ,” he could nearly hear Erwin muttering his name. “ _ Eren. Breakfast is ready _ .”

Eren blinked hard several times and looked around, finding a plate full of a delicious breakfast steaming in front of him, Erwin leaning on the counter with a mug in his hand. He nodded and sat upright, taking a taco, “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

After breakfast, Eren checked the calendar and found he didn't have work that day, so he could relax. He took his phone and decided to  call up his sister, wanting to check in. He also wanted to check in on the foxes in the snow globe Levi had given him, so he took the call upstairs.

“Hello?” Came his sisters voice on the line.

“Hi-ya,” he hummed, trekking across the bedroom to the night stand, picking up the snow globe and taking it to the bed, “Just called to check up on ya.”

“Ah. Well, I'm pretty busy packing over here. We all have to move out of the apartments here by Friday.”

Eren watched the foxes carefully. One of the foxes was sniffing around a hole in the ground, what he assumed was a den. Just sniffing. What did that mean? “I see. What day is today? I'm sure we could come over and help you move into the new apartment. Afterall, I missed out on the shopping and I want to see what you got.”

“Today's Wednesday. You sure you want to? I'm a big girl, I can do it on my own.”

Eren chuckled, “I have no doubt. You can out lift me any day,” he looked at the other fox, lying on the ground and pawing at its ears as if they were itchy or if he were ashamed. That one must be Levi, beating himself up about last night, even in his sleep. “Anyways… I'll talk to the guys and see what we can do, yeah?”

“That sounds awesome. Thank you. I'll talk to you later.”

“Talk to you later,” Eren echoed, hanging up and looking at the globe intently. After a minute, he set it down and made his way back downstairs. He returned to the living room and knelt down beside the couch. He ran his fingers over his forehead, trying to smooth the crease between his brows, “Levi,” he murmured, “Baby, wake up…”

Levi's eyes shut tighter for a moment before he forced them open, letting them focus on Eren before going rigid, sinking back into the couch and feeling a lump swell in his throat. Erwin had told him it was an accident and it would be okay, but he wasn't sure.

Eren smiled softly and ran his hand over his cheek, “Hey… I'm sorry to wake you… I wanted to talk,” he murmured. When Levi didn't move or say anything Eren continued. “I don't want you to beat yourself up about last night, okay? It was an accident. A scary accident, but an accident all the same, and I can tell you regret it… I'm not mad, okay? I'm not scared either. It was scary, but I'm not scared anymore. It happened and it's done. Okay? I still love you.”

Levi nodded slowly. He was a little overwhelmed and still tired, but Eren sounded and looked sincere so he went with it.

Eren smiled and leaned forward, kissing his nose, “Mmk. That's all I wanted to talk about, baby. You can go back to sleep.” 

Levi watched Eren tuck the blanket under his chin and close the curtains before walking out, apparently talking to Erwin with his voice fading away, mentioning something about moving Mikasa on Friday. 

 

Things went well the rest of the week. Levi and Eren still slept together and Erwin tried to drown them out. Eren tried not to stare at Erwin’s ass while Levi stared openly. They'd been flirting a lot recently. Apparently their goal was to embarrass the hell out of Eren.

When they weren't flirting, they parented him. 

Erwin suggested quitting his job since he and Levi brought in more money a month than Eren would make in five years, and Levi constantly told him what he should eat to help his body. Sometimes it was carrots, sometimes he needed a few more calories to Levi shared his chocolate. Usually it was anything with iron. He didn't take it badly. Levi was just looking after him. Maybe drowning him in water but looking after him.

The parenting didn't stop there. Levi and Erwin both insisted that Eren shouldn't be moving boxes or lifting things, and they knew if he went with he would find some way to do those things no matter how close of an eye they kept on him. So now it was the middle of the day Friday, and Eren was stuck at home alone. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but he was bored and lonely.

He dusted and cleaned the windows in the entire house, then swept and polished the floors. He took a shower and then threw his bare ass on his bed, checking the time. Hardly any time had passed. Groaning softly, he threw his head back on the mattress.  

After a few moments, he hummed softly and reached for his phone. He could easily bring Levi home, moan breathily into the receiver, tell him he missed him. Levi would be back before Eren could hang up. On the other hand… he had the house to himself. He could walk around naked without Levi begging him to put clothes on. He could jerk off to thoughts he'd been pushing aside. There was something more tempting though. 

He rolled out of bed and threw on sweats and a t-shirt, walking down the hall and stopping in front of a door, in front of Levi’s office. The one place he hadn't been, even after Levi had promised him no more secrets. It  _ was _ considered a secret if he wasn't allowed to see, right? And Levi had promised no more secrets. Therefore, he was allowed in now. He opened the door and pushed it open slowly, feeling a little rebellious. The office was dark, blinds and curtains covering the windows. The smell of paint was so heavy it made him dizzy, but he pushed in. He turned on the light and took a few cautious steps in, looking around. There was a big bookshelf to his left and an equally big closet to his left, a desk in the middle. Eren stepped in and sat down in the chair, looking down at the desk, finding a canvas on it. It him, and Eren couldn't help but smile softly this was what Levi was hiding? But it was so sweet. Eren felt like he looked like a God in the painting. He sat down and looked it over for a minute, grinning softly. Levi thought too much of him, and it showed, his lips too pink and perfect, his eyes glowing, skin dark, hair fluffy. Eren wouldn't depict himself so beautiful in a million years. 

He shook his head a little and looked over at the bookcase, knick knacks and figurines set in front of the books. He felt nostalgic when he saw them. Ceramic fairies and mythical creatures, glass pink elephants and little cat salt and pepper shakers, jewelry boxes and ceramic containers with hand painted designs. He was in awe, and every piece made him think of his mom. He remembered buying her a glass rose one year at the dollar store and taking it home with the biggest grin on his face.

Past the figures were books. More books that Levi didn't keep in the library, despite having the space. Some of them were about magic, about mythical creatures or crystals or candles. Some were out of place,  _ Gulliver’s Travels _ and  _ Frankenstein _ ,  _ Sherlock Holmes _ or  _ Lord of the Rings _ trilogy and the  _ Hobbit _ , both looking like first editions. Others were more childish.  _ Harry Potter, The Rainbow Fish, The Golden Compass,  _ and Dr. Seuss books of all kinds, and bedtime stories. They all looked like books Eren grew up with, not something Levi may have read to children of his own. He hummed softly and turned around, going to check out the closet, canvases on the wall catching his eye. 

One was of Kenny, and it frightened him nearly into a panic attack. It looked like he might jump out of the frame any minute. He calmed down after seeing the other one, a cheerful woman with sparkling eyes looking at him, telling him everything was going to be alright, that the world was full of good. She was beautiful and looked like a teenager, or in her early 20s at the very least. He didn't know who she was, but he wished he did. He may have to ask Levi someday.

He moved to the closet again and opened the doors, finding it wall to wall and ceiling to floor in boxes big and small.  _ Oooo.  _ Boxes. It was like Christmas. He reached up and brought down a box from the top of the shelf, setting it on the ground and wiping the dust off the top.  _ C. J.  _ He wrinkled his nose. He hoped it wasn't a box of his exes crap. Or a body. That would be awful. He pulled off the lid and peeked inside. Clothes? Shirts more precisely. He picked up a yellow one and looked it over. It was a woman's shirt, and Eren wondered if it had been his wife's. Not likely, it had a tag on it. He put the shirt back and pushed the box aside to look through more. More clothes. About five boxes. Then three boxes of linens. He faltered when he saw a baby blue comforter, but quickly disregarded it.

  
Then he came to a box marked  _ E. J. _ And wondered if it was his or if Erwin had a name other than Smith at some point. When he opened it, he found a small quilt. In between the folds were picture frames. The photos inside made his blood run cold.


	19. Chapter 19

Levi and Erwin came home with dinner for Eren, something greasy and deep fried to treat him for taking such great care of himself. But as soon as he walked in, Levi could feel something was off. His smile faltered and he asked Erwin to hold his thought, running upstairs. He noticed his office door open and his stomach turned, mind racing. He stood in the doorway. 

Eren was sitting on the floor with his back to him, surrounded by boxes and photos, baby toys and blankets and momentos. Photo albums and children's movies and stuffed animals. He sniffled and closed one of the albums, setting it aside. 

“That necklace was the only thing I had,” he murmured, “The only damn thing I had to tell me I had a mother that loved me once. And you had  _ everything _ .”

Levi's hands shook, “Eren… I was going to tell you… I swear-”

“But you didn't. I  _ asked _ you if you had any more secrets!” Eren let out an exasperated breath and his voice broke at the end, “I  _ asked _ you and you told me no! You didn't even have to tell me what it was!”

Levi dropped his gaze, “I know, Eren… I shouldn't have said that… I'm sorry… I just didn't know how to say it…”

“You could've just said ‘ _ Hey Eren, I knew you when you were little, remember me? I was  _ real  _ close with your mom, but when she died I decided to let you go into the system where your foster father beat the shit out of you. _ ’ I would've asked if you were my father but my mother's diary says you were just friends,” He wiped his eyes and sniffed again, “So what, are you my godfather? How fucked up is that? How fucked up is it that you looked at me and thought ‘ _ I knew that kid once. I shouldn't have ditched him. I'll just fuck him to make up for it _ ’!” Eren shouted, turning around to face Levi, tears running down his cheeks, “What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you?!”

Levi didn't have an answer. He didn't have any answers. He closed his eyes and let himself cry, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He deserved this. He'd known that since the beginning. He was to blame for Eren's childhood abuse, for his lack of heirlooms and childhood memories. He shouldn't have stayed with him when he remembered who he was. He should've ended it.

“Not only did you lie, but it's a big fucking lie,” Eren croaked, staring him down, “This is… This is way past the line of things I could've forgiven…” 

Levi just nodded slowly and choked out a sob, eyes shut tight, afraid to look at Eren.

He shook his head and stepped over all of his happy childhood memories, walking out the door before stopping in the hall, “I don't want it. I don't want any of it. I never had it before, and I don't need it now. The only thing I want back is the necklace.”

Levi's eyes shot open and he looked up at Eren, at the hand extended out to him expectantly.

“I can't trust you. Not after this. Not ever again,” Eren forced himself to say, “You can have all the rest of our shit, but I want that back.”

With shaky hands, Levi gritted his teeth and took the necklace off. He didn't get the right to ask him to stay. He didn't deserve Eren. Shakily, he said it in Eren's hand and watched him put it in his pocket. Then, the brunette turned on his heel and made his way to the front door. 

Erwin was waiting at the bottom of the steps, “Eren, Levi really was going to tell you. He was going to tell you after dinner tonight. He didn't realize who you were until after you were already together. I didn't even know at first. Please, give him a chance Eren-”

“Leave me the fuck alone,” he snapped, slamming the door behind him as he walked out. He didn't know where to go. Mikasa didn't need this drama.. Jean’s maybe? He'd have to ask. He hailed a cab and went to work.

* * *

 

After six hours of Levi crying, he finally got the man to sleep. He laid him down in his bed and pulled the covers over his shoulders, sitting down with a sigh. On the nightstand was the small snow globe Levi had given to Eren. He picked it up and held it in both hands. Only one fox remained in the globe, crying though it didn't make any sound. This was the end of their relationship. Eren was done.

* * *

 

Eren had mostly stopped crying by the time he got to the PD, but it was obvious he was upset. He opened the doors and went down the hall until he found Jean’s office, leaning against the door until he was acknowledged.

“Damn, you look like shit.” 

Eren nodded slowly and sighed, “I know… Look man, I'm going to get right to the point, I need a place to stay…”

Jean looked extremely uncomfortable, his hands drifting away and pulling at his fingers, “Ah… Well… I mean I would, Eren, you're a great guy-”

“You can just tell me no,” Eren rolled his eyes and pushed off the doorframe to walk away.

“Wait Eren-” Jean grabbed his shoulder and closed his eyes with a sigh, “You can stay with me, but the chief has asked me to tell you something… I don't want you to get mad at me, okay? I never would do this to you, but I'm not I'm charge…” 

Eren eyed him warily, watching him cringe and look around uncomfortably, “Tell me what?”

“Look man… They're letting you go… With the shoulder and the week of torture that freak put you though… They're not sure if you're as able as you were. And I know that's messed up, okay? Like I said, I'd never do that, but I didn't get a say about telling you either.”

Eren's emotions turned off. He couldn't cry. He couldn't panic. His mind just went  _ yeah, that sounds about right. That fits in with today's bullshit. _ Eren closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, shrugging off Jean’s arm, “I get it… It's fine.” He turned to leave.

“You can still stay at my place,” Jean called after him.

“I know you didn't want to, but you basically just fired me. I'll see you tomorrow at the bar for beers though,” he dragged his feet along the carpet, stopping by the desk Connie was parked at, “Hey man, can I crash-”

“Yeah, but I should warn you that Sasha has moved in, so…” 

Eren shook his head, “Nevermind. See you tomorrow man,” he made his way back to the doors.

Marco was nice enough but he was pretty sure he and Armin had something going on they were trying to get Jean into. He hadn't remembered that… Mina and Hannah both had boyfriends. He didn't really know anyone else.

“Hey Eren,” a deep voice called after him. He turned around to see Reiner following him, a big box of printer paper in his hands, “You need a place to stay? You can come to my place. I live alone but I have a spare bedroom.”

Eren didn't know much about Reiner, only that they worked together for two years at least. He just shrugged and nodded a little bit, “That's be nice. Are you sure you don't mind? I kinda need a place tonight.”

He nodded and shifted his hold on the box, “I'm sure. Let me finish unloading this truck and I'll clock out, ‘kay?”

  
Eren nodded and took a seat, playing with a thread in his sweatpants until he accidentally pulled it out, waiting glumly for Reiner. He'd lost his boyfriend, his home, his potential lover, his belongings, and his job all in one day. All in two hours. His brain was done. Absolutely done. It said  _ fuck this shit _ and turned off.   


 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner slips Eren a little something and it makes Eren compliant and hallucinate, so keep it in mind in case you get confused.
> 
> Tags: Non con drug use, non con sex, Reiner/Eren

Eren parked down the street and walked to the apartment complex, looking up at it nervously. It was big and beautiful with sand brick on the outside. He told a security guard who he was and who was going to see, and the man looked him up before unlocking the gate and letting him in. He walked across the private parking and passed the pool. He stepped into the lobby and took the elevator up. He walked to his sisters apartment and knocked, looking around nervously. It was big and clean and fancy. It reminded him of Levi's house and that made him all the more anxious.

Mikasa opened the door and smiled sympathetically, “Hey…”

Eren cringed, “God, he told you didn't he?”

Mikasa just sighed a little and nodded, stepping back to let him in, “Yeah… I'm really sorry, Eren… How're you doing?”

Eren shrugged and stepped inside, kicking off his shoes, “I feel like crap… I was laid off too. I've been staying with a guy from work. I didn't want to talk about it right away.”

Mikasa nodded and walked into her kitchen. The ceilings were ridiculous high. Eren couldn't touch them with a broom. Mikasa started making them each a coffee. “You alright? Do you wanna move in with me?”

Eren shook his head, “Not if he lets me stay. You need your privacy and he seems alright,” he sat down warily on a black barstool and looked around, “That and this entire place screams Levi.”

Mikasa frowned a bit and looked around, “Oh… I liked it,” 

Eren chuckled dryly. High ceilings, big windows, dark hardwood floors and a huge kitchen and living room. “I might, but y’know… Still getting over it…”

Mikasa nodded, “That's alright. But hey, Erwin brought over a suitcase with your phone, laptop, and some clothes. They're bringing the rest up later. Do you wanna take that suitcase?”

Eren nodded a bit, “Yeah. I need some clothes,” he took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat, “So what's up with you?”

Mikasa shrugged, “Not a ton. I've been hanging out with this girl and I'm thinking about going out with her.”

Eren nodded again and tried to smile, “I'm really happy for you. I wish you the best of luck.”

Mikasa nodded and smiled, going quiet for a few minutes before bringing out his suitcase. They talked awkwardly a bit before Eren finished his coffee and left.

* * *

 

When he got back to the apartment, he took his suitcase to the guest bedroom and then sat on the couch, a cushion away from Reiner. Some sport was on. He wasn't really watching it, just staring at the screen as he watched it angrily.

“What's wrong?” 

Eren closed his eyes and sighed, “My ex bought my sister this really nice apartment and the entire place reminded me of him.”

Reiner nodded a bit, “I'm really sorry. Anything I can do? Wanna beer?”

Eren shook his head and rubbed his eyes, “No thanks. I try to only drink on Fridays. Saturday was an exception.”

It went quiet for a bit, but then they started talking about other things, trying to cheer up Eren. He told him they could order Chinese and watch some movies and Eren was cool with that. He was still kind of down so Eren told him his life story without magic or the supernatural and Reiner listened sympathetically. He rubbed his shoulder and made him popcorn. After a little bit and some shed tears, Eren was curled up in one corner of the couch feeling a lot better with things off his chest and hot cocoa in his hands.

Out of fucking no where.

"Eren," Reiner murmured, setting a hand on his thigh, leaning over, "I want to get to know you a little better... A little more intimately..."   
  
Eren looked down at the hand warily, trying to hold still. He couldn't be rude. He'd have to go back to Erwin and Levi if he was kicked out, and his sister had a girlfriend... "Reiner... It was a really long day... I'm not sure now is the best time,"   
  
While Eren was looking down, Reiner picked up a card and blew across it towards the other, setting it back down and giving him a few minutes, watching his eyes glaze over and his muscles grow less tense, "You want to so we can take your mind off things," he said softly, picking up Eren's chin and making him look him in the eye, "Why don't you take me to the bedroom, Eren?"   
  
He nodded slowly, standing up and turning to the hall, loosely holding Reiner's hand as he slowly shuffled down the hall, zombie like as he moved.   
  
Reiner took out his phone and started recording.   
  
Eren opened the door to the bedroom he'd been offered to sleep in and looked back at Reiner, his eyes already dilated, more black than green, and shining.   
  
Reiner's breath caught in his throat and he smiled at Eren, "You want to do it in this bedroom, or my bedroom?"   
  
Eren just gave him a look like a confused puppy.   
  
Reiner shook his head and gestured to this one, "Go in and take your clothes off for me, beautiful,"   
  
Eren nodded slowly and let go of his hand to walk into the bedroom.    
  
Reiner set up his phone on the dresser across the room looking into the lens with a smirk, "Guess it didn't take him long to get over you," he chuckled and turned his back to the camera, going to Eren and wrapping his arms around his bare torso, whispering something in his ear that made him smile and giggle.   
  
Eren turned in his arms and started undoing the buttons on his shirt with careful precision, and then slid it off his shoulders, setting his hands on Reiner's chest and looking up at him.   
  
Reiner leaned down and kissed him softly, hands wrapped around Eren's back, giving him a moment to catch up before kissing him again.   
  
Eren closed his eyes and went with Reiner's movement's, finding them familiar and natural. Soft kiss, hands on his chest... And then a soft nip and a coy smirk. Levi loved it when he played coy and let him lead. He pulled his lip between his teeth and fell back to his heels as he pulled away. No... Too tall to be Levi. Erwin then. Kissing Erwin and testing boundaries.   
  
Reiner chuckled and parted his lips for Eren, scooping him up in his arms and walking back to the bed to sit down, keeping Eren in his lap.   
  
Eren cupped his cheeks and ran a hand across his bottom lip before moving it in licking over his teeth and along his tongue, humming softly as it was sucked on briefly before he pulled back, nails scratching his scalp, "I didn't know you smoked..."   
  
"A bad habit you could say," Reiner murmured, kissing at his lips again, hands slipping beneath the waistband of his pants and briefs.   
  
Eren didn't recognize the voice for a moment and opened his eyes.  Not Levi or Erwin... Reiner...? He paused a moment, confused.   
  
Reiner smiled at him sweetly and cocked his head, "What baby?"    
  
Slowly, his face dissolved into Erwin's. Bright blue eyes sparkling at him and fangs poking out under his lip, large cold hands grabbing his ass. He blinked a couple times. He wasn't going to tell him what he thought he saw. He smiled and shook his head, "I've... Just been waiting for this for a long time," he murmured.   
  
Reiner's heart hammered in his chest, believing the words were truly meant for him, "You have?"    
  
Eren nodded, grinning with a soft giggle, "I was worried about telling Levi... I didn't know if he'd want to share."   
  
"Don't worry about Levi," Reiner murmured, "Worry about your pants."   
  
Eren bit his lip, lifting his hips so they could be pulled down, "Are you going to fill me with your big cock? Fill me up and fuck me hard?" When he looked up he saw Erwin's warm smile before he bent down, mouth open and fangs out, ready to bite his neck. He tipped his head to the side and hummed softly.   
  
Reiner nipped and sucked at his neck until he left a dark bruise in his wake, "Is that what you want, baby?"   
  
Eren sighed contently, believing he'd been filled with Erwin's endorphins, giving him a mini high, "Fuck... I don't know... Maybe I'll ride you..."   
  
Reiner grinned and finished pulling Eren's pants off, shoving his own to his knees, "I like that one more."   
  
"I'm sure," Eren laughed, running a hand through his hair, "You like watching little boys bounce on your cock?"   
  
Reiner kissed him with a chuckle and handed him the bottle of lube, "Who doesn't? Be a good little boy and prep yourself,"   
  
Eren uncapped the lid and poured some on his fingers, "Do you want me to put on a show?"   
  
Reiner pointed to the camera, "Put on a show for that,"   
  
Eren looked over his shoulder, the dresser and camera forming Levi in his mind. He blushed and turned his head away, "You mean he's going to watch?!"   
  
Reiner of course still didn't understand Eren was hallucinating and thought Eren was understanding what he was doing. "It's just for fun. A little jealousy is all. I'm so excited to have you to myself... It's natural to want to show you off, isn't it?"   
  
Eren smiled and looked back over his shoulder at Levi, "Maybe a little show..." he picked his hips up and pushed two fingers inside, slowly pumping and curling them to stretch himself open.   
  
Reiner turned his chin and caught him in a kiss as he fucked himself on his fingers. He wasn't patient though. He pulled Eren's hand away and turned him around, lining up with Eren's hole.   
  
Eren bit his lip and slowly sank down with a moan, taking in his length inch by inch until he was seated. He looked down at his stomach, his vision blurry as he grinned like an idiot, feeling high in his stomach where he imagined Erwin's cock to stop, "You're so big... I can feel you clear up here... N' so full,"   
  
Reiner kissed at his jaw and set his hands on his hips, "You'll feel even better when you're filled up with my cum."   
  
Eren nodded and slowly moved his hips, falling and rising with ease, holding his stomach and biting his lip, his cock bouncing as he started riding Reiner, moaning loudly.   
  
"Good boy," Reiner murmured, "Fuck yeah, Eren..."   
  
He closed his eyes and started riding him as fast as he had with Levi, bouncing and rocking, pulling off completely before dropping back on, "Oh fuck... Oh yes.. God yes!"   
  
Reiners eyes widened and he did the best he could to guide Eren, a bit worried he'd hurt himself, but feeling fucking amazing, "Good lord, Eren... Fuck.."   
  
Eren rode and reached back to pull his hair, baring his neck for bites, bringing his hands up to roam over his body, staring at his Levi with a grin, knowing he'd be getting payback later, and he couldn't wait. His beautiful Levi.   
  
Reiner soon filled up Eren and stroked him until he came, pulling out and laying down, leaving Eren sitting in the edge of the bed.   
  
Eren wasn't used to that... His Levi laid down with him and then pulled out, but kept him close. He laid down anyways, breathless and hands tucked to his chest, looking up at the other expectantly, hair clinging to his sweaty forehead, cum still dripping down his cheeks and legs. Now Erwin was supposed to pull him close and hug him, or give him a kiss and tell him he did a beautiful job and he was proud of him.   
  
But he didn't.   
  
The phone beeped that it's storage was full and turned off. Reiner laid on his side of the bed, eyes closed, still catching his breath. He hadn't been laid in awhile so it took him a bit to recover.   
  
Eren couldn't figure out what was going on. There were no praises, no cuddles, no kisses, no lovings.... Even though they weren't intimate, Erwin always hugged him...   
  
Reiner looked over at Eren when he felt him staring and chuffed out a breathless laugh, "What? Do you want something else?"   
  
Eren's heart broke. The kind warm smile now seemed mocking and the blue eyes weren't even trained on him. He didn't feel loved. He didn't feel wanted. He dropped his gaze and swallowed hard, "N-No," he whispered, "I... I was just going to say I want to go shower..."   
  
"Well fuck, go shower then. You don't need me for that," he laughed, nudging Eren away.

Eren turned over and slid out of bed, making his way to the bathroom slowly and letting his eyes water. He hadn't expected Erwin to treat him like that... Not Erwin. Not even Levi treated him like that when he was in a mood. There were always hugs and soft kisses. Always someone to shower with, to hold. He turned on the water and sat down by the tub to wait for it to get hot before falling asleep.   
  
When he woke up again he had no memory of what happened. He was in a pair of shorts in his guest bed at Reiner's, with no idea of when or how he got there.

* * *

 

Levi was staring at a video he'd been sent  via email, playing it over and over until he'd ran out of tears and anger. 

Erwin came in and set down a hot cup of blood for Levi, sipping on the cold one he hadn't touched, not caring, “Levi, you need to eat something,”

“It'll just come right back up,” he muttered, his left hand holding up his head, eyes locked on the screen.

A long moan came from the speakers and looked at Levi, leaning back on the desk, “You never watch porn when you're upset.”

Levi shrugged and pushed the screen back so he could see.

Erwin's eyes narrowed and he watched it for a minute before starting it from the beginning, “What the fuck is this?” 

_ “Guess it didn't take him long to get over you,” _ the blonde in the video chuckled.

Levi shrugged and closed his eyes, “Karma?”

Erwin's frown deepened and continued watching.  _ Maybe just a little show. _ “Are you sure it's real?”

“I'm sure,” Levi sighed and took his mug, sipping on it reluctantly.

“Why are his pupils so wide?”

Levi peeked up at him, questioning his thinking, “Seriously? Not a ‘that's fucked up’ or ‘damn, I'm sorry’?”

Erwin turned the volume down, “Levi, he looks drugged.”

Levi shrugged and took his cup, leaving the room, “Not my problem. Probably took it up when he left.

“No. No.” Erwin shook his head, “He looks like he's  _ been _ drugged. He might not know what he's doing.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Give it up. He knows exactly what he's doing. Will you turn it off when you're done making yourself miserable?” He turned off the light and left Erwin to analyze the video.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not at all sorry for what's to come.

Eren rolled out of bed and tried to make his way to the kitchen, but his  _ ass _ fucking  _ hurt. _ Confused, he stumbled out of his room and shuffled you the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a frown on his face. The last thing he remembered was having coffee at his sisters and feeling mildly uncomfortable. And now he was here and his ass hurt.

Reiner was in the kitchen watching the news, leaning on the counter while coffee brewed. Eren sat down and grabbed an orange, looking over at Reiner suspiciously. Reiner pulled out a bottle of Ibuprofen without looking at Eren and set it in front of him, still watching the TV.

Eren's stomach sank and he stared at the bottle, “We didn't… I didn't… Did we…”

Reiner grabbed the pot of coffee and poured them both a cup, smirking and looking over the brim of his cup, “We most definitely did.”

All of the color drained from Eren's face and he looked down at his mug, feeling his stomach crawl into his throat. He hated himself. He'd barely been staying there half a week and they already slept together. He was still holding on to some hope that Levi would find some way to make it up to him, that he'd freak out a couple times more and just go back to Levi, because he was needy and selfish.

Well that was gone. How'd he not even wait a week before he pulled that shit? He had standards… He wanted to run for the hills and bury his head in the sand.

He took the painkillers and warily looked up, “That was like… A one nighter, right?”

Reiner's smirk fell and Eren just felt more guilty, “If that's what you want, then yeah. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything,”

“Let's just… Wait…” Eren said slowly, “I mean, I just got out of a relationship… I'm still getting over that… I need time, y’know? And I need to find another job, especially if I continue staying here…”

“No, yeah, I get it,” Reiner nodded and set down his mug, “Take your time. It's not a big deal.”

Oh but it was. This was a very big deal. This was all wrong and fast and… And gross… Definitely gross. He finally smelled it. God… “Um… I'm going to finish this coffee, but I really need to shower,” he excused himself and took the walk of shame back to his room, finding a suitcase in front of his dresser. He opened it and pulled out some clothes and his phone, dialing his sister as he started the shower.

He let out a brief sigh when the phone clicked in answer and started speaking before she could say hello, “Mikasa, I came over yesterday, right? That was yesterday? Did we get drunk? Because I have no memory of the past eighteen hours, and I'm pretty sure I just fucked my roommate, but I don't remember, and I don't know what the fuck happened-”

“Jesus Christ, Eren,” Mikasa took a breath, “Slow down… No we didn't drink… Now what about your roommate?”

“ _ I don't know _ ,” he hissed, “I've barely been here four days! And he's been working! I don't even know his last name and I'm pretty sure we fucked last night but I don't remember any of it! I don't know… I'm so confused, and gross, and I… I miss Levi and I don't know what to do,” his voice cracked and he threw his shirt aside and knelt down beside the tub, hiding his face in his free hand.

“Eren… Take a deep breath before you start panicking. Take a deep breath. Maybe you just got so stressed that you blacked out. Maybe your brain shut off and your body just did it's thing, yeah? Relax. Why don't you come over and stay with me? If I want laid I can go to her house. Come stay with me where you feel safe. Okay? You know I won't let you make bad decisions while you're here. Come on. It won't be so bad.”

Eren sighed and sniffled, rubbing his eyes, “Okay… Let me pull my shit together and I'll come over…”

He did  _ not _ in fact go over. 

Reiner made him waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. With the most shy and innocent, bashful look, he looked at the waffles and said, “I'm really sorry if you feel like I took advantage of you or anything… I didn't mean to scare or upset you. But listen… You're a really great guy. Anyone I would be lucky to have you, or even live with you… So if you don't wanna do anything right now, I'm cool with that. If you're open to dinner, and just dinner, I'd be cool with that. If you want to go stay with someone else, I respect that, but you'd be missed.”

_ Why. _

Why did he have to make this so much harder? Eren wasn't one to say no. Especially to awkward and hopeful smiles and puppy dog eyes. He didn't have any feelings for Reiner. No desire to stay with him. He also just had his heart broken and didn't want to break anyone else's.

He took the plate of waffles and sat down. “I really appreciate you taking me in and apologizing for last night, even though you didn't do anything wrong. And the waffles of course. I appreciate waffles…” he swallowed hard,“So to thank you for your hospitality, I'll agree to one dinner.  But I can't promise to any more than that. Not with everything the way it is.”

Reiner lit up like a Christmas tree and grinned widely, “Seriously?! Thank you! I promise you won't regret it!”

He definitely regretted it. 

Reiner picked a big fancy restaurant with reservations and dim lighting and a menu entirely in Italian. He sat down across from Reiner, wearing a gray button up and a nice pair of jeans. His stomach was non existent, the lump in his throat was too big to swallow, his hands wouldn't stop shaking. He didn't want to be here. This was wrong. This was terrifying and wrong. He should not be going on dates. He should not be trying to read Italian. He should not be thinking about ordering wine to try and settle his nerves. 

He should be with his sister, making Ramen noodles and popcorn and sitting on the couch. He should be staring at his phone anxiously waiting for a phone call. He should be grieving over his relationship and his mother.

He shouldn't be nervous a date. He shouldn't be on the verge of a panic attack.

He looked around for the bathrooms, wanting to know in case he got the courage to chicken out. He swallowed hard and took his water, taking a small sip.

“Well… You've already told me all about yourself, so I guess it's my turn, huh?”

Eren had no fucking clue if he'd told Reiner about himself, nor to what extent he shared. He just looked up blankly at the blonde, waiting for him to continue. 

Levi was much better at dinner dates, and he couldn't even eat.

Reiner told him about all his favorite things in and out of the bedroom. He didn't give Eren a chance to talk at all. When the waiter came up, he was rude and short, and told Eren more than once he didn't have to pretend to be nice. His entire personality was brassy and bold and oozing testosterone worse than a bodybuilder _taking_   testosterone. He was selling himself the entire time, and all Eren could do was smile politely and nod.

After dinner as they were talking out to the parking lot, Reiner stopped him, pleased to see Eren's eyes dilating. After they got home, he'd be completely compliant. “Hey, I had a really nice time tonight, Eren. Maybe we can do it again sometime?”

Eren nodded slowly once, silently saying  _ I think not _ . “Maybe. But hey, I told my sister I'd check on her tonight since she went out with some friends, so I'm gonna call a cab.”

“Do you wanna stop by the house first and grab a set of clothes? I can drive you over right after.”

Eren shrugged and nodded, getting in the car with him and buckling up, his brain shutting down as the drug took over.

* * *

 

One minute he was drifting off in the car, and the next, he was in bed with a splitting headache, a sore ass, and his back pressed to Reiner’s chest.  _ Shit.  _ Eren scrambled out of bed and collected his clothes from the floor, dressing quickly and stumbling out of the bedroom.

What the  _ fuck _ was he doing? Why couldn't he remember any of the shit that was happening to him? Why did he keep ending up in bed with this man? He was going to get hurt. He was going to get  _ really _ hurt if this continued. What if he just blacked out and woke up in bed with  _ two _ strangers? What I'd he blacked out and did something he'd really regret? What if he hurt someone? What if someone hurt him? 

Images of Kenny and Grisha pinning him down flooded into his mind and his eyes wrenched shut, his stomach churning. He tried to take a deep breath but all he could taste was fucking semen, and he barely had time to make it to the bathroom before his stomach decided to empty itself.

When it was empty, Eren sat back on his knees and wiped his mouth with some toilet paper, closing his eyes and crying softly. 

He was scared. He was fucking terrified. Grisha and then Kenny… And Levi and his damn lies! And now he was just throwing himself at someone else who he didn't know, who he didn't trust, and didn't want quite frankly. 

Reiner shuffled into the bathroom, 100% less clothed than Eren was, rubbing his eyes, “You're kinda noisy in the mornings, you know that?”

Eren wrapped his hands above his head and hid his face in his knees, backed up against the cupboard, crying and feeling like puking again. Jesus Christ he was pathetic…

Reiner looked down and let his head wrap around what was happening, standing still a moment before crouching in front of him, running a hand through his hair. The little brown head flinched beneath him and something swelled inside him, nearly making him smile. “Eren… Eren look at me. Why are you crying? Was I too rough last night? Do you need some medicine?”

Eren sank into himself and shook his head, his entire body quivering, “Please go away…”

Reiner didn't particularly enjoy being told what to do, but he wanted Eren to like him, so he needed to be patient. “Eren, I want to help. Come on. Take a deep breath, alright? Take a breath and look at me.” To his surprise, Eren sniffled and sighed before forcing his eyes up. He really shouldn't think so, but he looked damn pretty when he cried. He smiled softly and ran his hand through his hair, “It's gonna be alright, Eren. I promise. You'll be okay.” The brunette did not look convinced, so he continued, “You're probably confused and upset, right? You just got out of a relationship with a guy and you've been hurt before… But don't you think that maybe this is fate? Maybe you're doing this to give yourself one more chance with men. Maybe it's a sign you should try and see how it goes. You deserve another chance, Eren. You deserve a guy who treats you the way you deserve to be treated.” he stood up and filled a dixie cup with water and handed it to him. “I'm sorry if I messed up by sleeping with you… But can you give me a chance? Please Eren. I don't know what I did before I met you, but I know it wasn't living…”

Eren took a drink, unable to look at Reiner any longer. He took a shaky breath, “I just wanna go home…”

“Please stay…” He begged, kneeling beside Eren again, “Please, Eren. Give this a chance. This week has been the best week of my life!”

Eren wrapped his arms around himself tightly and closed his eyes. No. He didn't want this. He didn't have feelings for him and he didn't want to. He didn't care how much he wanted it-

“I'm on my knees, here, Eren… Stark naked and begging on my knees…” He insisted, “If you say no it's going to be embarrassing.”

_ It already is _ .

  
Eren sighed and gave in, nodding slightly. _Fuck._ He just wanted to go home.

* * *

 

Eren placed a box of condoms in the basket reluctantly and moved down the aisle. Why was he having sex with him when he wasn't over Levi? He wasn't ready... He still wanted Levi to come knocking on the door and beg for forgiveness. He didn't want to lose him. Not now. He still had so many questions to ask and things he wanted to do with him...

He was afraid to tell Reiner no, however. Afraid that he'd be upset or angry, kick him out. He didn't want to be kicked out. The shame he'd feel moving back in with Mikasa...   
  
He reached for a bottle of shampoo before realizing it was the kind Levi used rather than the one he used.   
  
"If you want to keep holding that one, can you hand me the one behind it?"    
  
He turned around to find Levi leaning against a cart, looking up at Eren, unamused.   
  
Eren handed him the bottle reluctantly and then got the one he wanted, "What are you doing out in the middle of the day?" He asked quietly.   
  
"Getting a sunburn. I just took more of your things back to your sister's... I figured you'd want them back..."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Levi waited a few moments for patience before speaking again, "What are you doing not at work?"   
  
"I was let go," he said flatly, grabbing a new loofah and toothbrush. He hadn't necessarily meant this when he said he wanted to talk to Levi again.   
  
Levi's heart sank and he looked at Eren sadly, "I didn't know, I'm sorry... Are you and your sister going to be okay?"   
  
"We'll be fine. We managed just fine before you came along. Now I just need to find a decent paying job to afford the ridiculously expensive apartment you put her in. That won't be an issue at all with the unemployment the way it is," he finished sarcastically. He'd applied for maybe 20 jobs in the past week and hadn't heard back.   
  
Levi stifled a sigh, "You know I wouldn't just drop you two like that... I'll pay the bills."   
  
Eren turned to look at him, his eyes hard and watering, "We're not going through a divorce, Levi. She's not your daughter, she's not your sister in law. She's not your responsibility, she's mine. I don't want your money. I don't want your sympathy. I want-" he took a breath, "I want to be left alone... Please..."

No he didn't. He wanted Levi to tell Reiner to back off and to take him home for a drink while he calmed him down and explained himself. But he was a dumb ass who pushed people away.  
  
Levi's eyes narrowed and he grew tense, "By alone do you mean alone or just without me and Erwin and with your new boyfriend?"   
  
Eren’s brows furrowed, "How do you know about Reiner? He's... He's not my boyfriend... I'm just staying with him..."

Says the guy with condoms in the basket.  
  
"Oh please," Levi scoffed, "After the video I got? Don't try to fucking lie to me."   
  
"Video? What video?" He was more confused now.   
  
Levi glared, "Right... So there's no video. Just like how there's no drugs, huh?"   
  
Eren's eyes widened in shock, "Drugs? Levi are you even listening to yourself? I was a cop! I would never!"   
  
"I can fucking smell them on you!" He whisper yelled, "Why the fuck are you trying to lie your way out of this? I know you're not that fucking stupid!"   
  
Eren's face burned red and tear spilled out of his eyes. Levi had never accused him of lying or doing drugs. Levi never called him stupid or made shit up. He thrust the basket at him and bolted for the exit.   
  


 

When Eren came home, Reiner was sitting on the couch. He frowned when he saw Eren's tears and stood up abruptly. “Eren baby? What's wrong?”

Eren didn't stop himself from rushing into a hug, crying into Reiner's shirt, “Why is he so  _ mean _ ?! He just started rambling about a video and me being on drugs! I would never! He knows that! Why would he say that?!”

Reiner went stiff, but Eren didn't notice. He rubbed his back gently and hugged him, “Oh sweetheart…” he murmured, “Don't let him mess with you like that… You know what? How about we go places together from now on, okay? He'll leave you alone if I'm with you. I'll keep you safe. You're mine now, after all, not his."

Eren sniffled and nodded, still hiding his face in Reiner's shirt. 

The blonde gave him a small squeeze and kissed the top of his head, "It'll be alright, Eren. I promise. It'll be alright."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Carla and Levi back story before I break more hearts.

Erwin jumped as the door slammed and sat up quickly, watching Levi throw shopping bags on the floor before storming upstairs. He closed his book and left it in the library, making sure there was nothing that needed put away immediately before following after him. 

Things had definitely not been easy. Levi was depressed as fuck. To the point where he wouldn't drink or eat. And if Levi turned down a glass of scotch then something was wrong.

Erwin caught the bedroom door before it could be slammed in his face, easing it open, “Levi, I know you have better social skills than that,”

Levi hated himself for not having anything to flip over in his room. “Fucking dick!”

Erwin immediately thought of several comebacks but stayed silent, “What happened?” He watched Levi pace around his room before groaning in frustration and banging his head against one of the posts on the bed. He waited patiently and watched his blood boil. “I take it you saw Eren at the store?”

“Fucking dick!” Levi shouted again.

Apparently ‘fucking dick’ meant ‘yes’ today.

“And what happened?”

“He denied everything!” Levi shouted, “ _ ‘What video’ _ he asked,  _ ‘I wouldn't do drugs, I was a cop’ _ !” Levi mocked, “And I called him out on it! I told him I could smell the damn drugs and he  _ still _ faked it!”

Erwin didn't know if he should be disappointed or exasperated. “Again… He may not know he's under the influence, Levi. We don't know what that guy is like… And I hate to say it but it's not our business anymore… If he's in a dangerous situation, we'll be there to take care of it. But we shouldn't bring up the video or the drugs. It's not our place.”

Levi could've decked him then and there, but instead he just sort of sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the tears coming and pain swelling in his chest. He couldn't say it wasn't fair. He couldn't make any argument against any of this. He fucking deserved this. Not only did he befriend Carla and ruin her life, but he ruined Eren's to the point where he was making sex tapes and on drugs. He'd fucked up. He'd fucked up so badly… Carla would be so ashamed of him… Poor Carla…

* * *

 

_ Levi met Eren’s mother in the library downtown in ‘92 in November or October. She was in the fantasy section looking at books on protection spells. _

_ “Salt circles… Always with the salt circles…” She muttered, chewing on her lip as she put the book back. _

_ Levi rounded the corner, mildly curious about what she was going on about. He heard the steady thrum of two heartbeats, one slow and steady, and the other racing. It wasn't visibly obvious with the shirt she wore, but she was pregnant. Protection spells for the baby, he decided. He walked up behind her and pulled a dirty black book off the shelf, handing it to her, “I think this will have something better suited for you, ma’am,” _

_ Carla looked up at him with sparkling, curious eyes. She was pretty, but Levi didn't feel attracted to her. He had the urge to protect her like he would a little sibling. Her lips quirked into a small smirk and she made the ‘oh really’ face that only mom's can make. “And what would I be needing from it?” _

_ Levi found her charming and he couldn't help but smile a bit, “You were mumbling about salt circles. Protection, am I right? And if you need to protect something that can't be held in a circle, you'll need a different book,” _

_ Carla seemed a little impressed and looked down at the tattered book. She loved it, really. The soft worn leather and the pages that had been thumbed through numerous times, but not recently. “What makes you think that this book is the book that's going to help me?” _

_ “The older something is, the wiser it is,” he smiled and tapped the cover, “And if it was unreliable, I doubt as many people would've picked it up.” _

_ Carla nodded, satisfied, and held out her hand, “Carla. Recently something else, but now Carla Jaeger,” _

_ “Jaeger? Like-” _

_ “Like the beer,” they chorused, and Carla chuckled with a nod. _

_ “Yes. Like the beer,” she smiled sweetly. _

_ Levi shook her hand, “Levi. Not so recently Smith, and now Ackerman.” _

_ “Tell me, Mr. Ackerman-” she began. _

_ “Please, just Levi,” _

_ She nodded and glanced at the books beside her and then to him, “Alright. Levi… Do you believe in the supernatural?” _

_ Levi shrugged and looked at the case, “I do. But I wouldn't go to a library for reliable sources on it. For that, you want old shops. Pawn shops, things like that. I think at the library I'd be looking for things a little more modern like good diets and hobbies to keep yourself busy with during pregnancy,” _

_ She didn't seem scared or offended, just curious. She looked him up and down and smiled a bit, drumming her fingers on the book, “Oh really? How'd you know?” _

_ “Well… Five months is a long way into a pregnancy. That and I happen to be classified as supernatural,” he had no problem telling her. She seemed more than okay with knowing. _

_ She gestured for him to walk with her down the medical section, “Yeah? Witch? I have two friends up in New York. Sweet, sweet people.” _

_ “Vampire, actually. But I have a friend who's a witch,” he shrugged.  _

_ She wasn't phased at all, “Really? That's cool,” she smiled and picked out a couple books on pregnancy with Levis guidance, “I bet you get really sick of the clichés?” _

_ “Well… Sometimes. Silver burns pretty bad, and garlic makes my throat swell… But I can eat chocolate and drink tea, coffee, water, and alcohol… And I'm not really nocturnal, but being in the sun too long gives me nasty sunburns.” _

_ Carla chuckled and went with him to check out her books, “You're funny, Levi. Can I ask you something though?” He nodded, “Can you hear my heartbeat? And the baby's?” _

_ Levi nodded and picked up her bag of books for her to carry to her car, “Yes. I can tell other things about you though by your scent. You're dehydrated, and anemic… You could probably do with more salt in your diet, too,” Carla looked up at him, more fascinated than frightened, and he continued, “And stop eating greasy foods. Organic will be much better for you both. He's pretty healthy though. He's going to grow fast and will be really healthy. Make sure you eat really healthy for him too, because he eats what you eat. Literally.” _

_ Carla looked up at him in awe after unlocking her car door, “Would you like to go grocery shopping with me?” _

* * *

He remembered going grocery shopping with her and helping her choose good foods for her and the baby. He remembered the day Eren was born, and how excited he felt to be the first to hold him since she wasn't doing so well right away. He loved making the three of them meals when she wasn't ordering pizza or chinese. He remembered how devestated he was when Kenny found out... When he broke into her tiny house and mauled her... When he begged her to let him save her and she refused. 

He remembered consoling little tiny Eren and taking him back to his house. He remembered every night he'd lost his damn mind and saw Carla sitting at the counter, telling him to let it go. He remembered how heart broken he was when he sent Eren away because those big damn eyes filled him with so much pain. He remembered the regret and shame he felt and the thousands of dollars he spent trying to drown himself in liquor. 

Now, he remembered how it felt when Eren's eyes landed on him at the bar. He remembered how happy he felt every time Eren so much as looked at him, and the sparks he felt when their skin touched. The joy he felt when Eren held him close and drowned him in kisses under the sheets. He remembered his obnoxious laugh and silly grin and bright eyes. He remembered how whole he felt when Eren was his. 

He didn't want any of these memories anymore.

 


	23. Chapter 23

“Why didn't you come over? I thought you weren't comfortable there,”

Eren sighed and leaned back in his chair, “Hello to you too, Mikasa.” He'd just wanted to ask about jobs. He'd applied nearly everywhere in a 50 mile radius and nobody was hiring.

“Eren, you're making me uncomfortable. Why did you stay? Why didn't you call or come over? Is he abusing you? Is he making you stay?”

Eren blew out an indignant breath that only gays can, “No!” He insisted, brows furrowed and nose wrinkled, “He's not doing either of those things, Jesus…” he sighed and rubbed his burning eyes, tired of staring at the screen. “Look, he just… Apologized and asked me to stay. Asked if he could prove himself basically. I dunno… it was weird.”

Mikasa made an unsure hum, “He sounds sketchy to me…”

Eren rolled his eyes, “Yeah well… What's new? Look. I didn't call to talk about that. I was calling to see if you knew anyone who was hiring.”

Reiner brought in Eren a plate of apple slices and peanut butter, setting it down on the desk. 

Eren felt a bit pampered and took one, smiling up at him and mouthing ‘ _ thank you _ ’.

_ ‘Who's that?’ _ He asked.

‘ _ Sister _ .’ 

“I can't say that I do,” Mikasa said after a moment of thinking.

Eren sighed a bit and looked back at the computer, “That's alright… I'll figure something out... I've gotta go. Talk to you later. Bye.” He hung up and took a bite of his apple, swinging his chair side to side.

“So what's up?” Reiner prompted before he could catch his breath.

“Job hunting. I've applied all week and nobody is hiring,” Eren took another bite of his apple and rubbed his eyes, pulling up the ‘submitted applications’ screen.

Reiner looked it over and hummed, “Why don't you stay home? I work. I can provide for you, baby. You don't need to work. You can just stay home and look beautiful,” he smiled, kissing his temple.

Eren let himself smile a bit and chuckle, “I suppose you'd like dinner cooked and the house sparkling when you came home?” 

“Well, it's never a bad thing. Especially in my line of work,” Reiner said lightly. Eren figured he was still teasing, and didn't consider he actually meant it. “Really, Eren. Don't worry about getting another job. I can tell it's stressing you out and I don't want you to be stressed,” he rubbed his shoulder.

Eren sighed and looked over, thinking it over before nodding, “Okay. If you insist. Thank you. I would've stressed myself sick about it.”

Reiner smiled, “It's alright. I don't mind at all. But you know how you could make it up to me?”

Usually, Eren would jump all over this kind of thing in a relationship. He'd bat his eyes and smile and ask ‘what’ coyly.

But it didn't  _ feel _ like a relationship with Reiner. If felt like he needed a place to stay and now he was obligated to have sex with the guy.

Eren’s smile faltered, “I thought we'd agreed to take things slow after last time…”

Reiner nodded and stepped behind Eren in the chair, rubbing his shoulders. “We did… I know, I'm sorry babe. You just mean so much to me. I want to prove my feelings for you, y’know? I want you to know that I care about you more than I've cared about anyone,”

If he was supposed to be endeared or touched, he wasn't, really. It didn't make him feel special or loved. Just somewhat uncomfortable. He leaned back in the chair with a soft sigh, looking up, “You really wanna prove it, huh?” Eren wanted to give Reiner his sense of accomplishment but without giving him sex. Maybe that was wrong of him. Maybe he should've moved in with his sister and cut all this bullshit… But he didn't. He didn't care what was decent anymore.

Reiner cupped his cheeks and ran his thumbs across his skin, “So very much.”

Eren hummed softly in thought before meeting his eyes, “Bring me a black rose. Not just any black rose. A  _ flawless _ black rose. One that's going to make my jaw drop. Then we'll discuss doing more,” he smirked to himself. Eren was not going to be easily impressed, so Reiner would definitely have to put some effort into this. That, and it gave Eren time. Gave him an excuse not to go any further in their relationship for a little while longer.   
  


 

That dream was short lived. 

 

Two weeks, Eren had been staying with Reiner, talking to his sister sometimes on the phone. He'd grown not to look forward to their conversations, because she always talked about Levi. 

_ Levi and Erwin dropped of some more boxes today _ , she would say,  _ He just seems really sad and worried about you. He asked about you, how you were doing.  _

_ Erwin came by the other day. He told me how sorry they both were for everything and told me of they could ever make it up to us then to call. _

_ I'm really not sure anymore, Eren. Levi and Erwin are both so sweet and genuine and caring. We've talked a couple times now. Are you sure you want to let that go? _

No, dammit, he wasn't. But that just pissed him off more. What right did they have going over and bothering his sister all the time? None. Fucking none. And he'd be damned if anyone started manipulating him or her.

Reiner had come to notice his irritation when the phone rang, and he used it. 

Eren would be gritting his teeth on the side of the couch and Reiner would say, “Eren, baby, who's bothering you? Let me see your phone.”

And Eren, who wasn't thinking clearly, would hand over his phone and fold his arms, glaring at the TV, “Just my sister again…”

Reiner would read the message and frown in disapproval, “You're being too friendly. Do you want me to talk to her, get her off your back?”

Eren would shake his head and let out a sigh, “No, it's fine.”

Eren grew more pissed off every day. He'd wanted to forgive Levi. But being told he should forgive him made him automatically  _ not _ want to. Like cleaning his room when he was a teen. If you gave him time and left it alone, he'd come around. But the minute you  _ told _ him to, he'd go rebellious and destroy the room, maybe pierce his ears or get a friend to do it.

Finally, he had so much anger built up, he couldn't take it anymore. And that night, when he was about to give Reiner what he wanted, the man brought home the flower.

Reiner opened the front door and stepped inside looking defeated. He shuffled to Eren with his hands behind his back, and Eren half expected him to tell him he slept with someone. Not that he'd care, but the situation looked a lot like that. He looked up at Eren and slowly broke into a grin before holding out a black box to him.

Eren looked from the box to Reiner and back again. He was tempted to say something snarky, but he wasn't in the mood. He took the box slowly and opened it, presented with a single preserved black rose. Eren was half in awe, but half of him was still pissed off and angry. He set the rose down on the counter and took Reiner to the bedroom.

He let go of his hand and took off his shirt, placing his hands on the wall in front of him and staring dead ahead. He couldn't care less what was on his back now. He needed pain and he needed it to not be self inflicted so he could plea sanity. 

“Give me lashes, sir. However many pleases you.”

Reiner's breath hitched and Eren closed his eyes, waiting. He heard the shuffle of feet and the opening and closing of a door. Then came the familiar coolness of leather striped falling on his shoulder and down his back.

He wasn't scared. If he got hurt, he got hurt. If he died, he died. He didn't care anymore. 

“Whenever you're ready, sir.”

Reiner watched the brown head hang as he waited and his stomach filled with butterflies. Eren was fucking  _ trained _ . He looked down at his scarred back and smiled as he took to his closet. Eren knew how to take a beating and ask for more.  _ Perfect _ . 

He drew back his arms and let the leather come crashing down on Eren's back, watching him tense for maybe a milisecond before relaxing and taking the pain.

“One,” Eren recited dutifully, his eyes closed. 

The utter calmness Eren held was nearly unsettling, but Reiner found it invigorating. He repeated the process a few more times, and Eren didn't react until they got to seven.

His eyes shut tighter and his legs started shaking. His hands curled into fists and brought his head up a little higher.

Eren's back burned, but it wasn't quite enough. He needed to be in  _ pain _ . He needed to be brought back to reality through tears, sweat, and blood.

_ Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. _

Eren's voice finally broke and tears spilled from his eyes. He could  _ feel _ Kenny behind him, breathing down his neck with his belt in hand, or some new torture device. This time, Levi wasn't coming to save him. He sniffled and adjusted his stance, lowering his head again. 

Finally, the lashes stopped at twenty. His knees were ready to give out beneath him, his entire body was shaking like a leaf. He was in the middle of a panic attack, but his mind didn't tell him. His body just ran through the motions. Trembling, crying, increased heart rate. 

When he opened his eyes he could've sworn he saw Kenny coming up behind him, pressing his bare front to Eren's back painfully, slipping his arms around his wait and resting his chin on Eren's shoulder. 

When he looked again, Reiner was wrapping himself around Eren, kissing at his shoulder and dragging him back to the bed.

The blonde laid him on his stomach and positioned him how he wanted him, too absorbed him what he was doing to comfort Eren. He grabbed a condom and tore it open, rolling it on and coating himself with lube, pressing his tip to Eren's entrance.

The brunette had half the mind to look over his shoulder and begin to say something about being stretched, but was interrupted by his own hiss and groan.

Reiner closed his eyes and bit his lip, slowly pushing himself inside, moaning with how tight Eren felt.

Eren's eye's watered more and he was pretty sure he tore a little bit, but he gritted his teeth and buried his face in the sheets. And while he'd been in this position before, it felt degrading instead of erotic. 

Reiner groaned softly as he started a slow pace, his hands on Eren's shoulders to keep him pinned to the bed. He closed his eyes and chewed his lip, gliding in and out of poor Eren. 

Once he sped up the pace, he took a fistful of the boys hair and turned his head to the side, looking him over in awe before speaking, “You're so fucking pretty when you cry,”

Eren let out a sob, his knuckles turning white as he clutched the sheets, trying to hide his face as Reiner started pounding him.

The blonde went at it for an hour before slamming his hips into Eren's and releasing into the condom.

Eren was quivering and weeping beneath him, his hair a matted mess and his face tear stained and pink. He stayed in his bed when Reiner pulled out. The blonde waited a couple minutes to catch his breath before gathering his clothes and muttering something about dinner.

It took a little bit, but he managed to roll out of bed and into a shower.

He didn't feel happier, just numb. Eren decided he liked that better than the anger and rage he'd been feeling. He closed his eyes and took a breath, letting the lavender and vanilla body wash soothe him and the water take the sting away from h is back.

Reiner didn't give him after care, and he no longer cared. His senses were all dull and his brain felt like mush. His emotions were gone with the blood down the drain. He didn't even cry. He finished rinsing off and stepped out, drying off and dressing before going to lay in his bed.

Reiner stopped him in the hall and kissed him softly before letting him go. 

Eren stumbled into bed and laid on his stomach, staring out the window, wondering how much more shit he could take in life before he gave up.

Just before he could fall asleep, dinner was ready.

As he sat down at the table with his bowl of soup, Eren looked over the flower. It truly was flawless. Beautiful, dark, and haunting, looking every bit as hollow as Eren felt.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are truly the best. Thank you all for being so sweet and supportive!

Erwin knocked on Mikasa’s door and waited for her patiently, glancing at the sulking tiny man behind him.

Mikasa opened the door and smiled up at him, “Hey guys, come on in,” she left the door open and let them follow her into the house, “I picked up that coffee you mentioned, Levi. I have a pot ready if you'd like a cup,"

Erwin took Levi's hand and walked him in, taking him to the couch, “He needs one. He's hardly been eating.”

Mikasa sighed softly and poured them all cups, carrying a tray into the living room and setting it down on the coffee table, “I can't blame him. I haven't been eating right either. Finals are coming up and Eren acting off… He sounds more and more irritated whenever we talk,” she frowned and took her cup, leaning back in her chair, looking at the boys on the couch, “He's been irritated with me before, but not since we were kids, y’know? We've always been nice with each other.”

Erwin frowned and shifted uncomfortably on the couch as he sipped on his coffee. He was a terrible liar, truly.

Mikasa raised a brow at him, “Is there a reason he might be acting off other than the obvious?”

Levi saw no point in lying. He took his cup and took a big drug despite it being scalding hot, “Eren reeked of drugs the other day when I bumped into him at the store,” Levi said shortly, “I say he started taking them, Erwin says he's being given them without his knowledge. It's rubbing us all the wrong way.”

Mikasa looked down at her cup with furrowed brows and pursed lips as she learned this information. As a college student, drugs weren't uncommon for people to be taking. “I don't think he's taking them. We tried it in high school and he didn't like the way it made him feel. He was really depressed and anxious after, and if he did anything more than once he just sort of blocked the world out and became like a robot. If he smells like drugs, it's not because he's taking them. Maybe Reiner is working a case and bringing home residue?”

“Reiner? Is that his name?” Erwin mused, sitting up a bit straighter, “Is he a cop?”

Mikasa nodded, “Yeah. He was working the day they fired Erens and told him he could bunk with him. Well… Roommates aren't ever just roommates, are they?” She sighed and blew on her coffee again.

Levi rubbed his eyes and took another drink, not looking as interested as Erwin, just more down. 

Mikasa stayed quiet for a moment, “Then again… Erens did give me the weirdest phone call a couple weeks ago,” she frowned, “He was freaking out because he'd just slept with Reiner but had no memory of doing it, and I guess that was the second time it happened… Do you think…?”

Erwin was met with Mikasa’s worried gaze and he didn't know what to say. “Well… I've been considering it… But it's a delicate topic to discuss. We'll just have to bring it up gently,” he said slowly, “Now… Let's focus on you for a bit. You wanted to interview us for one of your finals?”

She nodded and set her cup down, her stomach uneasy, but she still had to get her school work done. Eren wasn't paying her to fail. “I've been told you guys are the history experts-”

Levi tuned her out and looked out the window behind the couch, now considering that he might have been wrong and Eren may be in danger.

* * *

 

Reiner sipped at his beer leisurely and looked at Eren from the corner of his eye before turning back to his football, "Your stomach is bigger than your chest, Eren," he said flatly.   
  
Eren looked up from his book and over to Reiner. Reiner himself had what most men called a daddy pouch, but that was besides the point. Eren's hurt shone through his eyes and he looked down, wondering if that was true.   
  
"In my wallet is a gym card. Go exercise or some shit. Walk, too. You're not taking my car."   
  
Eren looked up at Reiner, unable to understand why he was being so mean today.    
Reiner looked back over at him as he brought the bottle to his lips, "Did I stutter?"   
  
"No..." Eren said softly, standing up and walking behind the couch, fishing the card out of his wallet and throwing his coat over his shoulders and his shoes on his feet, stepping outside and facing the pouring rain.   
  
When he finally got to the gym, he stepped inside and shook off the water like a wet dog, taking out his phone to call his sister.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
He sighed in relief and made his way inside, swiping the card at the inside door, "Mikasa... Hey... Are you busy?"   
  
"Um..." She paused and seemed to shuffle away from whatever she was doing, "I have the guys over right now for coffee... We're going to have a party after finals in a month, so I invited them over to get a chance to see the place. Why? What's up?"   
  
"Oh," he said softly, but not pained, "You might as well go back into the room, they can still hear me on the phone," he paused and heard more shuffling, "Hello Levi, hello Erwin."   
  
"Eren," Levi said softly.   
  
"Hi, Eren," Erwin said.   
  
Eren sighed, "I was calling because I wanted someone to work out with, but you're busy, so never mind."   
  
There was an uncomfortable pause, "You've never wanted to work out with someone... You complain no one can keep up. Is everything okay? You're not trying to lift weights, are you? Because your shoulder-"   
  
"Mikasa, I know. My shoulder is fucked and I shouldn't lift. I'm not..." he took off his shirt and looked in the mirror, his six pack fading, but was it true? You could have a six pack and still have a stomach larger than your chest. Should a stomach  _ not _ be larger than a chest? "I... It was recently implied I needed to lose weight..."   
  
"What?" Levi snapped.   
  
Eren flinched but kept the phone by his ear.   
  
"Eren, take it from us, you do not need to lose any weight. You're a stick as it is," Erwin persuaded.   
  
Eren frowned more, "No... I've been... Eating..." Stress eating. "I went up a pant size."   
  
"That was probably a good thing. We could see your ribs in your last size, and that's not healthy," Mikasa said.   
  
Eren turned around and looked at his back. His horribly scarred back that had gained a few more marks. "Well, I'm at the gym anyways, might as well warm up with some running."   
  
"Warm up?" Mikasa questioned, her tone growing angrier with the second half, "Did you walk? Did he make you fucking walk?"   
  
Eren chose not to answer directly, "The roads are pretty slick actually... I wouldn't have wanted to drive on them."   
  
"He made you walk!" She screeched, "In a thunderstorm! There's a storm warning on the TV dammit!"   
  
"It's not that bad..."   
  
"Eren, even I have to agree... This isn't a healthy relationship. He shouldn't be doing those things to you," Levi said softly.   
  
"Do you really want to go there?" Eren asked cooly.   
  
"Eren," Mikasa snapped, "Leave him alone. We're all fucking worried about you. He's treating you like shit, okay? It's not that hard to see."   
  
Eren gritted his teeth, "I'm a grown adult. I can take care of myself and I can have my own relationships without you three trying to control them," he pulled the phone away and hung up, throwing his phone into the locker and stalking out into the gym.

It was his relationship, and he'd be able to tell if it was getting out of hand. He'd been in those situations before. So what, his boyfriend wanted him to watch his weight? Wasn't he just looking after him?

Eren got on the treadmill and started running. He ran and ran, making his throat and lungs burn and his legs ache. He ran two miles as he mulled over everything.

When he finally slowed down, he was tired and his anger had faded to depression. He went back to the locker room and changed clothes, walking back home in the rain.   
  
When he returned home, he was exhausted and irritated. He hung up the keys and put his things away, going to the kitchen to get a snack. He came back out with some toast. Light, easy on his stomach.   
  
"Are you really going to eat all those carbs right after you worked out?" Reiner asked.   
  
Eren looked up at Reiner, glaring slightly at him, "I'm hungry and I deserve a snack," he said plainly. "If you have a problem with it, don't watch me eat."   
  
Reiner's expression softened and he stood up, walking up behind Eren and hugging him from behind, "I'm just thinking of you, babe. I'm trying to make sure you're healthy, that's all. You have such a beautiful body, and I want to make sure you take care of it." He kissed his neck gently and up to behind his ear.   
  
Eren closed his eyes and sighed, setting down the toast, "I'm sorry... You're right, and I shouldn't have snapped. I'll eat something else," he pushed the plate aside and set his head in his hands. Was he being treated like shit? Was this all wrong? Levi had suggested what he should and shouldn't eat and he didn't ever take it badly, he just did it.   
  
Reiner continued to kiss at his neck slowly, hands skimming over his stomach, "Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
He wasn't even distracted. He just shook his head, "Not really. I'd like to eat, shower, and go to bed."   
  
"Maybe I could help you take your mind off it before your shower, hm? You do deserve a treat for doing what I asked, don't you?"   
  
"I don't know... I'm not really in the mood..."   
  
Reiner frowned at that but let it go before Eren could see. He let him go and grabbed him an apple from the counter, handing it to Eren along with a glass of water, "Think about it?"   
  
"Sure," Eren murmured, taking the apple sadly and eating.

After he finished, he threw the core away and placed his glass in the sink, beginning to go back to the bedroom before Reiner stopped him, “Hey baby, The game has 45 minutes left. Do you wanna finish it with me? Then we can shower together.”

Eren liked showering together. It was one of the few things they did intimately outside of sex. He smiled a little bit and looked back at him, “You don't mind that I'm still gross?”

Reiner shrugged, “We'll shower anyways, and I like your BO. It's not gross like most people's.”

Eren chuckled and allowed himself to relax, going back to the couch and sitting down. Reiner put an arm around him and pulled him closer, to which Eren grinned and cuddled against him, sitting and watching the game with him. As it went on, he grew tired. This was normal. He wasn't a fan of football, but he wanted to cuddle with Reiner. He was also dizzy. Which was to be expected. Eren worked himself half to death at the gym, walked home, and then had a pathetic snack. His blood sugar was probably low. 

Reiner turned off the game when it was over and looked down at a motionless Eren, rubbing his shoulder, “Eren, look at me.”

The brunette looked up, his eyes glazed and dilated, staring blankly at Reiner.

He smiled and tapped his nose, “Let's go have some fun, hm?”

* * *

 

T wo days later, Eren decided to go for a run. He changed into his work out clothes and slipped his shoes on. He rubbed Reiner's shoulder as he walked past the couch and unlocked the door.

“Where do you think you're going dressed like that?”

Eren looked over his shoulder and raised a brow, “For a jog…?” He looked down at himself to make sure he wasn't being scandalous. Gym shorts and a t-shirt… No…

“Not without me, and not looking like that. Your body is for my eyes only.” Reiner finished his milk and set his cup down.

Eren stood still, “This is what I wore at the gym the other day, and I was alone then…”

Reiner turned his head and fixed a sharp look on Eren to tell him to shut his mouth. He finished eating and rinsed his plate before going to change into work out clothes, “Go put on something more modest, please. I don't like the way people look at you when we're out now, and if you start showing skin then I'm not going to be able to keep their hands off you.”

Eren figured he was supposed to be taking this lightly, but he wasn't. It made him feel self conscious and small. It made him feel dirty. 

_ Oh, you're wearing shorts. How trashy. Please go change, I don't want to be seen in public with that. _

Eren nodded at Reiner and shuffled to his room, pulling on some sweatpants despite the heat. He met the blonde at the door and followed him out.

They didn't exactly run together. Reiner insisted on staying in front of Eren the entire time, and he jogged slowly. The only way Eren could really stay behind him was if he walked quickly instead of jogging or running. He was annoyed but didn't have the energy to show it.

Once they got back to the apartment, they both took showers and Eren retired to his room, pulling out his phone so he could talk to his sister. Even if she was being annoying, he needed someone to talk to. 

Before he could press send, Reiner stuck his head in the door, “I'm going to work, boy. Won't you do the dishes for me while I'm gone?”

Eren put his phone away and nodded slowly, sitting up, “Sure thing. Have a good day at work.”

Reiner eyed the phone for a moment but smiled sweetly at Eren and blew him a kiss before leaving.

Eren pushed out of bed and went to wash the dishes. He pulled on his shoes when he was done, having decided to go visit her instead. He unlocked the door and opened it, only to be scared half to death by Reiner's body filling the doorway.

“Jesus… I thought you left for work already,” Eren mumbled, taking a step back to let him in the house.

“I stayed because I knew you were going to try to sneak out,” he accused sharply.

Eren's brows furrowed and he shook his head, “I'm not… I wasn't… I was going to see my sister, that's all.”

“I thought we agreed you didn't go anywhere without me,” Reiner kept his voice firm and took a step back inside the apartment, looming over Eren.

Eren darted his eyes away, letting his back press against the wall behind him, “We… We did… I'm sorry,” he whispered, his hands shaking. When Reiner didn't back away, he shut his eyes and ducked his head, “Reiner, you're scaring me…”

The blonde seemed to relax and he pulled Eren into his arms gently, “I'm sorry, sweetheart… You know I don't mean to scare you. I really don't. I just can't stand the thought of you running into  _ him _ on the way or while you're there. You know I love you more than anything, baby. I'm just trying to look after you.”

Eren sank into his touch absorbing the rare affection. He  _ craved _ being held like this. He needed a hand to rub his back and run through his hair.

Reiner pulled back and kissed his forehead, “Please stay home, Eren.” He waited for the boy to nod before pecking his lips and heading out one last time, closing the door behind him and waiting for Eren to lock it from the other side before truly leaving. 

* * *

 

“Eren!” Reiner shouted from the bedroom, his voice sharp and loud.

Eren flinched and looked up from his book, setting it down and hurrying to the bedroom, brows furrowed in concern, “What's wrong?”

Reiner sat at the desk with Eren's laptop, Eren's personal documents to his left and Eren's phone to his right, “Come here. Now.” He was seething.

Eren looked at the scene uneasily and took a few hesitant steps forward, “Reiner…? What's going on…?”

He pointed to the screen, a four digit number in red with a subtraction sign in front of it, “What's this?” 

Eren realised he was on his bank's website, looking at his expenses. Eren's expression softened and he relaxed, “Oh. That's for Mikasa. For her college funds and bills. Usually it's less, but she bought a cat-”

Reiner turned around, glaring at him sharply enough to make him fall silent, to make his expression grow worried again, “I'm not happy, Eren, and it's your fault. This is money that should be coming into this household! That should be paying for these bills!”

Eren wrapped his arms around his stomach, his neck feeling hot and his gut sinking, “She's in law school… She has to study a lot, Reiner, so I never made her work. She can't handle that much stress-”

“ _ She's  _ stressed? You're stressing me out! I pay all the bills by myself while you're giving away your money to someone you don't even have a good relationship with anymore!” Reiner's frown deepened, “I'm not happy, Eren. If you loved me, you'd be contributing your share.”

Eren looked at him guiltily, like a dog who was being told he was a bad boy, “What… What do you want me to do…?”

Reiner's eyes widened, “Are you fucking stupid?! I want you to stop giving her your money! You don't even get along! I want you to stop talking to her too. She makes you fucking miserable anyways. I want you to start paying the bills like a responsible fucking adult, Eren!”

Eren swallowed hard, dropping his gaze, “I'll pay the bills… I'm sorry…” he murmured, “But I don't think I can stop giving her money. She doesn't have a job and I can't cut her off. She's my-”

Eren's vision went white and a loud  _ SLAP _ echoed in his ears. His cheek stung, and when he regained vision, he was looking to his left instead of at his feet. Horrified, he looked up with wide eyes to find Reiner standing in front of him, his shoulders drawn back and his body looming over Eren.

He was fuming, face red and eyes burning into him, his entire body radiating anger. “You  _ will _ do what you're told, Eren Jaeger, or you will be punished a lot worse than that, do you understand? You cancel these checks  _ now _ .”

Eren couldn't even begin to process what he was being told. His eyes welled with tears, memories of Grisha choking him and Kenny whipping him flashing in front of him. His breathing quickened and his hands started shaking, eyes welling with tears, “You hit me…” he whispered.

“It's your own fault,” Reiner said cooly, “You do as I say or you will be punished, understood?”

Eren's throat burned with bile and a lump grew in it, his vision blurry and the shaking moving to his whole body, lips trembling, threatening to cry.

Reiner grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him upright, “I ASKED A QUESTION. I _WILL_ _NOT_ REPEAT MYSELF.” He roared.

Eren let out a choked sob and closed his eyes, “I understand!” He said quickly, “I understand!”

“What, you're crying now?” Reiner asked, sounding disgusted and annoyed, showing it in the way his face contorted, “I'll give you a real reason to cry. Bed. Now.”

Eren shook his head quickly, wiping away his tears, “Please, no! I'm- I'm not.. I didn't mean to-”

Reiner, with his fist full of Eren's hair, dragged him to the bed and threw him down carelessly, “Shirt. Off.”

Eren let out another sob, his face in the mates, bent over with his knees on the ground, “Reiner,  _ please _ !”

The soft clink of metal could be heard and then the soft sound of fabric slithering against fabric, “This hurts me more than it hurts you. But you've brought it upon yourself. You've done nothing but cause trouble since I called you in here. You've wasted our money, you've told me no, made me raise my voice, talked back, and cried for no reason. Now I'm going to give you a reason to cry and I hope you learn your lesson and fix the checks, for your sake. Now take your shirt off before I get really mad and make this punishment worse.”

Eren let tears drip down his cheeks and onto the mattress, crying quietly as he sat up slowly, pulling his shirt over his head reluctantly and setting it in front of him, resting his forehead on it and bracing himself.

Five belt lashes on his already mauled back later, Reiner slipped his belt back on, indifferent as Eren sobbed into his shirt, ignoring the angry red marks on his back. He sat down on the mattress, “Come here, Eren,” he said softly.

Without hesitation, Eren stood up, wiping his eyes as he climbed into bed, sitting in front of Reiner.

Reiner reached forward and pulled Eren to his chest, smoothing his hair down, rubbing his shoulder, “You brought it upon yourself, Eren. I had to punish you. But I still love you. I forgive you.”

Eren didn't have the strength to hate him, just submitted to the fact that he fucked up, that he deserved it. He cried against Reiner's chest as he spoke, running his hand through his hair, voice soft now. When he stopped crying, Reiner sat behind him as he canceled the checks, blocked his sisters number, and picked up the files. 

“Do not upset me again, Eren. Understood?”

“Yessir.”


	25. Chapter 25

Levi stood up to open the door after he heard someone rapping on it quickly, but Erwin opened it first, finding a soaking wet Mikasa standing on their porch in the rain looking absolutely terrified. Levi ran to grab some towels while Erwin helped her in.

He put a hand on her back and eased her into the kitchen, “Good gods Mikasa, you're drenched,” he mumbled, sitting her down in one of the chairs before fumbling around to make her some coffee.

Levi came back with several towels, handing her one before draping one on her shoulders and on her head, drying her hair gently and slowly as he'd done with his little girls many years ago.

Erwin handed her the coffee and leaned on the counter, his expression concerned as always. “What's got you so rattled, hun?”

Mikasa set the coffee down and rung the towel in her hands, her heart hammering in her chest. “I… I got a letter today…” she pulled a wet letter out of her hoodie pocket at handed it to Erwin.

He reached for a drawer and pulled out a pair of reading glasses, “‘ _ Ms. Ackerman, we've been notified from the bank that you have canceled your automatic payments and are reminding you that if you fall behind on payments you will be evicted…’ _ ” Erwin frowned and read it again, “Canceled your payments…? Eren canceled your payments?”

Mikasa’s eyes were wide and she threw her hands up, “Apparently! I called to ask him about it, because it doesn't sound like something he would do, right? I mean, he's always insisted on working and paying the bills and me just going to school… Well I called. I called ten times! And you know what? He fucking blocked me!” She wiped her face with shaky hands, “I don't know what to do… Nobody is hiring and they're still working on the old apartments… I have nowhere to go if I get evicted and if he canceled that then he may have canceled my college payments and I just-” Her voice broke and she closed her eyes, letting out a choked breath as a couple tears ran down her cheeks. “I never thought this would happen…”

Levi hugged her from behind, “Hey, take a deep breath, alright? You know we won't let you be homeless,” he murmured, rubbing her shoulder, “It's okay. We're here for you, alright? We'll take care of it. And don't you tell me no, either. I am overruling any other decisions,” he smiled softly and moved beside her so she could see him, “I may be terrible at relationships, but I consider myself a decent friend. Stay in the apartment and I'll pay the expenses until you graduate and get a job, okay?”

Mikasa couldn't begin to express how thankful and relieved she was. Not in words. Instead she just hugged Levi tightly and began crying.

Levi hugged her back and cast a wary look at Erwin, both of them wondering what was happening to Eren.

* * *

 

Eren had had a brief moment of clarity after Reiner's punishment, and he'd tried to leave, but Reiner was there to catch him. He grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him back against the wall, “You can't leave me,” he'd said, “If you leave me I'll make sure you regret it. You don't even have anywhere to go. You stopped talking to your family. You have nothing left but me, do you understand? I'm all you have!” Eren had tried to fight him, but Reiner was bigger and more scary. He punched Eren in the face and sent him to the floor before picking him up from under his arm and taking him to his room. He threw him down on the floor and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him, “I'm locking you in here until you learn your lesson!” He'd shouted.

Eren laid on the floor of his bedroom, sobbing. It was true. He didn't have anywhere else to go. He didn't have money or a job. His sister probably hated him and he'd treated Levi like shit. Reiner was all he had, and so he had to take all the pain that came with being with him. He probably deserved it. He'd been selfish and mean and just a shitty person… He deserved to be punished.

That knowledge didn't make it any easier or less painful. He sobbed his heart out on the floor and then went to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror, eyeing the shiner he now had. He laid down in bed and curled up with one of his pillows, crying a little more before falling asleep.

Reiner didn't let him out when he got home from work. He didn't let him out for dinner or afterwards. 

Eren's stomach screamed at him to eat something. He was lucky he had a bathroom connected to his room, otherwise he would've pissed himself. He'd tried to ask for food, but Reiner threatened to beat him again if he didn't shut up, so Eren went back to bed and tried not to make a sound as he cried.

He didn't get let out for two days, and when he saw Reiner open that door, he  _ ran to him _ . He hugged him and apologized and begged for his forgiveness. He cried into his shirt and begged him to hold him, to talk to him and forgive him.

Reiner was indifferent really. He rubbed Eren's back and calmed him down. He made him eat before telling him they were going to the store.

Eren was thrilled and promised to behave. He didn't want to go back into that damned room again.

It was the week before finals so the store was pretty empty. Eren couldve sworn he and Reiner were the only customers as he walked behind him submissively, holding the basket and keeping his head down. His eyes had black circles around them. Mostly from lack of sleep, but one was a true black eye thanks to Reiner. Other bruises and marks were hidden under his clothes. Hidden under long sleeves and a turtleneck. 

“Eren?” he heard someone say, but it was a soft voice and he didn't assume that anyone was talking to him. A hand fell on his shoulder and pulled him back from his next step.

He flinched a little and turned around warily, afraid someone was going to punish him for not listening. Instead, Erwin was there, blue eyes wide and bright, looking down at him anxiously. Eren smiled a little, truly glad to see him. Erwin just looked horrified, staring at his black eye. Eren opened his mouth to say something, but Reiner set a hand on his back.

“Let's go, Eren. You have nothing to say to him.”

Eren's smile fell and he closed his mouth, dropping his gaze and turning around, taking a few steps away.

“Why don't you let him decide?” Erwin said sharply, “Let him speak for himself.”

Reiner stiffened and turned back around to face him, regarding him for a moment before looking at Eren, “Alright. Eren?”

Eren paused and looked up at Erwin, his bright blue eyes and his furrowed brows. There were so many things he wanted to say.  _ I miss you. I want you back. Take me back. Take me home. Help me. Take me away. Hurt him. Hold me. I'm sorry. _ He hesitated and looked over at Reiner, meeting his eyes. He knew better. Reiner would choke him again if he tried. He shook his head and kept his mouth shut, looking down at his feet and glancing up at Erwin.

He looked like someone had killed a small animal in front of him. He was furious and sad. He stood up straight and looked Eren over, “Eren, please, just say something. We've all been so worried-”

“I'm fine,” Eren said softly, trying to smile through his eyes, not wanting to actually do so with Reiner there, “I'm okay. I'm alive, right?” Erwin looked so defeated, absolutely crushed, and Eren might have started crying had it not been the looming threat of another punishment, “Please excuse us,” he murmured, nodding politely and turning around and walking away, Reiner still at his side.


	26. Chapter 26

Nothing got better for Eren. His punishment became increasingly worse. He was whipped and hit and kicked and punched… During sex once, Eren had started crying, so Reiner put his hands around his throat to make him stop. That resulted in a panic attack so bad Eren struck Reiner, and he was sentenced three days alone in his room with no food.

He started learning quick though. He kept his mouth shut and the house clean. Dinner was ready and cooked to perfection when Reiner came home. Eren never ate anything with too many carbs or calories and he always sat at Reiner's feet. If they went out and someone questioned his bruises, he was to say he fell. 

Sometimes, punishments weren't delivered after Eren did something wrong. Sometimes they were given for no reason at all. 

Reiner started inviting friends over, nobody Eren recognized of course, and embarrassed Eren in front of them. He openly talked about their sex life and excitedly ordered him around to show how obedient he was. It went from small things like getting them beers, to ‘ _ take your shirt of baby do they can see how pretty you are’ _ . Sometimes his pants. Sometimes both.  They never touched him though, and for that Eren was thankful. 

One day though, Reiner gave Eren ‘medicine’ to calm his nerves since he was having a lot of friends over. Eren took it without hesitation, but he'd regret it later. 

“Eren,” Reiner cooed from the living room, “Won't you come out please?”

His eyes dilated and glossed over, he crawled out from the bedroom on his hand and knees, his eyes on the ground as he did. He wore a pair of brown pointed ears in his hair and a pair of white panties with a hole in the rear, a long brown tail coming out of it, the other end snug in his ass. White stockings with garter belts attached to his underwear. 

Several cat calls came from his right.  _ Fucking hell, Reiner _ …  _ Isn't he a pretty one _ …  _ Look at that bitch _ …  _ Pretty little whore _ .

“Isn't he something?” Reiner said proudly, ruffling Eren's hair as he sat at his feet and nosed into his knee, closing his eyes, “Nearly perfectly trained. Have to punish him sometimes, but he likes it. That's why he has so many marks.”

“Does he now?”

“Damn, Reiner. He's beautiful. I don't suppose you'd share?”

“Well… Depends on the price.”

There was a silence and Eren kept his eyes closed, something in his gut telling him this wasn't okay, but he didn't move. He didn't care. Everyone in the room moved and started talking, shuffling paper and digging through coins. 

Reiner tapped Eren's head and waited for him to look up, “Eren, you're going to go please these people, do you understand? You do what they ask you like you would if I asked you something. Go on now.”

* * *

When the five men left, Eren laid in bed motionless, tears dripping down his cheeks as the drug wore off. His ass and throat burned, his head stinging from where they pulled his hair, mouth sore from where they grabbed his jaw and forced their cocks down his throat. What was he doing? Why did he let them do this? Why didn't he stop? Why didn't he leave? Simply… He had nowhere to go. He didn't have anyone else. Erwin maybe, but he'd been just as rude and he didn't know how to talk to him. He wouldn't know what to say.  _ Hey, I fucked up and I'm being thrown into gang bangs, please come get me? _ Not likely. He closed his eyes and resigned to the fact that this was his life now, and if he had problems with it, then he better keep his mouth shut.

He was nearly asleep when the front door opened again. Eren didn't bother opening his eyes. Reiner coming back for his wallet probably. Heavy footsteps echoed through the house and the bedroom door creaked open. Maybe if he pretended to sleep, he'd be left alone. 

Shuffling. Rummaging. The opening of drawers and closing. Bathroom door opening, water running. Footsteps. A warm wet rag ran over his bare ass, cleaning up the drying mess that had been left there. Eren winced as it brushed over his hole, reaching back to push the hand away. Reiner never cleaned him up, and he didn't want him to now, plus he hurt. He was probably torn and didn't want anyone touching him.

“I know, I know,” a voice murmured, “Shhh… Let me clean it up so it doesn't get infected.”

Eren's brows furrowed and he peeked over his shoulder, knowing it wasn't Reiner. He saw a mop of blonde hair and broad shoulders, blue eyes looking up at him worriedly. He let out a wry chuff of laughter, closing eyes and shaking his head, “I'm hallucinating… Or maybe I'm finally dying or dead. Though, I'm surprised I'm in heaven… I don't deserve it. But I can't think of any other reason why I'd be blessed with this dream.”

“It's not a dream, Eren,” Erwin said softly, sadly, his eyes betraying how broken his heart was seeing Eren like this, “Come now. Can you turn over for me so I can clean you up?”

“Right. I suppose you can't dream if you're dead,” he sighed and pushed himself onto his back with great difficulty, his arms shaking.

“You're not dead either,” he murmured, cleaning up his front as best he could before helping him into boxers and sweats, “Eren, sit up and look at me.”

“I can't,” he mumbled, “I've already tried sitting up. It hurts too much.” 

Shuffling, drawers opening and closing, “Look at me?”

Eren opened his eyes and turned his head to find Erwin kneeling beside him, eyes wide and concerned and full of tears. Eren's eyes watered as he looked at him, “This is a cruel hallucination… You're not real… You're not. I was too cruel to everyone. They... They hate me. You all hate me. You wouldn't come,” he murmured.

Erwin took Eren's hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it, then hold it to his cheek, “I'm here, Eren. I'm really here… Please… Come with me. You can't stay here.”

Eren was at a loss. It felt real. He could feel the softness of his kiss and the coolness of his hands and cheek… Erwin was definitely someone who'd break into a house to save someone… But Eren had been terrible… Why would he be here?

When Eren didn't answer, Erwin scooped him up in his arms and put a jacket over his torso, picking up a backpack full of Eren's things and leaving the apartment with him.

Eren didn't dare cry. He was still too afraid to. He just wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck and stared at his shirt dully, “I was too mean… I said horrible things… I treated everyone like shit… This can't be real. This can't be real…” 

Erwin nosed into his hair as they took the elevator down, closing his eyes and letting himself cry softly. Eren reeked of fear and sex and scopolamine and other men. He'd been drugged. All this time, he was being drugged and beaten. And the only reason he'd been nasty and mean and irrational was because of the abuse and the side effects of the drugs.

He took Eren into a gas station and asked for their safe room, waiting for police to take Eren to the hospital.

Eren held onto him for dear life, unblinking as he muttered into Erwin's shirt, still rambling about how he was most likelu dead, how the last thing he did in his shitty life was get raped by four men and his boyfriend.

The officers and an ambulance arrived quickly, and medics tried to take Eren from Erwin as he explained to the officers what was happening.

Eren shut his eyes tight and dug his fingers into Erwins shoulder, “I won't!” He screamed, “I won't let go! Don't take me away! Please! Let me stay! I don't want to go back, don't make me go back!” he panicked, wrapping himself around Erwin with all four limbs and sobbing into his neck, “I won't go!”

Erwin rubbed his back gently and rested his head on Eren's, “Shhhh… Eren.. Eren, honey, listen to me. Are you listening? They're not going to make you go back, I promise. I promise you don't ever have to go back. They need to see what he did to you. They need to help. I'm going to be right here, I promise.”

“I'm not going! I won't go!” He shouted.

One of the medics turned to Erwin, “He's not going to let us touch him, he's been too traumatized. We're going to need you to come with us, alright?” She looked at the officer and he nodded. Erwin and the officer both stood and walked to the ambulance, climbing in and going to the hospital.

Eren started weeping and shaking his head, “Don't make me go back… Please don't take me back… Please…”

Erwin shook his head and gave the officer both his and Eren's licenses, “Shhh… We're gonna go see the doctor, Eren. We're not going back. We're going to the doctor, alright? Listen. Do you hear the sirens? That's the ambulance. We're getting you help.”  As Eren hushed himself to listen, Erwin turned to the doctor, “I came to pick him up when the abuser left the house. He left with four other men. I found Eren in bed and he mentioned being raped by all five of them. Eren has been with him for about two months now. We knew something was wrong within the first week of him being gone, but then I saw him at the store the other day with a black eye and he wouldn't talk to me… That's when I knew I had to pick him up.”

Eren sniffled and calmed down, opening his eyes and looking around slowly, like a child after calming down from a tantrum. “Erwin…?”

“Yes Eren?” He looked down instantly.

“They're taking me to the hospital?”

“Yes, Eren.”

“Do I have to take my shirt off…?”

“Yes, Eren. You have to show the doctor where he hurt you.”

“Just tell them everywhere,”

The police officer sat up in his seat and took out a recording device, “Eren? Can you tell me how he hurt you?”

Eren's eyes slid over to the woman and he pressed himself closer to Erwin, shaking his head. 

Erwin rubbed his back gently and nosed into his hair, “Please tell her, Eren. She won't hurt you. She's trying to help.”

Eren frowned and looked away, waiting a minute before taking a breath, “Which time do I have to tell her?”

Erwin's shattered heart was know being crushed into dust. Before he could answer, the ambulance stopped and everyone climbed out. He carried Eren through the hospital and into the emergency room, laying him down in a bed and squeezing his hand gently, telling him it was going to be okay as they drew blood and hooked him up to an IV, giving him some morphine. 

After he calmed down from a fit of giggles, he felt a lot better and began telling the officer what had happened. How Reiner had slapped him and beat him with a belt. How his Grisha and Kenny had hurt him too. How he was too afraid to leave. He told him he couldn't remember a lot of things, like all the times they had sex, only remembering waking up after. He told him how Reiner punished him and beat him and locked him in his room. He told him what had happened that day and the names of all the men who had come over and used him and left. He sighed softly, “I don't think I'm gonna have anywhere to go after this… Sometimes I got mad and yelled mean things at my old boyfriend when he told me I needed to leave him, and Reiner made me stop paying my sister's bills, so I think she's pretty mad at me too. I don't know why Erwin isn't mad at me. I'd stay with him but he lives with Levi. So I suppose I have to go back after this…”

“Oh no you're not,” the officer said plainly, “Those men are going to prison. If you need a place to stay, you will be placed into protective custody.”

Erwin squeezed Eren's hand, “If I may… Eren's sister and Levi are both here waiting in the other room. None of us are mad at him. We've just been worried-”

Eren looked up at Erwin and was about to ask, but on que, Mikasa came in the door and ran to Eren, throwing herself on him, crying, “EREN!”

His eyes lit up and he grinned, hugging her back tightly and nosing into her neck, “Mikasa!” he laughed softly, “You're here! I'm so happy to see you!”

Erwin slipped away with the doctor, out of the room to give the two privacy.

“Eren! Oh my God!” She cried, pulling back and cupping his cheeks, “Did all that really happen? Did he make you do those awful things and hurt you?”

Eren's smile fell and he met her eyes, “I'm so sorry… I didn't want to stop paying things… I really didn't! I told him no! But he used the belt and he pulled my hair and slapped me… I was scared…” his eyes watered, “I should've been braver… I should've given you the money-”

Mikasa’s lip quivered, “I don't care about the money… Levi gave me money. I care about you… About what he did and-”

“Levi…” he murmured, “He's here, right? Is he here? I need to tell him I'm sorry… I didn't mean half the things I said…”

Mikasa looked down at Eren's hand, “He’s… He's having a hard time taking this in Eren… He's going to need a little bit before he can come in and talk.”

Eren frowned and looked up at her, “Is he that mad…?” He dropped his gaze, “He's pretty mad, huh? I don't blame him…”

“No, no. He's not mad,” She said quickly, “He's very sad… He's very sad you've been hurt so badly. He's crying.”

Eren looked back up at her, “Can you please go get him…? I really want to say I'm sorry…”

Mikasa hesitantly nodded and let go of his hand, leaving to go get him.

Eren waited patiently, still drugged on morphine. He was now in a green gown, leaning back in bed with his legs crossed, picking fuzzies off the blanket on his lap.

Mikasa guided in the smaller man, standing him beside Eren's bed. The brunette looked up at him, saddened by what he saw.

Levi's body was wracked with sobs and one hand covered his eyes, the rest of his face mostly hidden by the way his head was bent.

Eren looked up at his sister and then back to Levi. “L-Levi…? I wanted to say it's okay if you're mad at me… And I'm sorry for the bad things I said… I was lucky to have you and I never should have let you go.”

Levi cried harder at that, his arm clenched around his stomach as he nearly doubled over.

Eren's frown deepened and he kept his eyes on him, “It's okay if you don't forgive me. But… I was wondering if I could hug you…? I don't like seeing you cry… I never have. I want to make you feel better.”

Levi moved his hand from his eyes to his mouth, looking up at Eren. His eyes were pink where they were supposed to be white and the silver had turned almost black. His face seemed whiter than he remembered, lacking a natural pink glow behind his paleness. 

Eren's eyes watered and he made a soft ‘oh’ sound, “I'm so sorry, Levi… I'm so sorry I hurt you…”

“You idiot,” Levi croaked, “I'm not mad at you…” he sniffled and wiped his eyes, “He hurt you, and none of us knew… None of us protected you!”

Eren took his hand gently and pulled him down to sit, pulling him into a hug, “I shut you all out… it's not your fault. And I was mean. I didn't deserve-”

“Don't say that,” Levi snapped.

Eren flinched and loosened his grip, “Yessir…”

Levi broke down into more tears and held Eren as tightly as he dared, nosed into his neck as he apologized and cried and apologized again.

The doctor came in while Levi was crying and told them they need to move Eren to a room and get him on some medicines. He informed them that the bloodwork showef Eren had been being drugged and was going to suffer from long term effects if they didn't start treatment immediately.

Once in his room, his sister and the boys had been asked to stay put while they did a physical exam, but Eren pitched a fit once the door was closed and people started reaching for his arms. “ _ NO! _ DON'T TOUCH ME!” He screamed, “LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Immediately everyone backed off and someone brought in Erwin, the blonde sitting beside Eren and pulling him to his chest, smoothing his hair. “Shhhh… Eren, deep breath. It's alright. They're not going to hurt you. Okay? They're going to give you lots of band aids and make you feel better,” he murmured. 

Mikasa stuck her head in the door, “Eren? Would you like some ice cream? I'm going to take Levi to get some.”

“Do you hear that, Eren? They'll bring you back some ice cream, but you have to let the doctors look.”

Eren continued to cry, but resigned. He rested his head back on Erwin's chest as his body wracked with sobs, trembling like a rattlesnake.

Erwin pulled a blanket over Eren's lap, promised him they wouldn't go below his stomach, and gently eased the gown off his shoulders.

The doctors examined his scrapes and bruises, talking quietly among themselves about the possibility of broken bones and internal bleeding. Someone mentioned sedation so they could look at him properly and another left the room to get what they needed to do so.

Erwin held him tight and rubbed his back, covering Eren's eyes while they put some liquid in the IV. It took next to no time for Eren to go limp in his arms, and he laid him down before being escorted out by a nurse.

He went back to Levi and Mikasa and pulled Levi into his arms, closing his eyes. “He's asleep now. They're going to do a proper exam and try to get most procedures done while he's out…”

Levi hid himself in Erwin's chest and Mikasa pulled her knees to her chest in the chair, the pair of them still crying.

Erwin sat down next to Mikasa with Levi in his lap, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, “He's going to be okay. He's too stubborn not to make it through this.”

Levi and Mikasa weren't 100% sure, but they didn't argue. They sat with Erwin in the hallway while the nurses and doctors fussed over Eren. They took him away once for an MRI, a CAT scan, and surgery, but then took him back to his room.

Some internal bleeding, some anal damage, a few fractures, malnutrition, dehydration, and trauma that would result in PTSD, but Eren would live.

They didn't tell them Eren was lucky, and for that they were greatful. Eren was not lucky. Eren didn't deserve this. He truly didn't. Nobody did. 


	27. Chapter 27

Levi stared blankly at the door to Eren’s room. He hadn't dared to go in even though friends and family were allowed to go in and wait for him to wake up. Mikasa had gone in though, and Erwin alongside her so she wouldn't be alone. Levi didn't allow himself. He'd hurt Eren in every way possible and then hadn't been there for him when he needed it. He didn't know what to do with himself or what to think, so he sat outside the room and listened to his heartbeat.

Erwin stepped out quietly around two in the morning and let the doctor out with him, closing the door softly behind him. As the doctor walked away, Erwin knelt down in front of Levi and took both of his hands in his own, “Were you listening, Le?” He asked softly, looking up at him hopefully.

Levi didn't answer or acknowledge him. Just stared at the door.

Erwin sighed and closed his eyes, kissing Levi’s knuckles, “You truly are hopeless… Listen. He's going to be alright. They're going to get him on some medicines to help with the trauma and set him up with a therapist. The police have made the arrests as well. There's going to be a trial, but there's no way Eren will lose,” he chuffed out a wry laugh and looked back up at Levi who still hadn't looked at him. “Levi… Levi look at me…” he cupped his cheek and guided his face down to look at him, “He'll be okay. It'll take time, but he  _ will _ be okay.”

Levi looked down at Erwin finally and met his eyes, his lips sealed shut. He didn't have anything to say. He didn't have any thoughts. Not other than the obvious. He was glad he was alive and glad Reiner had been arrested… But Eren was still traumatized. For several reasons. And Levi could find reason to blame himself for all of them. 

Erwin sighed and moved to sit off of his knees, resting his back against the chair beside Levi and resting his head on his knees, closing his eyes as he felt his lithe fingers slip into his hair and hold him in place.

  
  


When Eren woke up most of the medicines had worn off, the ones that kept him content and at ease. When he opened his eyes and realized it had not been a dream, he nearly passed out. His heart started hammering in his chest and his shaky hands grabbed the bars on either side of his bed, trying to pull himself out. The monitor started beeping frantically and Mikasa jumped awake beside him, holding her hands out to try and get him to relax, but it made things worse. He flinched and ducked around her, slipping out of bed and placing one foot on the floor, but nurses came in and forced him back down hurriedly. Panicking, Eren pushed at them, beginning to cry and shout, not listening to what they were saying.

“Let me go! I have to… I have to go back! He's… He's going to hurt me!” he protested, looking up at one of the nurses with pleading eyes, “Please let me go! I have to go!”

He felt a prick on his shoulder and within half a minute his limbs grew heavy and he sank back into bed, his head heavy and vision blurry. After a moment, people backed up and gave him room to breathe.

Mikasa resumed her spot beside him and took his hand, leaning down to murmur something, but he couldn't hear.

Eren sat there defeated while he was given his medicines. 

After a bit, someone brought him in a bowl of chicken noodle soup in hopes to get some solid foods in his stomach.

He looked down at it through hooded eyes.  _ If you keep eating carbs, you're going to get fat, and I won't allow that. _ He turned his head away and closed his eyes, pushing it away. He knew better than to eat carbs. He'd been through this.

Reiner would set a plate of noodles in front of him and if he reached for it or tried to eat it, he was smacked upside the head. If he ignored it, bread or cake was set in front of him. If he reached for it, he was spanked. If he failed three times in a row, he was put in his room for two days without any meals. Eren was  _ not _ allowed to have foods with lots of carbs. When he didn't eat the soup, a sandwich was brought in. After that, a smoothie.

Eren stared it for awhile, debating. It had lots of fruits, and milk… Both of which were good… But it had sugar. He wasn't supposed to have that either. Eventually he decided two pros beat one con and drank it slowly.

After one, he was given two more with an encouraging smile from his sister. He'd completely tuned her out and now wondered if she'd been trying to talk to him at all. He looked up at her as he sipped on his second smoothie.

Mikasa had been trying to talk to him, but he hadn't seemed to hear her. He hadn't seemed to hear anything actually. He was very zoned out. She decided to try again now that he was looking at her, “How do you feel?”

Eren could hear her voice in a muffled sort of way, like his brain didn't want to actually listen, but some of the noise got through anyway. He shrugged indifferently and glanced away as he sipped, before looking back to her so he could answer more questions.

She took a breath and sat straighter in her seat, “Can I ask why you didn't want your soup? I thought you liked soup…”

Eren hummed softly and let go of his straw briefly, “I can't… I can't eat noodles. I can't eat carbs. If I try to… To eat them, I will be punished,” he recited dutifully before going back to his smoothie.

Mikasa could hardly understand what he was saying. He spoke like he couldn't hear himself. She frowned a bit, only understanding ‘can't eat carbs’. “Okay…” she took a breath, “You have some friends in the hall that would like to see you, Eren. Can they come in?”

Eren went tense. He didn't want any more  _ friends _ coming to see him. His ass still hurt from the last time. He set down his smoothie and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. He didn't dare say no. He knew what happened when he did that. He looked at his sister warily and tried to cover as much of himself as possible.

Erwin stepped in first, and as soon as Eren saw blonde he hid his face in his trembling hands.  _ No. No. No. No. No. _

Mikasa set a hand on his shoulder gently and frowned deeper when he flinched.

Regardless, Eren looked up. After a moment, he recognized who it was and he relaxed a just a little. Erwin was nice. Erwin held him and gave him good hugs. 

The blonde turned around and pulled in Levi, making him step into Eren’s line of sight for his own sake.

Eren nearly felt happy when he saw Levi. Levi gave the  _ best _ hugs. He almost smiled, but Levi’s expression scared him. He looked at Eren with wide eyes and sealed lips, his face pale and eyes dark. 

Erwin rubbed Levi’s arm, “You two just talked yesterday… Why stop now?”

Levi tucked himself into Erwin’s arms, “He's scared of us,” he whispered, “He's scared…”

Erwin looked over at Eren. Yeah… He may have reeked of it… “He's been through a lot… We should be here for him even if he is. He'll come around.”

Eren watched them talk but couldn't hear them. He pulled at his ears in annoyance before pulling his knees to his chest, patting the empty space on his bed.  _ I'm safe _ , he reminded himself,  _ I'm safe here. _

Levi hesitantly sat down on the bed, barely giving himself two inches to sit, and stared at his hands in his lap.

Eren took a breath and rested his head on his knees. He was somewhat conflicted… After everything that happened with his mother and Kenny, he wanted to hate Levi… But he also knew he'd taken good care of him when they were together, and taken care of his sister when they were apart. There weren't words to express how he was feeling.

The four of them sat in silence for some time before Eren murmured a soft ‘thank you’.

Levi almost didn't catch it. He looked up at Eren to make sure he'd said something and locked eyes with him.

The brunette gestured towards his sister who had her eyes closed now, resting in the chair. “Thank you,” he managed in a slurred whisper.

Levi looked over at Mikasa and smiled in spite of himself, “Yeah, well… You told me to stay out of it, and I figured the best way to piss you off was to do the opposite,”

Eren chuckled, hearing every word of that loud and clear. It was coming back to him, but the panic attack earlier had made him lose hearing temporarily. He closed his eyes, tired, but not wanting to sleep more. He was too afraid to. Too afraid to wake up and have it all disappear.

Levi looked over at him, tired eyes and a pathetic frown, “Eren…” He said softly, waiting for him to open his eyes again, “I… I'm sorry…” he murmured, “For the secrets. The lies… For not being there when you needed me most and not listening to the dumb fuck who tried to get me to help,” he cast a glance to Erwin who sat on the couch, throwing his hand up in acknowledgement that he was being talked about.

Eren smirked over at Erwin.  _ Little shit _ . He looked back at Levi and his expression grew serious, “It's lost my anger for that months ago…” he admitted, “Kinda hard to hold a grudge when you've got a hand around your throat all the time,” he chuckled dryly, but Levi didn't find it amusing. Eren cleared his throat and pulled at his ears, “I… I'm sorry I put so much stress on you all…”

Levi nudged his leg, “We were only worried about you. Well… Mikasa was briefly worried about finals and shit… But we just wanted you to be safe, and you couldn't have gotten out of that situation on your own, so you don't have to apologize.

Eren shrugged a little, going quiet. He didn't want to keep running his mouth.  _ Your voice is really fucking annoying. Can you shut it for one damn minute? _ He wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

Eren's doctor came in and greeted everyone before standing beside Eren's bed. She smiled at him sweetly and offered her hand slowly, “It's good to see you awake, Eren. My name's Petra,”

Eren surprisingly didn't flinch, but instead reached out to shake her hand, “Hello…”

She glanced at Levi and then to Eren, “How're you feeling right now, Eren?”

“Little anxious,” he admitted, “But it's better with the medicine. It helps.” 

She nodded, “I'm glad it's helping. Anything else you're feeling?”

Eren dropped his gaze to his hands and didn't answer. 

Petra looked up at the other three in the room and politely asked to speak with Eren alone. When they left, she squeezed Eren's hand, “So?”

Eren's eyes watered. He should be grateful he was out of there. He should've been happy. “I'm really upset,” he murmured with a soft sniffle, “And scared… Confused…”

Petra nodded and rubbed his hand soothingly, “You have every right to feel those things, Eren. You've been through a lot. But hey…” She brought his chin up, “You are safe now. You are with friends and family who love you. No one can hurt you anymore, okay? Keep reminding yourself that.”

Eren nodded, trying to keep his lip from quivering. It was hard to believe after so long, and it would definitely take adjusting to. He looked up and Petra held her arms open to him, to which he threw himself in.  _ Hugs. _ God how he missed them, and Petra was a fantastic hugger.

She gave him a squeeze and pulled back, “Try to hug your sister or your friends. The sooner you trust them, the better,” she smiled and patted his cheek, “Now… We've put you on a medicine to help with the lashing out. We can also try a depression and anxiety if you'd like, but it'd take a couple weeks to kick in.”

Eren nodded and wiped his eyes, “I'd like that a lot… That'd be nice…” he sniffed and offered her a smile.

She nodded, “Well do that then. Don't you worry, Eren. We'll get you feeling better soon.” 

Petra left and the other three returned to the room, Mikasa sitting beside Eren. He pulled her into a hug and cuddled with her silently. It would take time, and medication and therapy. But he believed he could be okay. He had to.


	28. Chapter 28

Levi woke up that night to find Eren out of bed, a note in his place saying he was just going for a walk. Of course Eren had gotten out of bed. You couldn't keep him in a hospital bed for 24 hours unless his legs were broken. He tucked Mikasa’s blanket around her and went off in search of him. It didn't take long. He could pick Eren’s scent out of nearly anywhere now.

He found him outside in one of the parking lots wearing a pair of Erwin's sweatpants and one of his hoodies. He'd yet to get his own clothes back from Reiner's, but Erwin kept spares in his car and apparently Eren had found the keys. He'd also found a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. It wasn't a crime. He wasn't  _ in _ the hospital. But it still upset Levi. He approached Eren slowly, waiting for him to look at him before saying anything.

Eren glanced over, his eyes illuminated by the glow at the end of his cigarette as he took a breath. He pulled it away from his lips and paused before blowing a plume of smoke the other direction, leaning against a wall of the parking garage. “Let me guess, ‘that's bad for you’?” He asked, his tone tired but not mean.

Levi put his hands in his pockets and shurgged, “Something like that… But I'm an alcoholic, so I can't really judge… Pick your poison I suppose.”

Eren hummed softly and waited a beat before taking another puff and flicking the ashes on the ground. “I'd never smoked before before I met him. Never liked the smell of it and I had asthma as a child,” he swallowed and stared at the cigarette, “‘Bout a month ago I nabbed one of his while he was at work. He had enough packs laying around that I just had one a day and he didn't notice. I'd like to say it helped me cope, but there's no such thing. At least I don't think so.”

Levi took one of the cigarettes and took Eren's hand gently, meeting his eyes as he lit his cigarette with Eren's, “But there is healing,” he said softly, taking a draw of his own and nudging Eren's arm, “Don't look at me like that. Smoking was all the rage in the 1900’s,” the corners of his lips curled up at Eren's mildly surprised expression, “If you're going to do it, don't do it alone,” he explained.

Eren shurgged and continued smoking. He stayed quiet for a bit before sighing, “I guess you're right. There is healing. I hope that I can at least do.”

Levi folded his arms, feeling a little chilly with the breeze. He thought for a moment and flicked his ashes, “It'll be like a scar,” he said finally, “It's really bad now, and it will take a long time to heal. After awhile though, the pain will disappear and you'll only be left with a mark and a slight memory as to how you got it,”

Eren looked down at Levi, “What are you, Shakespeare?”

Levi snorted, “No. That man was overrated, and a bit conceited.”

Eren smiled. A small smile, but real nonetheless. He put out his cigarette and threw it in a plastic container labeled for them, then wrapped himself around Levi from behind, “You should've brought a jacket, shortie. You're getting goosebumps.”

Levi closed his eyes and let himself absorb the blessing that was Eren's touch. He leaned back against him as he finished his smoke.  _ Then I would've missed this _ , he thought. He didn't dare say it. Eren didn't need advances, and Levi didn't deserve forgiveness.

Levi was at least responsible enough to take Eren back to his room and make him brush his teeth. He helped him back into bed and pulled the covers over his shoulders. When he turned to go sleep in a rocking chair, Eren took his hand, looking a little shy and nervous, avoiding his eyes. Levi went back to his side and reached up to brush the hair from his eyes, “You can tell me anything,” he reminded Eren.

The brunette swallowed hard and squeezed Levi's hand, “I don't… I always had to sleep alone and I don't…”

“I can get Mikasa?” He asked, and though Eren didnt say anything, he seemed to frown a little more at that. “Alright, kid. Move over.”

Eren scooted over and tried to hide a smile, but Levi caught it. He pulled the blankets in and slid in beside Eren, turning his back to him. If he didn't, he might enjoy it too much. “Try to sleep on your back. You're still healing,” he said softly.

“Yes, Levi,” Eren said softly, “Goodnight.”

Levi felt his chest warm and he closed his eyes, praying to God he'd fall asleep quickly, “Goodnight Eren.”

Eren didn't listen, but that wasn't anything new. He laid on his side with his face behind Levi's shoulder blades, not daring to touch him, but wanting to feel close. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep

 

_ He found himself standing on the street in the city, lost and panicking, his head whipping around to find out where he'd come from and where to go. _

_ A hand latched into his wrist and nails dug into his flesh, sinking in until they left purple crescents. “Didn't think I'd catch you sneaking off, did you? That's twice now I've caught you. You know what that means.” _

_ Eren's eyes filled with tears and he tried to pull his hand away, but it was like a statue held him, “I won't do it ever again, I promise! Reiner, baby, you don't have to do this… I'll behave this time, please don't hit me,” he begged, legs shaking and threatening to give out. _

_ “You deserve it Eren. It's all your fault. If you hadn't had done that, I wouldn't have had to do this.” _

_ Eren looked around, but the hand holding his didn't have an owner. There were too many people crowded around to him and Reiner was hidden in the mass. A crowd. People. Eren dropped to his knees and screamed as loud as he could, a girly ax murder scream to draw any attention towards him. _

_ “Scream all you want, but nobody is going to hear you.” _

_ Eren took a heaving breath when he ran out and looked around, but blank faces ignored him and continued walking. He swallowed and screamed again, this time louder. _

_ The hand on his wrist tugged him harshly forward, “Get up!” He snapped, “Are you deaf? GET UP NOW.” _

_ Eren continued screaming until the hand was released from his wrist, and he paused for a moment, but then a hand fell on his shoulder and he screamed again, closing his eyes tight. _

_ “Eren, get up! Eren!” _   
  


“Eren, wake up!”

Eren snapped his eyes open, and the first thing he saw was blue eyes and blonde hair. He closed his eyes tight and swung his fist up.

_ OOF. _

His fist connected with bone and sent the person stumbling away.

“Eren!” Someone exclaimed, obviously horrified by what he'd done.

Eren realized he just laid a hand on him. A violent one at that. He pulled his knees to his chest and folded his hands over his head, looking like he was bracing for a tornado. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me, it was an accident, I'm sorry. Please, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it,” he whispered, not even sure anyone could hear him. He felt dizzy and his chest heavy. His breaths became shorter and labored.

“Shhhh,” someone cooed, setting a hand on his back. He flinched under it but stayed still. “It  _ was _ an accident, it's alright. It's okay, Eren. We know.  _ Deep _ breaths, okay? Can you sit up for me?”

Eren reluctantly sat up, ready to face his punishment. He blinked back tears and saw a dark haired nurse leaning over him. He looked at her with wide eyes. His breaths slowed and he began looking around. He wasn't in the streets anymore, but in the hospital, and his monitor was going off like a smoke alarm.

He looked around to see what he'd done. Mikasa was standing by the couch with both hands over her mouth and nose, and on the end of his bed, Erwin was holding hid nose in both hands while Levi held tissues below his mouth, catching the blood before it fell on the floor. He'd punched Erwin. His eyes watered more, but instead of panicking, he started crying.

“I'm so sorry!” He said loudly, “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!”

Someone barked out a laugh and Eren looked up again despite his sobbing.

Levi covered his mouth and looked away, going quiet for a minute before breaking out into fits of laughter.

Eren stopped crying slowly to stare at him. He'd never heard Levi  _ actually _ laugh like this, and he saw no reason for it.

Levi looked up at the blonde and grinned before sputtering out another one and turning away after giving him the tissues, nearly doubling over. “You idiot!” He howled, his eyes shut tight with the stupid grin on his face, “You just… You just got right in his face and he broke your nose!”

Erwin looked down at him with furrowed brows, and you could see them twitching as he tried not to smile or join Levi in his antics. “I didn't know he was gonna swing!” he countered nasally, “I definitely wouldn't have if I knew he had such a strong hit!”

Levi continued laughing until he was on his knees, and eventually, Erwin joined him. Painfully, as he held the tissues to his nose, but joined nonetheless. Mikasa gave a little breathy laugh as she relaxed and sat down, looking over at the two.

Eren stared at them in confusion, still horrified with himself, but no one seemed to notice.

“You definitely had that one coming for  _ years _ ,” Levi teased when he ran out of breath.

“Did not!” He countered, “Stand up and come here, tell me how bad it is,” Erwin took a few steps over to Levi and helped him up, wiping his nose before removing the tissue, bent down to Levi’s level.

Levi snorted before breaking into another fit of giggles, turning away and falling to the floor again, doubled over clutching his stomach, “You look ridiculous!” He proclaimed, “Your nose is as crooked as an old house!”

Erwin frowned and huffed indignantly, “That's not even a good insult!” He turned to go into the bathroom and turned on the light. Levi stopped laughing for a brief moment and all was silent.

“ _ NO! _ ” Erwin yelled from the bathroom, to which Levi literally rolled onto his back on the floor in laughter, tears running down his cheeks. The blonde came back out and looked at Eren, his eyes shining with amusement. He uncovered his nose and pointed to it, “ _ Eren! _ ” He exclaimed, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, “Look what you did!”

Eren looked at his nose, and out of no where in the middle it just started veering off to the right. He would've been proud of himself actually, if he hadn't heard what Erwin said.  _ Look what you did. _ His lip trembled and he met Erwin's eyes, his eyes filling with tears again.

Erwin gave him a pitying smile and moved back to the bed, sitting down and holding his arms out to Eren, “I'm just teasing Eren. This isn't the first time I've broke my nose and it won't be the last,” he chuckled.

Eren sniffled and leaned forward, pressing his head to his chest, trying to push the tears away, “I'm so sorry… I don't know what happened… I didn't mean to.”

“You started screaming,” Mikasa explained, “In your sleep you started screaming, so he tried to wake you up, and you punched him.”

“Yeah, that's about right,” Erwin confirmed, pulling back from Eren, “Sorry, I don't want to bleed on you,” he chuckled and turned to the nurse who had finished adding his medicine to his IV, “Can you reset my nose please?”

Eren closed and wiped his eyes, hearing a  _ CRACK _ followed by  _ OW. _ He looked up and sniffled to see Erwin cradling his nose again and Levi collecting himself off the floor. 

He picked up a box of tissues and took it to Eren on the other side of his bed, taking one tissue and wiping his eyes before handing him one with a smile, “That was awesome, but please blow your nose.”

Eren nodded and did as he was told, throwing the tissue away and sanitizing his hands.

Mikasa tucked herself back under her polka-dot blanket and laid back down, still watching everyone else. The nurse spoke to Erwin and they left to get him an icepack, turning off the main lights as they did, leaving only the lamps. 

Levi looked at the door and chuckled, “You have no idea how funny that was. I haven't seen anyone actually land a punch on him in decades. And it was a decent punch too. Not bad, for a human.”

Eren looked up at Levi, tired with all the medicines going back in him and upset with himself. “I didn't know it was him… I really didn't mean to, it just happened,”

“Which was also funny, and I'm glad it wasn't me,” he smiled, turning off all but one lamp before laying back down with Eren, the back of the bed propped up so they were actually more sitting than anything, “Please don't kick me though. I probably wouldn't laugh then.”

Eren didn't understand why everyone had taken it so lightly, but he let it go and just felt glad they didn't take it badly. He felt his eyes grow heavy again and he fought to keep them open, starting to drum his fingers to keep himself awake. He didn't want to dream again.

Erwin came back in with an ice pack and leaned back in the recliner, looking over at Eren for a moment, “Don't fight it Eren. They need you to sleep.”

Eren tried to talk but his tongue was too heavy, so he shook his head several times. 

Levi put an arm around Eren and tucked him back under the covers, “It'll be okay. I'll keep you safe. Someone else has to keep Erwin safe though. Apparently he's on a hit list.”

Eren rested his head against Levi's chest and looked up at him, several thoughts running through his head as he began drifting back to sleep. Why was Levi holding him? Why weren't they mad? Why did he have to sleep?

Though, he did find this round much more peaceful. He found comfort in being held and drifted off like a little kid, sleeping soundly with Levi holding him.


	29. Chapter 29

Levi smiled happily when Eren fell asleep, holding him close and nosing into his hair. He felt eyes on him and looked to his right.

Mikasa had her back to him and was sound asleep, but Erwin was watching him carefully. Levi couldn't keep himself from smiling.

“You're either the bravest man or the most careless one,” Erwin commented.

Levi wrapped his other arm around Eren and shrugged one shoulder, “Careless.”

“He's going to need time, Levi. Lots of time.”

“I have an eternity.”

“He may not… He may not have let it go.”

“He said he wasn't angry about it anymore.”

“Still.”

Levi sighed and closed his eyes, “I know… I'm a selfish man to hope for it…”

“If it makes you selfish, then I am too,” Erwin smiled.

Levi glanced over quickly and bit his lip before looking down at Eren. “I should start praying.”

 

Eren kept mostly quiet for the next couple days. He ate very few things and ate very little of them despite the doctors telling him he needed to eat more. He seemed to sleep okay as long as Levi slept with him, but if he napped alone then he had night terrors. He allowed himself to smile some, but not much. He was still beaten and broken. Levi took him on ‘walks’ once a day to ‘stretch his legs’. Their walks entailed the pair of them going to the parking garage to smoke. This is when Eren let go of his tension and anxiety, when he let himself relax. Yes, the pills would make him feel better, but not for another two weeks. 

On his last day in the hospital, their third day of being there, Levi only lit one cigarette and took a drag before handing it to Eren, “You need to cut down. If you go cold turkey, you'll be more irritable and your sister will find out you're going through withdrawl. I don't want to die when she realized I've been letting you do this,”

Eren chuckled dry and took his turn before passing it back, “I won't let her,” he hummed, “I might have once, but I won't now.”

Levi stayed quiet for a moment before looking over at him, “Eren…”

Eren looked the other way, his hands stuffed inside hoodie pockets. 

Levi flicked the ashes but put the cigarette out and threw it away. “Eren, where do we stand?”

Eren sighed and turned around, leaning over one of the half walls on the second story of the parking garage, looking out at the city, “I don't know… I don't. I wish I did. I know what we're not. We're not dating. We're also not enemies.”

“Friends, then?” Levi tried, more hopeful than he should've been. He waited a beat, “I don't deserve to be in your life, Eren. But I'm a selfish man. I admit that. If there's anything I can do to at least be your friend, then I want to do it,” he said softly, “There are no more lies. No more secrets. If you'd like, I can tell you about your mom. We can sit down and talk things out. You can yell at me. Maybe break my nose too, though I'd prefer it if you didn't. I rather like my nose.”

Eren chuckled and looked over at him, “You've got a pretty cute nose. I think it's safe.”

Levi smiled a bit and went to lean on his elbows beside him, “Is that a yes? We can talk things out?”

Eren nodded, “Let me get through the trial. That's all I ask. I need to get through that before I can work on other things.”

“Of course, Eren,” Levi said softly, looking out with a small smile, “Thank you.”

Eren shook his head, “I should be thanking you. You took care of Mikasa and you're now taking care of me… You didn't have to do that.”

Levi shrugged, “Like I said, I did it to spite you,” he teased, nudging his elbow, “Come on inside before it rains.”

Eren pushed off the wall with Levi and went back in, feeling a little better, and not just because of the cigarette.

 

Eren was released from the hospital and moved into Mikasa’s apartment. Well.  _ He _ didn't do the moving. He was put on bed rest while the two boys brought his shit home from Reiner's and his sister went back to school. He didn't have much there, so it didn't take them long. 

Erwin set up new furniture in the guest room for him and Levi washed his laundry so that Eren didn't have any scent triggered memories. They set everything up for him and then the three of them sat down at the kitchen island.

Eren sipped at his hot chocolate while the others drank coffee in silence. It didn't take him long to be uncomfortable with it, “So Erwin, anything new with you?”

Erwin looked down at Eren, surprised he'd started a conversation with him. He'd been beginning to think he reminded Eren too much of Reiner and he was scared of him. “Not exactly alot. A lot of work stuff.”

Eren nodded and held his drink. “Well… How about this weather?”

Levi glanced at the window, rain patterning against it, “If you've resorted to talking about the weather, then we have a problem,” 

Erwin chuckled and nodded, “We need better conversation material.”

Eren shrugged and looked down, “No, I'm just being awkward… I didn't get to have many conversations.”

Erwin rubbed his back, “That's okay. We'll work on building up your skills,” he teased.

Eren nodded and looked at the window, “Can I ask you guys something?”

“Absolutely,” they chorused.

Levi looked at Erwin and then at Eren, “What's up?”

Eren looked at the window longingly, “Am I allowed to go out? Would you guys take me outside? Or to the store? Anything…”

Erwin realized Eren had basically been locked in the same apartment alone for two months, and he was probably getting anxious it would happen again.

“I'll go find your shoes, I know just where to go,” Levi said immediately, jumping off his stool and disappearing down the hall.

Eren watched him go, mildly surprised. He looked up at Erwin with raised brows, “Is he serious?”

Erwin chuckled, “You're asking me?

Levi came back with Eren's shoes and an umbrella, handing them to Eren as he dumped their mostly empty mugs down the drain, taking Erwin's keys, “I'm going to go start the car!”

Erwin and Eren watched him leave abruptly and turned to each other again, confused.

Levi had been thinking about it since they started moving Eren's things that morning. Which wasn't very long, but he was definitely sure he wanted to do it. Eren needed a companion. An unbiased friend that would love him and never argue. The doctor had suggested it to him, for Eren's diagnosed PTSD. An emptional support pet to alert him of when he was letting his thoughts take control, to comfort him when he was alone, to remind him to take his medicine, and to love him. He started the car to warm it up and sat in the driver's seat, waiting. Eren was probably more of a dog person, he thought, but Levi somewhat hoped he got a cat. He loved cats. If he had gone into witchcraft like his friend Hanji, he would've had a cat familiar.

His thoughts were interrupted when the car doors opened in the back and Erwin and Eren slid in side by side.

Erwin leaned forward in his seat, “Levi, where exactly are we going?”

“It's a surprise,” he smiled, waiting for them to buckle before driving them downtown. 

Levi parked in front of the shelter and looked back at Eren excitedly.

Eren looked at the building, confused but not disappointed, “Are we going to play with the animals?”

“Yes.” Among other things. He grinned and looked at Erwin who had caught on, the blonde shaking his head with a chuckle.

Levi turned to look at Eren and ask if it was okay but the man was already climbing out and running inside. Levi climbed out of the car and followed him, throwing the front door open in a hurry to get inside. It wasn't raining hard but he didn't like having wet clothes.

Eren looked at the lady behind the desk and then up at the boys, waiting for them to talk to her. Erwin nudged him along with an encouraging smile, so Eren turned to face her, taking a deep breath, “Umm… Hi… We'd like to… We'd like to see the animals please,” he said.

The woman smiled and nodded, standing up and stepping out from behind the desk, “Sure thing. What kind? Cats, dogs, rodents?”

“Um… Cats please?” 

Levi's eyes widened and he tried to fight an idiotic grin.  _ Fuck yeah, cats. _

They were led back to the kennels and the woman stood by the door. “Go ahead and pick a cage you'd like me to open, then we'll take you back to meet then in a room.

Eren wrapped his arms around himself and stood back, looking around.

Levi watched him for a moment, “Eren, why don't you choose?”

He looked up in surprise again, “ _ Me _ choose?”

Levi nodded with a smile, “Yeah. Go ahead.”

Eren looked somewhat overwhelmed with the idea, but took a few steps forward to start looking at the cages. It was fairly quiet. The cats were all very calm, and that helped Eren relax too. Occasionally one of the cats hissed at him but he wasn't too startled. He heard a soft  _ mrow _ from one of the cages and stopped to look inside. There were three white kittens with bright blue eyes and fur fluffier than Eren's hair. 

It was fate.

“Can we play with these ones?” Eren asked, pointing to the cage.

The lady nodded and smiled, going to unlock it, “If you guys would help me carry them, I'll hold the doors for you,”

Eren grinned and reached one hand in slowly, letting the kittens tumble over one another as they made their way over, sniffing his hand, checking him out. One of them nuzzled into his fingers, so he picked them up and cradled them to his chest.

Levi and Erwin each took a kitten and followed the woman back into one of the rooms. It was mostly bare, but on the floor were a plethora of pillows, so Eren took one and sat down with his kitten, holding it close to his face and petting it's head gently.

Levi watched Eren croon at the kitten in his hands with a huge grin before starting to play with his own, Erwin being the adult and asking questions about them. They didn't have names yet, but they were all girls. They were estimated at about three months and had quickly learned to use the litter box, but they still needed lots of attention. They had all their vaccines, but they weren't fixed or declawed since they were still so little.

Eren laid down on the pillows and let the kitten walk across his stomach and up his chest, placing both her little paws on his mouth and staring down at him. He laughed softly and pet her, his hand a couple inches bigger than her. The kitten seemed startled by the movement and quickly jumped on his face, to which Eren shut his eyes tight and exclaimed with a closed mouth, reaching up to pick her up and place her back on his chest. He clicked his tongue a couple times and the kitten looked at his lips, pressing her nose against them.

Levi smiled as he watched them, his kitten climbing up on his shoulder and jumping over to Erwin who managed to catch him before he fell to the pillows. The blonde chuckled as the two others began playing on his lap.

“How much?” Levi asked the woman, “For all three?”

Eren looked up in surprise, “Levi-”

“Individually they're 280, but if you bought all three we'd only have you pay 750 for all of them.”

Eren sat up and shook his head, “Levi, that's too much-”

Levi looked over and smiled at him sweetly, “Eren, please… Let me do this. As an apology for what I did.”

Eren met his eyes and went quiet. He didn't want to say no, and not just because he worried about getting into trouble. He loved them, and he didn't have a job, so he'd be lonely at home without them. He fought down a smile and looked away, “Jerk.”

Levi took that as a yes and turned back to the woman with sparkling eyes, “Do you take checks?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you forgive me for hurting Eren so much, but I promise to rot your teeth out with sweetness from here on out. If you amazing people could, please comment names you think would be good for the kittens!


	30. Chapter 30

Erwin  _ insisted _ on buying everything for the kittens. A giant litter box, tons of toys, food, bowls, treats, beds, brushes, nail trimmers, travel kennels, cat condos, trees, catnip, and collars. He let Eren choose everything though, and made suggestions when he was too overwhelmed. 

Levi kept the kittens busy in their box as they traveled through the store, feeding them fishy treats. Eren's favorite things were the collars. He insisted they had to be girly, because his babies would only have the best. He chose purple, blue, and green sparkly collars with little bells. Levi asked if the bells were necessary and Eren shot him a look that shut him up instantly. 

Erwin paid and drove Eren back to the apartment. He sat in the back seat and put the collars on the kittens. He named the littlest one Marie and fastened the blue collar on her before handing her to Levi. Duchess was the fluffiest and insisted in sitting on Erwin's shoulder after the purple collar was put on. That left Eren with the green collar and the last kitten, naming her Madame. Aristocats was one of his favorite movies and he truly couldn't resist.

He picked up Madame and held her to his nose, clicking his tongue and giggling when she nosed against his lips. 

“As they get older, they'll learn your emotions and recognize when you're upset. Then they'll comfort you when you're upset and defend you when you're scared,” Levi explained, petting Marie as she fell asleep in his lap, “If you work with them, you can probably teach them tricks too.”

“Madame already knows how to give kisses,” Eren grinned, making her do it again.

Levi chuckled and shook his head, “Don't make out with the cat, Eren, that's gross,”

“Fight me,” he grinned, pausing a second before letting it fade to a frown, “Sorry,” he murmured, sinking into the seat and petting Madame.

Levi looked to him from the passenger seat, “No, don't apologize. There was nothing wrong with that,” he encouraged, offering him a smile. 

Eren looked up at him, part of him making sure he was serious. He offered Levi a tiny smile before looking back at his lap.

“So Eren, when do you start therapy?” Erwin asked after a moment, looking back in the rear view mirror he had pointed at the boy.

“Mm… Two days I think,” he murmured, frowning, “I don't really want to go… I know it'll help and all, and I want to be better…”

Erwin pulled into parking lot and parked the car, looking back at Eren, “But what, honey?”

Eren had never been called ‘honey’ before. He found that the term helped him relax. “I don't know… I'm scared I suppose. I'm going to be alone in a room with a stranger for two hours to talk about things that are really painful… I'm afraid of being too broken to fix, or the opposite, I'm afraid that my problems aren't severe enough and that I should be handling it on my own instead of bothering someone else.”

Erwin reached over and held Levi's hand, knowing it upset him to hear Eren talk like this. “If you'd like, Levi and I could sit in the waiting room just in case you need to leave. But I encourage you to stay. You're not beyond repair. You're shattered, yes, but all of us, ourselves and your sister, have the love and patience to help you heal and become whole again. And your problems definitely warrant help. You've been abused and sexually assaulted and degraded. Someone who's been though that deserves healing. Alright?”

Eren didn't have the tears left to cry, but he would have if he did. He stared at his lap and nodded, not exactly looking happy.

Levi squeezed Erwin's hand, “Let's get these guys inside so they can explore, yeah?”

Eren nodded and quickly got out of the car with his kitten, going to the trunk and grabbing a few bags to take inside. 

Levi closed his eyes for a moment and continued to give Marie ear scritches. 

Erwin leaned over and kissed his temple, “He'll be alright. He will be.”

Levi leaned into the kiss and sighed, “But I want him to be alright now.”

“Give it time,” Erwin murmured, “Come on. Let's go help.”

 

After everything was set up, Eren set the kittens down and sat on the couch to watch them wander, smiling softly as they sniffed around and cautiously peeked around corners. He couldn't have been more thankful for them, truly. They helped take his mind off of everything, even if only for a moment. They didn't bring any painful memories or feelings. They were just there to be friends and cuddle and play. 

Levi was hurting for Eren, but he was glad he could at least do this. It was a small thing, really, but he could tell it meant the world to Eren. He folded his arms over his stomach and leaned against a wall, watching Eren with a small smile. Maybe he could do this ‘just friends’ thing. If it meant helping Eren back to his sarcastic cocky self, then he could definitely do it. And if he got a smile from him at the end of the day, he supposed he wasn't doing to bad.

Erwin nudged Levi after a little bit and tapped his wrist, telling him it was time to go. He sighed softly and looked back at Eren, pushing off the wall and going to stand beside him. “Eren… Erwin says we have to get going… We have a conference call for work at four… Are you going to be alright by yourself?

Eren instantly felt panicked. He hated being alone. He hated being stuck alone in the apartment. But what else was he supposed to do? He wasn't supposed to work yet, he couldn't go find his sister, and he couldn't ask to go with him. He looked at his hands and nodded a bit, “Sure. Mikasa should be home by five. It's only two hours,”

Levi frowned, “Are you sure? I can stay until she gets back. It's just work.”

“But it's work and it's important,” Eren said softly.

“It's not that important. What are they gonna do? Fire me?” He chuckled, somewhat amused, “I'm over a thousand years old, I should be retired for fucks sake.”

Eren chuckled at that and hummed softly, his smile disappearing as quickly as it appeared, “It's alright, Levi. I'll be okay. I have the kitties.”

Levi sighed softly and nodded, “Alright… We'll come back tomorrow around lunch to check on you, okay?” He watched Eren nod and reluctantly said goodbye, letting Erwin pull him out of the apartment so they could get home.

Once they were gone, Eren wasn't sure what to do with himself. He watched the kittens tumble and play with each other for a little bit before getting up. He'd bought himself a pack of cigarettes the moment he was alone at the gas station on their way back from the shelter. He opened the balcony doors off the living room and stepped outside. It was still damp from all the rain before, but he didn't mind. He leaned on the railing and put the smoke in his mouth, lighting it and taking a long drag before blowing it out. He knew he needed to stop before it became a life long habit, but he didn't care enough to start now.

He finished his cigarette and went back inside, opening the door to his room to pull things together for a shower. At the sound of the door, three little heads popped. All the girls trotted over to Eren's room, bells jingling, and began exploring.

He looked down at them with a chuckle, stepping over them to get to the bathroom, “I know, I know, another room,” he hummed and moved into the bathroom, starting the shower and striping down. At the sound of the water, Madame bolted into the other room and Eren laughed at her, “Oh, baby, it's just a shower!” Duchess didn't seem to care. She gathered all of Eren's clothes in a pile and laid down on them. Eren hummed and opened the curtain to step in. Before he could close it, Marie jumped up on the side of the tub and started sniffing. “You're not gonna like it,” Eren warned, but Marie jumped right in the shower and started nosing at Eren's feet, getting soaking wet in the process.

He laughed loudly and picked her up, looking at the soaked cat with pity and amusement, “Oh, Marie!” he laughed, but she gave a soft  _ mrow _ and jumped onto his shoulder to be in the water, “Weird cat,” he mused, letting her do her thing as he showered, trying not to get soap on her.

Once he was done, he dried both of them off and went to his bed, laying down and watching the other two girls sniff Marie. Soon, he fell asleep, feeling a little better about this alone time than he'd thought he would.   
  


 

_ Eren sat in his bathroom and turned the razor over in his fingers. He deserved pain, right? And this pain he could control.  He decided what he was punished for. For cutting off his sister, for one. For leaving Levi. For rushing into this without thinking it through. For being too weak to leave. For hurting the people he loved. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. He couldn't do it. He was a coward. _

_ The front door creaked open, “Eren, I'm home!” _

_ Eren's eyes shot open and he quickly put the blade in a drawer, going back to his room and kneeling in front of the door, his head bowed and his hands in his lap. Was it that time already? _

_ He stared at his lap and listened to every deafening footstep echo through the apartment for what felt like an eternity. Finally stopping at his door. He unlocked it and pushed the door open, standing in silence, daring Eren to look up. But he'd learned after the first time.  _

_ “You're lucky you have me.” _

_ “Yes sir,” Eren murmured, closing his eyes so the wouldn't start crying. He could usually control it, but sometimes it escaped him. _

_ “No one else will ever want you.” _

_ “No sir.” _

_ “You're worthless and hideous. Boney and covered in scars. You're disgusting. You look like shit.” _

_ “Yes sir.” _

_ “It's your own fault. You deserved it. It's your own fault you're ugly.” _

_ “Yes sir.” _

_ There was a moment of silence, “Look at me.” _

_ Eren looked up quickly, feeling his gut sink just at the sight of Reiner towering over him, his throat burning as bile crept it's way up. He knew he had dark circles under his eyes. He knew he was getting more and more pale. He knew he looked like shit. _

_ Reiner frowned down at him with his arms folded over his chest, beady eyes burning into him, not saying anything. _

_ Eren waited two minutes. “May I go outside today, sir? Will you take me outside?” _

_ Reiner shook his head, “Not with you looking like that. You think I want to be seen with a corpse?” _

_ Eren hadn't gotten his hopes too high, so he wasn't too disappointed, “No sir,” he murmured, keeping his eyes set just below the blonde's, “Will you buy me makeup so we can go outside?” _

_ “Makeup?”  _

_ Eren couldn't tell if he was interested or repulsed by the idea, so he continued warily, “So that I can be pretty for you, sir… So you'll be happy and take me out with you.” _

_ Reiner hummed in thought, his eyes shining in a way that made Eren want to vomit. Eventually he uncrossed his arms, “We'll see. Go to the kitchen. Make me dinner. Once I'm done, then you can eat.” _

_He nodded and closed his eyes to do as he was told, but upon opening them again, he found himself_   _sat on the ground in the middle of the living room wearing Reiner's work cuffs on his hands, his eye throbbing from where Reiner had punched him, slowly swelling shut._

_ The blonde finished screwing in a hook on the ceiling and stepped down from the step stool, looking up at it and then at Eren, “This’ll teach you not to leave,” he said decidedly. _

_ Eren swallowed hard and looked up at the hook, wondering what he was going to do. _

_ Reiner walked over and forced Eren up, making him walk over and stand on the stool. He took the chain of the cuffs and put it on the hook, watching Eren slowly piece it together. Eren turned to look at him fearfully and Reiner kicked the footstool out from underneath him. _

_ Eren's heart pounded and his eyes watered, crying out in pain as he fell. The cuffs scraped his wrists and his arms screamed at him, begging him not to make him hold his own weight. His toes barely brushed the floor but he couldn't put weight on them. His eyes watered and he forced himself to look up at Reiner. Why? Why did he do this to him? _

_ “You don't like being here? You think I'm too mean? I'll show you how mean I can be.” _

 

Eren woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed, gasping for breath. He was sweating and hot tears stung his eyes. He looked around quickly and recognized the apartment, taking a few deep breaths and assuring himself it was okay.

His doorknob turned and his sister poked her head in, the kittens wandering in, “Hey, Eren, dinner's ready,” she said softly, looking up at him, “Oh good, you're awake,” before she could smile, she took in more of the situation. She made her way to Eren's bed and sat down beside him, "Did you have another nightmare?”

Eren nodded a bit and sighed, looking down at his lap.

Mikasa rubbed his leg, “I'm sorry… How about we get some food in you, and then you can sleep in my bed tonight? Sound okay?”

Eren nodded again and closed his eyes, “Yeah… Thank you.”

* * *

 

Levi sighed and sipped at his mug reluctantly. This was the first time he'd really eaten since Eren was hospitalized. He knew he had to before he fucking attacked him, but that didn't mean he wanted to.

Erwin turned off the computer, signifying the end of their call and therefore their work for the rest of the day. He looked up at Levi and watched him try to eat. “You did a good thing for Eren today. I think they'll do him good.”

Levi shrugged and swirled the cup, “I wish I could do more.”

“We both do,” he assured, “But he needs time.” Erwin stood up and went to sit beside Levi on the couch, pulling him into his lap.

Levi nosed into his chest and closed his eyes, letting Erwin take the mug away and set it aside, “I miss him… I miss my cocky and confident Eren. I miss his laugh and his stupid grin. I miss his hugs and his kisses and his whispers…” 

Erwin closed his eyes and kissed the top of his head, leaving his lips pressed against his head, “I know, baby… I know… I miss seeing you both happy.”

Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin and sighed, “I don't deserve you either. You're still here after all the bullshit I pull…”

Erwin rubbed his back soothingly, “I still love you, Levi… I'll never stop loving you. Though, I wish you'd stop talking about what you do and don't deserve.”

Levi sniffed softly, “I'm sorry... I love you too. I do. I'm so glad you came here…”

Erwin pulled back and brought up his chin, smiling softly at him, “Don't start crying on me,” he chuckled, “Levi…”

Levi wiped his eyes and looked up at Erwin, “I'm not crying, I'm fine… I'm fine.”

Erwin cupped his cheek and kissed his nose, “I love you, Levi. I always have and always will. You won't ever get rid of me no matter how hard you try. And Eren? He's gonna be okay. We'll be there for him as his friends and support him whenever he needs it. He will be okay. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything though, okay? Stop beating yourself up. You deserve love. You deserve to have good people in your life. Just because you've made mistakes doesn't mean you're not allowed that.”

Levi closed his eyes and smiled softly, “Gods do I love you…” he sniffed again, resting his forehead on Erwin's.

Erwin hummed softly and closed his eyes, “And I love you, Levi. I'm always here for you.”

“I know you are… I don't know why we keep getting divorces.”

Erwin laughed at that, “Because I annoy the piss out of you if we're together too long and you turn into an asshole”

Levi giggled softly, “But I'm your asshole, aren't I?” he asked hopefully.

Erwin hummed and leaned in to close the distance between them, “For the rest of eternity,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Levi's gently.

Upstairs in Levi's snowglobe, a large fluffy fox wiggled out of the den and laid down beside another, nipping it's ear affectionately before nuzzling into its neck and closing it's eyes to rest.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Eren sat across from his therapist and sniffled as he looked at his knees. He'd finished telling her his life story and all of the problems he was now facing with his sleep and anxiety.

“I… I want to be happy again, and I want to have good relationships… I want to be able to sleep through the night by myself. I want to…” he trailed off, glancing to the door, wondering if Levi and Erwin could hear him, “I want to be myself again and love without being afraid…”

The woman nodded slowly and handed Eren a peppermint. He already had a box of tissues and a trash can, “It'll take time, but you've got good people around you now and good support,” She smiled, “Next session, let's set up a timeline for the healing process and talk about some coping skills, alright?”

Eren nodded and took a breath, setting the tissues back in the table and moving the trash can back where it belonged, “Okay… Thank you…”

She smiled and stood up to walk him out, “You don't have to thank me Eren. I look forward to seeing you later this week.”

Eren gave a pitiful smile before stepping back into the waiting room where Erwin and Levi were standing up. He sighed in relief and said a final goodbye to her before looking back at the boys. He looked down at the ground and led them outside so that other people wouldn't stare.

Erwin set a gentle hand on his shoulder and stopped him before he could get in the car, “Eren…? How'd it go?”

Eren stopped and sniffled again before turning around and throwing his arms around Erwin, “I'm so thankful for you!” He cried, gritting his teeth so his lip wouldn't quiver.

Erwin hesitated for a moment before hugging him back slowly. Eren had been wary around him ever since he'd been back, and hadn't ever hugged him, let alone on his own accord. “I… I um…”

Eren let go of Erwin and moved to hug Levi, burying his nose in his neck, “And you… I've been so terrible to you both for months… I don't deserve you two, but I love you and I'm so thankful for you,”

Levi didn't miss a beat. He held Eren tight and closed his eyes, basking in the hug, “You deserve the world, Eren, and I'm glad just to be in your life again,” he smiled and gave him a gentle squeeze, “But I am burning up out here, can we hug in the car?”

Eren pulled away with a soft laugh and nodded, opening the door to the back seat and sliding in.

Levi smiled and slid in beside him, wrapping him up in another hug.

Erwin climbed into the front seat, starting the car and driving back to the apartment. Eren had  _ hugged  _ him! Him of all people! He could have screamed like a little girl who got a pony for her fourth birthday. He looked back in the rear view where Levi was calming him down and drying his eyes with a tissue. One fucking session, he came out crying, and he hugged him. Gods he hoped he kept going.

Once back at the apartment, Eren picked up Madame and took her to the kitchen, letting her up on his shoulder. 

Levi sat down and looked around for the other two, “So what'd Mikasa say about these little angels?”

Eren took a Gatorade from the fridge and shrugged, “Not much. She didn't question it at all, but she seems to adore Duchess,” he smiled a bit but it didn't quite reach his eyes, “I think they're scared of me though. They don't like my nightmares.”

“Eren, honey,  _ we _ don't like your nightmares,” Erwin reminded with a gentle smile, “How have the past couple nights been?”

Eren groaned softly and reached into his bag, pulling out his carton of cigarettes and stepping out on the balcony, sitting down in one of the chairs and leaving the doors open. “Terrible,” he muttered, putting one in his mouth and lighting it.

Much to Erwin’s surprise, Levi sat across from him in the shade and took one himself, leaning forward and letting Eren light it.  _ Since fucking when? _

Levi hummed softly and met Eren's eyes, sitting back once his cigarette was lit, blowing out a plume of smoke, “I thought I asked you to stop,”

Eren shrugged and blew one back at him, “Consider this my small rebellion. My first time saying ‘no’.

Levi snickered and nudged his foot under the table, “Out of all the things you're asked not to do, you choose to rebel with this one…” He shook his head and chuckled, “So, about your sleep?”

Erwin sat down inside, beside one of the doors to listen to them talk, the two other kittens wandering out to come lay in his lap.  _ What the actual fuck. _

Eren rubbed his eyes and sighed, “I tried sleeping in Mikasa’s bed the first night... Ended up kicking her right off. So then last night I just decided not to sleep, which has made me all the more stronger emotionally," he finished sarcastically.

Levi shook his head at him and huffed out a breath, “You idiot…”

Eren didn't feel offended at the term and let himself smile, flicking away his ashes, “I know… I'm paying for it too. I was a wreck throughout my session. And as soon as you guys leave I'm gonna pass out. Then I'll be stuck with longer nightmares.”

Erwin looked up at the clock, “We don't have to go, y'know. Or at least Levi doesn't. He can stay here with you and sit with you while you sleep and I can pick him up later.”

Eren looked over at Erwin and smiled sweetly, “Then you'd be lonely,”

_ Fuck. _

Erwin would be lying if he said he wasn't bothered by that look. Eren's thumb brushed against his bottom lip, holding the cigarette less than an inch from his mouth, his head cocked to the side as he smiled at Erwin sweetly with tired eyes.

Levi took another drag, “We can both stay. Erwin doesn't have any plans, and if he did I'd make him cancel.”

Eren looked back up at Levi and then to Erwin, “Would you both do that? Really?”

The blonde nodded and offered him a smile of his own, “Sure. If that's what you wanted.”

Eren's smile softened and he rested his head in his hands, “I'd really like that… Thank you.”

After his cigarette, Eren went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, leaving Erwin alone with Levi, “I can't believe you just… Since when do you smoke?”

“Since I worked in a brothel in the 1800s,” Levi chuckled, “But recently, I found out Eren started about a month ago, and I'd rather not have him do it alone.”

Erwin frowned a bit, “You don't think you're encouraging him?”

Levi wasn't the least bit upset. He watched the bathroom door with a small smile tugging at his lips, “He was doing it anyways and sneaking out to do so. I figured if he was going to do it, I didn't want him sneaking out, and there should be at least one person who didn't mind if he did or not.”

“So… Why not just stand there while he smokes?”

“For the love of all, Erwin… _You_ smoked forty years ago, leave us be,” Levi chuckled, standing up and stretching, putting out his cigarette and tucking it into a plastic ashtray.

As he closed the balcony doors, Eren came out of the bathroom and moved into the living room, “Is it okay if we sleep on the futon? My twin is barely big enough for me, let alone the three of us.

_ Three of us _ ?

Erwin looked over as Levi nodded, “Me too?”

Eren pulled the back of it forward before leaning it back, pulling out a sheet from a foot stool and throwing it on, “Well… If you'd like to…” Eren said softly, “You don't have to.”

Erwin felt like he was having a weird dream. Eren hugged him, Eren smiled at him sweetly without fear, Eren smoked, Eren wanted him to lay down with him. He swallowed hard and nodded, “Yeah, sure,” he nodded with a wary smile.

Eren nodded and retreated to his room for a moment, coming back out with several pillows and a large throw blanket.

Levi closed the curtains and plucked Madame off of Erens shoulder before helping him make the bed. There was something oddly domestic about this. In their relationship before, Eren and Levi had never been domestic, really. It was a lot of sex and aftercare and flirting. Being ‘friends’ meant sharing casual conversation about nothing for seven minutes over a cigarette and making up the couch for a sleepover. It meant soft smiles and gentle hugs. And while Levi had loved their intimate relationship, he loved this one even more.

Eren laid down in the middle and pulled Levi down beside him, then rolling over and looking up at Erwin in the darkness of the room, “Are you coming?”

Erwin watched the scene in utter awe, now almost certain he was dreaming. Levi tucked in beside Eren and the kittens curling up by their feet, Eren's eyes shining hopefully as he held his hand out to Erwin.

The blonde nodded and climbed in beside him, letting Eren pull the blanket over him. Eren nosed into his chest and closed his eyes, hands holding fistfuls of his shirt. Behind him, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist and closed his eyes as well. Soon, both the smaller men were sound asleep and Erwin was left alone wondering if it was real.

 

So the next couple weeks went. Erwin and Levi took Eren to therapy and visited during the day to sleep on the futon with him and worked on plans for building another branch for work in the states at night. Eren seemed to adjust to it rather well to the new schedule. He slept solidly and didn't have nightmares, and even though she was sleeping, Mikasa was at home, and he felt safer just knowing she was there. The kittens kept him company too. They were most playful at night and kept Eren busy, kept his mind off of things.

However, the trial was creeping up on him. Levi helped him write his affidavit and Erwin talked on the phone and met with the lawyer. Now that the focus had shifted from forgetting about what Reiner had done to recounting it all. He hated it. He just wanted it to be over, even if that meant no trial. No prison sentence. Eren was safe now and had people protecting him. He'd actually tried bringing that up to Levi, but he insisted that Reiner needed to pay for what he'd done.

It didn't just make him miserable when they sat down to discuss the trial and Eren’s argument. He was zoning out more when he was awake and having daydreams about the things Reiner had done. It was like a nightmare but he was fully conscious and his senses believed it was all real. 

They didn't always come on their own. Usually they were triggered by a phrase someone said or something he saw. After a few more therapy sessions, he could usually shake them off. He didn't dwell on them. His medicines kicking in also helped. He didn't feel anxious and depressed all the time, little things didn't upset him, and he slept longer even when Levi had to get out of bed. There were some things that the medicine couldn't help with. His intrusive memories still happened, he still felt wary around strangers in public, and he still lacked a shred of self esteem. Erwin assured him those things would pass, but knowing it wouldn't be for awhile made his chest feel heavy. He managed though. He  _ was  _ getting better. He  _ was  _ healing and blowing away everyone with his progress.

He was. Until the trial came and Eren hit a roadblock.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kind of rushed this chapter guys and I'm really sorry, but I don't have the patience to draw this out much longer ^^' hope you guys like it anyways.

“ _ Well Eren, I can't say it's nice to see you,” Reiner sneered at him in the hall in front of the courtroom. _

_ Eren stared at his feet, wishing his lawyer would stop talking to the officers and pay attention. _

_ “You've gained weight. You've been eating those carbs again haven't you?” _

_ Eren bit his tongue until he tasted blood. He would  _ not _ give him the satisfaction. _

_ “Shame. Don't worry, I'll get you trained up again when I get out.” _

_ He didn't have to worry about it. Erwin and Levi would keep him safe. They wouldn't let Reiner take him back. _

_ “Look at me when I’m talking to you,” he said lowly. _

_ Eren's eyes shot up to look at him, his hands trembling. God dammit. _

_ Reiner smirked at him, “Don't think that I won't come back for you. I will, and you'll welcome me back with open arms. You'll realize that I'm the only one capable loving something as pathetic and disgusting as you.” _

 

“Mr. Jaeger?”

Eren jumped in his seat and looked up at the lawyer in front of him with wide eyes, his hands trembling under the table, “Yes sir?”

Reiner snickered from his seat in the other side of the room and Eren stared down at the microphone, his neck burning and his eyes filling with tears.

“I asked if you could tell us about your relationship with Mr. Braun.”

The word ‘fine’ came to mind, but he swallowed hard and shook that away. No. “I don't have one. I never have. I stayed with him out of fear, and that's not a relationship,” he said shakily, swallowing hard, "He drugged me so I would be intimate with him. After that, he physically assaulted me and scared me into staying with him.”

“How did he assault you?”

Eren closed his eyes and took a breath, “He… He slapped me, whipped me… He punched… He punched and kicked me…” Eren's voice began to break and he clenched his fists, “If he wasn't hitting me, he was torturing me. He hung me from the ceiling by my wrists and I could reach the floor. He locked me in my room for days at a time and didn't provide me with food…” He let out a quiet sob and covered his mouth with a tissues. God not now…

“Take your time, Mr. Jaeger.”

Eren looked up, eyes landing on Mikasa and then drifting over to the boys. All three of them had tears in his eyes. Damn it, now he made them cry. He closed his eyes again and cleared his throat, nodding slowly to show he was ready to continue.

“Other than the drugs and physical abuse, did he hurt you in other ways?”

“Yes,” Eren said softly, “He verbally degraded me and raped me, as well as inviting other people to do the same.”

“That's a very traumatic experience. How are you doing with it now?”

“Currently I'm on the verge of a panic attack,” Eren muttered, “Since I've left, I've been put on four medications for different symptoms of my PTSD and I've been seeing a therapist. But I am still reminded of the things he did every day. I am still terrified of everyone but my family. I have struggled with loving myself so much that at some points I felt like hurting myself.”

“No further questions.”

People began talking in hushed whispers, but Eren tuned them out. He was fucking terrified. Terrified that someday he'd be stuck in the same damn situation, that he'd be hurt by Reiner again.

“In the case of Jaeger versus Braun, I find Reiner Braun guilty as charged and sentence him to thirty years without parole,” Declared the judge, a loud smack echoing through the room declared it final.

Eren doubled over in his seat and covered his face, letting out a muffled cry of relief before weeping. His lawyer rubbed his back and leaned down to whisper something in his ear.

Mikasa stood up and rushed to Eren's side, throwing her arms around him and crying into his hair. 

Erwin and Levi waited patiently for the other two, hugging them once Eren had gotten most of his grief out of his system. Erwin was all but carrying Eren and Levi back to the car, setting them in the back together. He didn't open the door for Mikasa right away. Instead, he wrapped her up in a hug.

“I'm really glad Eren has you in his life,” Erwin said softly, “You've been strong through all of this, and you've been there for him. You've loved him even when he was being difficult. He deserves more people like you in his life.”

Mikasa sank into the hug and closed her eyes, hugging him tight, “You have no idea how much I needed to hear that,” she sniffled and took a breath, “You deserve credit too… He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. He'd be… God, I don't even want to think about it,”

Erwin rubbed her back gently and closed his eyes, “It's our fault he was in this mess to begin with. It's the least we could do.”

Mikasa gave him a gentle squeeze, “Hush… It's not your fault…”

Levi rolled down the window, his face tear stained as he looked up at the other two, “Come on, Erwin, you're going to get sunburned.”

 

Once they took Eren back to the apartment, he immediately went to his room and shut the door.

Eren locked the door behind himself and crawled into bed, curling into a ball and throwing his blanket over his head. His head was spinning but his mind was blank, stomach turning and bile rising, his body trembling and heart racing. He could see Reiner’s smirk whether his eyes were opened or closed, he could feel his hands gripping his shoulders and threatening to slip around his neck.

All Eren could think about was all the things he was doing wrong in Reiner's eyes. 

_ You fat fucking cow, if you eat one more food with carbs you're going to regret it. _

_ You're not to touch, speak, or look at anyone other than me. _

_ I'll give you a reason to cry. _

_ Are you really going to wear that out in public? _

_ What did I tell you about leaving the apartment? _

His chest tightened and any breath he had left him, leaving him gasping for air. He was going to be punished. He was going to be hung up or go hungry again. Someone was going to come in his room and gag him and do what they pleased because ‘they paid for it’. His head spun and his heart was deafening loud in his own ears, definitely loud enough for Erwin and Levi to hear. 

There came a series of knocks from his door and he jumped nearly a foot off his bed, whimpering and burying his head in his pillow.  _ Go away. Go away. Go away. _

“Eren?” Came Levi's worried voice, “Eren, what's wrong?” The doorknob jiggled and Levi's voice grew louder, panicked, “Eren, open the door…”

Eren curled up tighter and shook his head quickly, “N-No! Go away!”

“Eren, you're scaring us, open the door,” Erwin said.

“I won't!” his voice cracked and he clenched his teeth.  _ Don't cry you fucking idiot. You're already in trouble. _

There was a long pause and a few muttered curses from the other side of the door before the lock clicked and it swung open.

Eren didn't bother to apologize. He was going to be beat anyways.

A hand slid on his shoulder and he flinched.  _ It's happening. He's going to choke me again.  _

He was pulled back into an embrace, a gentle one. Not restraining, not aggressive. No hand around his throat, no pulling hair, no violent words. Nothing. Just a gentle hug.

Eren warily opened his eyes, blinking back the tears in his eyes and looking over his shoulder.

Erwin sat behind him, holding him in his lap, running a hand through Eren’s hair, his eyes closed as he tried to calm down.

Levi sat down across from him with Mikasa, taking one of his hands slowly, a deep frown set on his lips, “Eren… We were just trying to make sure you were okay…”

Mikasa took his other hand and squeezed it gently, concern pulling her brows together, “You're not… You're not in trouble, Eren… You just scared us is all. You talked about wanting to hurt yourself and then locked yourself in here. We just needed to make sure you were okay, alright?”

Now Eren was just confused, he looked up at the two in front of him, “You're not... Going to… You're not going to punish me?”

Mikasa let go of his hand to pull him into her own hug, “Oh Eren… Nobody is going to punish you ever again."

 

The next two weeks were excruciating for everyone. It was like starting from scratch with Eren. The nightmares were worse and happened when he was awake. Any phrase or movement would send him into a panic attack. He smoked at least three cigarettes a day and drank the only bottle of wine Mikasa had within half an hour. He was angry almost all the time, but sat in quiet boiling anger instead of venting. 

Levi and Erwin stayed at the apartment as much as possible and Mikasa stayed awake with him at night despite having day classes. 

Eren mostly snapped out of it after the first week when he realized how much he was hurting the others and that he really was safe. He continued to settle down until he got back on his ‘healing path’ as his therapist called it. He would continue to fix himself again, but he needed to fix something else too.

 

Eren sipped at his coffee and then took a drag of his cigarette, “Levi…”

Levi was nearly laying in his chair, eyes closed and feet propped up in the chair beside him, his own cigarette burning in his hand, “Eren, I swear to the Gods, if you apologize one more time I might go insane.”

Eren sighed and looked down at his mug silently for a moment, “Maybe we could talk about something else?”

“You know I wouldn't say no. I like talking to you.”

“We could talk about where we stand…”

“I dont know about you, but I usually stand in the shower,” Levi peeked his eyes open with a smirk, just in time to catch Eren grin and let out a huff of laughter.

“You asshole… I want to talk about being friends,” Eren nudged his legs under the table playfully.

Levi smiled and flicked his ashes, “Well… We've slept with each other in the same bed for a month, so I hope we're at least friends, if not… What do you kids call it now? ‘Besties’?”

Eren sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a smile, “I'm trying to be serious.”

Levi sat up, putting his cigarette out, “You're always serious.”

Eren rolled his eyes once more, “Levi…”

He nodded and rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his chair, “Yeah, yeah, okay… How should I start?”

Eren pursed his lips and hummed softly in thought, “Let's just start from square one. Introduce yourself.”

Levi looked somewhat amused still, a glint in his tired eyes, “My name is Levi Ackerman and I'm a vampire. I'm 197 years old, this year I'll be 198. I was turned at 31 by this dick named Kenny. I co-own a blood bank business with my partner Erwin. We're trying to open up a second branch here in America. I do  _ not _ like long walks on the beach, because I will become a lobster within five minutes. I don't like silver either, and I'm allergic to garlic. Ironically I've always been allergic to it.”

Eren laughed softly and put out his cigarette, resting his chin in his hand, “I see.” He kept a content smile on his face, listening intently. He knew all of this, but it was nice that Levi retold him anyways just because he asked.

Levi stayed leaned back, taking a draw, “I… I had a family once… A wife and children. Grandchildren. I outlived them all and it was a very painful experience, but Erwin helped me through it. I've met a lot of people since then, but I didn't fall in love besides him, you know? At least, not a romantic love. I marveled at Van Gogh and adored Amelia Earhart… I loved a woman named Carla Jaeger. Not as anything more than my best friend,” He slowed down and met Eren's eyes, “I met her in a library and gave her a book of protection spells for her coming baby. I was the first one to hold the baby when he was born since his mom wasn't doing well. I watched him grow up for a couple years. He begged me to play Disney movies and read bedtime stories to him. He liked to pull my hair and be carried and cuddled…” he swallowed hard and closed his eyes, “When she was attacked by Kenny, she asked me to look after her son as she died in my arms. I told her I would, but I wasn't sane after that. I had hallucinations of her sitting beside me and drank heavily. I felt that her son deserved a better home, that I couldn't take care of him, so I sent him away. After that, I did everything in my power to forget about them. I succeeded actually, until several months ago…” 

Levi sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Let me just emphasize that when I did this I  _ didn't _ know who he was… But I ended up taking that brat home and sleeping with him a couple times, and when I did remember, I didn't want to acknowledge it, so I pushed it aside. Then Erwin stuck his nose in it and told me I had to tell him. The very day I was about to tell him, he found out the truth. I don't blame him for being angry or lashing out the way he did. When he left, I didn't make sure he was okay. I let him fall into a terrible situation that's left a scar. Now I carry a lot of guilt for turning this poor guy's life to shit, but I'm very selfish, and still seek his forgiveness and friendship. His kindness.”

Eren reached over and took Levi’s hand squeezing it gently before letting go so he could smoke, relighting Levi’s cigarette, “That's a pretty fucked up story. But mine is too, don't worry,” he smiled softly and sipped his coffee. “My name is Eren Jaeger, I'm 24 years old. I'm a human and I have no job. I was raised in a foster home with my sister Mikasa. Our foster father was abusive, so I took the brunt of his anger to spare Mikasa. I was stupid as a teenager and slept around a lot to take my mind off of home, which resulted in my discovery of my sexual identity. When I graduated high school, I took my inheritance from my birth mother and put myself through police academy. I got a job and bought a shitty apartment, then invited my sister to move in. I encouraged her to go to college and study hard. I paid her tuition and the bills…” Eren dropped his gaze and smiled, “One Friday night, a gorgeous man walked into a bar, which sounds like the beginning of a bad joke,”

Both Eren and Levi caught each other's gaze and shared a brief laugh before Eren continued.

“But we hooked up, and I had the best time with him… He treated me like a prince and showered me in love and adoration and affection, and I did my damndest to do the same… I made the stupid decision to leave him after he cheated on me with a man he's loved for nearly two centuries and ended up getting abducted. I was tortured for a week, and in the hospital I got back together with the gorgeous man. Things were wonderful, until I went snooping through a room I had been asked not to go in and discovered a scary truth. Out of confusion, fear, and anger, I left again, only to be hurt badly and need him again. Throughout everything, all my emotions and ridiculousness, he's been very kind and patient. He didn't ask for my forgiveness at first and just accepted my anger, which is respectful, but I wish he had anyways. But he's been perfect, and I can't bring myself to be mad at him for anything anymore. There are some parts of our relationship that are weird now, but I overlook them…” Eren cradled his coffee, staring at it intently, “I think I've learned, after the third time, that if I leave this man fate is going to fuck me over and just ship me back to him… So… I'd like to keep him in my life. I mean, if he's going to be a part of it anyways, I might as well skip the pain of leaving all the time and just accept it,” he chuckled softly, “I just hope he continues to be patient. I am scared… I'm scared of almost everything… But I don't want to be. I want to learn to be brave again. I want to be friends, at least… And… If I learn to love again… If I let myself love again, then… Then I want…” Eren trailed off. This was the first time he was admitting it, to himself or to someone else.

Levi reached to take Eren's hand squeezing it and offering a gentle smile, “If that's what you want, I want to help you achieve that goal. But there's something else you and this  _ gorgeous _ man should talk about first.”

Eren looked at their hands and felt surprisingly calm, “What's that?”

Levi kept his hand with Eren's, looking down at them with him, “You see… He's started fixing his relationship with the man he's loved for two centuries… They've been seeing each other for a little while now.”

Eren smiled a bit, “I don't mind… You can love more than one person. And… As long as we're keeping everything out in the open, I was fantasizing about it before I left the last time…”

Levi's eyes shot up to Eren and his jaw dropped, completely blindsided by this statement.

Eren looked at his expression and chuckled, looking away shyly, a blush on his cheeks, “What can I say? He's got a beautiful ass… And face… And personality… And he's been just as helpful and good to me as the gorgeous man since he arrived.”

Erwin cleared his throat from the couch, less than ten feet away and the balcony doors open. Duchess napped happily on his chest and Marie on his head, “Still here guys.”

Eren's face turned beet red and he threw his hands over it, turning away, “Oh my fucking god,  _ no. _ ”

Levi covered his eyes and laughed softly, “You have  _ not _ been there the whole time!”

Erwin gave them both an amused look, “I'm always here when you guys smoke. But now that my presence has been acknowledged, I have to tell you both that I'm going insane listening to you talk in third person. Please stop.”


	33. Chapter 33

Eren woke up a few days later from his nap, facing the TV and laying on the edge of the futon, Levi pressed up against his back with a hand slipped under his arm and resting over his heart.

 

Maybe he should've been scared. Maybe people who went through the things he went through were supposed to be afraid of relationships. He was to an extent, but there was something so peaceful about this. 

 

Levi was like his safety blanket. In his mind, as long as he was around then he would be safe. As long as Levi held him in his arms, no one would wake him from his sleep and hurt him. 

 

He supposed it was because Reiner had given him such little attention, that he was starved of affection. There were no memories tied to this besides knowing he'd missed it.

 

His heart throbbed and he sighed softly. He loved this. Just the innocence of it.

 

Levi nuzzled into the back of his neck, nosing into his hair and tickling him, humming contently.

 

Eren broke into a grin and giggled, pulling away to look over his shoulder.

 

Levi was still sleeping peacefully, his lips curled at the corners, but Erwin was awake and running his fingers through Levi’s hair.

 

Eren rolled over on his other side and laid back down, watching the blonde, “Do you ever sleep? Or just watch Levi and I?”

 

Erwin looked up at him and smiled, “I don't ‘just watch’... That would be creepy. But no, I haven't been sleeping well.”

 

Eren’s content smile faded to a concerned frown, “Is it because of what I said about the three of us being together…? I don't want to pressure you,” he dropped his gaze, “You can just be with Levi, you don't have to be with me too if you don't want to.”

 

Erwin moved his hand from Levi's hair to Eren’s cheek, “No, of course not. I would love to be with both of you when we're all ready for that. I care about you deeply, Eren, and would like to learn to love you,” he gave him a reassuring smile before looking worried, “I'm more concerned about how you think of me…” He watched Erens expression contort again and continued, “I worry I remind you too much of him… I'm worried you're going to be subconsciously afraid of me.”

 

Eren thought that over for a brief moment, setting his hand on Erwin’s, “Erwin, you're nothing like him. You're sweet, patient, kind… You saved my life,” he turned to kiss Erwin’s wrist, “You always want the best for me and you always try to make sure I'm safe and happy. You take care of me. Now physically… You both are blonde and have blue eyes, but that's where that ends. You're taller and much more handsome. Your eyes are a prettier blue and give away your emotions. That's a good thing, because I can read them even if I'm overwhelmed and it helps me grasp the situation and calm down,” he let go of his hand and reached up to run through his perfectly brushed hair, “And your hair is much prettier. Longer. If you didn't wear so much hair spray I bet it would be wavy and messy and beautiful…”

 

Erwin blushed and kept his eyes on Eren while he tried to mess up his hair. Finally, he pulled his hand back with a tired sigh, “Anyway… My point is you're nothing alike. I wish my body understood that when it woke up, since I broke your nose and all, but maybe it will in time.”

 

Erwin smiled proudly at Eren, his heart swelling, “You are the most optimistic young man I've met… This decade…” His eyes sparkled as Eren chuckled, pulling his own hand to his chest, “Thank you, Eren… You're too kind.”

 

Eren blushed and rolled his eyes, “No… I'm just telling the truth,” He laid back down, nose to nose with Levi as he closed his eyes. His stomach growled loudly after a minute and he opened his eyes to look down at it accusingly.

 

Erwin chuckled, “I guess it's your dinner time. Mikasa should be home soon, I can go make something.”

 

Eren pursed his lips and hummed thoughtfully, “Could we wait until she comes home? She gets her test scores back today and we usually go out to eat to celebrate her good grades.”

 

Erwin nodded and smiled, “Of course we can. Where do you guys usually go?”

 

Eren turned his head away from Levi to yawn, “Mm… Well the first time we went to an Asian buffet, but then we just started going to the breakfast house for fancy french toast and strawberries.”

 

Erwin hummed softly. Eren did not get paid enough when he worked. His smile softened and he looked at the clock, “Would you mind if I took you guys out someplace? I think we deserve a good celebration. There's a lot of things to be thankful for along with her grades.”

 

Whether Eren knew how cute he was when he batted his lashes, Erwin didn't know, “Really? Are you sure?”

 

Erwin nodded and sat up, “Absolutely. I'll need to go call and make reservations though. Do you have something nice to wear? A blazer and nice jeans? If not, we can go shopping.”

 

“You already restocked my wardrobe, I'm sure I have something,” Eren smiled, trying to slip out of bed, but Levi held him firmly in place. He huffed and rolled his eyes, laying back down and waiting for him to get up, knowing that trying to wake him was pointless.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren, come on, it's time to go,” Mikasa knocked on his door, wearing one of her evening dresses that Erwin had bought, hair and makeup done with a necklace set prettily on her collarbone.

 

Eren took one last look in the mirror and sighed, closing his eyes and stepping back out of the bathroom before opening them again, setting his hand on the doorknob, “You can't laugh, okay?”

 

“Why would I laugh at you? I swear to God if you dressed up in something stupid--”

 

Eren opened the door quickly and met her eyes in a brief moment of bravery, but quickly shrunk under her gaze. He had borrowed her makeup; he covered his eyes in neutral eyeshadow and lined them with black eyeliner, mascara emphasizing how thick and long his lashes were, a light blush and subtle lipstick. He held his breath and waited for the verdict, hands tugging at the sleeves of his black blazer, pulling down his blue-green shirt.

 

Mikasa stared at him, speechless, somewhat in awe and somewhat confused. “When did you start wearing makeup…?”

 

Eren shrugged and cast his eyes down, “With him… But I always used trashy colors, so I wanted to see if I liked wearing decent colors.”

 

“And...? Do you?” She asked warily.

 

“Kinda… But I can take it off,” he shrugged, taking a step back into his room feeling disheartened.

 

She shook her head quickly and snatched his arm, “No, no, no! If you like it leave it on! It looks amazing, I promise,” she threw him a bright smile, “Come on, we're gonna be late.”

 

Eren stumbled after her out the door and down the steps. When they stopped, Erwin pulled his car up to the front doors and got out to open the back door for them. He kept his head down and slid into the back seat, feeling self conscious and wishing that he hadn't put the damn crap on his face. Levi turned around in the front passenger seat and smiled at them, “You look beautiful, Mikasa.”

 

She flashed him a bright smile, “Only thanks to you. You bought me everything I'm wearing,” 

 

Levi shrugged, still grinning, “I have good taste then. But I mean it, you look great.”

 

“Thanks, but not as great as Eren,” she nudged his arm as she buckled up.

 

Eren was looking out the window while Erwin climbed in the car. He hadn't thought this through. Neither of the boys had seen him wear makeup before. What if they hated it? What if it made them feel awkward?

 

“I love that blazer, Eren, it fits you like a glove,” Levi offered, a more gentle and less playful smile gracing his features.

 

Eren looked down. Did it? Was this a good thing to wear in public? He slowly looked up at Levi and locked eyes with him, a smile not quite reaching the corners of his eyes.

 

Levi’s jaw dropped, Eren’s eyes highlighted and lips painted a soft pink, his face full of color, and not to mention the clothes he was wearing. Shit. He looked hotter than the day he first met him. Now the only problem was keeping his hands to himself.

 

“Levi…?” Eren asked slowly as he pulled at his fingers, looking at him warily while chewing on his lip.

 

“You're breathtaking,” Levi murmured, still looking at him in awe.

 

Eren blushed and dropped his gaze, quickly looking away, “No I'm not, turn around,” He nudged the back of Levi's seat with his foot, but everyone could see the soft smile pulling at the corners or his lips.

 

Once the car stopped, Levi whipped out of his seat and opened Eren’s door for him before he could unbuckle.

 

Eren looked up at him with an amused smile and unbuckled, swinging his legs out, “Since when did you become a gentleman?”

 

Levi shrugged and smiled awkwardly, holding out his hand for Eren. He held it after Eren climbed out of the car and led him into the restaurant, asking a hostess for a booth for the four of them. 

 

Eren sat beside him in the booth and across from his sister, looking over their drinks.

 

Erwin leaned back in his seat and smiled at the woman, “A bottle of red, please, and four glasses?”

 

Levi cast him a smirk and a sideways glance, “You know us so well.”

 

“Ah, just three glasses. Can I have a water instead please?” Eren asked.

 

“You don't have to have water, Eren. You can have anything you'd like,” Erwin insisted softly.

 

He nodded and gave him a small smile, “I'd like a water though. Besides, one if us needs to drive, right?”

 

Levi watched Eren's expression carefully before nodding, “If you want water, then you can have water. That's fine,” he squeezed his hand and nodded to the hostess, watching her leave before turning back to Eren.

 

He smiled down at him thankfully before turning to Mikasa, “So? What's the verdict?”

 

Mikasa sighed and reached into her purse, looking crestfallen, “I was a little stressed out with everything going on, so I don't think I did as well as I could have…” She trailed off, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Eren.

 

He gave her a reassuring smile and opened it, “Hey, that's alright. I know you did the best you could and that's all that matters,” he smiled and looked down at her grades, going silent before breaking into a huge grin, “You little shit,” he mumbled before setting down the paper, looking up at her, “All A’s?! You did amazing! I'm so proud of you!” He beamed.

 

Mikasa grinned and shrugged, folding her hands under her chin, “I wouldn't be getting them if you three hadn't ensured I was still in college, so it's really thanks to you guys.”

 

Levi shook his head and smiled at her, tapping the paper, “This has nothing to do with money. This is all you, and you should be very proud of yourself. Congratulations, Mikasa.”

 

“Maybe we ought to be sending her to a post grad school,” Erwin teased, taking and looking over the report, “What are you going for anyways?”

 

“I'm studying to become a nurse, and hopefully after that a doctor,” she explained with a smile.

 

“Really?” Levi asked, leaning forward on his elbows and looking more interested, “You know Erwin and I own a blood bank chain? We’re looking to open up a branch around here. I don’t suppose you’d be interested in working for us there?”

 

Eren zoned out while they talked, leaning back in his seat in the corner and looking out the window. He could somewhat hear them in the background, talking about writing up paperwork and talking about all the benefits she would get working for them, but he was distracted. Levi thought he looked amazing and was going out of his way to be sweet to him. Should he allow himself to be happy about that? Maybe he needed to be more cautious, or even afraid after what happened last time. A glass of water was set in front of him and he turned his focus back to the others.

 

“Eren? Did you decide on something or do you need a few more minutes?” Mikasa asked, leaning forward and setting her hand on his.

 

“I’m good, I just want a salad,” he nodded, taking a sip of his water. The other three went quiet and looked at each other, but Eren ignored it. “No croutons, please.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want something else? They have steak and pasta… They have all sorts of things,” Erwin nudged his foot gently with his own and smiled softly.

 

_ Test _ was the first thing that came to mind. Eren nodded and looked down on his glass, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

Levi set his hand on Eren’s back and kissed his temple, whispering into his ear softly while the other two ordered, “Eren sweetheart… You’re not with him. You can have whatever you want to eat. They have zucchini noodles, y’know, we could order you spaghetti?”

 

Eren smiled at that and turned to face Levi, their noses brushing together. He met his eyes and immediately felt relaxed. “Are you trying to get me to gain weight?”

 

Levi grinned and chuckled softly, “Maybe,” he turned back to the waitress and asked for spaghetti for himself but let Eren order his salad just in case. After he ordered, he felt Eren slip his hand into his under the table and squeeze it gently. He looked over and smiled brightly at him, but found that Eren was busy looking out the window.

 

Erwin and Mikasa continued to talk business while the other two appreciated the silent company they gave each other. When food came Eren started to prep his salad with ranch but Levi stopped him, taking away the entire bowl before pushing his own plate in front of him.

 

Eren shot him a look and sighed, reluctantly taking his fork and looking at the plate, putting in way too much thought about eating it. How many calories did it have? How many carbs and sugars? How many pushups and situps to burn it off?

 

Levi rolled his eyes and took his fork, spinning some pasta onto it and cupping Eren’s face, turning it towards him. He locked gazes with him and brought the fork to his mouth, silently demanding that he eat it.

 

Eren felt his neck and cheeks flush red as he dropped his jaw and let Levi feed him, awkwardly holding his gaze until the fork was out of his mouth. He turned back to his plate but not before catching the questioning stares of Erwin and Mikasa from the other side of the table. He nearly choked, ducking his head down and covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. He did not just do that in public in front of his sister. 

 

Things didn't get any less awkward after that. Levi insisted on feeding Eren at least a quarter of the plate before allowing him his salad and then tried to get him to eat dessert, while the other two snorted and tried not to laugh too loudly at his embarrassment. Eren didn't say anything for the rest of dinner or on the ride home either.

 

“I think Levi and I will drop you guys off and head home. We need to get going on building layouts and printing out some paperwork for you to take to the university, Mikasa. We'll want you and some of your classmates to study at our facility in France if the college will allow it, that way we have doctors and nurses ready to go when the new place is good to go,” Erwin said.

 

“France? Seriously? I can't afford--”

 

“Mikasa, think that through before you finish it,” Levi chuckled from his seat.

 

“You guys can't just keep paying for--”

 

“If you're a studying employee we most certainly can, and we will,” Erwin smiled, parking the car in front of the complex, “Go sleep on it, okay? And congratulations again.”

 

Mikasa grinned and shook her head as she climbed out of the car, “What are we going to do with you two?” 

 

Eren took a breath and mustered up all his courage, opening the door for his quick escape before leaning forward and kissing both men on the cheek, “Thank you and goodnight!” he shouted, sliding out of the car and rushing inside.

 

Levi grinned and touched his cheek absentmindedly, looking over at Erwin with pure delight in his eyes.

 

Erwin chuckled softly with amusement and patted his head, “Yeah, yeah, I know,” he smiled, pulling away from the apartments and heading back home.


	34. Chapter 34

Eren sat in the park a few days later, smoking a cigarette and skipping rocks with his hood up. He was alone, as he had been since they went out to dinner. Erwin and Levi he assumed were busy or giving him space, and Mikasa was back at their apartment banging her girlfriend on her break from school. That left him trying to be anywhere but home. It also left him with his thoughts.

 

Part of him didn't regret kissing them. It was on the cheek and it was harmless. He wanted to be with them anyway, so he had to start somewhere. The other part of him was reeling, degrading himself and wanting to hide in a deep dark hole where no man would go looking for him. He didn't want to be hurt or used again; he didn't want to trust anyone.

 

A little girl, no more than six kneeled beside him and peered over into the water, humming softly to herself.

 

Eren quickly put out his cigarette and tucked it under his shoe, coughing away from her before looking around for the mom. She sat down at a picnic table a ways away and waved at Eren before turning to read her book. He took a breath and turned back to the pond.

 

“Do you know if there's fish in there?” She asked, bobbing her head to her imaginary song, making her blonde curly pigtails bounce this way and that.

 

“I think so, but they might not come out today. It's kinda chilly and the sun isn't out,” Eren replied.

 

“Oh…” She looked discouraged and stopped bobbing her head.

 

“Or maybe the mermaids ate them,” he continued slowly, “They like to eat fish you know.”

 

The girl whipped her head around, big green eyes looking absolutely fascinated, “Really? Mermaids?”

 

Eren nodded seriously, “Oh yes. Very pretty mermaids with purple tails. They eat fish and sometimes plants. But they don't like human food, so you're not supposed to throw bread or anything in the water. It makes them mad.”

 

She looked back in the water before turning around to face Eren, “I thought mermaids liked cake and we're friends with the fish,”

 

Eren smiled and folded his hands, “They like ocean cake, with ingredients only found in the ocean, and they eat some fish, but they're friends with dolphins, whales, and sharks. Sometimes they'll keep a fish they really like as a pet, kind of like how we would.”

 

“Oooo,” the girl whispered, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at Eren, looking at him like he was her whole world, “Are you an expert?”

 

Eren shook his head, “No, I just read a book on it once. If I ever see you again, I'll let you have it, okay?” He grinned and held out his hand, “I'm Eren.”

 

“I'm Gracie,” she smiled, holding his hand instead of shaking it and looking back out at the water. “Do you know anything else?”

 

Eren chuckled and looked out with her, “It's nice to meet you, Gracie. I'm not an expert, but I do know some things. I know witches are really sweet and help animals and plants, and I know faeries like to pull hair and tease people,”

 

“That makes sense. Tinkerbell pulled Wendy’s hair, didn't she?” Gracie sniffled, the chilly air nipping at her nose, “What about unicorns? Are unicorns real?”

 

“Well, my mom told me that all horses are unicorns, but their horns are invisible so that people can't see them and cut them off,” Eren said, “But you know what the most magical creature is?” The little girl looked up at him and he grinned, “Moms.”

 

Gracie wrinkled her nose, “ _ Moms _ ? Mom's aren't magical!”

 

“Oh yes they are. They do all sorts of things. They make you food and work cool jobs. They give your address to the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause. They remember your birthday and doctors appointments and buy you cool toys. They can do like, seven things at once!  _ And _ , they know how to talk to storks and ask them to bring babies. They make all your owies feel better too, and make you better when you're sick. They do everything _. And they know everything. _ ”

 

Gracie considered this and looked back at her mom, “Like… A witch? My mom is really pretty, and she writes with squiggly letters.”

 

Eren chuckled and nodded a little, “Something like that. Mom's are pretty cool. I'm sure you have the best mom, too.”

 

“Oh I do!” Gracie nodded quickly, “My mom is the best mom ever!” She stood up and let go of Eren’s hand, racing back to her mother to hug her.

 

Eren watched and then sighed softly, closing his eyes. Maybe that's what he needed to do. Talk to his mom.   
  


* * *

 

Eren had read a book or two on communicating with spirits, but they seemed to be failing him. He'd gone to the graveyard where she was buried and sat down. He talked to the headstone for about an hour before it started to sprinkle and he said goodbye. Then he stopped by the house his mom once owned. It had never been resold and was now hidden in overgrowth and looked as broken as he felt. He glanced around for anyone who may have been watching and waded his way to one of the doors, opening it with ease and stepping inside.

 

It was about as creepy as he expected. Cobwebs and a thick layer of gray dust over all the walls and floors. The inside itself was bare. No furniture left behind or any indication he'd ever lived there. He wrapped his arms around himself and stepped into what had once been their dining room, remembering the beautiful piano his mother had in the middle of the room instead of a dining table. He remembered sitting on her lap while she played beautiful songs and taught Eren not to smash the keys. He could practically see his memory come to life in the room and he smiled softly. Beyond that was the kitchen, a small peninsula and outdated appliances, cracked backsplash and awful wallpaper. He remembered driving his favorite toy truck into her ankle while she washed dishes in the sink, or rolling the ball at her feet so she could kick it back to him with a chuckle. 

 

In the living room, he remembered a rocking chair and a small sofa, much like the one in Levi's library, along with a ridiculous box TV with an antenna on top, and piles among piles of VHS tapes filling bookcases. He remembered making the coolest fort a four year old could make and crawling underneath to watch a movie. He remembered someone snatching him up and tickling him until he was breathless, and when he looked up, he only saw a blurred face. Levi, he now assumed, babysitting or visiting.

 

He circled back to the front of the house to the office, which had been Eren's play room. Crayon was scribbled on the corner of the wall and his name clumsily written on the trim. Oh his mom had been so mad when he did that.  Chuckling softly, he stepped back into the main hall and looked up the stairs. Did he really need to look further? Not today…

 

He sighed and looked around, “Mom? It's me, your son…” he tried calling out, waiting in vain for an answer. None came.

 

After a few minutes, he turned back to the front door, only nearly run in to someone behind him. He screamed in the most unholy girlish screech any man could make and flung himself backwards.

 

Erwin lunged forward and caught him before he fell, covering his mouth quickly and holding him steady, “Eren! Eren it's me! It's me, calm down,” 

 

Eren stopped screaming and swatted his hand away, heaving for breath and his heart racing, “What the actual fuck, Erwin?” He gasped, holding a hand over his chest.

 

“I wasn't trying to scare you. I've been here the whole time,” he let go of Eren and took a step back.

 

“That isn't any better actually… Are you stalking me or something?” Eren asked slowly, looking up at him warily.

 

“No! No of course not. At least… Not in the bad way… I was on my way to visit you today but I saw you at the park and I didn't know what to say…”

 

“So you followed me…?”

 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay, and you never go out on your own so I wanted to see how you'd do…” he tried to explain, cringing at himself, “No, it doesn't sound good.”

 

Eren sighed and looked at his feet, “It's one of the less weird things that have happened to me, I guess… I'll let it go,”

 

Erwin put his hands in his pockets and nodded quietly, standing in silence with him for a minute before gesturing to the door, “Do you want a ride somewhere? It's kind of depressing in here.”

 

“Actually I thought the opposite, but sure,” Eren stepped around him and headed back to the sidewalk, finding Erwin's car pulled up to the curb. He slid in the passenger seat and shut the door.

 

Erwin closed his door a moment after and started the car, turning to Eren, “Do you want to go home?”

 

Eren shook his head quickly, “God no. My sister's girlfriend is over for break and they're… bonding.”

 

Erwin snickered, “‘Bonding’?”

 

Eren shot him a look and stuck out his tongue.

 

The blonde nodded slowly and turned his gaze back to the road, “Well then… Levi is at home, sulking and working on paperwork. Would you like to come visit for awhile? I can take you home whenever you'd like.

 

Eren hummed softly in thought and then nodded, “I suppose. Today's been a day for the bizarre, so why not.”

 

 

 

“Levi!” Erwin hollered after opening the front door, “I brought someone!”

 

“I'm not drinking any more guys you pick from the bar thank you very much. Not happening. Send him home. Sorry pal, no threesomes today.”

 

Eren raised a brow at Erwin, “You pick up guys from the bar to have threesomes with while you drink his blood?”

 

Erwin cringed and sighed, “It's not- I mean it's different in our world… It's not… God dammit why me?” He threw his keys down in a bowl and walked into the library, “Thank you, Levi, for throwing me under the bus.”

 

Eren slipped off his shoes and followed after him, looking around the house to see if anything had changed. Nothing had of course. He stood in the doorway of the library and wrapped his arms over his chest, looking between the other two.

 

Levi sat on the floor with several stacks of papers on the coffee table in front of him. “Eren said he wanted to try and work things out, so I don't think it's right for us to be going out and hooking up with anyone. Besides, I do  _ not _ want another Rick experience. That guy left a bad taste in my mouth for weeks.”

 

Eren felt his chest swell with anxiety, “Who's Rick?” He asked softly, smiling a bit at Levi when he looked up at him.

 

All the color drained from Levi's face and Eren could smell the regret from where he stood. It was funny actually. “Oh. Eren… Rick? Um…”

 

Eren chuckled and shook his head, “You two are terrible,” he pushed off the doorframe and walked across the room, sitting on the couch beside Levi and looking down at his paperwork, “What's that for?”

 

Levi swallowed hard and looked down at the papers, “Uh… Mikasa said she wanted to work for us. We're going to ask the college to allow a handful of students to study abroad in France at our facilities. Then when we open the branch here, they can transfer if they'd like, and that gives us a headstart on training and staffing.”

 

Eren hummed softly and furrowed his brows, nibbling on his lip, “So… When would this be?”

 

“Hopefully within the next month if the school works as quickly as we'd like them to,” 

 

Eren stayed quiet, looking over the papers. He was having a weird enough day just being out of the apartment… What would he do if his sister was across the ocean? He'd have nobody to stay with at night. He didn't exactly have many friends either. He'd be lonely and paranoid.

 

“Is something wrong with that?” Levis asked gently, looking up at him with a furrowed brow.

 

“No, no…” He shook his head, “It's a great opportunity for all of you.”

 

“That doesn't mean something isn't bothering you,” he pushed up from the floor and sat beside him on the couch, “Please, talk to me…”

 

“I just… We've never been more than 50 miles apart, y’know? And I've needed her so much recently… For her to be so far away for so long…”

 

Levi set a hand on his back, “Erwin and I talked about getting you a ticket, but we didn't think it'd be a good idea. You don't know the streets or the main language, Mikasa is going to be working… Here at least we can look out for you. But if you want to go, you can.”

 

Eren shook his head and looked down at his hands, pulling his fingers, “No… No, I should stay here and… I should stay here and get a job. I need to be able to function on my own.”

 

Levi set his other hand on Eren’s, “No you don't. You have support and you're still healing. You do not have to do anything alone. And you most certainly do not have to work.”

 

Eren stayed quiet and looked at the paperwork. Whether he went or not, he'd have to be alone at some point and that was the main issue.

 

“If we're going to be seeing each other anyways, why doesn't Eren just move in?

 

Levi glanced up at Erwin, “Well… That would depend on Eren…”

 

He shifted uncomfortably and looked between the two, “Um… Maybe? I'd have to think about it. I haven't been able to make decisions lately so I don't know when that would be. That's why…” he trailed off and looked back at his hands.

 

“That's why what, sweetheart?” Levi pressed.

 

“That's why you were trying to talk to your mom,” Erwin said slowly, stepping around to stand I'm front of the two. 

 

Levi's brows furrowed, “You what…?”

 

Eren shrugged and looked towards the door, thinking about making a run for it. “I went by the cemetery and the old house today to try and talk to my mom. I wanted to know… I wanted to talk to her. Ask her opinion on some things.”

 

Levi stayed quiet a moment, “As far as I know, her spirit has moved on. But you know, Erwin and I are here, and you can always talk to us.

 

Eren nodded and sighed, feeling a little disheartened, "Yeah, but your opinion is biased."

 

Erwin rolled his eyes and sat down in front of him on the floor, "Try us."


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured everyone has been through enough drama and would like to move on to the fun stuff again, so we're going to start heading that way. That means summaries that may not leave you totally satisfied, long chapters, and time skips.
> 
> This chapter includes:  
> A wrap up of last chapter, negotiation summaries, plot detail, time skip, summaries, Eren being a little shit, saying goodbye, Eren cutting back on cigarettes, a gift, two kisses, a reference to one of my favorite movies, a nightmare, and comfort. ALSO. CHARACTER MENTIONS I MAY OR MAY NOT CONTINUE. I haven't decided yet. 0_o

Once Eren started talking, it was like a floodgate had been opened. He told them all of it. He told them how much he wanted to be able to move on already and how much he wanted to be with them. He told them how afraid he was to move on. Not because he was afraid of them, but because of how shitty his luck had been thus far and because his brain now feared everything. He told them he liked smoking and was finding it hard to quit. He told them why he started wearing makeup. He told them how hard it was to eat without hearing his voice and all if the other things he avoided doing because of bad memories. He told them about the nightmares too, what they were about and how he had them when he was awake occasionally. He told them everything he could think of that was on his mind and then fell silent, worried to hear their responses and tired from talking so much.

Erwin now sat with his back to the couch and his head resting on Eren’s knees while Levi held his hand and sat beside him. After a long silence, Erwin rubbed Eren’s calf gently and sighed, “This is all to be expected, Eren. Even with therapy and medicine, he put you through hell. It’s going to be awhile before your mind will let you trust again. We’ll be patient though, okay? We have all the time in the world, so go at your own pace.”

Levi traced patterns on his hand, a frown set on his lips, “If we ever do something that triggers a memory, let us know so we don’t do it again, okay? Maybe if we stay away from those, we can convince your mind we aren’t like him.”

“I already know you’re not like him,” Eren said quickly, looking over at Levi, “We have flaws in our relationship, don’t get me wrong, but you are nothing like him. You’ve never intentionally hurt me, degraded me… You’ve never abused me, and you never would. I know that, I promise I do,” he waited for Levi to bring his gaze up before continuing, “I’m not scared of either of you. I’m afraid of… Well I don’t know, but it’s not of you.” It was then Eren decided he was tired of letting his fear take control of his life, especially when he wasn’t sure what he was afraid of.

“It’s okay, we understand,”

Eren reached up with his spare hand and cupped Levi’s cheek, “I don’t want to wait until my brain catches up… My heart says to be with you now,”

Levi snickered and closed his eyes, leaning into his hand, “What kind of cheesy ass bullshit is that? Which Disney movie did you pull that from?”

“I’m being serious,” Eren smiled softly, “Maybe I just need to force myself to do things I’m not necessarily comfortable with, and when they go okay maybe I’ll start trusting more.”

“Like what?” Erwin asked, tipping his head back to look at him, “You did pretty well going out on your own today if that’s what you mean,”

Eren rolled his eyes and glanced down at him, “God you two are slow… Don’t worry, you’re next.”

“Next for what?”

Eren didn’t answer. Instead, he leaned forward and gently kissed Levi’s lips, his heart in his ears, every muscle in him screaming to stop and pull away. He didn’t want to hold back just because bad things happened, he wanted to overcome that as soon as possible and move on. The best way he could think of doing that was facing his fears.

Levi broke the kiss first, only pulling back about an inch to look up at him with the most ridiculous smile, love in his eyes, “You never cease to amaze me.”

Eren spent the rest of the day at Levi’s house, Erwin driving him home when it started to get dark. They agreed that they could start building their relationship slowly, at Eren’s pace. They had conditions though.

  1. Absolutely no secrets. Everything was to be out in the open, just because of all the shit that had gone wrong when things weren’t.
  2. No meant no for now. There wouldn’t be a time when someone said no and things continued because there wasn’t a safe word or anything like that. They needed to start with the basics.
  3. Eren’s blood was off limits unless he specifically said otherwise, but the boys were welcome to go out if they chose to. Eren had started to understand that it was a cultural thing for drinking to be intimate and drinking from blood pouches wasn’t always ideal for them, not to mention expensive.
  4. Finally, if anything was bothering anyone, it should be discussed about openly. That would keep everyone from overstepping boundaries or going too far with anything. Anything else that needed to be added could be added later.



Eren felt immensely better with the rules in place. He knew they were there because they cared and they were meant to make sure he was comfortable and safe. He had a general understanding of where the three of them stood now and how much the other two cared about him, and that helped him too. He figured things may get bumpy later down the road, which was okay, but had faith that they’d cross those bridges when they got to them.

The first thing that needed to be handled after that was settled was Mikasa’s career.

 

* * *

 

Eren handled it rather well when he found out she’d be headed to France. Levi and Erwin took their paperwork down to the college two days after Eren visited (leaving an uncomfortable Eren at the apartment with his sister and her girlfriend). They pitched their offer to the college and it was snatched up without any objections. Mikasa and her other twenty classmates would be going to study abroad in France as soon as possible. They returned at about nine that night to share the news with her and Erwin sat down to discuss it more with her while Levi stepped outside with Eren for a smoke.

Eren lit one cigarette and handed it to Levi after taking the first drag, “I guess they didn’t want to waste any time, huh?” He asked, leaning on the rail of the balcony and looking down.

“No. They’re the junior class and they want them to have jobs locked by the end of their senior year. This is the best way to ensure that,” Levi explained, handing it back to Eren after his turn.

Eren just held it in his hand and looked out at the town, “I’m going to miss her a lot. I’m afraid though, of being alone when she’s gone.”

“Come stay with me,” Levi said softly, “You can have your own room if you want. Erwin and I will be there all the time and we’ll get you a spare key to the house and car so you can come and go as you please… It’ll be like it was before…”

Eren sighed softly and smiled at that, taking a drag and glancing over at Levi, “I think it might be a little better actually. I think I appreciate you to more now than ever,” he looked back at the town, at all the twinkling lights and shadowy buildings, “I don’t know… I don’t want to be in the way of your work or be a burden,”

Levi took the cigarette from his hands and rolled his eyes, “We work around you anyways. Besides, you wouldn’t be a burden. You’re our boyfriend now, right? Officially? You could consider it moving in, or staying with us. Just don’t feel obligated to do anything like clean the house or some shit.”

Eren hummed softly, “What would I do all day? Since you don’t think I should go back to work.”

“We could find you something. If you _really_ wanted to, I’d let you help us. You’re probably better with a computer than either of us are. But otherwise, we could get you some video games or some wood projects.”

“You have some wood projects you’d like me to take care of?” Eren asked with a smirk, looking at Levi with a raised brow.

Levi shrugged and took a draw, “I have a shadow box I’m sure you could-” he looked over at Eren and paused, slowly realizing what he meant. His eyes widened in surprise, “Eren!”

He just burst into a fit of giggles and looked away with a hand over his mouth, “It was too good to pass up, fuck off!”

Levi laughed in disbelief and shook his head, “You little shit… Let me know when you’re ready for that and I’ll set you up with something,” he teased back.

Eren’s cheeks turned a deep pink and he looked back at Levi to stick his tongue out.

Levi grinned and put out the cigarette, going back to looking out at the town, but occasionally looking over to see if the sparkle in Eren’s eyes was real or part of his imagination.

* * *

  
The next challenge was sending his sister off. Eren stood in front of her at the gate and held her shoulders, “You have all your clothes? Your books? What about your translation book? Medicines? Do you have enough money for food?”

Mikasa chuckled, “Yes, yes. I have everything Eren. Besides, all my bags are on the plane now,”

He worried his teeth between his lip, “What about your phone? Do you have that? Your laptop?”

Mikasa cupped his cheeks and met his eyes, “Hey, I have everything. Everything is going to be alright.”

Eren sighed, “We haven't ever been this far apart… What if the plane crashes in the ocean?!”

Mikasa’s eyes widened and she nodded slowly once, “Let's not go there… Don't be afraid, okay? You have the boys. And you need to get to tapping those asses or I will,”

Eren wrinkled his nose at her, “You have a girlfriend and they're mine.”

She shrugged and looked behind Eren, smirking at the blush on Erwin’s cheeks as he leaned down to talk to Levi, “They could always use a snack, couldn't they?”

This time he frowned and handed her the carry on, “Okay, time to go,”

She laughed at him and took the bag, slipping it over her shoulder before hugging him, hiding her face in his chest, “I'll miss you. I'll call you every day after work and we can video chat on Sundays, okay?”

Eren nodded and closed his eyes, kissing the top of her head and smoothing her hair, “Okay… Stay safe. You call us if you feel something isn't right. I may be over here but I can still protect you.”

Mikasa chuckled and pulled back, kissing his cheek, “I know, tiger. I'll call you when I get off the plan.” She pulled away and got in line to board the plane, waving to Eren and the boys.

Eren returned to Levi and Erwin’s side and waved at her. He starred shedding tears when she got on the plane and when it took off. He sniffles and wiped his eyes, “She completely forgot her laptop, actually. I packed it for her.”

Erwin chuckled and slid his arm around Eren's waist, “She's lucky to have you for a brother.”

Eren nodded and clenched his teeth so he wouldn't cry more, “Let's go…”

Levi took his hand and kissed his cheek, “Cheer up, baby. We'll go get some ice cream after this, okay?”

Eren nodded and walked out with them both, climbing into the car and picking up ice cream before heading to Levi’s house. It had been decided that Eren would stay there and have his own room, but he was welcome to Levi’s room at any time. _Any_ time. His stuff had been moved in already and Mikasa’s stuff was in storage, the apartment rented to someone else. The kittens were no doubt getting into trouble at Levi's with all the room they had to play.

Erwin pulled up in front of the house and helped the other two out, squeezing Eren’s hand, “It's gonna be okay, I promise. Are you still hungry? I can make you something to eat.”

Eren shook his head and sat down on the porch swing, pulling out a cigarette, “No thank you. Not yet. Maybe for dinner though?”

Levi sat down beside him and took the cigarette, putting it in his own mouth and lighting it, “Come sit with us, blondie. The kid isn't ready to go inside yet.”

Eren took the cigarette back after Levi's first drag, scowling at him, “Since when did you start calling me kid?”

“Since now,” Levi shrugged, beckoning Erwin over.

Erwin sat down at their feet and pushed the swing lightly, “You're down to sharing one a day, Eren. You're doing well.”

Eren sighed away from Erwin so he didn't blow smoke in his face, “Only because you hate it. If you didn't, I'd probably still be at three or four a day.”

Erwin shrugged, “I don't _hate_ it. It's just not for me,”

Eren nodded and pressed off Erwin’s knee with his foot to move the swing, “You don't have to stay out here. I'll come in when it's out.”

Erwin shook his head and patted Eren's leg, “No, it's fine. I'll stay here,” he went quiet for a moment before looking at Levi, “Did you ever pick up that thing from the store?”

Levi looked down at him with furrowed brows, “Care to elaborate?”

“No.”

Levi took a drag and thought about what it was he was supposed to pick up while Eren looked between the two with a frown. “There's supposed to be no secrets.”

“Ah, but it's not a secret. It's a surprise,” Erwin smiled and winked, chuckling as Eren blushed.

“What kind of surprise?”

“Yeah, what kind?” Levi prompted, not remembering what it was. Erwin touched Levi's knee and replayed the memory for him. Levi nodded slowly, “Oooh… _That_ thing. No, I didn't. I should go get that.”

Erwin looked down at his watch, “You better hurry. You're expected before dark.”

Eren frowned. He was already anxious, and now Levi was leaving? “You better hurry back…”

Levi smiled and kissed Eren’s cheek, “I promise. I'll see you soon,” he snatched up Erwin’s keys and took off in the car.

Eren watched him go and put out his cigarette, putting it in an ashtray before going inside with Erwin.

The jingling of bells filled his ears as the cats scurried to the door, and Eren picked up his Madame, kicking off his shoes and going to the library to sit.

He laid down on the couch, which he learned had in fact been his mothers, and let his kitten curl up on his chest, giving her kisses as she sniffed his lips.

He laid there for a couple hours, sulking and pouting and talking to his cat, until Erwin came in to disturb him. The blonde sat down with Duchess and looked up at Eren, “Do you want to see your room? We can rearrange it if you don't like how it's set up.”

Eren shook his head, “No thank you, I'm sure it's beautiful.”

Erwin pursed his lips and looked down at the cat he claimed as his, “Is there _anything_ you'd like to do?”

Eren sighed and kissed Madame one last time, “Whatever you suggest next I'll do. I'm not trying to avoid everything, I just don't feel like doing that or eating.

Erwin stood up abruptly and disappeared into the kitchen before returning with two glasses of wine, handing one to Eren with a smile, “Do you dance, Eren?”

The brunette shook his hand as he took his glass, sipping on it, “Not even a little bit. I'm terrible.”

“I seriously doubt that,” Erwin chuckled, offering him his hand, “Come on, I'll teach you.”

Eren frowned and turned his body away, looking up at him as he shielded his wine, “I just got this, let me finish,”

“Trust me, you can drink and dance,” Erwin smiled and stood Eren up before putting a record on the turntable and setting a hand on Eren's waist. He waited for Eren to do the same and kissed his nose when he looked up at him, “I'm going to lead, okay?”

Eren nodded and took another sip of his wine, wanting to be drunk before he did this.

Erwin smiled, “You'll start by going back with your left foot. Take a step back and don't let your heel touch the floor,”

“Like in Dirty Dancing?”

Erwin raised a brow at him.

Eren met his eyes, “You know… The movie with Patrick Swayze when he was young and sexy... ‘Nobody puts baby in the corner’? No? Nevermind.”

Erwin chuckled and kissed his temple, “When you step back, touch the floor with your toes and then go back to how you were standing. Like a return to home. Just back, forward, okay?”

Eren nodded and looked down at their feet, listening to Erwin count and stepping back as he stepped forward, then standing straight again. It was almost like a game. As you got more drunk, the harder it got. Back, forward, cha cha cha. Forward, back, cha cha cha. Step, slide, cha cha cha, step, slide, cha cha cha. Then in order. Soon Eren set his empty glass down and held one of Erwin’s hands, the other on his shoulder as he learned a simple salsa. He watched their feet and giggled as they moved, swaying his hips to the music and getting into it a little more. Erwin was much better than him though, more natural and experienced. He started teaching Eren new things wordlessly; how to spin into his body and spin out again, how to twirl under his arm, lock hands and twist in weird ways and glide down each other's arms.

The first song faded to an end and Eren stood straight with a huge grin, resuming the start position with Erwin so they could do it all the way through. He kept his eyes off his feet, felt Erwin’s body move and responded without needing to look. It was so _easy_ and so much _fun_. He could pop his hip out if he felt the music went with it and Erwin grinned, getting into it just as much as he did. The song escalated and they danced faster and faster, Eren spinning and spinning and falling into Erwin’s chest. He wrapped his arm securely around Eren’s back and held his hand, dipping him completely upside down.

Levi catcalled from the doorway and both men looked up at him, Eren still upside down in the air in Erwin’s arms. He grinned at Levi, excited to tell him how much he'd just learned.

Erwin gave him a sultry look, smirking up at him before moving to steal a kiss from Eren.

The man hummed softly and sank into the kiss without question, too drunk to. He smiled and kissed him back softly, a huge grin on his lips, but soon forgot about Levi in the doorway. He slid his hands into Erwin’s hair and hummed softly as he took Erwin’s tongue into his mouth.

“So much for my present,” Levi mumbled, flipping the record to play more songs on the other side.

Eren broke the kiss to look up at Levi, “Present?”

Erwin huffed indignantly and stood upright with Eren, glaring accusingly at Levi, “Cheater,”

Levi smirked and picked up a box he'd left in the doorway, “No, no, Eren’s too interested in other things to have the present. I'm going to have to open it by myself.”

Eren looked up at Erwin with puppy dog eyes and the blonde sent him off. He bounded to the couch and toppled over next to Levi, snagging the box from him and holding it to his chest, looking up at him and giggling like a maniac.

Levi looked down at him in shock, trying to hold back a smile, “You little shit, give it back!”

Eren scrambled away from Levi and sat down in the chair, wrapping himself around it, “No! Let me open it! Please, Levi!”

Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi and held him in place, grinning as he rested his chin on the raven's head, “Go ahead baby. Open it.”

Eren glanced at them both and looked down at the box wrapped in orange paper. He bit his lip and took it off slowly, only finding a brown box. He pulled the tape off and opened the first two tabs before looking at the boys, “Should I guess what it is?”

Levi shook his head, “Just open it.”

Eren sighed and looked down, hesitantly pulling back the last two flaps and gasping. He squealed in delight and tapped his feet on the floor, “OH MY GOD YOU DIDN’T.”

Levi smiled and leaned back into Erwin’s chest, humming softly, “What is it, Eren?” He asked coyly.

He carefully set the box down and pulled out an Atari and Nintendo, then started flipping through the endless games, “Oh my god! Holy fuck, look at this! It's Mario! And Zelda! And look, look! Asteroids and Pac Man! Holy shit!”

Erwin kissed Levi's head, chuckling as he swayed with him side to side, “Gee, I wonder if he likes it,”

Levi patted Erwin’s hands and watched Eren go through the games, “Hopefully that will keep you busy for some time. The rest of the games are coming in the mail.”

Eren's eyes sparkled and he looked up, “Really? How many?”

“Only all of them,” Erwin laughed softly, “Do you want to play some games? Levi and I are going to go get some sleep.”

“Sure you are,” Eren rolled his eyes and put everything in his box, “Go ahead. I'll set up in the living room.”

Erwin picked up Levi in his arms despite his sounds of surprise and protest. He kissed Eren on the cheek, “Remember you're welcome to come in at any time,” he teased.

Eren pushed his face away with a giggle, “Yeah yeah, go fuck already and get it out of your system,”

Erwin and Levi both laughed and headed upstairs while Eren took his video games to the living room, hooking up to the TV and putting in his first game.

 

When he grew tired, Eren turned off the system and the TV before retiring to his bedroom. The house was silent and he could only assume the other two had went to bed. He found all three kittens sleeping at the foot of his bed. He tried not to disturb them as he slipped under his blankets, but Madame stretched out and crawled over to his face anyways, curling up beside his chest. He pet her gently and nosed into her fur, closing his eyes. He hadn’t thought about it, but this would be the first time he slept in this house since he broke up with Levi, and he would be sleeping alone since the boys had (he assumed) gone to bed already.

 

_“What do you think you’re doing?”_

_Eren opened his eyes, finding himself in his bedroom at Levi’s, Madame still curled up with him, the other two still at his feet. The clock on the nightstand read the same minute he closed his eyes. He looked around the room and didn’t find anyone, so he laid back down, assuming it was the boys talking to each other._

_“I asked you a question, Eren. I will not repeat myself.”_

_All the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and Eren sat up, turning around to find Reiner sitting on the other side of his bed. Bile rose in his throat and his hands gripped at the sheets. It’s not real. Reiner was in jail. He was safe at Levi’s. He didn’t have to answer._

_Reiner leaned forward and wrapped a hand around Eren’s neck, slowly tightening, “You have three seconds, Eren. Three."_

_“I was going to bed!” Eren said quickly. He’d do anything not to have his hand there. The sooner he spoke, the sooner it came off._

_“I don’t think so. The house is filthy. You haven’t done your chores and there’s company coming in two hours,” Reiner moved his hand to cup Eren’s cheeks, “You’re going to finish your chores and be a good host, and then maybe you can get some sleep.”_

_Eren nodded quickly and as soon as the hand let go, he scrambled out of bed to go do his chores. He dusted and swept and mopped, he vacuumed and washed and scrubbed, until the house, Levi’s house, was sparkling and he was sweaty. It was maybe a month after he moved in with Reiner. Punishments were new, but Eren learned quickly just how much he hated them when they didn’t stay in the bedroom. Company usually meant one or two people who came over to have beers and cigarettes. If it was one, Eren was expected to dress in something revealing and be flirty, so Reiner could show him off. If it was two, he was supposed to be absolutely silent and make sure they had what they wanted, keep his mouth shut if they groped him while he picked up their cans and brought them new ones._

_Eren returned to his bathroom, washing his face in the sink and drying off the sweat with a washcloth. “How many people are coming?’_  

_“Does it matter?”_

_Eren shifted uncomfortably. That type of question he was supposed to say no. But it did matter. Did he have to dress in something revealing or not? “I was just wondering what I should wear,”_

_“What you’re wearing now is fine.”_

_Eren looked down at himself, finding himself almost naked. All he wore was a pair of black short shorts that were made out of swimsuit material. They left nothing to the imagination. Usually he at least had on a tank top, and shorts that at least came to mid thigh. He felt naked and exposed. “Are… Are you sure? I could put on a shirt,”_

_“It’s nothing they haven’t seen before, Eren,”_

_Eren pulled at his fingers and looked at the floor, shuffling back to the kitchen tensely and pulling out a coffee from the fridge. He wouldn’t be going to sleep for awhile, he was sure, and he didn’t want to fall asleep with people over._

_There came a knock on the door and Eren made his way there, glancing upstairs, wondering if Levi and Erwin were there. He looked through the peephole and recognized both of them as friends of Reiner’s. He reluctantly opened the door, keeping his head down as he let Bertholdt and Annie in._

_The man cat-called him and ruffled his hair, “Looking good, boy.”_

_Annie stepped in front of Eren when he walked off and Eren closed the door. She looked him over, her eyes sad, “I tried to get him to stay home this time, I really did.”_

_Eren tried his best to smile at her and led her to the kitchen to get beers, “I have no doubt. It’s okay. At least he brought you.”_

_Annie sighed and opened the fridge, pulling out three and opening one, taking a sip before offering it to Eren. He shook his head and watched her take another, “One day, Eren, we’ll get out of this.”_

_Eren sighed and turned towards the cabinets, pulling down bags of chips, “One can only h-”_

_Annie suddenly screamed in surprise and Eren dropped the chips in his arms, turning around to face her with a worried expression._

_Reiner and Bertholdt came running in, the tallest going to Annie’s side, “What’s wrong? Why’re you screaming?”_

_Annie pointed a shaky finger to Eren, her other hand covering her mouth as her eyes filled with tears, “His back! Oh my God, his back!”_

_Eren flinched and dropped his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. For once, he’d managed to forget about them, only to be brutally reminded._

_Reiner grabbed his arm and turned him around roughly, barely giving Eren enough time to put his hands on the counter and brace himself. “What, that?” The blonde asked._

_Annie hid her face in Bertholdt’s chest, closing her eyes and grasping his shirt._

_“That is what happens when you talk back,” Reiner folded his arms, meeting Bertholdt’s eyes, daring him to question it. Instead, the other man just looked impressed._

_“Actually, it’s what happens when you don’t talk at all,” Eren muttered, hoping Annie understood what he meant. Sure he got these for not talking to Kenny, but he and Annie would end up with similar wounds if they didn’t talk to someone about what these boys did to them._

_Reiner smacked the back of his head, hard enough that it nearly hit the countertop, “And that’s what happens when you open your fucking mouth.”_

_Annie pushed Bertholdt away and ran for the front door, throwing it open and disappearing. She wouldn’t come back. She’d make it to a gas station not far away and be kept somewhere safe until the police came to pick her up. No one would be arrested. Bertholdt would go home and Reiner would grab a fistful of Eren’s hair and drag him to his room before locking the door behind him. Eren crawled back into bed and clutched a pillow to his chest, burying his face in it as his eyes stung with unshed tears. She got out, and for that, he should be thankful. But now he suffered alone, left to deal with both men’s wrath._

 

Eren opened his eyes, blinking away tears and leaning back from the pillow in his hands. He looked around and found Madame pawing at his arm and mewling, the other two kittens playing by the door they had shut. He sniffled and picked up his kitten, holding her close and nuzzling into her fur. He slipped out of bed and opened his door, relieved to find it unlocked. Was that because it hadn’t been locked in the first place? Was it a dream? Or had Reiner unlocked it and was in the living room, waiting. He didn’t want to risk being seen by Reiner if it was real, so his only other hope was going to see if Levi and Erwin were in their room. He didn’t want to though. He couldn’t take the disappointment if they weren’t there. Besides, it was childish. He’d be like a toddler crawling into their parent’s bed over a nightmare. He whimpered softly and sat down in the doorway, conflicted.

Erwin opened the bedroom door and stuck his head out, eyes landing on Eren before he slipped out, wearing only a pair of pajama pants. He knelt down in front of Eren and cupped his cheeks, wiping away his tears, “What’s wrong, honey?”

That only made him cry harder. He clenched his teeth and sucked in a breath through his nose, tears running down his face in streams. He brought his head up to look at Erwin, but he couldn’t bring himself to say what happened.

Erwin wrapped his arms around Eren, minding Madame, and picked him up, carrying him to his bathroom and setting him on the counter. He turned on the light and grabbed a few tissues for Eren, making him blow his nose. “Eren, I don’t know how to help if I don’t know what’s wrong. Was it another nightmare?”

“I don’t know!” Eren proclaimed, shutting his eyes tight and doubling over, holding a tissue over his nose and mouth as he sobbed, “I-I thought it w-was real… I thought… I thought he was here and…” He swallowed and gasped for breath, “I didn’t want to go downstairs to check, but I didn’t want to see if you were here either! I didn’t think you would be here… I thought… I…” He let out another sob before starting a round of  hyperventilating-crying.

Erwin ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his back gently, “Shhh… Take a deep breath and count to ten.” He waited for Eren to do what he was told and let him calm down, “This is real, Eren. You can feel me, right? You can’t feel in dreams. This is real. You, me, and Levi. He’s not here, okay?”

Eren held still and let himself process that. Erwin’s large hands moving in calming ways, easing him to relax. “But… But he _was…_ ”

Erwin shook his head and kissed the top of his head, “No, honey. It was just a dream.”

Eren stayed silent, not believing him but not wanting to argue.

Erwin picked him up from the counter and placed him on his hip, turning on the stair light and the light for the living room, showing him no one was there before taking him back upstairs and laying down with him back in Eren’s bed.

By now, Eren was just tired and he’d mostly stopped crying. He frowned, his forehead pressed to Erwin’s chest, “What about Levi…?”

“Levi and the bed are a disgusting mess best left for the morning,” he said softly, scratching the back of Eren’s neck affectionately, “He’ll be fine on his own. I’ll stay here with you, keep you safe.”

Eren didn’t argue. He was too tired to. He snuggled right into Erwin’s arms and closed his eyes again, hoping he’d sleep better this time knowing he was protected.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hurt but domestic Eruren and happiness after :)

_ “Eren,”  _

_ He looked up from his book and stopped rocking. He was in Levi’s room, reading in the chair. His eyes landed on the man and he smiled. His smiles hadn’t been quite the same since he met Reiner, but he tried. “What’s up?” _

_ Levi stood over him, nose wrinkled, looking disgusted, “You’ve made a mess, Eren. God, can’t you keep this place clean for five minutes? _

_ Eren’s brows furrowed and he closed his book. “What are you talking about? What mess?” _

_ Levi gestured to all of him, “Just look at yourself!” _

_ Confused, Eren looked down, finding his clothes pooling with blood. He jumped in his seat and looked up at Levi, startled.  _

_ Levi’s mouth was now bloody, a stream of it dripping down his chin, “Fucking disgusting…” _

_ Eren reached up with his hand and felt his neck, pulling it back to look at it and finding it covered in blood, “Levi?” He asked, voice growing panicked, “What did you do?” He stood up, trying to get to the bathroom. _

_ Levi shoved him back into the chair, placing his hands on either side of him, “No wonder he calls you stupid,” _

_ Eren was horrified, he looked away, trying not to cry.  _

_ A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he tensed, hesitantly looking up. Reiner held him in place, smirking down at him as another hand pressed to his temple and tipped his head to the side, exposing his neck. Eren looked back in front of him and found Levi holding him, Erwin straddling his waist and leaning down to his neck. _

Eren woke with a start, grasping Levi tighter in his arms and panting for breath, eyes darting around the room to see where he was. Levi’s bedroom. Fuck. He was still here. He needed to get out. He needed to leave. He looked at his arms and saw the top of Levi’s head. He held his breath and slipped away, glancing behind to find Erwin. Reiner couldn’t have gone far. He got out of bed as quietly as he could, but his head started reeling and he made a beeline for the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet and vomiting.

_ “Disgusting. You were gross before, but really? This? Do you often wake up and puke?” Reiner mocked in his ear. _

Eren sniffed and closed his eyes, stifling a cry.

A hand ran through his hair, pulling it back gently instead of roughly. It had to have been one of the boys, but Eren couldn’t face them.

“I'm sorry,” Eren managed after a moment, gripping the edges of the toilet seat and doubling over again. He flushed, hung his head, trying to catch his breath.

_ “Sorry for what?” He snapped. _

Eren winced, “I'm sorry for… Sorry for being disgusting…” 

_ “You're going to be. This is fucking embarrassing. You really think I want to take you out to see other people like this?” _

“No,” Eren whimpered.

_ “No what?” _

“No, sir.”

“Eren?”

Eren looked up, seeing Erwin by the sinks. His mouth wasn’t covered in blood, so he must not have drank from him. Or he did and Eren passed out. 

“Eren, are you awake?”

Eren turned back to the toilet, closing his eyes, “Go away… Leave me alone…”

Levi tied his hair in a tiny ponytail and rubbed his back, “Eren, it’s just us. It’s Erwin and Levi.”

Eren’s body started shaking and his head continued to spin, “P-Please… Go away. Don’t touch… Don’t touch me!”

Levi withdrew his hand and sat back, surprised and hurt, “Eren, what’s wrong?”

Eren brought a hand up to touch his neck. It didn’t hurt, he felt no scabs… He looked at his hand and found no blood.

Erwin crouched beside Eren with a glass of water, “Hey, we have to talk about this stuff, remember? Otherwise you bottle it up.”

Eren reached out for the glass and tried to pick it up, but it slipped from his hand and Erwin barely had enough time to catch it. Eren sighed and hid his face in his hands, crying silently. 

 

He couldn't tell them what he dreamed about, and he stayed away from Erwin, knowing he'd try and read his mind as soon as he laid a finger on him. His therapist, bless her, had unfortunately been speechless about the dream when he visited the next day. She listened, and that helped him get it off his chest, but she'd only been able to say ‘that's weird’ and ‘wonder where that came from’. He also told her how lonely he felt. He hadn't had contact with any of his old friends since moving in with Reiner. They worked with him while he abused Eren, and then Eren put him in jail. He wasn't sure he could take the false smiles and unsure stares. He called his sister once a day, but she was always so happy about her job that he didn't want to worry her. He mentioned his dream about Annie though, and began to wonder if he could find her. 

When he went home, he found Levi and shyly asked if he could help him find her, explaining how he knew her.

“We can look, of course. If that's what you want,” Levi promised, cutting up carrots for some chicken noodle soup. He knew Eren was having a hard time and it had been a personal comfort food when he was human, “Can I ask why you want to see her?”

Eren looked down at his hands, feet swinging on the barstool at the island, “I just… I never checked up on her after she got out, or after her ex and Reiner were arrested. She lived through it with me, you know? I feel like if she doesn't already know, I should tell her she's safe, and maybe we can help each other heal.”

Levi scraped his carrots off his cutting board and into the pot, drying his hands and heading to the fridge. He kissed Eren’s cheek as he walked by and smiled, “You're a good person, Eren,” he stopped himself from saying ‘just like your mother’. “What was she like?”

“She’s tough as nails and could beat me in a fight, even when I was a cop and went to the gym every other day,” Eren chuckled, leaning on the counter and sighing, “But as soon as one of the boys raised their voice or a hand, she was compliant. I don't blame her. They were on steroids and drugs. They could  _ beat _ the  _ fuck  _ out of somebody,” he wrinkled his nose and shook the thought away.

Levi hummed softly, pulling out chicken breast and setting it on the counter, cutting it into strips, “What was she like without them around?”

“She had a sweet side, definitely. She always understood how I was feeling and always did her best to help. She'd try to convince her boyfriend to stay home and brought me pain killers. She cleaned me up if I was ever bloody from a punishment.” He went quiet for a moment and stared at the fire under the pot, getting lost in a train of thought, “I almost forgot about her completely, and she actually helped me live through it.”

“I'm glad you had each other. Neither of you deserved that, but I hate to think of what would've happened if you didn't have support,” Levi murmured, keeping his eyes down.

“I…” He frowned, shifting in place, glancing up at Levi, “Can I tell you something? Not just you, I assume Erwin is listening.”

Levi nodded and met his eyes for a moment before watching Eren look away.

“When I was there, Reiner sold me out to people. The first one was Annie’s boyfriend. I guess they were close friends. Well… Reiner and Annie…  _ Watched _ … and the guys got off on it, but then her boyfriend beat the shit out of me for crying. When he left, I was broke… I wanted to die. I just laid there. I couldn't move, or speak… But the boys went to the bar, and Annie stayed. She cleaned me up, wiped away all the blood and shit. She helped me into clean clothes and hugged me. Then she  _ apologized _ .” Eren let out a breath of disbelief, “And, really, I was so shocked… She apologized for what  _ he _ did. That was really the first time I heard someone say that. Now I hear it a lot, but it meant the world coming from her… She understood me completely. And no offense, but it was in a way that really only she can understand…”

Levi shook his head, “No, no. I get it. It's one thing to live through it. It's another to only be able to imagine. Continue.”

Eren relaxed, relieved Levi wasn't offended, “She was always like that. When I was too battered to get up, she picked up the pieces. I did the same for her. We never had to do it together though, and I think while we hold a certain love for each other, we're thankful that didn't happen,”

He bit his lip and stopped swinging his feet, “The last time she saw me, she saw my back. I think that was the last thing she saw of me. I was getting snacks for the boys, and she had the beers. I didn't have a shirt on for the first time. When I turned around, she screamed. Axe murderer in your parents bedroom type of scream, just from looking at what Kenny had done,” he whispered, “I'd never seen her so afraid… Not even around the boys… She ran. She ran and got away from that damn life. But it kind of felt like she also ran from me. Then to make it worse, Reiner added to it.”

Eren wrapped his arms around himself like a hug, staring at the granite, unblinking, “He whipped me, beat me, cut me… Put out his cigarettes on my back… I shed a lot of blood because of him, and Kenny. They'd hurt me, taken advantage of my weakness. And to top it all off-” his voice cracked and he felt a tear fall on his arm, “I had the most terrifying dream…”

“Eren…”

“You were mad at me, for making a mess. You bit me. I was covered and blood and you were so mad at me… He held me down and then Erwin was going to-”

“EREN!”

His head shot up and he looked at Levi with wide eyes, tears running down his face. 

Levi sniffled and wiped his cheeks, picking his head up to look at him, his eyes pink from crying. He took off his apron and walked over to Eren since he'd washed his hands, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, burying a hand in his hair, holding him close, “I didn't mean to yell. I wanted you to snap out of it,”

Eren slowly hugged him back, nosing into his shoulder, staying very quiet. He'd expected Levi to be mad, or so sad he shut himself away.

“Sweetheart, you have to remember those dreams are playing off your fears. They are not real. They are not prophetic. They are night terrors. I know they're scary, but you are safe. You are protected.”

Eren let the words sink in, believing every one. They  _ were _ dreams. If he tried hard enough he could wake up or control them. When he woke up, he didn't have to be afraid anymore. What he had now was genuine. Levi and Erwin would never intentionally hurt him. They would never be demons he'd dreamed of. They'd be weird, awkward, shy, culture-driven monsters that were silly and cute. Monsters that made him smile and laugh. Monsters that thought ice cream healed everything and video games were the coolest thing since the microwave. His boys were good monsters who made sure he was safe and did their best to make him happy. 

Eren felt another pair of arms wrap around him and he melted, closing his eyes and basking in their love and comfort, murmuring to no one in particular, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Levi repeated, squeezing him tighter and nosing into his neck.

Eren waited a moment and then moved his head to look up at the other, “Erwin?”

He looked down at Eren, seeming a little startled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

Eren sat on the front porch swing and watched the rain pour down. Erwin was inside, probably sleeping, and Levi had to go out of town to see where the new building for their work was being built. He was lonely and missing his life before he'd been kidnapped. He missed working and his shitty apartment, being intimate with Levi and feeling happy and confident all the time. He missed Mikasa and having her close by whenever he needed her. It was Sunday and they'd already talked to each other, but that made him miss her more. He pulled his knees to his chest and set his chin on them, looking out at the woods around the house, listening to the birds and the hard rain slapping on the house. He took a breath and relaxed at the smell of freshly mown grass and water.

“There you are,”

Eren picked his head up to see Erwin in the doorway and plopped it back down on his knees, staring out at the trees. “Here I am.”

It was quiet for a moment.

“I think we should talk, Eren.”

“I get that a lot,” he sighed, closing his eyes, “What do you want to talk about?”

“I want to know if you want me to leave.”

Eren opened his eyes again and showed Erwin his confusion, “Why would I want that?”

Erwin shrugged and looked out at the yard, his expression somewhat hurt but he hid it well. “You just… I wonder if you'd be happier if it was just you and Levi. You don't seem to enjoy my company or my attempts to cheer you up.”

Eren felt the hole in his chest get bigger and he looked away, biting his lip, “That wasn't my intention… It really wasn't…” he waited for Erwin to reply but he didn’t. “I… Part of it is because I don't know you as well. I knew Levi intimately before but we never got the chance to be friends.”

Erwin relaxed a little, knowing this was true. He could honestly say he didn't know anything about Eren. He knew his life story, but he didn't know  _ him _ . “What's the other part…?”

“The other part is me being an asshole,” Eren sighed through his nose and rubbed his eyes, “I'm not sleeping well and I never feel like doing anything because I'm so tired, but I should be doing stuff anyways. I shouldn't tell you no all the time. I don't tell Levi no because he just makes me do it anyways.”

Erwin let out a soft chuckle and shook his head, “I can't disagree.”

Eren looked back out at the lawn, “If I get off my ass, do you want to go do something? I think it's cloudy enough that you won't get sunburned but I think we need an umbrella.”

He smiled at Eren even though he wasn't looking, “Yeah, of course. I'll go get ready.”

 

In the car, Eren held Erwin’s hand over the armrest they shared, trying his best. He looked out the window and watched the trees go by, glad to be out of the house.

“Where would you like to go?” Erwin asked, secretly elated by the gesture.

Eren hummed softly, letting him know he heard him before thinking about it, “It's been about me a lot recently… Where do  _ you _ wanna go?”

He was definitely not prepared for that question, “Oh shit… Um… How about the book store?”

Eren nodded, “That sounds good. Levi said you liked to read. What do you read?”

“Lots of things. I read a lot of non-fiction to keep up with what's going on. Science, technology, geography…. But I also like historical fiction and things like that.”

“That seems like a you thing,” Eren chuckled, looking up at him, “I like fiction better than nonfiction. Mystery, realistic, fantasy, action… I think fantasy is my favorite,” he continued, “My mom read them to me before bed.”

Erwin smiled and squeezed his hand, “You don't have many books… Why don't you pick out some today? Some of your favorites. Maybe at home you can read them to me.”

“Read them to you?” Eren echoed.

“Yeah, sure. I like hearing your voice and I want to know your favorite stories. It's a good combination.”

He smiled a bit and nodded, glancing at Erwin before looking back out the car window, “I’d like that a lot. Let’s try it out.”

 

Erwin pulled into the parking lot and took Eren inside hand in hand. He walked him over to the fiction section and let him look around, “What’s your favorite book?”

“I grew up with the Harry Potter series and I really love those, but I also like poetry books like Ellen Hopkins works. I also love Funke. She’s a German author but they translate her works,” Eren rambled quietly, eyes dancing over the spines. He stopped and looked at a few but went down to the R’s, picking out the first Harry Potter book in a paperback, “Have you read these?”

Erwin shook his head and looked at the cover, then to the price tag. He rolled his eyes at Eren and looked at the sets, “No. I was a bit overwhelmed by the craze when they first came out.”

“It has witches, wizards, werewolves… But not like… Your world. It’s different,” Eren tried to explain.

“I’m not going to be offended,” He chuckled, eyes dancing over the different sets, “Which one do you like the most? Out of those?” 

Eren looked up, eyeing the covers and the features. “That one,” he pointed to an illustrated hardcover set. He looked down at the price tag, realizing each book had to cost thirty bucks, and cringed. “I’m content with this one though.” He held the book in his hands close to his chest, taking Erwin’s hand and leading him back up the R’s until he found Nora Roberts and began looking at her books. He picked out the first in a series and looked up at Erwin with a content smile, “Okay. I’m good.”

Erwin looked down at his hands and then met his eyes, “Sweetheart, you only picked out two…”

“I know, but books are expensive, and you said you wanted to get some,” 

Erwin rolled his eyes with a smile and shook his head, “You worry about money too much,” he chuckled, “Levi and I are both millionaires, and our incomes are essentially combined now. Please, relax.”

Eren shuffled his feet, chewing his lip and looking up at him, “So… You want me to pick a third book?”

“Eren?” Came a different voice. 

He furrowed his brows and looked behind Erwin and then turned around. His eyes settled on a brunette girl with a crooked nose, wearing a white jacket. His eyes widened and he stepped towards her, “Annie? Is that you?” He set his books on a shelf and took another step. He smiled brightly and threw his arms wide open, “Well come here!”

Annie sniffled and ran towards him, leaping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. She nosed into his neck and let out a breath, fingers digging into his shoulder, “My god, Eren! I saw they were arrested on the news! I thought they’d killed you! I thought you were dead…”

Eren stumbled a bit, but he caught her, arms supporting her from underneath. He grinned, nuzzling against her, “Don’t cry… Don’t cry! It’s alright. I’m here. You’re here! How’ve you been?! Look at your hair! It’s the same color as mine!”

She pulled back with a soft laugh, her cheeks wet with tears, “I know… I hoped it would stop people from recognizing me. I see it didn’t work too well with you.”

Eren smiled and reached up to wipe away her tears, “I could never forget your face,” he set her down gently but held her hand, “Do you want to go somewhere so we can talk?” He looked over his shoulder, “Can we go outside and talk?”

Erwin nodded, “I’m going to finish shopping so you two have some privacy, but you text me if you need anything.”

Eren nodded with a bright smile and tugged his friend to the door. Once they were outside, he hugged her tightly again, “Oh my god, I can’t believe it’s you. I’m so glad to see you.”

She squeezed him gently and then pulled back, brows furrowed in concern, “Are you okay? Who’s that inside?”

Eren nodded and continued to smile, “That’s one of my boyfriends, Erwin. I knew him before I met Reiner. He’s perfectly safe. He’s actually the one who saved me.”

Annie was already looking confused, so Eren led her to a table and sat across from her. He explained to her what Reiner started doing after she left and what he’d been building up to. He told her about the day Erwin came in and swept him away, and his days in the hospital. He took her through the court process and how relieved he’d been when the verdict was in his favor. Then excitedly shared how his relationship with Erwin and Levi had been going and how much better he was doing.

Annie looked down at Eren’s hands and squeezed them gently, “I’m so very proud of you… You got out and you got better. No thanks to me…”

Eren offered her a smile and picked up her chin, “Hey, you did what was best for you. I’m glad you got out. I’m glad you were selfish for that moment. I ended up okay, so there’s nothing to regret, okay? Tell me what happened to you.”

Annie sighed and rubbed her eyes, looking away, “The police took me in custody. I was put in a rehab group to be protected and adjust to life on my own… I’ve got a job now, I work full time. I have an apartment and a roommate. It’s not fun but I won’t complain.”

Eren smiled and patted her hand, “It’s okay. You can complain. You know… Maybe we can start hanging out when you’re not busy? After you get off work or on your lunches?”

Annie nodded, relaxing a bit, “That sounds nice. I’d really like that,”

Eren pulled out his phone and handed it to her, “Give me your contact info, I’ll shoot you a text or email, okay? We’ll get together soon and have a proper talk.”

Annie looked at the phone in awe and punched in her info, “They bought you a phone?”

Eren nodded and tucked it away when she was done, “Mmhmm! Do you have one? They keep all their old ones, so I’m sure we could give you one.”

Annie shook her head quickly, “No, no, I couldn’t. I don’t even know them,”

Erwin set a hand on Eren’s shoulder and smiled down at her, “Eren’s right, it wouldn’t be any trouble.”

She tensed visibly and looked up at Erwin, swallowing hard, “Um… Okay…”

Eren grinned and squeezed her hands, “We’ve got to get going. I’ll email you, okay? When we meet again I’ll bring you a phone,” he slid out from the table and waited for her to do the same, wrapping her up in a hug, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she closed her eyes and held him tight before pulling back.

Eren said goodbye and headed for the car, but Erwin hugged her gently and rubbed her back, “You saved his life. You protected him for us. I can’t thank you enough.”

Annie awkwardly patted his back, “It’s… It’s alright, he did the same for me…”

“Erwin!”

He let go of Annie and smiled sweetly at her, “Thank you. It was good meeting you,” he waved before returning to Eren’s side, taking his hand and swinging it as they walked, beaming down at him.

As nervous as she was around men, especially big men like Erwin, she could tell he was good for Eren, and hoped he’d keep him safe. Maybe she’d find someone as sweet as him for herself.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is truly just a ramble of stuff I wanted to include I'm sorry it's a mess.

Upon arriving at home, Eren went to the trunk to help Erwin carry in their bags from shopping, only to find that he'd bought a plethora of books and other things. He eyed the blonde suspiciously and took in their bags, setting them down in the library, “I hope these are all yours,” 

Erwin rolled his eyes with a chuckle, closing the door behind him and setting his bags down, sitting behind Eren and pulling him into his lap, “Christmas with you ought to be interesting.”

Eren tipped his head back, “What's that supposed to mean?”

He smiled, shaking his head as he reached for a bag, handing it to Eren, “Nothing, honey. Start unbagging.”

Eren warily started taking books out of their bags, realizing soon that most of these were probably for him. Occasionally Erwin took one or two out of his hands and set them aside in a separate pile, but most stayed in Eren's lap. 

About halfway through, Eren was buried so far under books that he couldn't move his legs. He reached for a bag and failed, soft chuckles turning into restrained laughter.

Erwin looked down at him with a raised brow, closing one of the biographies he'd bought, “What's so funny?”

“You,” he giggled, resting back against his chest, “I think you overdid it just a little. I can't even move!”

Erwin smiled and reached another bag for him, “I don't think I overdid it at all,” he held another bag out in front of Eren, grinning, “Come on, only six more bags to go.”

Eren took the back, his chest shaking with laughter. He pulled out a card game first and his laughter stopped as he looked it over, but then he burst into hysterics, doubling over against the pile on his lap and laughing loudly.

Erwin had never seen him laugh so hard and he honestly began to worry. He set a hand on his back and looked down with furrowed brows, “What?” He insisted.

Eren held up the sex game Erwin had bought and continued laughing.

Erwin let out an amused chuff, “Really, Eren? It's not that funny.”

Eren couldn't help himself really. Erwin was absolutely ridiculous, spending what had to be hundreds of dollars on books and then finding a  _ card game _ for  _ sex _ and apparently thinking ‘oh, we should try this’. He set it aside and began to calm down a little, pulling out more books and setting them down, a bright smile on his face as he did, “Oh trust me, it's hilarious.”

“Why?” Erwin raided a brow, smiling as he poked at Eren’s sides.

“Because,” he giggled, “Imagine you draw a card that says ‘lick’ and you draw another card that says ‘feet’. The look on Levi’s face if you tried to lick his toes!” he fell over in a fit of giggles, clutching his stomach as tears fell from his eyes.

Erwin briefly pictured this and let out a loud bark of laughter, “Why? Why is that the first thing you think of?” Eren couldn't answer as he was too busy laughing, so Erwin picked up the game and looked it over, “Pat ear would be another option,”

Eren started a new wave of howling laughter even louder than the last, gasping for air and cackling when Erwin did in fact reach up and pat his ear gently, “Tease ears!”

Erwin laughed with him now, looking at all the card options with him and picking out the most terrible pairs.

Levi stepped in the house and put his keys in the bowl, cracking his back and making his way to the library, finding Eren resting on Erwin’s chest panting, his lower body buried in books, and Erwin’s chest heaving, a scattered deck by his hand. He walked over quietly and looked down at the cards, “Why are you two laying here with so many books and cards that say… Pat… Feet…”

Eren slowly opened his eyes, a grin tugging at his lips, “Erwin went shopping and I was making fun of him,”

Erwin’s eyes remained closed and he let out a short breath, “God, I haven't laughed that hard in years.”

Levi hummed softly, nodding slowly, “Alrighty. Why don't you two go eat and get ready for bed? I'm going to pick up your mess and shower, I'll meet you upstairs.”

“But Levi, I'm stuck,” Eren smiled, making an effort to push the books off and failing, “See?”

Levi ruffled his hair and started stacking them in piles, “Erwin is strong. He'll get you out.”

The blonde sighed and stood up, Eren's head right at his crotch. 

The boy snickered and reached up, patting him, “Pat privates,” he mumbled.

“Oh Eren, how erotic,” Erwin laughed softly, stepping back and lifting Eren up, pulling him free from the books and standing him upright, taking him to the kitchen to make him something to eat.

Levi picked up the ridiculous pile of books and took them to Eren’s room setting them on the shelves of his book case before going to shower. He laid down in bed and closed his eyes, waiting for his boys.

He'd had a long lonely day without them, had gotten a bit of a sunburn, and argued with several people over the building construction. Still, he was glad the other two had a good day. His thoughts drifted and he let sleep start to take him, his body worn out.

His boys made a racket coming up the stairs, foot falls heavy and voices loud, then faded as they went to the bathroom. Eren came in the bedroom and pulled out clothes and towels before stepping in the shower while Erwin dried off. There was an unholy screech from Eren followed by several loud curses and the clatter of some things. 

After a moment, Eren kicked the bathroom door open and ran to the bed, throwing himself on top of Levi, “Levi, save me! I'm freezing to death! Erwin turned the water on cold while I was showering!”

Levi groaned into his pillow, letting Eren press his frozen body parts to his skin, “Erwin what have you done to my human? He's cold and loud and annoying just like you.”

Eren cuddled up against him and nuzzled into his side, “Aww… You don't mean that…”

Levi picked up his head and looked down at him through hooded eyes, “Mm… We'll see.”

Erwin chuckled and turned the heated blanket on, sliding in bed on Levi's other side, “Eren's just excited. He ran into a friend today and got their contact information.

Levi rolled on his side, looking down at Eren and running a hand through his hair, “You did?”

Eren nodded, burying his face in his chest, “Annie. She tackled me at the bookstore. She's doing well.”

Levi smiled softly and scratched the back of his neck, “That's good… We'll have to have her over for dinner sometime.”

Eren looked up just enough to show Levi his eyes, a muffled ‘no’ coming from him as he narrowed them.

Levi looked down in confusion before rolling his eyes, “Honestly, Eren. We do have restraint you know. We're not going to feed off your friend. We've been doing just fine with the bags.”

Eren shook his head before pulling back a bit, “It's not that… I don't think she'd be comfortable in a house she's unfamiliar with, with two dominant males and me. We've been in that situation before, and even though I know you guys are okay, she doesn't. I'd like to start out with something more public,” he paused and looked up at Levi, “What's the difference between a person and the bags? It's blood, right? And it's hot.”

Erwin hummed in thought, looking up at nothing, “It's… Kinda like the difference between canned pineapple and fresh pineapple,”

Eren wrinkled his nose and looked over at him, “Really? How do you know? Did they have canned pineapple when you were human?”

The blonde chuckled, “I didn't even know it existed when I was human. We can still taste food, it just doesn't go through our system like it does for you. It stops at the stomach.”

Eren nodded and thought for a minute, “Is it really that gross?”

Levi shook his head, “It's not gross, it's just not as good. If we thought they were gross, we wouldn't be so rich selling them to other vampires, now would we?”

“But still…” he sighed and hid his face in Levi's shirt again, “You prefer finding humans to drink from?” They were both silent so Eren repeated himself, getting a quiet ‘yes’. “Well… I still think the consent aspect of that is an issue, so I don't like the thought of you guys picking up strangers at the bar… But I'd be okay if you wanted to drink from me.”

Levi pushed Eren back and met his eyes, his own wide, fear and mild anger in his face, “Absolutely not. Do you remember what happened the last time you said that?”

Eren fell silent and his expression fell from relaxed to something sad and submissive. He dropped his gaze and pulled his arms away from Levi, “Yes…” He said quietly, “I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea, I shouldn't have said anything.”

“It's definitely a stupid idea. We're not doing it.”

Erwin placed an arm on Levi's shoulder and met his eyes, giving him a look before turning his attention back to Eren as he rolled over and shrank into a small ball.

Levi's expression softened and he sighed, rubbing Eren’s arm gently, “I didn't mean to snap at you, sweetheart, I'm sorry… It's not a stupid idea, it's just not a  _ great _ idea. I've shown I can't restrain myself with you anymore and I don't trust Erwin if I don't trust myself… I just don't want to hurt you, okay?”

Eren nodded but stayed quiet, not rolling back over to face Levi. They didn't snap at him often, but it hurt when they did. He needed to get over it, realize there would be times where people got loud, but he wasn't there yet.

“Honey, we're not mad at you,” Erwin said softly, “Okay?”

_ “I'm not mad at you,” Reiner said softly, setting a hand on his shoulder, fingers digging into his skin, “Okay? I'm not mad at you. I'm just very disappointed.” _

Eren’s eyes watered and he sat up, slipping out of bed, “I'm going to my room,” he said quietly, leaving the room quickly and closing the door behind him.

Levi cringed at himself and hid his face in the pillow, “Gods fucking dammit… I did it again!”

Erwin rubbed his shoulder and sighed, eyes trained on the door, “He's still healing, Levi. He's still sensitive. That's not his fault, but it's not our fault either. We can't always choose our words before we say them. We're in a relationship, we speak without thinking, that's just how it is. If we chose each word before we said it, it would take five minutes to put together a sentence.”

That didn't make him feel any better, “But we were doing so well before…”

“We're not perfect. We knew we were going to have bumps in the road. I'm sure it's just a little bump, not even a pothole.”

Levi buried his face further in the pillow, “Stop being so logical, fucking hell!”

Eren went and found his cats before carrying all of them back to his bedroom and laying down to cuddle with them, “It was just one bad idea… He'll forgive me tomorrow, right?” Marie mewled at him and crawled up on the pillow to play with his hair, “Right. I'll make him breakfast tomorrow and he'll forgive me. Erwin too,” he settled down with his blankets and pillows and kittens, his body aching to be held and touched, to be wrapped up in someone's hug. He closed his eyes and did his best to ignore it.

* * *

Three days later, Eren was still tense. He hadn't been sleeping in Levi's bed and therefore hadn't been sleeping at all. His hands shook as he opened his can of soup, only able to get half of it done before his hands gave out. He sighed and dug out a fork, peeling the lid of the can up and then using his hand to bend it back further. His hand slipped and he sighed again, figuring it would just have to do, and began scraping his food out of the can.

“ _ Eren _ !” 

Eren jumped at the startled voice and looked up with heavy eyes, finding Levi in the doorway, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He looked down at his bowl of soup and then back up at the other, “Was I supposed to eat something else? Did you want me to make yours first?”

Levi took several big steps over to Eren, grabbing the roll of paper towels and ripping several off, taking Eren's hand and pressing them to his thumb, “Eren you cut open your finger?”

He looked down at his hand, “It's just tomato soup, Levi,” he gently pushed Levi's hand away, only to have the paper towel move and reveal his thumb  _ had _ been cut open and he was now gushing blood. He took the paper towels from Levi and pressed them back to his thumb, then looked back around him, his blood on the spoon, the can, the bowl, and the floor. “I'm really sorry, I'm making a mess,” he grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in water before kneeling down to wipe his mess up off the floor.

Levi looked and him with wide eyes, absolutely bewildered, “Eren, you need to go to the hospital! You probably need stitches!”

Erwin came in panting looking like he'd just run a mile, “Eren, you're bleeding?”

Eren waved them off and stood up to clean his bowl and fork, throwing the can away, “It's fine, I'm okay. Don't worry, alright? It's like a paper cut that doesn't even hurt.”

Erwin was immediately right beside him, removing the paper towels and cringing, putting them right back on, “Oh dear gods… Levi start the car. Where's your shoes, Eren?”

Eren rolled his eyes and starting eating his cold soup with his left hand, “Where they usually are. Really, it's no big deal. You guys are freaking out over a little cut.”

Erwin suddenly had Eren's shoes and was sliding them on his feet, picking him up like a child and carrying him to the car. 

Eren reached back towards his bowl, leaning out of Erwin’s grasp, “Hey! Put me down, I was eating that!”

Erwin climbed into the back seat of the car with him and put pressure on his thumb, “You can have soup after you get stitches.”

Eren wrinkled how nose and tried to pull his hand away, “I don't  _ want _ stitches. I want my soup dammit.”

“How did you cut your thumb while making  _ soup _ ?!” Levi exclaimed, speeding faster than necessary to get to the hospital.

“My hands gave up working the can opener so I peeled the lid back and I guess I nicked it,” Eren mumbled, looking up at Erwin accusingly, “Let go.”

“No,” Erwin shook his head, giving Eren the ‘what the fuck’ look, “Why didn't you ask for help?”

“Because I didn't wanna,” Eren grumbled, slouching against the back of the car. 

Levi sighed and drummed his fingers anxiously, “He gets childish when he doesn't sleep. Like a two year old in need of a nap.”

Erwin raised a brow at Levi, “Is he going to throw a tantrum?”

Eren yanked his thumb away from Erwin and elbowed him in the ribs, scooting over a seat and glaring at him, “No I'm not going to throw a fucking tantrum,” he snapped, sticking his thumb in his mouth to lick at the cut, eyes dar ting to the window.

Erwin looked at him with wide eyes and then to Levi in the rear view mirror.

Levi met his eyes briefly before turning back to the road, muttering under his breath. 

When they were parked in front of the ER, Levi went inside to sign Eren in while Erwin dragged him out of the car. 

Eren was not impressed, but he let Erwin drag him along and sit him down in a chair. He folded his arms across his chest, keeping his thumb up so Erwin could hold it tightly. “I want booze after this. You two are ridiculous.”

“Eren you need stitches,” Erwin insisted, looking up at him with wide eyes, “Your body doesn't heal like ours do, this is serious.”

Eren looked over at him, unamused, “I've been shot, bitten, tortured, beaten, and raped. Erwin, I am fine. Take me home.”

“I will do literally anything if you stay and get this fixed,” he met Eren’s eyes, “I mean it.”

He thought it over, considering making him drink from him, but… “Fine. You have to watch Dirty Dancing and let me get drunk when we go home.”

“Eren?”

They both looked up to see Levi standing beside a nurse, looking panicked as the other two stood up. 

The three of them went back and the nurse pulled back the paper towels Eren had bled through, chuckling softly, “He made it sound like it was to the bone. I can fix this up easy. Five stitches sound okay?”

Eren nodded, holding his thumb out for her with a yawn, “Yeah. I told them it wasn't a big deal. I wasn't even going to come in.”

“Well, it doesn't hurt,” the nurse smiled, sitting down with her kit and starting to fix him up, “So what're you up to these days, Eren? We haven't had you come in for any more gunshot wounds recently.”

He laughed, “Were you there for that? That was a  _ day _ . I can't believe you guys got the bullet out,” he sighed and shook his head, “Nah, the PD had to let me go. Cutting staff, and I'd been shot and kidnapped, so they figures I needed a break from danger.”

“Little did they know, soup cans were out to get you,” she teased, smiling brightly, “If you ever need a job, we'd be more than happy to train you here. We could always use more ER nurses.”

Eren glanced up at the boys and then down to her, “I'll think that over, thank you.”

She rolled back, throwing away her kit and washing her hands, “Oh no problem. You get on home now, it's supposed to storm pretty good soon.”

Eren smiled and slid off the bed, waving as he left, “Alrighty. Drive safe, see you later,”

Levi followed Eren, his arms crossed and brows furrowed, “Fucking humans and their weird shit… Cut your hand open and get a job offer… What the fuck…” he continued to mutter under his breath.

* * *

Eren sat in the kitchen, eating his soup finally, his stomach growling loudly even as he ate. Erwin was in watching Dirty Dancing as he requested, Levi off somewhere avoiding him again. Eren rinsed out his bowl and set it in the sink, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and pouring himself a glass.

After three, he heard music start to play from the library. He went in with his whiskey, assuming it was the movie playing, on their old box tv, but instead found the record player on, playing ‘Love is Strange’. He smiled and looked around for Erwin, setting his glass down on the table.

_ Sylvia? _

“Yes, Mickey,” Eren spoke along, checking behind the doors and couches.

_ How do you call your lover boy? _ He heard Erwin ask along with the record, his grin growing wider.

“C’mere lover boy!” He giggled, turning around abruptly in hopes he'd be there, but he wasn't.

“And if he doesn't answer?” Erwin asked.

“Oh, lover boy,” Eren peeked out in the living room to see if he was there, then turned back to the library.

“And if he  _ still _ doesn't answer?” 

Eren closed his eyes, grinning ear to ear, “I simply say…” He sank back, a pair of arms wrapping around him and swaying to the song, lips pressed to his hair. Looking up, he met Erwin’s beautiful blue eyes and kissed his nose, “You're the one.” He turned around and rose to his toes, pressing a drunken kiss to Erwin's lips.

 

Erwin learned three things that day.

1) Sleepy Eren = Crabby Eren.

2) Crabby Eren could be cured with soup, whiskey, and Dirty Dancing.

3) The inside of Eren's mouth was even sweeter than he imagined.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Dates, anxious Eren, comfort, cross dressing, sweet Levi, fluff, sweetness, dom!Levi, sub!Eren, what do you call sex that's slow but heavenly?, there's that
> 
> You guys deserve this stuff after putting up with the drama I throw at you.
> 
> Also, it's 2 AM. I'm too tired to fix the spacing and I didn't prood read, I'm sorry.

It had been about a week since Eren saw Annie, but it had changed him for the better. Overall at home he was happier, making himself lunch and playing with the kittens, humming softly to himself and smiling more. He bantered constantly with Erwin and stole kisses from him whenever he got the chance. Things stayed tense between him and Levi.

 

After steering clear of him for several days, Levi worked up the courage to ask Eren out on a date, just the two of them. Erwin would get the next private date. 

 

Eren figured things couldn't get ft much worse and decided to humor himself by saying yes, figuring Levi would take him out to the movies where they wouldn't have to talk. He couldn't have been more wrong. Not only was the date not casual, but so formal that Levi planned every detail right down to what Eren would wear. He left his outfit in a bag on Eren’s bed with a note asking him to wear it.

 

Eren peeked inside and pulled out a pair of black platform heels, lace panties, stockings, and he couldn't say he was surprised. He chuckled dryly and hoped there would be a suit underneath. But alas, there was not. There was a black dress inside and Eren debated not wearing it. It looked kinda cute though, so maybe he'd at least try it on. 

 

He slipped it on and zipped it up, struggling with the halter strap he learned crossed over his chest like an x. It fell about mid thigh, right below where his stocking ended. He slipped on the panties and the heels and looked at himself in the mirror, and he was almost impressed. He was almost hot. He smiled a little bit and looked down at himself before looking in the mirror again. He felt so good about himself he forgot why he was bitter at Levi in the first place. He turned slightly, and there was the one fault in his outfit. The scars on his back showed over the back of the dress. He frowned in the mirror and looked away. He hated those scars. Not even Levi or Erwin could get rid of them. According to the people who put them there, he deserved them. His back looked worse than Deadpool’s face. 

 

“Eren? How's it going in there?” Levi asked through the door.

 

Eren glanced at the door and shifted uncomfortably, unable to look back in the mirror. Asking to change was one thing, but explaining why and then having Erwin hear and have him fussing over him... “It's… Going…”

 

There was a pause and Levi began tapping softly on the door in Morse code. Eren almost missed what he was doing.  _ ‘Something wrong?’ _

 

Eren had been in boy scouts for several years and had learned it, but he wasn't sure he remembered all the letters, so he'd stick to few words,  _ ‘My scars.’ _

 

There was a long pause and Eren started to worry Levi left,  _ ‘You know I don't care about those.’ _

 

_ ‘I do.’ _

 

“I'll see if I can find you a nice jacket to wear, okay?”

 

Eren smiled and relaxed a little, “Okay, Levi… Thank you,” he listened for Levi to walk off and then retreated to his bathroom, kicking off his heels and climbing onto the counter to do his makeup. He stuck with neutral colors since his outfit was so dark, apart from a stripe of black eyeliner to draw attention to his eyes. He coated his lashes in mascara and took a deep lipstick to his lips. He played with his hair until he was satisfied in it and looked in the mirror. He was thankful he'd been blessed with his mother's beauty. He could pass for a girl right now, if it wasn't for his flat chest. He slipped his heels back on and waited for Levi to return, rummaging through his closet for something just in case. 

 

Levi knocked on the door and slipped his hand through, holding a leather jacket for Eren, “It doesn't really match, but it's the best I've got.” 

 

He snatched it up and slipped it on with a smile, looking down at himself for the last time, “Actually, I think it's cute.”

 

“Well do I get to see it? Or are you going to hide in your room?”

 

“Go wait for me downstairs. I'm not done yet.”

 

Levi sighed and walked away muttering to himself. 

 

Eren ran back to the bathroom and took care of a few more things before grabbing a bag of his things and poking his head out the door. When he didn't find anyone, he built up the courage and went down the hall, walking down the stairs like a girl going to the prom.

 

Levi stood at bottom, arms folded as he talked to Erwin. He's wardrobe hadn't changed in the slightest. Dark skinny jeans, a dark gray shirt, and his black blazer. 

 

Eren swallowed hard and reminded himself to breath. Both heads turned to face him, eyes widening and jaws dropping. He looked down at the steps, forcing himself not to look up or slip. Once he neared the bottom, he looked up again to find both boys holding their hands out to him. He took them and took the last few steps down.

 

“You look beautiful, Eren,” Levi said softly.

 

Eren glanced over and smiled a bit, “You think?”

 

“I think Erwin’s jealous.”

 

Eren glanced up at the blonde who did look a  _ little _ jealous. 

 

Still, he smiled at Eren, “You look stunning, but I know you'll be just as exquisite when  _ I  _ take you out.”

 

He laughed softly and looked down, blushing, “I'll sure try. Thank you.”

 

Levi slid his hand in Eren's, “Come on, love. Let's get going.”

 

Eren nodded and cupped Erwin’s cheek, “Next time,” he promised with a kiss on his cheek, before walking down the hall with Levi and stepping out the front door. It was surprisingly warm still, despite how dark it was getting. He took his time getting down the front steps and looked at Levi, “Where are we going?”

 

“To dinner, and then I have a surprise,” Levi opened the car door for him and buckled him in.”

 

Eren waited until Levi was in the front seat, pulling on his fingers as his stomach filled with acid, “You're… Taking me out in public like this?” He asked slowly.

 

Levi nodded, starting the car and looking over at him, offering his hand, “This isn't the first time we've gone out with you wearing makeup.”

 

“Yes… But it's the first time I've ever cross dressed in public,” he looked down at his lap, his cheeks heating and his heart hammering, undecided if it was going to send him into a panic attack or not.

 

Levi took one of his hands gently and kissed the back of it, “You look beautiful. It'll be alright. Nothing bad will happen.”

 

Eren didn't believe him but he let it go, watching Levi kiss his hand before looking away again, “And what about your surprise? I'm… Nervous…”

 

“Eren, I'm not going to let anything happen to you tonight, okay? I need you to trust me just a little, okay? It doesn't have to be completely or forever. Just for tonight.”

 

Eren glanced up at him and pulled at his fingers, “You promise nothing bad will happen?”

 

“I give you my word.”

 

Eren nodded and sank back in his seat, “Okay… Let's go.”

 

Levi drove them into town and stopped in front of a restaurant he'd never been to before, getting out and walking around to Eren’s side, opening his door and helping him out.

 

Eren looked around and clung to his arm as they headed inside, stopping before they got to the doors and pulling away a little, “Let's go somewhere else… Like a drive through or fast food…”

 

Levi pulled him onto the sidewalk and turned to face him, cupping his cheek with his free hand, “Eren, sweetheart, look at me,” he waited until they locked eyes and gave him a soft smile, “It's going to be okay… What's there to be scared about?”

 

Eren glanced at the building, his eyes watering, “They're going to see me and they're going to start whispering… They're going to call me names when they think I can't hear… They're going to think you hired me to show you a good night. They're going to stare and laugh and-”

 

Levi cupped his cheeks, holding him still so he could press a soft kiss to his lips. When he pulled away, Eren stayed quiet, his eyes closed as he sighed, resting his forehead on Levi’s with furrowed brows. “Eren, that may have happened with you were with him. But only because those people knew he didn't deserve someone as beautiful as you. But you're with me now. You're not dressed silly, you don't look trashy… You look like a beautiful human being on a date with a boyfriend who loves you. And if anyone  _ does _ say anything, I'll kill them.”

 

Eren let out a bark of laughter and wiped his eyes carefully before sniffling, “Thank you, that's  _ very _ reassuring,” he opened his eyes and stood up straight. He glanced at the building and then back down at his feet, just trying to calm down before they went in now. “How fancy is this place?”

 

“I had to make reservations,” Levi smiled anxiously, “I guess I decided to try and push your boundaries tonight… First the outfit and now this…”

 

Eren nodded, letting himself chuckle softly, “Yeah… But… But it's good. I need to push my boundaries sometimes… And this is good. You did good,” he looked back up and offered Levi a smile, looking away quickly and trying not to laugh.

 

“What?”

 

He shook his head and waved him off, “Nothing, nothing… It's just… You look ridiculous with that expression,”

 

Levi rolled his eyes and smiled sincerely, pulling Eren towards the door, “Yeah, alright. Time to go inside.”

 

Eren took a breath and held onto his arm, going inside along with him and looking around at all the people. The place was busy, but the volume was low and nobody looked at them as they came in.

 

A waiter led them back to their table and stood beside Eren, “Can I take your coat for you, miss?”

 

Eren looked up at him quickly, not used to being mistaken for a girl. But he shook his head and held the front of his coat, “No thank you.”

 

The man just smiled and nodded, pulling out Eren's chair and sitting him down, handing them menus and excusing himself.

 

“I don't want you to order any alcohol tonight, okay? You should be sober for my surprise later,” Levi smiled up at him, opening the menu to see what they had.

 

Eren nodded and looked down at his menu, hands folded in his lap. This wasn't the first time he'd been taken out to a restaurant since it all happened, but it was his first date and despite how sweet Levi was being, he was nervous.

 

“I think I'll get a coffee,” Levi mused, “What would you like me to order? You'll be the one eating it anyways.”

 

He looked up at Levi, meeting his eyes and trying to get him to understand how uncomfortable he was. Cross dressing in front of lots of people in a strange place, on his first real date and being asked to pick something to eat.

 

Levi took a moment to read his expression before taking his hand over the table, smiling before looking down at the menu, “How about I pick for you?” 

 

Eren closed his eyes and squeezed his hand thankfully.

 

Levi chose two different main courses for him, making sure one if them didn't have a lot of carbs. He also ordered him a hot drink to help calm him down, keeping his voice extra low and gentle. They ate and Levi talked to him softly, mostly calming him down but also telling him about work and how proud he and Erwin were seeing his recent improvement. Slowly, Eren relaxed, smiling a little and see putting his two cents in when he felt like it. 

 

Levi pretended to eat and Eren ate, the two of them finishing two drinks and asking for to-go boxes before leaving and heading home.

 

Eren leaned back in his seat, holding his hand and tracing patterns on the back of it with his other hand, “It wasn't  _ terrible _ , I'll give you that,”

 

“I think you almost enjoyed yourself,” Levi teased, glancing over at him.

 

Eren smiled softly and looked out the window. He forgot how perfectly their fingers fit laced together. “You still have one more thing to show me, don't you? We'll determine it based on that.”

 

Levi chuckled nervously as he pulled into the driveway, “Oh dear, please don't say that,”

 

Eren laughed and unbuckled, sliding out of the car when it stopped, “Why? Is your surprise a terrible one?”

 

“It… I mean… I'm pushing your boundaries pretty far,” he stepped around, stealing Eren’s hand and leading him away from the house.

 

He glanced back at it, thinking of how badly he wanted to get into a hot bath and steal a kiss from Erwin, maybe one from Levi. “Where are we going?”

 

“A little walk,” 

 

Eren cast him a look, “You bought me six inch heels to make me walk?” He looked ahead at the treeline Levi was headed towards, briefly wondering if he was going to die like in one of those horror films.

 

Levi smiled and led him to a stone path into the woods, the trail illuminated by floating lights, “It's not a long walk. I bought you heels to make you feel good,” 

 

Eren looked at the little lights in awe, his thoughts drifting away from their conversation. He'd never been on this path nor seen something like this. He reached out, using the back of his finger to move one gently, “What are these?”

 

“Sprites,” Levi murmured, pulling Eren’s hand away, “Careful, they bite.”

 

He dropped his hand and laced it with Levi's, continuing their walk and looking at them, “There's so many… How did you get them to do this?”

 

“I may have bribed them. They like sweets and cream,” he explained, stopping when there was a clearing to their left, “That's the meadow. Brownies, gnomes, and brown men live there. They provide protection and prosperity in exchange for me keeping them safe. They like to be left alone. One too many little girls trying to chase them, y’know?”

 

Eren's eyes widened more and he let out a soft breath, looking over, “Are there any others that live here? Mythical creatures I mean.”

 

Levi smiled and squeezed his hand, leading him down the path further, “There's too many to name. I think you'd like the perytons though. The nymphs are mischievous and will do anything to get in your pants,”

 

Eren grinned and he looked around the woods like he was seeing it for the first time, his eyes landing on a creature in a tree. He locked eyes with it and stopped in his tracks, “Levi,” he whispered, “What's that one?”

 

“Hm?” Levi looked up and smiled, “They don't have a proper name. Owl-griffin seems to be the most common. A cross between an owl and a cat.”

 

His eyes sparkled, looking over the creature. The body of a cat with wings on either side and the head of an owl, “It's beautiful,”

 

The creature cooed at him and fluttered its wings happily.

 

Levi kissed Eren's cheek, “I think you may have found a familiar.”

 

Eren looked back down at Levi and let him lead on, “But I'm not a witch.”

 

“You don't have to be. Most people don't find one. Witches just have the most luck. I have a familiar. He's a raven named Gregory. He's a little shit really, you have no idea.”

 

Eren giggled and looked over his shoulder, “Did you name him?”

 

Levi's shook his head, “Of course not. Who would name a bird Gregory?” He chuckled, “They all have names already. It'll come to you when you're ready.”

 

The owl-cat hopped down from its branch and started trotting after them, Eren watching intently, “Really?”

 

He smiled and nodded, “Absolutely.”

 

His human stopped and turned around, kneeling down and holding his hand out to the creature palm down, “Hold on, I want to pet ‘em.”

 

The creature sped up and stopped a little ways away from Eren, creeping up slowly. It blinked at him and chirred quietly. It sniffed Eren and then closed its eyes, nudging it's head against his hand. 

 

Eren pet it gently and scritched his head, smiling brightly, “Hello there. Aren't you a cutie?”

 

The creature purred and let himself be pet for a moment before wandering away.

 

Eren stood up and took Levis hand, squeezing gently, “Sorry, we can keep going,”

 

Levi smiled and kissed his cheek, “Cutie. We're here,” he pointed ahead at a guest house, lights already on inside.

 

Eren looked at the house with wide eyes and tugged Levi along, eager to get inside, “Is this yours? You have  _ two _ houses?!”

 

Levi nodded, laughing softly as he followed Eren, opening the door for him.

 

Eren stepped inside and looked around in awe, “Holy shit, what did I get myself into?” He smiled, “You're crazy,” he laughed softly.

 

He took his hand and led him in further, closing the door, “Alright, come on,” he pulled him through the house and into a bedroom, the sheets and blankets black and scattered with white carnations.

 

Eren looked around the room in awe for a moment and then bit his lip, looking down at his boyfriend, “Levi… Is this…”

 

Levi met his eyes and gently pulled him in the room, “It's alright, Eren. Trust me. I've got you.”

 

Eren followed slowly, stepping out of his shoes, “I trust you, but…”

 

“Eren,” Levi cupped his cheek, “Sweetheart… I think you're ready. I need you to trust me. I've got you, okay? I'm here and I'll never let you go,”

 

Eren relaxed and sank into his touch, closing his eyes, “Never?”

 

“Never,” He repeated, kicking off his shoes and turning Eren around, walking him back to bed, “Eren, love…”

 

“I'm scared,” he whispered, worrying his lip between his teeth. Still, no acid boiled in his stomach or rose in his throat, his hands remained steady, his head stayed… Somewhat clear.

 

“I know baby… So I'm putting you in control. You're in charge,” Levi sat on the bed and pulled Eren between his legs, “No means no. If you say we're done then we'll be done.”

 

Eren looked up and met Levi's eyes again, “You promise?”

 

Levi nodded, wrapping his arms around Eren waist, “I won't even be upset. Let's try though, okay beautiful?”

 

Eren took a deep breath and nodded, resting his head on top of Levi’s for a moment, “What if I mess up? What if I do it all wrong and it's terrible?”

 

“What if it's perfect, just like you?” Levi whispered, rubbing the small of his back, closing his eyes, “I want to make this as easy as possible… How can I help?”

 

Eren thought about it and sighed, “Let me be shy and nervous… Be gentle… Call me pet names and tell me how much you love me,” he reached up, cupping Levi's cheeks hesitantly, “I've missed that… We can be playful another time… I just want to feel loved right now.”

 

“You want to know how much I love you?” Levi smiled softly, peeking up at Eren, leaning up and kissing his nose, “I love your nose that's been broken twice, I love your beautiful eyes and how they're unique, unlike anything I've ever had the pleasure seeing,” he kissed his closes eyelids and then his cheeks, “I love your cheeks and how they get rosy when you get too much sun.” Levi tugged at his earlobes with a grin, “I love that you pierced your ears at some point and never talk about it.”

 

Eren blushed and leaned back, eyes watching Levi carefully as he craned to kiss the top of his head.

 

“I love your unmanageable hair and how it sticks up straight when you have bed head,” he pulled back and kissed his chin and jaw, “I love your face, because it's perfect for sitting on,” he smirked, watching Eren's face go red, moving his kisses down, to his neck, “I love your neck, because it's the perfect place to mark you as mine.”

 

Eren stopped breathing, tipping his head back and closing his eyes as he listened, waited to hear more.

 

Levi pressed a kiss at the hem of his dress, rubbing his sides gently, “I'd like to continue, Eren… May I take it off?”

 

Eren looked back down at him, his heart swelling with love.  _ Permission _ . ‘ _ May I _ ’ not ‘I'm going to’. Giving him the chance to say no. “You first.”

 

Levi kissed his forehead and slid him off his lap, standing up and stripping down piece by piece until nothing was left but his briefs. He let Eren look at his back before turning around, kneeling in front of him in the bed. He kept his hands to himself and let Eren move closer on his own. Levi reached behind him in the night stand and pulled out makeup wipes, cleaning off his face gently and kissing his lips softly, “I love who you are underneath your skin too, don't forget.”

 

Eren smiled just a little, giving him a soft peck back.

 

He took the sides of Eren's jacket and met his eyes, slowly pulling it off his shoulders and throwing it on the floor. He set his hands on his biceps and rubbed them soothingly, “I love how you used pick me up and throw me around, or cradle me in your arms. So I promise to do the same to you,” 

 

Eren took a sharp breath and slid away, resting his back against the pillows and darting his eyes away.

 

Levi crawled over anyways, looking down at his feet and pressing a kiss to his ankle, “I don't love your feet. I don't like feet in general, don't take it personally,”

 

Eren tried not to laugh at that, biting his lip and keeping his head turned, peeking down out the corner of his eye.

 

“I love your calves of steel, and all the places I used to leave my marks,” Levi pressed a kiss to his thigh and took the fabric of his stocking between his teeth, pulling it off and doing the same on the other leg.

 

Eren let Levi move closer, watched as he pressed a kiss to his left breast.

 

“I love your heart. I love your personality and your soul. I love listening to your heartbeat, the sound of it beating in your chest,”

 

Eren's hands twitched, wanting to run them through his hair, cup his cheeks and kiss him hard, “Do you love my blood?”

 

“Yes,” Levi admitted, looking up and meeting his eyes, “But I love everything else about you more.”

 

“ _ Everything _ ?”

 

Levi unbuttoned the strap of his dress and began unzipping the back, “Let me see, Eren.”

 

Eren turned his head away and closed his eyes, but let Levi move him and undress him. Reluctantly, he turned around, arms wrapped around his stomach. Waiting.

 

“I do not love your scars, Eren. They represent the pain you've been through and the times I was not there to protect you…” Levi murmured, setting a hand on his shoulder, “These are not here because of anything you did wrong. You did not deserve these. These are here because people hurt you and let you down. Because I didn't stop them.”

 

“Levi-”

 

“Eren,” he interrupted, “I don't want you to be ashamed of this. It is a scarred back. Just like the scar on your shoulder from where you were shot, like the scar you'll have on your thumb when your stitches are gone. It's not a flaw. It does not make me love you any less. It makes me want to protect you and keep you safe so that nobody ever does this again.”

 

Levi leaned down, pressing a series of kisses over the skin, “I love you. I love you, mind, body, and soul. I love you. I love you.”

 

Eren sniffed quietly, his lip quivering and tears spilling down his cheeks. There were no words to describe how he felt.

 

Levi turned him around and wiped away his tears, handing him a tissue from the night stand, “You're not supposed to cry until I'm fucking you,” he teased, his voice wry.

 

Eren blew his nose, “Oh fuck off… You made me go on the most anxious date night of my life and then pulled that shit… I'm allowed to cry!” He closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands, “You just… You just wait, asshole. Wait until I'm done crying,”

 

Levi did. He sat next to Eren and pulled him into his lap, let him rest his head on his chest, and handed him tissues. He rubbed his arm and pulled a blanket over them both, staying relatively quiet as Eren cried. He may not deserve Eren, and he may say things without thinking first, but he'd do his damndest to make up for it.

 

Eren settled down after awhile, emotionally and physically exhausted, letting Levi hold him to his chest. He felt small, felt submissive and quiet and shy. But he didn't need a daddy then, or a master or papa. He just needed Levi to show his loving side and be himself. Still, he had to give him a hard time. “You're an asshole.”

 

Levi ran his fingers through Eren's hair, his eyes closed as he listened to his heartbeat, “That's fair,” he said softly, “But do you feel better?”

 

“I'm mad at you.”

 

Levi didn't bother to ask why, “Yes, but so you feel better?”

 

“Hmph…” he slumped against his chest and was quiet for a moment, “Almost…”

 

Levi looked down, raising a brow at him, “Almost?”

 

“You haven't finished showing me how much you love me. You haven't called me any names other than my own.”

 

“My angel,” he murmured, “My dearest, my darling,”

 

“You're doing it wrong,” Eren glared at him.

 

He smirked, “Is someone on their man period?”

 

Eren started rolling out of bed, “Fine, Erwin can have the first fuck.”

 

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and pulled him back, “I'm sorry, baby, please don't go! I'll do it right this time!”

 

Eren wiggled, trying to get out of his grasp, “You made fun of me!”

 

“I am a cruel and evil vampire and I'm sorry, please forgive me,” he begged dramatically. When Eren stopped struggling, he straddled his waist, arms planted on either side of his human's head. He leaned down and kissed his nose softly, “I'm sorry, baby… Please don't go…”

 

“You better distract me real fucking quick, then. ‘Man period’ my ass.”

 

Levi kissed his lips softly, closing his eyes, pulling Eren's bottom lip between his own. He mumbled apologies between each kiss.

 

Eventually Eren gave in, kissing Levi back slowly, parting his lips and letting him in, suckling lightly on his tongue as it ran over his teeth and along the roof of his mouth. He threw an arm over his shoulder and tangled his fingers in Levi’s hair, his other hand resting on his upper back

 

Levi's groaned softly, hips resting against Eren’s, cock straining in his briefs. He fumbled for the lube and uncapped it, squirting some onto his hand blindly and ignoring what fell on the sheets. He lathered himself and Eren’s hole, chuckling as he whined and squirmed in place before pressing a finger to his hole, slowly pushing in and holding still to let him adjust.

 

Eren broke the kiss, tipping his head back and groaning before gasping for air, whining at the intrusion, “Levi…”

 

“I know, baby, I know. Patience,” he chided, slowly pumping his finger to help him get used to the feeling again, working up to a ‘come hither’ motion. Eren made an impatient sound and threw his head back, causing Levi to chuckle, “You're very sensitive, love. Have you not been getting off when you're all alone? Not touching yourself when you're thinking of us?”

 

He shook his head quickly, “N-No. Not… Not once…”

 

Levi added a second finger when he was ready, slowly stretching him open, watching him writhe and moan underneath him until he was ready for a third.

 

Eren hid his face in Levi’s neck, whimpering softly at the burn, “L-Levi it hurts… It hurts,”

 

Levi held still for a moment, nuzzling against him, “Do you want me to stop?”

 

He shook his head quickly, holding Levi tighter and wrapping his legs around his waist to keep him in place, “No… Just make it feel better… Bite me, please…”

 

Levi tried to pull back, “Eren-”

 

Eren whined, trying to keep him still, “Levi  _ please _ ,” he murmured, “I haven't asked for anything all night… Please do this…”

 

Levi sighed, hanging his head and pressing a soft kiss to Eren’s neck and holding his mouth above his pulse point. He hesitated, breathing against his skin, a million bad outcomes racing through his mind.

 

“Please…” Eren scratched the back of Levi’s neck, bearing as much of his as possible, “You can even have a little bit… You pushed me all night so now it's my turn..”

 

Levi sat up a little, kissing his cheek and reaching down for a bag under the bed. He pulled out a folded cloth and placed it in Eren’s hand, picking up his chin to meet his eyes, “That's a steel ring. Touch it to my skin if I don't stop, do you understand?”

 

Eren met his eyes, “But it's going to hurt you…”

 

“If I hurt you, I'll deserve it,” he kissed his nose and then his lips, “Promise me, Eren. I won't do it unless you promise.”

 

Eren closed his eyes, lips lapping over his gently, slowly, taking his time before deciding on his answer, “I promise…”

 

Levi grabbed Eren’s chin and tilted his head to the side, pressing a kiss over his pulse point and dragging his fangs over it as he opened his mouth, feeling his lover shudder beneath him before he sank his teeth in, releasing a flood of endorphins into his system, blood seeping into his mouth. He groaned softly and took it slow, pulling back before he got any more than a sip and pressing a kiss to his skin to seal the wound.

 

Eren moaned into the room, his body going slack and his hole becoming loser for Levi's fingers. He peeked up at him and ran a his thumb over his bottom lip, smiling breathlessly at him, “See? You did beautifully,”

 

He hummed softly and pressed his lips back against Eren’s slowly moving his digits inside of him, getting him used to the feeling. When he was ready, Levi's pulled his hand out and set it on the mattress, breaking the kiss to line himself up with Eren’s hole, “I'm pushing in now, you tell me wait if you need to adjust and stop if I need to pull out.”

 

Eren nodded, resting his head on the pillows, eyes fluttered shut. His moans filled the room as Levi's pushed in, nails biting into his pale skin, heels digging into his back. When Levi bottomed out, his eyes opened wide for a moment before screwing shut, his teeth clenched and brows furrowed, making soft sounds of discomfort as he adjusted, his eyes watering.

 

Levi wrapped an arm around his back, holding him to his chest and kissing his jaw, “I've got you,” he whispered, “You're safe. I've got you. I'll take care of you.” He gave Eren a moment before slowly sliding out and pushing back in, treating him as if he was made of glass. Too much pressure, one wrong move, and he'd shatter. He was beyond gentle, beyond patient.

 

Eren slowly began to relax, whines and grunts turning into breathy moans and soft pants of Levi’s name. The feeling of being filled and emptied over and over and over again was more erotic than he remembered, and to do it with someone who had more patience than he did was a beautiful thing.

 

Levi built his pace slowly, but he didn't have to pound into him or move fast. Instead, the two of them grinded into each other, taking their time, slowly bringing themselves to the edge.

 

Eren held Levi in a death grip, his body trembling and his eyes spilling tears down his cheeks, “L-Levi…”

 

“Go ahead, baby, cum for me,” he purred, giving a few more thrusts before spilling himself into his lover, moaning his name loudly and holding him close as Eren did the same. When he pulled out, Eren was boneless underneath him, his chest heaving and eyes fallen shut, lips and cheeks swollen, a series of love bites on his neck. 

 

Levi showered him in kisses, trying to gather him in his arms and take him in to the bathroom, but Eren held his wrist.

 

“Please don't go… Lay with me…”

 

So Levi laid back down, tucking Eren into his chest and pulling the covers over him, running his fingers through the soft brown hair, “I love you, Eren.. More than there are stars in the sky.”

 

He hummed softly in response, his body wrapped around Levi to keep him in place, already halfway to sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! They inspire me to write more <3


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so so sorry. I haven't updated in forever. I started working full time and my grandparents have been in and out of the hospital and I have been in and out of the ER and it's a mess. I have been writing though, I promise. I have this chapter here though it's kinda rushed. An eruren chapter! I will be posting a belated kinktober section to satisfy those who need more smut! I will also be going through my comments and doing shoutouts when I get the chance.

“Dancing?” Erwin questioned, his brow raised as he looked down at the boy.

 

He nodded, swinging his feet on the barstool in the kitchen, hands folded under his chin, “Dancing. You know… With beers and loud music,”

 

Erwin still wasn't sure he understood, “But… We do that at home…”

 

Eren looked up at him and sighed through his nose, smiling a little, “Yes, we do. I'd like to go do it somewhere else.” 

 

“If that's what you like… When do you want to go?”

 

Eren slid out of his chair, patting his arm before wandering off, “As soon as I'm done getting ready. You better shave, my dear.”

 

Erwin watched him saunter off, sitting in silence for a moment before Levi popped his head in the kitchen doorway, “You better get moving, dear. He's not very patient.”

* * *

Eren tried not to smile like an idiot, his heart hammering in his chest and the music vibrating his ribs. He clung to Erwin's arm, cheek resting against his shoulder as he looked around with fascinated eyes, the lights flashing and spinning in patterns over the walls, people dancing in hoards, jumping up and down and pumping their fists to the rhythm. Erwin walked him over to the bar and bought him a water, rubbing his back, “You're sure this is what you want to do?”

 

He smiled sweetly, “I'm sure,” he yelled back over the music. His feet were already tapping along to the song he didn't recognize, his eyes on fire as he looked over the crowd. “Do you dance?”

 

Erwin shook his head, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, “Not to this music, no.”

 

Eren looked up at him with a wicked grin, “Come steal me when you learn,” he teased, letting go of his arm and sauntering into the crowd. He went with a pair of heels tonight so that he didn't have to lean up every time he wanted to steal a kiss from Erwin, and honestly he rocked them. He could walk in them with ease and dancing didn't seem to be a problem. Unlike the dress Levi had bought him that had been skin tight, this one draped over his body, the neckline dipping dangerously low, nipples nearly visible through the thin fabric. A high low that started about mid thigh and ended at his feet. He wore one of Levi's leather jackets to cover his back, otherwise it would be exposed.

 

As the first song stopped, another took its place. Eren watched as everyone started dancing along with it together, learning after watching the first verse and joining in. His hips swayed to the beat at he moved, every step made to look intoxicating. He kicked his legs high in his line of dancers, head moving from side to side, a bright smile spread across his cheeks, teeth flashing bright white when the light hit them, his eyes glowing. He threw his hands above his head and bounced his way to the floor slowly, feet and knees twisting this way and that. He stood up again eyes slipping closed as he listened to the music, moving with it naturally though he'd never heard it before. 

 

As the next song played, he continued on his own, not following anyone's moves but his own. He dropped it low and a group of onlookers cheered and whistled. He laughed softly and traced his sides with his hands as he stood up, swaying his hips and throwing his head to the side. He looked up and beckoned over a girl who looked curious but wasn't dancing yet. He took one of her hands and taught her how to step to the rhythm, swing her hips and shimmy her shoulders. He taught her the dance he was doing before a man from the group stepped up behind him and took him by the waist.

 

Eren looked up at him curiously and then eyed Erwin who was too busy watching with a slack jaw and wide eyes to realize he was moving in on him. He threw his arms above his head, one hand resting on the back of the stranger's neck neck as they ground on one another. His hands traced down Erens sides and eventually took his hands, taking one and throwing him out before he spun back into his arms and the man dipped him. He tried to lean in for a kiss but Eren laughed softly and pushed him away, standing up straight and returning to his dance.

 

Erwin took a long drink, wishing he'd ordered alcohol before. Still, he set their things down and moved in, pulling Eren into his arms, wrapping his hands around his waist and leaning down to murmur in his ear, “You'll have to teach me how to dance to this music, honey. I taught you the twentieth century, now you teach me the twenty-first.”

 

Eren smiled, setting his hands on Erwin’s shoulders kissing his cheek, “I'll teach you some. But I think you can make the salsa go with just about anything,”

 

Erwin did his best. He danced with Eren to unfamiliar music with unfamiliar moves, letting him show off their relationship to the strangers who oggled them, watched them dance and cheered for them. When they weren't doing that, Eren taught him how to dance to the songs that everybody just seemed to know how to dance to, laughing softly when he had no idea what he was doing.

 

They danced for hours, until the last round was finally called, and they headed to the car, still lacking alcohol in their system.

 

Eren laughed heartily as he stumbled out the doors with Erwin, “Oh god! The look on her face when she realized you were taking me home! That poor girl thought you were straight!”

 

Erwin rolled his eyes, chuckling as he followed Eren, “If you were a woman I'd be a little straight for you,”

 

Eren opened his mouth to say something, but a searing white pain ran through his foot and he all but collapsed on the ground.

 

Erwin caught him just before he fell and supported him on the way back to the car, sitting him on the trunk and kneeling down to look at his foot, “Did you sprain it? Or twist it?”

 

Eren pouted just a little, leaning over to look as Erwin felt around for any out of place bones, “I didn't do anything, it just hurts.”

 

“Next time you shouldn't wear flats while dancing, love. I think you should wear good shoes next time,”

 

Eren wrinkled his nose, “Good shoes aren't sexy…”

 

Erwin chuckled and stood up, holding his hands out for Eren to take so he could slide off the trunk, “But you know what is?”

 

Eren threw his legs wide open and slammed his hands between them, leaning in until they were hardly an inch apart, a brow raised in amusement, “You?” He purred.

 

Erwin blushed furiously and held very still for a moment, a bit intimidated by Eren's confidence. But  _ fuck _ was it sexy.

 

Eren slid his hands forward and tugged on Erwin's shirt before slipping his fingers under the fabric, legs wrapping around his waist as he leaned up and closed his eyes. 

 

Erwin closed the distance, eyes slipping shut, hands resting on either side of Eren. He kissed him gently at first, lips sliding and lapping over each other, not even tasting really, but that changed quickly.

 

Eren pushed his way into Erwin's mouth and kissed him hungrily, legs locked around his waist. He kept one hand on his stomach and moved the other to the back of his neck, preventing him from going anywhere.

 

Erwin sucked on his tongue with a soft groan, leaning forward so Eren could lay back on the windshield, a hand gliding up his thigh and fingers digging into his flesh.

 

“Good god, get a room!” Somebody yelled before slamming a car door.

 

Eren hummed softly against Erwin's lips, “That's not a half bad idea,” he mumbled, breaking the kiss to trail kisses down Erwin's jaw.

 

Erwin picked him up and slid into the driver's seat, letting Eren continue his ministrations as he started the car, pulling out of the parking lot without bothering to get seated properly. 

 

“You know,” Eren whispered, teeth scraping against Erwin's skin, waiting for a shiver so he knew where to nibble, “I used to think you had the perfect face for sitting on…”

 

Erwin moved one of his hands to Eren's nape, holding a fistful of his hair to keep him in place as he drove, “Used to?” 

 

Eren chuckled, leaning in to bite at his neck gently, “I think there's other things I'd like to sit on tonight,”

 

His grip on his hair tightened, nearly growling in his chest, stepping harder on the gas so they could get back home quickly.

 

When they got there, Erwin had three forming bruises on his neck, Eren working on his fourth. He carried the boy inside with ease, picking up his chin so that he could kiss his mouth.

 

Eren moaned softly as he licked at Erwin’s tongue again, heels digging into his back. He'd only dreamed about being with Erwin like this, and now it was happening. One of his hands dropping from his hair to grab at his shoulders. 

 

Erwin more or less slammed him into the nearest wall as the pair of them became more frantic. Eren gasped in surprise but moaned softly, rolling his hips forward into Erwin's. He took the chance and moved his kisses down to Eren's neck, growling in frustration when he remembered they had a no biting policy. Instead, he nipped harshly and sucked at the skin, humming in satisfaction as Eren squirmed in place.

 

If he had to pick a word, Eren was thrilled. They were being rough and it was  _ fun _ . He wasn't scared of anything. There was just them, drunk, carefree, and reckless. He groaned and tipped his head further to the side while Erwin made another mark, pulling at his hair, legs wrapped around his waist, “Let's … Fuck!” He hissed when Erwin bit a little too hard, tugging his hair sharply in reprimand.

 

Erwin chuckled, “I'm getting there, be patient.”

 

“No,” Eren muttered, using his feet to push down on Erwin's pants, leaning in and capturing his lips again while his hands pulled at the buttons on his shirt.

 

Erwin hummed slightly and let Eren do as he pleased. He stepped out of his pants and stumbled to the living room while Eren finished working on his shirt. He set him down on the couch and finished stripping, picking up his head when he heard Eren hum softly. He smirked standing with his arms open wide, putting himself on display, “Everything you imagined?”

 

Eren grinned, reaching out and pulling Erwin down to the couch, straddling his hips and kissing at his mouth, “Like  _ you _ need an ego boost?” He teased.

 

Erwin hummed into the kiss, hands roaming down his back and finally beneath his dress, feeling the smooth curve of his cheeks, slipping between his cheeks and-

 

_ Oh. _

 

He pulled back and watched Eren look away shyly, smirking at the blush on his cheeks. He tugged at the head of the plug, “What's this? Did you have this in all night?”

 

Eren nodded slowly, “Y-Yeah… I thought it might help…”

 

Erwin kissed his temple, “Turn around, let me see honey.”

 

Eren suppressed a grin and slowly turned around, laying on his chest and holding his ass in the air. Pulling his dress up and letting Erwin pull his underwear to his knees, he looked back at the blonde, chewing on his lip as he waited to hear his opinion.

 

Erwin pulled at the blue heart sticking out of his ass, watching Eren's eyes flutter close with a soft sound, pulling it out a bit and pushing it back in, “It's cute. I really like it,” he rubbed Eren's back and pulled out a bottle of lube, coating himself and a few of his fingers.

 

“You do?” Eren asked softly, opening his eyes again, “You really like it?”

 

Erwin nodded, looking down as he pulled the plug out, “Of course. I'm still going to prep you though, okay?”

 

He nodded and picked his hips up a bit higher, “Okay…”

 

Erwin's heart couldn't have swelled more. Eren was being an absolute angel. He leaned down and kissed his nose, “I'll be gentle, honey, and I won't tease.”

 

Eren grinned, stealing a kiss, “Alright. Just be quick, okay?”

 

“Okay,” he promised, slowly pressing a finger in and moving it slowly. He added another almost immediately and rubbed Eren’s side as he hummed softly. He pumped and scissored his fingers, working him open gently.

 

Once Eren was ready, and a panting moaning mess, he pushed at Erwin's hand and asked for more.

 

Erwin pulled his hand out and helped Eren turn around and face him, “I want you to try having control. I think you'll feel better that way.”

 

Eren blinked at him a few times and slowly nodded. It was worth a try. He wrapped his arms around Erwins shoulders and lifted his hips, letting Erwin guide him to his cock. He felt the tip brush against his hole and he bit his lip, humming softly as it entered and progressively growing louder as it filled him.

 

He refused to stop until he was seated on Erwin's lap, body trembling. He'd gone too long without practice. 

 

Erwin let him hide his face in his neck and rubbed his back, encouraging him to take his time.

 

When Eren was ready, he sat up and gave Erwin a kiss before looking down at them, interested by the bulge in his stomach. He lifted his hips carefully and watched it recede, feeling more empty, then gloriously full as he sank back down.

 

He closed his eyes and started a steady pace. It was good. He felt amazing. But… He didn't have to be gentle. There was nothing stopping him from being a little rough.

 

He lifted his hips slowly again and slammed himself back down with a loud moan, feeling a little dizzy as he leaned into Erwin, earning a grunt from him.

 

It didn't take long for Eren to find the perfect pace and start bouncing on his cock, holding one of his shoulders. He watched Erwin through hooded eyes and tried to put on more of a show for him, pinching his nipples and stroking himself as he rode him, moaning his name loudly.

 

Erwin's release came sooner than he would've liked, the heat in his stomach too strong to ignore. He gave Eren a short warning before holding his hips and releasing into him, calling out his name into the house.

 

Eren came not a moment after, his body trembling with pleasure as he all but collapsed onto Erwin's chest.

 

Erwin wrapped his arms around Eren and just held him, listening to the hammering of his little heart, peeking into his mind and seeing how euphoric he felt. He smiled and kissed his forehead, rubbing his back, “That was beautiful, Eren.”

 

He hummed softly in response, not moving for a little while but eventually picking his head up, looking up at Erwin, “You enjoyed it?”

 

Erwin gave him a gentle kiss, “I loved it. You were fearless and happy and brave. I'm proud of you.”

 

Eren’s heart swelled and he smiled, “I'm glad… It was fun… I had fun,” he gave him another soft kiss and tucked his head under Erwin's chin, closing his eyes, “Erwin?”

 

“Yes honey?”

 

“I know I kinda let go tonight, but can you still pamper me?”

 

Erwin slowly sat up and stood, carrying Eren to the bathroom, “Bath salts or bubbles?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize Eren wasn't at all cautious like he was with Levi in the last chapter. It will be discussed in the next:)


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you'll have to tell me what you think of the glimpse into Levi's life. If you guys like it I might do a spin off.
> 
> Also, I used Google translate for Levi's french, dont judge. And I didnt spell check so dont judge that either.

Eren woke up feeling sore, his head pounding. He sat up slowly and pried his eyes open but shut them again almost immediately. The light was blinding and sent a searing pain through his head. 

 

Jesus fuck, what did he do? Wreck a car?

 

He felt around for the edge of the bed and slid out, clumsily closing the blinds and curtains before trying to open his eyes again.

 

He let his eyes adjust and looked around, feeling a bit grumpy since he hurt. He first registered the smell. Sex trying to be covered by soap and perfume, overall not a great combo. Then there was Erwin still sleeping soundly in bed, an arm laid over the spot Eren had just left, his chest bare but also covered in bites and bruises. 

 

Eren froze for a moment, bile rising in his throat and his heart racing as he looked down, finding himself completely naked. He hurried to the closet and threw on a shirt first, just wanting to cover his back. He didn't remember much of the night before but he didn't want Erwin to see his scars if he hadn't already.

 

He pulled on a pair of briefs and pants, then threw on a robe for good measure. He glanced back to the bed and shuffled to his room, his muscles and mind screaming at him.

 

He'd known he wanted to start sleeping with Erwin and Levi. He'd wanted to feel comfortable doing those things with them. And initially he had fun. As far as he could remember. He enjoyed it. 

 

But now came the panic and regret. They'd been perfect to him, but what if it all changed now that they got what they wanted? He was alone now. His sister was abroad and he didn't have contact with any of his old work friends. He didn't trust himself to get out of a relationship if it turned out to be abusive again. 

 

Marie trotted into his room and rubbed her head against his ankles, purring softly. He leaned down and picked her up, nosing into her fur and trying not to cry.

 

Even if things turned out fine, he'd feel terrible for not trusting Erwin and Levi. How would they react if they knew he was so scared of them? He was a terrible boyfriend. He didn't even trust the people who'd shown him love after he treated them like shit.

 

He was scared of them. He didn't trust them. He regretted a night that he'd wanted in the first place.

 

He was terrible.

 

He sniffled and jumped when he heard a knock on the door, wiping his eyes and swallowing, “Yeah?”

 

Levi stuck his head in the door, frowning a little bit, “Hey… Everything okay?”

 

Eren nodded, shoving his face back in Marie's fur, staying quiet.

 

Levi stepped in and closed the door behind him, sitting beside Eren, “Did you have fun last night…?”

 

Eren nodded again, his throat hurting as he tried to fight down a sob. He sniffed again and gritted his teeth, voice coming off high pitched, “Yeah.”

 

Levi set a soft hand on his shoulder, “Then why are you crying?”

 

Eren's body shook and he started crying quietly, part from the pain in his muscles and ass, but mostly from the confusion and panic he felt. He held Marie tight in his arms and she continued to cuddle with him while Levi pulled him into his arms, running a hand through his hair and kissing his forehead.

 

Eren tried to explain to him the thoughts clouding his mind, his hangover, and his aching body, but he felt more selfish when he said it out loud and collapsed into Levi's lap crying harder.

 

Levi let him cry as much as he needed and stayed silent for awhile. When Eren finally calmed, he rubbed his back gently, “Eren, sweetheart… You've had a hard time with relationships… Its okay to feel what you're feeling. Nobody is going to be mad or disappointed. Erwin and I know what you're going through. We understand baby.”

 

Eren sniffled again and looked up, cat hair clinging to his cheeks and nose. 

 

Levi took a tissue and did his best to wipe it away, “Really, we do. I've been where you are.”

 

He didn't want to pry, but he was also curious. The way he looked up at Levi must've been with disbelief, because Levi settled down next to Eren with the tissues and laid back with him against the pillows, preparing to tell his story.

 

“You remember I told you I worked in a brothel when I was human? It's like a whorehouse-”

 

“I'm a grown man and an ex cop, I know what a  _ brothel _ is,” Eren said quietly, pouring a bit.

 

Levi rolled his eyes, “Well compared to me, you're still a child, so hush. So I worked in a brothel. It wasn't fun, but it was work. I was used to normal customers, which I'm sure wasn't unlike the guys  _ he _ rented you out to. They came in and took what they wanted and left. There were rules depending on how much they paid, and there were standards. Well… one night I was about to go home with a couple of the girls. It was gonna be morning soon and we worked past our normal hours, when Kenny came in,”

 

Eren instinctively clung to Levi a little more, a phantom pain on his back, making his skin crawl. He looked up warily, now feeling like a child who was listening to a scary story.

 

Levi ran his fingers through Eren's hair, meeting his eyes, “I know… but I got through it. With Erwin's help."

 

* * *

 

 

“I'll pay twenty for one night. Your best worker,” a voice grumbled.

 

Levis eyes widened in surprise and he peeked his head around the corner, watching the mistress oggle at the stranger and the money he set on the counter. He was definitely overpaying, but damn if they weren't going to take it.

 

“Yes! Yes, of course sir! Right away!” The woman bustled out from behind the counter and rushed to Levi. Before he could run, she grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt, tugging him along, “You go get dressed! You take a clean room and give him what he wants! We want this man to come back!”

 

Levi nearly tripped over his feet as he tried to keep up, “Madame! I just finished-”

 

She smacked the back of his head and shoved him into a room, leaving him to get dressed. He pulled on a pair of stocking and silk panties, strapping them together with garter belts. He had one of the other girls help him into a corset and tie it tightly around his waist. When he was done, he went to a room and sat on the bed, his legs crossed, hands on the bed on either side of him as he waited. His mind was still reeling. What kind of man paid so much for one night and one worker?

 

The doorknob turned and the door opened a crack, enough for a tall lanky man to slip inside. Levi was somewhat disappointed it wasn't an attractive man, but maybe that's why he paid so much. Long face and hair, long limbs. A straight nose and hollow cheeks, strong jaw and small eyes.

 

The man walked over to Levi and cupped his cheeks in one hand, turning his head side to side, opening his mouth and examining him. “You'll do, I guess,” 

 

Levi pulled his chin away with a frown and looked the man over. ‘You'll do’? Levi knew there were other pretty people but he also knew he was pretty himself.

 

The man shrugged off his jacket, kicked off his shoes. Levi turned to crawl into the bed, but he wrapped his hands around Levi's waist, his fingers ice cold against his skin. “Bordel de merde!” Levi hissed, his shoulders tensing. What did this guy do? Hold ice for a living?

 

The man chuckled, rubbing his stomach gently, “Oh, so you're French? Not bad,” he ran his hands up Levi's arms and back down again, taking his wrists and looking them over. After a moment he took his belt off and fastened it around Levi's hands.

 

Levi looked down at his hands and tried moving them. He never been bound before, so he wasn't exactly sure about it.

 

“It’s Kenny. Don't call me sir. I'm not another sleazy fat ass like your usual customers,” he muttered, stripping the rest of his clothes.

 

He nodded, still looking down at his hands, “Okay…”

 

Kenny turned Levi around and picked him up with ease, chuckling at Levi's squeak of surprise. He pinned him to the wall, arms underneath his legs and palms against the wall. He closed his eyes and leaned in quickly, mouth smashing against Levi's roughly. 

 

Levi shut his eyes tight, trying not to breathe so that he didn't have to taste the kiss. Alcohol, plaque, and something coppery and salty. He lifted his hands and set them around Kenny's neck, having nothing else to do with them. 

 

The man moved his kisses down Levi's neck, giving him a chance to breathe, mouthing over it, sucking and nipping and licking. Levi squirmed in place but kept his mouth shut. He didn't normally get aroused with customers, but his neck was sensitive as fuck. 

 

A whine escaped his lips and he cursed himself.

 

“Needy little thing, huh?” Kenny chuckled, supporting all of Levi's weight with one hand and easing off his lace panties with the other. 

 

Levi watched, beginning to wonder if that was humanly possible. He was at least a hundred pounds… He didn't get to think on it much longer. Kenny licked two of his fingers and shoved them in Levi.

 

He all but screamed, shutting his eyes tight and doubling over, tears forming in his eyes and his ass burning. He needed to be stretched at least before something like that, and with a lot more assistance. Lube or something. 

 

Kenny just smiled down at him, watching him cringe at the pain, “Tears? Oh really? You take cocks in your ass all the time but you can't take two fingers, whore?”

 

Levi glared up at him, breathing hard, “Va te faire foutre,”

 

Kenny raised a brow. Curling his fingers and stretching him more, “Is that how you talk to all your customers, salope?”

 

Levi quivered, hanging his head and looking away. The on going burn was the worst. No pleasure to make it worth it.

 

Kenny pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Levi's lace top. He leaned down and nipped at his ear lobe, “If you ask nicely, I'll make the pain go away,” he murmured, lining himself up and slamming his hips into Levi's.

 

Levi screeched at the pain, nails digging into Kenny's back, more tears falling from his eyes, his entire body shaking, ass burning and throbbing and stinging. He sucked in a breath and bit his lip, trying to keep from crying.

 

“You don't want to ask? I'm just going to continue if you don't…” he warned, slowly pulling out and pushing back in to let him know he meant it. 

 

“Okay. Okay! Make it stop… Please. Make it go away…” Levi said quietly, “Please… It hurts… It really hurts. Make it stop,” he sniffled and hid his face in Kenny's neck, clutching his shoulders like his life depended on it.

 

Kenny chuckled, licking over his pulsepoint and nipping softly before sinking his teeth in, filling Levi with endorphins, sipping at his blood. He pulled back, watching it drip down his neck as he licked over his teeth. “Palatable… If you were more healthy, maybe comparable to spice cake.”

 

Levi’s pain all washed away at once and he sighed in relief, his hole relaxing and taking in more of Kenny's length. He took a breath and pulled back, his eyes still closed, “ _ Palatable _ ?”

 

“You taste decent. Could taste better,” Kenny mumbled, leaning back down and licking the blood off his neck, rolling his hips experimentally.

 

“Taste better?” He groaned softly, feeling unusually good as the man started moving again, mind too clouded to question what he did to make him feel better.

 

He didn't answer, but continued to thrust into Levi, mouthing at his neck and keeping him against the wall.

 

Levi's toes curled and moved his arms to wrap around Kenny's neck, fingers tangling in his hair. Normally he didn't enjoy his work. Normally. But fuck if he didn't feel blissful right now.

 

Kenny pulled back and switched sides of Levi's neck, sinking his teeth in again and sending in a new rush of endorphins into his system. He growled as he drank, jerking his hips up harsher.

 

Levi moaned loudly, growing light headed, breaths harder to catch, “Fuck… I… I feel like I'm going to faint,” he murmured, resting back against the wall, body jolting up and down with every thrust.

 

“Bite my neck. Bite hard,” Kenny mumbled, grunting softly as he continued pounding into him.

 

Levi whined softly and opened his mouth, biting more gently than not until Kenny ordered him to bite harder. Finally, he was sinking his teeth in just to keep himself conscious, blood starting to trickle into his mouth. Not salty or coppery. It was sweet, like nectar or ambrosia. It was… good.. He released his bite and looked down at his damage, tracing it with a finger before closing his eyes and lapping at his skin. God was this beautiful.  

 

Fuck.

 

The coil in his stomach tightened too quickly and he moaned loudly against Kenny's skin, whining softly before spilling his load between Kenny and himself. He groaned as Kenny continued to pound into him, sucking at his neck with zeal.

 

Oh dear gods.

 

What the fuck was he doing.

 

He was drinking somebody's blood.

 

Panicking, Levi pulled his head back and shoved Kenny's shoulders back, his eyes wide. Kenny pulled out and came onto Levi's stomach, picking up his head and meeting his eyes, his own mouth bloodstained, lips quirked up in a smirk.

 

Levi set his hand on his neck and felt the bites Kenny had left. His stomach sank and he pressed his back to the wall. “Put me down.”

 

Kenny just chuckled, wiping his mouth with his thumb and licking Levi's blood off his finger, “Scared of heights?” he teased, setting Levi down and shuffling to the bed, sitting down and wiping himself up. 

 

Levi scrambled to his feet and backed into the furthest corner he could manage. After a moment, he stumbled to the bathroom and looked into a mirror. Looking at the two bites on his neck that were dripping blood, the color fading from his face, his mouth now aching. “What'd you do to me?!”

 

He grabbed a cloth and scrubbed at his face, trying to get the blood off, rinsing his mouth out with water. When he looked back in the mirror, he could've sworn he was transparent. His mouth was still deep red inside. He looked inside and found he was… Cutting teeth…? He was growing a second pair of canines.

 

“You'll want to sit down,” Kenny warned, “It's either that or fall and risk hitting something.”

 

Levi watched in horror as he slowly faded in the mirror, shakily sitting down on the floor and feeling the teeth come in, tears pouring down his face and panic set in. “What'd you do… What's happening to me?”

 

Kenny stepped in the doorway, now fully, his arms folded over his chest, “You have potential. I'm keeping you.”

 

“The fuck you are,” Levi hissed, glaring up at him.

 

“Because you know how to survive as a vampire without getting a stake through your heart?” Kenny rolled his eyes.

 

Levi doubled over in pain as everything inside his body started shutting down, the feeling starting out intense and slowly fading to nothing.

 

Kenny knelt down and picked up Levi's chin, looking him over, “Not bad. Your fangs came in straight. A little on the pale side but aren't we all?” He stared into his eyes a moment, “What color were your eyes before?”

 

Levi turned his head away and ignored him, pulling his knees to his chest as he tried to adjust. Everything was so… Intense. He could hear the different heartbeats in the rooms around them and everything going on inside them. The room felt almost too bright with all the candles burning inside. The smell of sex overwhelmed him to where he felt he was choking. 

 

“I think they were blue or something, but they're gray now. You won't get to see in a mirror so I thought I should tell you.” Kenny looked down at him when he didn't move, frowning, “Well get up and go get changed. You ain't staying here and I ain't taking you dressed like that.”

 

* * *

 

Erwin moved his hand from the mattress to her cheek, turning her head to the side to expose her neck.

 

_ Oh fuck, yes. Yes, yes! _

 

He leaned down and sank his teeth into her neck, releasing endorphins and wincing as she screamed into his ear, continuing to roll his hips into hers, helping her through her orgasm. He licked his lips and kissed the bite closed. 

 

Her thoughts became slower and less erratic. He pulled out and finished by himself, laying back on his hands with a sigh. He looked up at the girl who was already half way asleep and rested a leg against hers.

 

 _… Sexy…_ _Maybe another round when I wake up…_

 

Erwin shook his head and rolled out of bed, cleaning himself up and getting dressed.

 

He was tired of this really. Everybody fell head over heels for him and would do anything to get into his pants. Nobody ever wanted to sit down and have a real conversation with him, not even men. They just offered him drinks and asked if they wanted to grab some girls. 

 

He didn't have any friends. The closest thing he had was Kenny and he hated the bastard. All he wanted at this point was someone to talk to, someone to spend his money on, someone to laugh with… And he wouldn't accomplish that by picking up girls at parties.

* * *

 

Levi had been with Kenny for less than a week and he hated it. Kenny kept him at his side like a fucking dog. He wasn't allowed to fucking breathe without permission. Not that he needed to anymore but it was habit. He couldn't bathe and he couldn't change, not unless he wanted Kenny to watch. He didn't speak since he couldn't say anything nice, and Kenny pressed a steel blade against his arm whenever he was sassy or rude.

 

Levi had never burned like that before. It was like someone pressing a hot fire poker against his skin. The blisters didn't last and Levi learned to heal quickly, but the initial pain was still there.

 

And despite how defiant Levi had been, despite everything that had happened, Kenny tried to fuck him again. When he reached his hand out Levi bit him so hard he nearly took his damn finger.

 

There were a few other vampires slinking around the warehouse they'd made their home. Most of them were young girls who liked to get busy even though everyone else was in the room. Anyone else was a feminine looking boy like Levi, but they tended to dress the same as the girls since Kenny insisted.

 

In the main hall, which they used as a lounge, Kenny sat on what could only be described as a throne, Levi sitting at his feet with his knees pulled to his chest, chin resting on them. He kept his eyes closed, not interested in watching the girls make out. He knees hurt and his arms were cold. The little black dress Kenny made him wear didn't keep anything warm. 

 

The echoing of footsteps began to fade in from nothing, stopping in front of Kenny. The smell was new but he wasn't interested enough to find out who it was.

 

Erwin raised a brow at Kenny, who didn't look the slightest bit amused, “Bad meal?”

 

He shook his head, “Usually my pets are lustful when they're turned,” he gestured around to the girls in the room before glaring at Levi, “My newest needs some breaking in. Wondered if you could give us a check up?”

 

Ah. So that's what he wanted. He wanted Erwin to read the newbie and tell him how to break him. He glanced down at them, eyes widening slightly in surprise. He couldn't remember the last time Kenny turn a boy, let alone one so young. “What the fuck? You're turning children now?”

 

Kenny chuckled, “He’s older than he looks. Found him working at a brothel. Best guess early 30s, but he doesn't like me much so he doesn't talk.”

 

Erwin gave Kenny a hard stare, “How'd you turn him?”

 

“The easy way.”

 

He rolled his eyes, “Well no wonder he doesn't like you. You didn't give him a choice or bond with him!” He sighed and knelt down in front of the new vampire, looking him over. Erwin was stuck in tradition. Usually when you turned a human, it was because you wanted to mate with them and be with them for eternity, and they were then bound to you. But Kenny was more interested in creating… Something… An empire perhaps. He didn't stick to tradition. He used a shortcut. It made Erwin sick at first but now he just shook his head.

 

He opened his eyes just enough to look up at Erwin, more glaring than anything. The blonde studied him for a moment, still frowning. Poor thing had the life drained out of him. He was as white as cotton and his eyes were a dull gray, not to mention the bags under them. His hair was knotted and oily and he looked starving. Starving and cold. All he had was a thin black dress rather than the layers of clothes society insisted on nowadays.

 

Erwin shot another look to Kenny, “You're going to kill him,”

 

He waved Erwin off, “It's his own fault. I've offered him food, he refuses. He doesn't get to bathe or change unless I watch. He'll give in soon. It's getting under his skin.”

 

He stifled a sigh and reached out with one hand to brush the guy's hair back. Before he could blink, he lunged forward with a growl and sank his teeth into Erwin’s hand, all teeth and no pain relief. Erwin stared, dumbfounded as the man sank back into his sitting position, spitting Erwins blood out and wiping his mouth.

 

The blonde looked down at his hand, too surprised to be mad. “Huh. That actually stings a little,” he shook his hand and looked back up.

 

Kenny chuckled again, “Levi is a biter, I forgot to mention. Nearly took my finger the other night.”

 

“Levi, huh?” Erwin held out his hand slowly, offering to shake it, “Hi, Levi. I'm Erwin.”

 

“Do you want to lose your hand?” Levi snapped, backing away from Erwin.

 

“Are you going to let him talk to you like that?”

 

Erwin sighed, “Not everything needs to be punished.”

 

Kenny rolled his eyes, reaching down and running a hand through Levi's hair. Erwin could've sworn he saw a flicker of fear on his eyes. “You're too soft,” Kenny grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked so hard Levi was forced to stand.

 

Levi's eyes watered so he closed them, gritting his teeth and standing shakily.

 

Kenny turned Levi so that he faced him, letting go of his hair to slap him hard across the face, “Listening, bitch? You're going to let him do whatever the fuck he wants. If you so much as breathe, well see how many days you can go in a dark room by yourself,” he sat back in his chair, folding his arms.

 

Erwin kept his mouth shut, shooting Kenny yet another glare that he didn’t acknowledge.

 

Levi turned to face Erwin, keeping his watery eyes on the ground, a bright red handprint already swelling and bruising on his cheek.

 

Erwin stood up and took a step closer to Levi. He cupped both of his cheeks and picked his head up, staring into his eyes to get a better look into his mind.

 

_ Joy. A good life until his mother died. _

 

_ Pain. The loss of his mother and the woman who treated him like a son. The hunger he hadn't acted in his stomach since he left the home he knew _

 

_ Fear. The fear of every man who came into the brothel. His fear of Kenny, of being alone, of the dark. The fear he felt when he realized he was drinking Kenny's blood, when he realized what was happening. The fear that Erwin was going to beat him or use him. That the rest of eternity was going to be this hell. He never know the peace of death. He'd never know mercy. _

 

He glanced up at Kenny. “There's nothing you can do. You can't break him in. You'd be better off killing him.”

 

_ Please. _

 

Kenny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Nothing?”

 

_ Please Gods, end it. Make it quick, I beg you. _

 

Erwin tried to send some magic through Levi's skin, trying to ease some of the pain he felt, “There's too much hate already there. He's not going to fear you. He's not going to change. You're not willing to take the time and treat him gently, so there's no other options.”

 

“No, I’m not. But you're into that pansy bullshit. So you take him or I'll kill him.”

 

_ Kill me. Please Gods just kill me. _

 

Erwin pulled his hands back and took a step back, looking Levi up and down for a moment, “I'll take him.”

 

Levi looked up at him with open horror, eyes wide and pleading.

 

Erwin was certain though. If he helped Levi back onto his feet he could have a good life. He could trust again.

  
  


Erwin waited for Levi to put on a coat and opened the carriage door for him, riding back to his home in silence. Talking to him right away was useless, so he'd have to give him time. He walked Levi through the house, “All I ask is that you don't leave yet. You haven't eaten and that makes you dangerous. You could go on a killing spree. So, you can drink coffee, water, and alcohol for the time being, and it'll keep you somewhat sated. Once we get you on a regular diet and teach you how to feed, I'll let you leave. You won't have to come back here.”

 

So life prison for not drinking blood or freedom for being a leech. Wonderful.

 

Erwin opened a bedroom door, “This will be your room. I won't bother you when you're in here.”

 

Levi stepped inside and looked around, sitting down on the bed with his arms crossed, looking at the floor.

 

Erwin left for a moment, and came back with two cups of coffee, setting one on the nightstand and handing one to him, “I'm going to have to go out and buy you new clothes since Kenny wouldn't give me yours… The perv… But I'll leave you with a set of mine and you can bathe, okay? You'll feel better after you do that.”

 

“I'd feel better if you'd just end it…” Levi muttered, glaring down at his cup, “You can read minds… You  _ knew _ that the one thing I wanted was for this to end, and you denied me of it.”

 

Erwin didn't argue, but put his hands in his pockets and listened.

 

“You're just as much of a heartless bastard as he was,” Levi snapped, “Why don't you just skip the act and treat me like shit?”

 

Erwin noticed his French accent grew thicker the more angry he got and he almost smiled. It was almost cute, the anger of this small french man. He shook his head and turned towards the door, “I'm not like that. The bathroom is down the hall on the left. I'll be back with your clothes shortly. The butler will be here if you need anything.”

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so much longer than Ainsley and I thought... But we hope you like it! Let us know down in the comments!  
> Also special thank yous to...  
> DemonRomantic  
> SkyTemptress1990  
> Kensneezma  
> HanjiTheGrimShipper  
> Hanasanaide  
> And Lady of Hylia.  
> If you want your name mentioned, leave us comments! Tell us what you like and what we could do better.

Eren still didn't know what to do even after Levi talked to him. He was coming to the realization that it had taken years of building trust with Erwin… But he didn't have that. Eren wasn't immortal and he didn't have the time for that. He was supposed to live in the moment while he was young. When he got older… At what point would he be too old to be with Levi and Erwin? When he started going gray? When he started getting wrinkles? How many years did he have with them before they lost interest?

 

His life, his world revolved around these two and all they'd done for him… And he was beginning to realize it wasn't for forever. He wasn't going to grow old and have kids and grandkids with them. He was going to grow old alone.

 

Whenever he thought about it, it felt like someone reaching deep into his chest and yanking on his heart followed by a panic attack. He didn't tell Erwin and Levi. He wanted them to think he was doing better. They did so much for him and if he wasn't getting better, he felt like he was failing them.

 

He told his therapist about this, but she didn't have any profound answers. She just said ‘that fear will pass’, ‘this too shall pass’. But it wasn't passing fast enough.

 

He called up Annie and set up a coffee date and went home again. When he stepped in the door, Levi wrapped him up in a hug and kissed his cheek. “Hey,” Eren said softly. He hadn't been able to get the pink in his eyes to go away so Levi would be able to tell he'd been crying.

 

Erwin, who had taken him to therapy, had left after dropping Eren off, to talk to the city about their new location for work.

 

Levi pulled back after kissing Eren’s cheek, “Erwin said you had a rough session… Everything okay?”

 

Eren refrained from rolling his eyes. Erwin and his mind reading. He nodded instead, “I don't think the new medicine has kicked in yet, or built up enough to work. I'm really tired too, so I'm over emotional,” 

 

Levi held his hands, looking in his eyes and trying to read him. “Do you want to take a nap? Or we can practice some coping skills or eat… What do you want to do?”

 

Eren didn't want to eat, practice coping. He didn't have the energy. He glanced to the library, “Can we… Find a distraction?”

 

Levi followed his gaze and nodded as he looked back up at him and walked with him to the library, “What did you have in mind?”

 

Eren tugged him to the piano. It was something that was just for them. He'd need to find something to do just with Erwin soon… “Can we just practice for a bit?”

 

Levi sat down on the bench and let Eren sit beside him, pulling out a book and turning the pages. He reminded Eren where they left off and practiced some warm ups before starting on something new.

 

Eren liked these distractions, like how he liked going out to the club with Erwin. His mind was focused on a particular task and it left no room for intruding thoughts, unless they were about the person beside him. 

 

When his fingers grew tired he stopped and listened to Levi play, resting his head on his shoulder and falling asleep almost instantly. But Levi didn't notice or mind. 

 

He knew Eren was still hurting. He knew there was no possible way Eren could be okay, especially so soon. They had to have patience. It wouldn't be resolved over night. They also had to listen to Eren, find out what he needed and wanted from them. He didn't ask for much really. He didn't ask for them to go out with him or to make his meals or draw him baths. They did it anyways because they knew he liked it. But he didn't ask for it.

 

That just meant that when he did ask for something, they did their best to oblige. If Eren wanted to listen to Levi play the piano then by gods he'd play. If he woke up wanting to be carried to nap somewhere else, Levi would do that.

 

Erwin was the same way of course, and tended to go overboard. If Eren asked for a cookie, Erwin went out and bought an entire cookie cake just for him, despite Levi saying maybe it was a little much. If Eren asked for a hug or a little affection, Erwin spoiled him rotten.

 

There was nothing they wouldn't do for Eren. He completed them in a way they'd never felt. They loved him more than anything, truly. 

 

They hadn't discussed it yet, but the question was starting to linger in their minds… Should they ask Eren to marry them? Would he want to turn? It wouldn't be for awhile yet even if both those answers were yes. Eren still needed to settle down and get used to a healthy relationship. They all did. But eventually they'd talk about it.

* * *

 

Levi stayed in his room even after he knew Erwin left. He was right. He'd probably go on a killing spree if he left. It was best to just stay put. For now at least.

 

Maybe eventually he'd be able to piss Erwin off enough that he'd kill him and end his suffering.

 

He glanced at the clothes Erwin had left. A full change of warm clothes. A bath might be nice…

 

Hesitantly he got up and took the clothes, being careful not to touch them to his own filthy ones. They smelled heavily of Erwin, or maybe that was just his new senses… And they would be huge… But they were clean.

 

He opened his door and looked around for anyone before padding silently down the hall, opening a door and finding the bathroom. He slipped inside and locked it behind him. The tub was already filled with steaming water and there was a set of fresh fluffy towels on a stand beside it. 

 

Levi glanced warily at the door and the window, paranoid someone would break in and he started to undress. When no one did, he slid into the tub, gasping at the hot water but sinking in. It had to have been a week or two now since he'd last bathed, he couldn't be sure. It felt amazing. He soaked his hair and immediately went to work scrubbing himself with a cloth, getting the blood off his neck and hands. There was a new bar of soap sitting there too, and he was excited to use it. It was fancy and smelled like vanilla and roses. 

 

He washed up and washed his hair the best he could, stepping out of the water and drying off. He wrapped the towel around himself and looked around the bathroom. He found a razor and scissors and cleaned up his hair, face, and legs, cleaning what he used before putting them back. He cleaned up his mess and dressed, taking his dirty clothes to his room. 

 

As he shuffled back, he had to hold his pants up. They were so big on him that they wouldn't even catch on his hips, just fell instantly. 

 

“Can I take your clothes, sir?”

 

Levi jumped at once and took a step back, looking up. A man stood a few feet away from him, dressed in a suit. It had to be the butler. Bald with a large crooked nose, but bright eyes and a kind smile. Levi didn't trust him in the slightest. He stood there dumbly, clutching his clothes to his chest, holding his pants up, not saying anything.

 

“I've been asked to wash them by Master Smith,” he explained, holding out his hands, “May I?”

 

Levi shook his head, taking another step back, “I can wash them myself.” He didn't want to risk this man trying to grab him.

 

He nodded, “Very well. If you'll follow me, I'll show you where the wash room is,” he turned and began walking away.

 

Levi glanced longingly at his door, but followed, looking around the house as he did. He hated it. It was big and fancy and expensive and reminded him of what he lived in as a child. Everything was sparkly and warm, luring him in, begging him to love it, but it could all disappear in a moment.

 

The butler stopped and opened a set of doors, stepping to the side.

 

Levi looked inside and then stepped in. Like the bathroom and everything else, it was practically glittering. No mold or odd stains, no discolored walls or floors, no bed smells… Just a washroom.

 

The butler showed him where the detergent was and left Levi to himself. He cleaned his clothes and hung them up before going back to his bedroom. 

 

He was tired. He hadn't slept since before Kenny turned him. He locked his door and laid down on his covers, curling up and closing his eyes. He was a light sleeper, so he trusted himself to wake up if there was trouble or if someone tried to get in.

  
  


He did not get up when Erwin knocked or unlocked his door. The blonde stepped in and glanced at Levi before setting down boxes and bags around his bed. He didn't buy much. Not really. Just essentials that would last until Levi could go shopping and be fitted for better clothes.

 

Before Erwin left, he glanced at Levi, furrowed brows and an uneasy frown on his lips. “Bernard, before Levi wakes, put on a pot of coffee.”

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My French is generated by Google translate.

After three weeks of living out of his room and off of coffee and alcohol, Levi was miserable. He was lonely and bored, hungry and frustrated. He wanted it all to be over, and he tried to end it. He honestly did everything he could think of but he just kept healing, so that not even scars were left.

 

Bernard came in with Levi's evening coffee, seeing him laying on his side and the sheets covered in blood. He set the mug down and walked around to the other side of the bed. 

 

Levi was crying, his clothes and forearms bloodstained but not a scratch on him. He looked up at him pitifully, fat tears falling down his cheeks.

 

The old man took a handkerchief and wiped Levi's eyes, “Is it really all that bad Levi?”

 

He closed his eyes and sniffled, “I just want it to stop… I want to be done. There is no purpose in my life.”

 

Bernard sat him up and wiped his nose, “Then make one. You don't have to stay in here all day. You can come out and talk to me or do anything within the house. We have books and a piano, paper and pencils for drawing. If you would just eat something you could even go outside.”

 

“But I don't want to!” Levi protested, letting out a sob.

 

Bernard made a face at him, “You're acting like a toddler. It's really not so bad. You don't kill anyone. Humans will make more blood,” he sighed and stood up, “Come now, into the bathroom so I can strip the bed and wash you up.”

 

Levi did as he was told, shuffling into the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the tub, crying and blowing his nose as he waited for Bernard.

 

The man stripped his bed and put down fresh sheets, coming in to start Levi's bath. He stripped him down and cleaned the blood off of him before making him soak in the hot water. “Furthermore, you should start talking to Master Smith. He isn't in the least bit like Kenny. He’s concerned about you.”

 

“He wouldn't have to be if he had just killed me,” he sniffled.

 

“That's enough, Levi,” he chided, “I don't want to hear anymore of that kind of talk. You're here with us now and that's that,” he took Levi's dirty clothes and excused himself for a bit. 

 

When he came back, his sleeves were rolled up and he had a towel and clean clothes for Levi, “Stand up and climb out now. We're going downstairs to have dinner with the Master.”

 

Levi was exhausted. He didn't want to have dinner or be around Erwin. He didn't want to do anything but be in bed and miserable. Reluctantly, he got out of bed and dressed before going downstairs with Bernard. 

 

Erwin sat at the dining room table waiting for him, a cup of coffee for each of them.

 

Levi sat down across from him and kept his hands in his lap, his head down.

 

Erwin held his mug in both hands, looking down at it solemnly, “You won’t ever feel better if you don't start changing something Levi… And I want you to be happy. What can I do to help you? Do you want women? Men? Do you want a pet? I have things already here if you would just use them,”

 

“I can't,” Levi mumbled.

 

Erwin was tired and stressed by Levi's antics. As much patience as he had, he didn't know how to help someone who wouldn't help themselves. “What do you mean you  _ can't _ ?” he asked irritably.

 

“I just can't,” Levi snapped, “I don't know how to read your stupid English books and I haven't touched a piano since I was young. I can't. There's nothing here I can do.”

 

Erwin went quiet for a moment, “We can teach you, Levi. All you have to do is ask.”

 

“So that I can owe you a favor? So that you can come and use me whenever you please? I ask for something and the next thing I know, vous aurez un groupe d'hommes alignés pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi!” His accent was already thick with his elevated emotions, but then he started speaking only French and Erwin was lost. He didn't study French, he studied Mandarin and Spanish.

 

Bernard cleared his throat, “He’s worried that if he owes you something, you'll take advantage of him and make him a prostitute again.”

 

Erwin took a breath and rubbed his eyes, “I'm not that type of person… Not all men are like that, Levi.”

 

“C’est des conneries!”

 

“He says bullshit.”

 

Erwin glared at Bernard who held his hands up in defense, then turned to Levi, “You have to put a little trust in me, okay?”

 

Levi folded his arms and slumped in his chair, looking away.

 

“I know how people have treated you in the past, but you have to let that go. The world isn't all bad.” He continued to ignore him and Erwin sighed, “From now on, Bernard will teach you piano, and I will find a tutor to help you read. I'm not going to expect anything in return, just that you attempt to do something if you're not going to eat.” He stood up and sighed, sliding on his coat, “I'm leaving now, I have a party to attend to for work.”

 

Bernard saw him out the door and returned to Levi's side, taking him to the drawing room so they could start working on piano.

* * *

 

Two months after his lessons started, Levi was learning new songs almost every day. The house was always filled with music. When it was cool outside and the windows were open, it would spill out onto the streets and delight the young couples walking by. Having something to do, something to focus on helped Levi greatly. He was still empty and a little lonely, but now he had a job in a sense and he could focus on that instead of his pain.

 

Erwin couldn't find a tutor that wasn't human, so he had to learn French and teach Levi to read himself, but it was awkward. Levi didn't like sitting close to Erwin, and Erwin owned part of a trading company and had limited time to teach him, and needed him to be comfortable so they could move along in their lessons.

 

Slowly things got better. Levi grew a little more trusting each day he didn't have to pay Erwin back. Over months, Levi started wearing different clothes and helping Bernard clean around the house. He also gave Erwin a hard time when he could, muttering things under his breath in French, watching him translate in his head before turning and glaring at him.

 

One night, he sat in the study with Erwin, wearing his pajamas, his feet kicked up on the arm of a chair, sipping his coffee and looking at the book Erwin gave him.

 

_ He thought that would be enough, though _ . Was Levi's sentence. He knew how to say it. He knew exactly what it said. English was bullshit though.

 

“He thooft that wood be enoof thoof,” he said aloud.

 

Erwin nodded, obviously tired, “Alright-” he stopped and squinted at Levi, “What?”

 

Levi kept a straight face, “He thooft that wood be enoof thoof,”

 

Erwin moved over closer and took the book, “What? No… Levi you know those words.”

 

He shrugged, “If ‘gh’ is the f sound, then those words should be thoft and thof. And if the 'ou' in would is like the double 'o' in the other wood, then those words should all be as I pronounced them.”

 

Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose, “Okay, you know what, your people don't even pronounce all the letters in words so I don't want to hear it.”

 

Levi laughed softly, closing the book, “Then that's that. I'll stop learning English.”

 

Erwin looked up with wide eyes, as if Levi had just done something remarkable.

 

Levi stopped laughing and met his eyes, still smiling, “What?”

 

Erwin smiled shaking his head, “I've never heard you laugh before… All this time, I've never heard you laugh,”

 

Levi shrugged and brushed his hair out of his eyes, “It's just a laugh… There's nothing special about it,”

 

“But there is! It means you're happy! You're happy!”

 

Levi waved him off and rolled his eyes, “You can be sad and laugh.”

* * *

 

Six months. Six months Levi had lived with them. For the most part it was okay. He got along with Erwin and Bernard fine. He didn't mind the women Erwin brought home or the smells of others he didn't. But he still felt contained. He wouldn't  _ feed _ . He refused to drink from anyone, so he couldn't go outside and he was constantly hungry. He had been hungry for six months. He was… Getting by. He wasn't truly happy. He was lonely, bored, and hungry, but it was his own fault and he couldn't complain.

 

Erwin came in with a handful of mistletoe, planning on hanging it around the house. He found Levi sitting in the windowsill, an empty bottle of wine on the floor and a glass in his hand. He was focused on the snow falling outside, the corners of his lips turned down, his eyes dull. 

 

Erwin knelt down beside him and rested his head in his hand, looking up at Levi, “What's the matter?”

 

Levi looked down at him and smiled softly. It was forced and his eyes were still dull, “Nothing. Just thinking,”

 

Erwin rolled his eyes, “Don't make me read your mind,” he teased, “Come on, what's wrong?”

 

Levi turned back to the window and sighed softly, “It's my own fault… I think the not eating thing is taking a toll. I'm tired. I'm so damn tired all the time, and hungry,” he closed his eyes, “Vampires can die if they don't eat, can’t they?”

 

Erwin didn't answer. He stayed quiet and looked up at Levi. “Is there anything I can do for you to make it less painful?”

 

He shook his head and sighed, “No, I'm fine Erwin. Thank you though,” he murmured.

 

Erwin frowned and looked down at the mistletoe, “If there's anything I can do for you, tell me, alright?”

 

Levi peeked down at him and hummed softly, “Don't look so sad about it, that's what you can do.”

 

“You've just had the most fucked up year and now you're going to die. That's such a terrible way to go…”

 

Levi reached down and ruffled Erwin's hair, “You're too soft hearted,” he smiled softly, “These past couple months have been a blessing compared to my life before. You've done a lot for me, and I'm very grateful for that,” he left his hand in Erwin’s hair and looked back outside. He'd probably end up leaving one night soon so that Erwin didn't have to dispose of his body.

 

Erwin closed his eyes. Levi's complete acceptance baffled him, and reading it from his mind did not clear it up. He leaned into his hand and sighed, “Don't die before Christmas, okay? I've already bought presents.”

 

Levi chuckled and nodded, “Okay, I promise,” he rubbed Erwin’s head again, “Are you going to cheer up?” When Erwin didn't answer he rolled his eyes and slid out of his seat, sitting in front of him, “Go take your mistletoe and find someone worth kissing, that'll cheer you up.”

 

Erwin say still for a moment and picked his head up, meeting Levi's eyes for a brief second before leaning forward, pressing their lips together softly, barely pulling back to give Levi a chance to react.

 

Levi was wine drunk, so he didn't freak out or panic. Instead he smirked, closing his eyes and closing the distance between them, lips brushing against Erwin's as he spoke, “I said someone  _ worth _ kissing, dumbass.”

 

“Exactly,” Erwin murmured, kissing him again gently and closing his eyes.

 

Levi melted in his arms, cupping one of his cheeks and moving forward in his lap, lips gliding over Erwin's gently. Erwin had been nothing less than perfect to him, and was nothing short of perfect now, but he was still wary. He broke the kiss, keeping close to Erwin’s lips, “If you're going to be the last person I kiss, don't be another customer, okay?”

 

Erwin’s brows furrowed and he opened his eyes, rubbing the small of his back, “What do you mean?”

 

Levi pressed their foreheads together, “Don’t treat me like a whore. Pretend like you care about me.”

 

“I do care about you,” he said softly, “I don't want you to die, but you're too damn stubborn to live. Nothing I say will get you to change your mind.”

 

Levi kept quiet for a moment and pecked his lips, “There's one thing you can say to get me to change my mind, and if you figure it out before I die, then I'll… I'll feed.”

 

Erwin's eyes opened wide and he pulled back to look at Levi who was sliding out of his lap, “You're serious?”

 

“No mind reading!” Levi fought down his emotions, trying to keep a straight face as he nearly ran to the door.

 

Erwin looked like Christmas had come early, “Levi, are you serious?!”

 

He had to do all he could to not grin or panic. He ran up the stairs to his room, “No cheating!”

  
  



	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so long I'm sorry. Also, smut and a little breath play(?) But is it breath play if they dont breathe?

After a rough week more, including lots of self worth and anxiety issues on Eren’s part, his medicine dosage was increased and his therapist helped him talk through his doubts.

 

Erwin literally came to his rescue when hed needed him most, Levi never pushed him to do things he didn't truly want. They'd never intentionally hurt him. They deserved his trust when he was ready to give it.

 

So after some regretting, Eren shook it off and tried again. He wanted to make up his not so perfect reaction to Erwin. They ended up going shopping for a phone for Annie, so that Eren could talk to her and see her more often. He chose a newer model and picked out a black and white graffiti case.

 

“She really doesn't like pink,” Eren explained as he started entering his number along with Levi and Erwin's, “It's too princessy in her opinion. I disagree but it's a silly thing to argue over,” he curled up in the passenger seat of the car and rested against Erwin's arm, “She's going to love it. You have no idea,” he grinned and took a selfie to set as his contact picture, then turned the camera to Erwin.

 

He hadn't put the car in gear yet and he was smiling down at Eren. He leaned over the phone and kissed his forehead before starting the car, “You have a big heart Eren. I love it.”

 

Eren blushed and took a picture, fighting a huge ass grin, “I love you.”

 

Erwin's heart swelled and he thought he'd burst with joy, “I love you too, Eren,”

 

They drove in silence for awhile, Eren setting up the phone and making sure it worked. When he was finished, he cuddled against Erwin as they drove, pushing the armrest up and sitting in the seat in the middle of the car.

 

Eren held one of Erwin's hands in both of his own, lacing their fingers and tracing patterns on the back, “I really like Annie. She's really awesome.”

 

Erwin glanced down at him, “She was the one who was with you when you were there, wasn't she?”

 

“Most of the time,” he nodded, feeling calm enough to talk about it, “Whenever we had… Whenever they forced us into something, we helped each other through it and helped clean each other up. We gave each other motivation to keep going,” he sighed softly and squeezed Erwin's hand, “I love you and Levi, and you can empathize with me… but she understands on a deeper level… There's nothing sexual between us, just respect and understanding…” he closed his eyes and shook his head, “I can't explain it better than that.”

 

Erwin squeezed his hand in return, nodding, “That's okay, you don't have to. I'm really glad you had each other. You weren't entirely alone,” he took a breath and glanced down at Eren again. He and Levi had been ready to murder Reiner and all of their friends, anyone who had ever laid a hand on Eren, but Mikasa had reminded them that they would end up in prison. Something about crime being hard to get away with. He still wished the worst on them, but he let it go for Eren’s sake.

 

He pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex and walked inside, reading door numbers until they found Annie's. Eren knocked and held Erwin's hand, smiling as he waited for it to open.

 

When it did, Annie was on the other side smiling at Eren. In her peripherals she saw Erwin and nearly had a heart attack. She gasped and closed her eyes, clutching her heart. When she looked at him fully she smiled a little and gave him an apologetic smile, “I don't suppose you would consider changing your hair color? Maybe red?”

 

Erwin chuckled and ran a hand through it, “Really not my color, but maybe I'll do something. I scare Eren most days too, don't worry.”

 

Annie opened her door further and let them in, sitting down on the floor rather than on the couch. Eren followed suit. It was a comfort thing. They used to get in trouble for sitting on the furniture, and the floor was a place they could talk safely since everyone was busy talking over them.

 

Eren smiled and looked up at Erwin before looking at Annie, “I know you told me not to, but I got you a present-”

 

Annie's brows furrowed and she tipped her head to the side, eyes widening and mouth falling open as she looked at the phone Eren was handing her. She took it with shaky hands and looked between it and Eren. Her eyes watered and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tight, squealing thank yous.

 

Eren hugged her back just as tight, “If you ever get into trouble, if you think someone's following you, or if you just need someone, you call us, okay? You don't have to be alone anymore.”

 

Annie pulled back and wiped her eyes, looking it over and talking about how she was going to pay him monthly, looking at the contacts and how Eren set it up.

 

Erwin leaned down and kissed Eren’s temple, “You're a very kind and thoughtful person. I'm proud of you,” he whispered.

 

Eren cupped his cheek and kissed his jaw, “Thank you for doing this for us,” he murmured.

 

Annie started plugging in numbers from a handwritten phonebook, her smile faltering of a brief second, Eren calling her out on it. She set the notebook and phone down, rubbing her arm, “My girlfriend is studying abroad. I was thinking about how great this would be but I also really miss her.”

 

“I didn't know you liked girls. What's her name?” Eren asked, leaning forward.

 

“Her name's Mikasa,” Annie typed her number in the phone.

 

Eren stopped. He knew Mikasa had a girlfriend, but he'd never actually met her. He'd always been in his room or left the apartment… Had he really never asked her name? Or did he just not connect the dots? He smiled and pulled up a picture of him and his sister on his own phone, “Is this her? That's my foster sister.”

 

Annie looked at it and grinned, “No way!” She laughed softly, “What a small world…”

 

Eren moved over and showed her a few more, “I didn't know you were her girlfriend… I'm happy for you two. I promise she'll treat you well. She's the best.”

 

Annie smiled and looked at more pictures, “I really like her… More than I thought I could like someone…” she frowned a bit more, “I… I still haven't told her though… About what I've been through… And now that I know you're related, I feel like it complicates things…”

 

Eren just chuckled, “Our entire life is complicated. Maybe video chat with her, be forward and honest. She's not going to break up with you or anything, she really likes you. If anything she's going to feel more protective.”

 

Annie relaxed and looked up at him hopefully, “You think so?”

 

He nodded, “I know so,”

 

Erwins phone rang and he answered it, smiling. All he said was ‘we’ll be home soon’ and hung up, looking down at Eren, “Levi's on his way home from that business trip.”

 

Eren grinned and turned back to Annie, “That's our que, we better head home. Coffee next week? Same time?”

 

She nodded and stood up with them, walking them to the door, “Mmhmm. Thank you guys, today has been awesome.”

 

Eren took Erwin's hand and started going back to the car, leaning on his shoulder with a smile, “Thank you. It really means a lot to me that you helped me do that for her.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me. She helped you when we weren't able to. I'm in her debt.”

 

Eren didn't say anything, but he squeezed Erwin's hand tightly and leaned against him the entire car ride home.

 

They arrived before Levi, kicking off their shoes and hanging up their coats. Eren turned and tugged on Erwin's shirt, making him look down before leaning up to kiss him.

 

Erwin set his hands low on Eren's back, pulling him close and kissing him back softly, a smile on his lips, “I thought I said you didn't have to thank me?”

 

“Who said it was a ‘thank you’ kiss?” Eren smiled, “Maybe I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend.”

 

His heart fluttered at that. He was always worried he didn't have a strong enough bond with Eren; that he didn't love him as strongly as he loved Levi. But here he was, kissing him of his own accord because he wanted to.

 

Eren chuckled at the soft, sappy expression on Erwin's face, “Come on, pick me up and take me to the couch. We can make out while we wait for Levi to come home,”

 

Erwin swept him off his feet and carried him to the living room, sitting down with Eren in his lap, wrapping his hands around his sides. He looked up at him, meeting his eyes, “Eren…”

 

He faltered, growing a little anxious. Erwin hardly ever addressed him by his first name. It was always ‘honey’, or ‘sugarcube’ if he was being especially dorky. “Yeah…?”

 

“I don't want to ruin the mood… But I want to talk about what happened-”

 

Eren's stomach sank and his smile fell. Erwin hadn't addressed it, and since they'd been okay since then he thought he was out of the clear.

 

Erwin picked up his chin, “No, no… Hey, I'm not mad, okay? Baby look at me,” he said softly, “I know it was triggering for you, and it scared you. I know you're having a hard time with being intimate with us. I just wanted to say that it's okay. Nobody is mad or disappointed. You're trying, and that's what's important,” he caressed Eren’s cheek with his thumb and smiled softly, “I want you to know, if there anything we can do to prevent those triggers, I'd be happy to do so. Maybe I can dye my hair. Maybe we can do a fun color. Like… Like blue.”

 

Eren was still anxious, his heart still racing. His eyes watered and his chest tightened. Erwin not only knew that Eren was struggling, but considered himself a trigger for Eren’s panic attacks. It wasn't even him that triggered it, but Eren being terrified any head of blonde hair because he might be Reiner. And now here Erwin was, literally offering to change for him. He shook his head and cupped his cheeks, lip quivering, “No… No don't do that… Don't change anything about you. Especially your hair. It would turn green and you'd look terrible with green hair,”

 

Erwin gave him a sad smile, “Oh, honey… Dont cry… Its okay, I don't have to dye my hair if you don't want me to.”

 

Eren closed his eyes and leaned into the hand caressing his cheek, trying his best not to cry, “I'm sorry… I'm sorry I make you feel like a trigger. I'm sorry I make you feel like I don't love you as much as I love Levi. I don't mean to… I'm such a terrible boyfriend,” he let out a sob and sucked in a breath, “I'm sorry Erwin, I'm so sorry. I do love you. I love you so much. I wouldn't be here without--”

 

Erwin wiped his eyes and cupped his cheeks, kissing him softly, not bothering to pull back when it was done, “Eren, it's okay,” he murmured, “You don't make me feel anything like that and you're not a terrible boyfriend. Don't apologize. I love you too. It's alright Eren, take a deep breath.”

 

Eren sniffled and looked up at him, pouting a little, “But…”

 

Erwin kissed him softly again, “Shh.. Think of it this way, we just need more bonding time. The more time we spend together, the less you'll worry about our relationship.”

 

Eren shifted anxiously in his lap, “I still feel bad about now though… I… I ran away after we had sex and I do so much with Levi and I feel like we do nothing…”

 

Erwin kissed his nose, “Don't worry about that. Being intimate again was scary, I'm sure, and you've known Levi longer than you've known me. It's natural you'd go to him first. We just need to build our relationship, and that's easy. We can do that.”

 

Eren wiped his eyes, “Are you sure it's okay?”

 

“I promise.”

 

Eren nodded and leaned up, kissing him softly, “Thank you… I really do love you. I'm sorry I'm so panicky.”

 

He kissed him back, “You don’t ever have to apologize to me.”

 

He smiled slightly against his lips, “No? Well you have to apologize for almost making me cry and wasting our make out time.”

 

“You say that like we don't have any time left.”

 

* * *

 

 

Erwin spent the next few days at home, only eating when he needed to. Any other time he sat beside Levi, staring at him intensely. “Is it a noun?”

 

Levi raised a brow at him, looking up from his cross stitch, “Is what a noun?”

 

“The word I have to say,”

 

Levi smiled and turned back to his project, “I didn't say it was one word,”

 

Erwin's face fell, “How many words is it?”

 

“Less than four, more than one,”

 

Erwin sighed and leaned back, folding his arms, “I don't suppose it's ‘please eat’? Or ‘please eat something’?”

 

Levi chuckled and shook his head, “No, it's nothing like that.”

 

“Does it have ‘please’ in it?”

 

“No, Erwin,” he set his cross stitch aside and sat back with his tea and blanket, curling up in the corner of the couch, “You'll never guess it.”

 

Erwin wrinkled his nose and looked at the fire, “Is it ‘Merry Christmas’?”

 

“No.”

 

“Is it ‘I'm sorry’?”

 

“You wish.”

 

“‘Kiss me’?”

 

“Nice try.”

 

Erwin groaned in frustration, rubbing his eyes, “Tell me what it starts with?”

 

Levi eyed him for a moment before looking at the fire, “Total there's eight letters.”

 

Erwin was even more confused. He pulled out a dictionary and started guessing at random, drawing out snickers and eye rolls from Levi until he started dozing off. He slept more often than not lately, but he didn't have much energy to begin with.

 

Bernard stoked the fire and took his tea to the kitchen, closing the curtains and coaxing Erwin away to let Levi rest.

  
  


Levi grew weaker quicker than he had the past several months, or at least it showed more. The bags under his eyes grew dark and he grew paler. His body started hurting and soon he had to stop playing the piano. He spent most of his time looking out the window, watching the city life go by. Erwin pestered him nearly all day with guesses, distraught and frantic. Levi would just look at him with his tired eyes and chuckle, “You're trying too hard.”

  
  


When Christmas Eve came, Levi truly didn't feel well. He didn't want to get out of bed, but he'd promised Erwin. He had Bernard help him dress and walk him down stairs before Erwin woke up. He drank his tea and coffee and sat on the couch beside the Christmas tree, flicking a bell  and listening to it ring. 

 

Erwin came down shortly after, offering Levi the best smile he could manage. Levi was worse for wear. He looked so tired and thin… Weak. But he smiled at Erwin over the mug in his hands. “Levi…” Erwin started.

 

“Good morning, Erwin,” Levi hummed softly, blinking slowly, “Come. Let's do presents so you can go eat,”

 

Erwin didn't plan on going anywhere with Levi looking like that, but still, he got out the two presents and sat down with Levi. He had insisted only one present, as he wouldn't have it for very long, and made Erwin only one in return. 

 

Levi leaned back in his seat , “Open yours first,”

 

Erwin picked up the box carefully and set it in his lap, taking his time unwrapping and opening. He looked down for a moment, confused, then pulled out a package wrapped in more paper. He unwrapped it and found a tea cup, hand painted, tiny gray chains and lace-like patterns decorating the white ceramic. 

 

“I really hate your dishes. The yellow is atrocious,” Levi chuckled and sipped at his cup, “Bernard went out and found plain China and I painted it myself. So for the love of God get rid of yours,”

 

Erwin's heart swelled. Gods it was beautiful. The thought and the care and the look… “Levi they're gorgeous,”

 

He brushed the hair from his eyes and rubbed the stubble on his cheek, his hands too unsteady to shave, “I know,” he teased with a smile, “Take care of them.”

 

Erwin nodded, setting the box down and holding the small cup in his hand, “I will, I promise. Open yours, okay?”

 

Levi took the little box and unwrapped it, humming softly. He opened it and gasped softly, his eyes sparkling. “Que c’est beau,” he murmured. He pulled out a silver chain, a bright blue pointed crystal dangling at the end.

 

“Zircon. I considered diamond, but I didn't think it was colorful enough,” Erwin said softly, chewing on his lip, “If you would like, I can exchange it fo-”

 

Levi grabbed a fistful of Erwin's shirt and kissed him hard, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck to keep him in place. “It's perfect, c'est parfait,” he murmured, kissing Erwin again.

 

Erwin closed his eyes and kissed him back gently, tilting his head to the side, parting his lips, letting Levi move at his own pace. 

 

Levi set down the box and slid into Erwin's lap, letting go of his shirt to cup his cheek, biting Erwin's lip and suckling on it gently. He felt Erwin's tongue press against his upper lip and obediently opened his mouth to take it in, sucking and licking at it eagerly, nails raking across the back of his neck.

 

Erwin shuddered, wrapping an arm around Levi and pulling him closer, his hand slipping under Levi's untucked shirt, rubbing circles on the small of his back.

 

Levi's body curved into Erwin’s as he gasped, breaking the kiss. He felt Erwins lips continue on his jaw and down his neck, curling his fingers into the messy blonde hair. “If we're going to do this, at least take me to a…” He sighed softly as Erwin nibbled on his neck, losing his train of thought, “A… A thing.. Fuck. Comment dit-on chambre en anglais… Chambre… Chamber… Bed chamber... Bedroom! Take me to a bedroom,”

 

Erwin chuckled and pulled back to meet Levi's eyes, “You can remember the word ‘fuck’ and not ‘bedroom’?”

 

“Usually you don't need to know ‘bedroom’, it's a given when you say you want to fuck,” Levi shot back, kissing him again.

 

Erwin smiled, eyes falling shut again. He held Levi in his arms and stood from the couch, haphazardly making his way up the steps as Levi licked his way around his mouth. After staggering down the hall, Erwin pressed Levi against the door, savaging his mouth, rolling his hips against Levi's.

 

The smaller male felt around blindly for the doorknob and turned it, gasping when Erwin stumbled in the room, scared of being dropped. He hid his face in Erwin’s neck and laughed softly as th e larger man regained his footing.

 

Erwin smirked and shut the door, setting Levi down on the bed and pulling away to undress himself. He looked down at Levi who was doing the same, raising a brow, “Not even impressed with me?”

 

Levi looked him over, running his hands through his hair. He smirked and looked up at him, “Is it going to annoy you if I say no?”

 

Erwin knew he loved him then and there. Levi didn't like him because of his body. Hell, it was a question whether Levi liked him at all. He smiled, crawling into bed, straddling Levi's waist, laying him down slowly, “Maybe,” he said softly, nosing against Levi's pulse point, “Can I bite you?”

 

Levi closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, running a hand through his hair, placing the other on Erwin’s chest, “Yes, but don't expect me to do the same.”

 

Erwin mumbled something else before sinking his fangs in, releasing his endorphins into Levi, humming against his skin.

 

Levi groaned softly as a wave of euphoria washed through him, eyes falling shut, legs falling open wide, “Fucking hell…” All the pain he'd been in, all the aching and the headaches and the hunger disappeared.

 

Erwin pulled back and repeated the action a little lower, hands roaming over Levi's torso. He blindly grabbed a bottle of oil from seemingly nowhere and popped the top, pouring it blindly down Levi's crack and spreading it onto his length

 

Levi hissed, cursing under his breath and jerking away, “That's cold!”

 

Erwin pulled away from his neck and licked his lips, “I can't exactly warm it up,” he chuckled, nosing into the other side and biting again, moving in one finger and then another, feeding him more endorphins as he stretched him open to fit a third. Realistically, there was no way Erwin should have been able to fit his entire length into Levi, but he had training and now the ability to heal.

 

Levi felt his fingers brush against his prostate and moaned loudly, head tossed back, “There,” he gasped, “There please!”

 

Erwin prodded and stroked it, watching Levi quiver and writhe beneath him, precum leaking from his cock. He watched contently for awhile, bringing Levi to the edge of his orgasm before pulling his hand away.

 

Levi whimpered at the loss, looking up at Erwin with a pout. It didn't last long. Erwin pushed his cock in and Levi's eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth agape but soundless. 

 

He waited a moment, leaning down and giving Levi a little more of his endorphins. He didn't start moving until Levi gave him his verbal consent, slowly pulling out and pushing back in.

 

Levi groaned softly, mouthing at Erwin’s neck until he pulled back to kiss him. He let Erwin continue his slow pace for a while but soon found he didn't have the patience for it. He managed to flip them both, easier than he thought. He sank down on Erwin’s dick, finding a couple extra inches filling him he hadn't realized were there. He threw his head back with a low moan and let himself be filled, relishing in the feeling before beginning to ride. 

 

Erwin laid back and watched through hooded eyes, one hand brushing over Levi's stomach where he could see a bulge form as he filled him. He marveled at the other, the way he took everything and rode him fiercely.

 

Levi set his hands on Erwins chest, panting as he looked down at him, rolling his hips, “Have you ever fucked someone who's dying before?” he murmured, “We enjoy it more, I think,”

 

Erwin took Levi's hands, guiding them from his chest to his neck. He felt Levi squeeze without hesitation and closed his eyes, sucking in air whenever he loosened his grip. No, he didn't need to breathe, but it gave Levi power and he could see it in his eyes, saw the way they lit up dangerously. 

 

Levi's stomach heated quickly after that, but he fought it down, continuing to bounce on Erwin's cock like his life depended on it, whining and moaning loudly, keeping himself on the edge of his orgasm.

 

Erwin wasn't finished yet, but it would be cruel to make Levi wait for him. He took Levi's cock in hand, stroking it quickly a few times and closing his eyes as Levi released on his chest and face. He rolled them over once more, hooking Levi's legs over his shoulders and he pounded into him.

 

Levi all but screamed in pleasure. There was no way Erwin could miss his prostate now. He pulled at his hair and grasped at the sheets, moaning and cursing as he was fucked harder than any human would be able to handle. With every jolt of his body, a little more cum left him. When Erwin finished inside him, Levi had a dry orgasm, tears running down his cheeks, chest heaving, mind spinning.

 

Erwin moved to pull out but Levi whimpered softly and he stopped. He looked down at Levi and cooed softly, wiping the tears from his cheeks and kissing his forehead and nose. Gods was this man a beautiful disaster. He eased Levi's legs down and pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back and peppering him in kisses, “Shhh… Breathe darling, breathe,” he whispered.

 

Levi did his best, but his body was still reeling, shaking and shuddering as he continued to cry. He let Erwin pull out this time and wrapped his legs and arms around him, burying his face in his chest, breathing in the smell of him and sex.

 

Erwin carried him to the bathroom where the tub was filled with hot water. He climbed in with Levi and used a cup to pour the water over his back and shoulders to help him relax.

 

Slowly, Levi stopped shaking. His breathing became steady and he melted against Erwin. He let himself be washed and rinsed and dried. By the time Erwin was carrying him back to bed with clean sheets on it waiting for them, he was already drifting off. 

 

Erwin laid him down and laid down beside him, pulling him into his arms and covering them both. He watched Levi fall asleep before drifting off himself for a bit.

  
  


When Levi woke, he was almost happy. He was in Erwin's bed, his scent and soap filling his nose. He wanted to move back or look over his shoulder, but he was so sore. He couldn't move without wincing or groaning. It felt like every muscle in his body had been ripped to shreds and was now trying to heal again, which wasn't far from the truth. He managed to roll onto his back, looking beside him only to find an empty bed. 

 

Of course it was. Had he really thought that Erwin would stay? That he would take care of him? Levi was no different than the other people Erwin slept with. Levi's heart sank in his chest, he rolled back onto his side with some difficulty, closing his eyes. He let his hopes get too high. 

 

He kicked the blankets off, bile rising in his throat. He sat up, eyes watering from physical pain and emotional. He put his feet on the ground and tried to stand but his feet refused to hold him and he fell back on the bed. He might be able to get Bernard to take him back to his own room, but he didn't know if Erwin was still home and he couldn't stand that confrontation.

 

The door creaked open and someone padded across the room. The bed sank behind him and large hands slipped around his waist, lips pressing to the nape of his neck, “Where are you going? I just brought you some ice water and some oils so I can give you a nice massage…” Erwin murmured, “Stay with me…”

 

Levi closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back into him, “I thought you left me,” he whispered.

 

Erwin shook his head, “No… No I'm not going to leave you,” he said softly, “Come, have a drink and lay down for me,”

 

Levi slowly moved back with a soft whine, hissing at the pain. 

 

Erwin gave him his glass and rubbed his back, “You're still sore? Why haven't you healed yourself my dear?”

 

Levi drank his water silently, not answering Erwin's question.

 

“If you need to know how, just focus on it. Concentrate. Think of doing it, it will happen.”

 

Levi tried a few different things before finding the right mindset. He felt the worst of the pain ease away, leaving himself with only a gentle ache. He set his glass down and laid back down, looking up at Erwin. “I really thought you'd left…”

 

“Only briefly, only to get things for you,” he said softly, a smile on his lips. He leaned down and kissed his forehead, “Lay on your stomach, okay?”

 

Levi did as he was told, closing his eyes and burying his face in the pillows. He felt Erwin straddle his waist and smelled the oils as soon as the box opened,  large hands rub and press into his muscles. He smiled and let out a quiet hum, head dizzy with so many wonderful smells. He'd been so mad less than a minute ago and now he was content as a kitten. 

 

“How am I supposed to read your mind and guess what you want me to say when all you think about is how good you feel?” he asked with a smile.

 

Levi peeked up at him, “I said no cheating. I've given you two clues now, that's plenty.”

 

Erwin smiled, kissing the top of his head, “But I still can't figure it out. Give me one more clue. Please.”

 

Levi sighed and closed his eyes again, humming as Erwin popped bones back into place, “One more… It starts with the letter ‘I’.”

 

Erwin frowned a bit and pressed the heel of his hand into his spine, working essential oils into his muscles, “Hm…”

 

Levi kept his mind as blank as he could, which wasn't hard. He was already drifting back off, feeling the best he had in weeks. 

 

Erwin sifted through his thoughts, partly out of curiosity, but mostly because he wanted to save Levi. He knew he didn't have long left and he couldn't just guess anymore. He wasn't going to watch him die.

 

He couldn't find it once Levi started dreaming. All he could see was the dream itself, so he stopped looking. He finished the massage and set the oils aside, laying down and pulling Levi to his chest.

 


	44. Chapter 44

Eren knocked softly on the door and stuck his head in, “Erwin?”

 

“Yes honey?”

 

He stepped in and closed the door behind him, walking to stand beside his office desk, wringing his hands. His heart was racing and his body shaking, “I um… I wanted to talk… I wanted to apologize…”

 

Erwin stood up from his desk and went around to hug Eren, “Shh… It's okay Eren. Just relax. It's alright.”

 

Eren's eyes watered and he hugged Erwin back, “But I didn't panic when I was with Levi… It's not fair that I did it with you. I didn't want to. I want to trust you and be with you and be happy…”

 

Erwin rubbed his back gently and kissed his head, “Eren, hush. It's alright honey. I understand. It's not easy for you trust right away, that's alright.”

 

“But I want to trust you now. I don't want to be afraid,” he sniffled and hid his face in Erwin's shirt. “I just want to be normal. I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” he squeezed him gently, “But really, none of us are normal, we cant be normal… So why stress yourself out trying? It really is okay.”

 

Eren just whined softly and grabbed fistfuls of Erwin's shirt. He couldn't believe it yet. He was so stressed out about being a good boyfriend and having confidence his boys would be good boyfriends.

 

Erwin sat down on the floor with him and pulled him into his lap, just holding him close and letting him cry it out. It was likely that his medicine wasn't right for him anymore and he needed to try something new, it had been about a month since these symptoms started. Erwin pulled back and wiped Eren's eyes, “How about… Levi and I sit down with you and we can prove that we love you and will keep you safe. We'll do it together.”

 

As much as he didn't want to, as much as he wanted things to just be enough as they were, Eren needed the reassurance, and it would give him a chance to prove himself too. He sniffled and kept his head tucked under Erwin's chin, nodding, “Okay… For right now I just want to be with you. I want to make up for running away the other night.”

 

Erwin rubbed his back and closed his eyes, chin resting on Eren’s head, legs and arms wrapped around him, “You just stay right here then honey, and we'll just relax for a little bit.”

 

Eren continued to cry for awhile and stayed in Erwin's arms even after he calmed down. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, “I'm sorry. I love you. I love you both so much. I wouldn't be here without you. I really wouldn't.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “I'm going to put my full trust in you from now on, now matter how hard it is. It's the least I can do.”

 

Erwin rubbed his back, “Didn't I say you should take your time?”

 

“I never said I was going to listen,” Eren countered, smiling softly. He pulled back and looked up at Erwin, “I really am sorry for panicking. Can we try again another night? Can we go out and come back and try again?”

 

Erwin kissed his forehead gently, “Any night, my dear, and if it helps we can bring Levi along.

  
  


Erwin took Eren for coffee and shopping the next cloudy day, holding his hand and smiling down at him sweetly.

 

With his new medicine and sleep, Eren was feeling good. He rested his head on Erwin's shoulder as they walked, looking into the shop windows and smiling.

 

“Are you sure you don't want anything in particular?” Erwin mused, “You know I'll get it for you.”

 

Eren hummed softly, squeezing his hand, “You know I don't want anything but you beside me.”

 

“Aren't you the poet?” He teased, prodding his side with a smile.

 

Eren laughed and pulled away from him before latching right back to his side, “I'm serious, Erwin. I don't want anything.”

 

He rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smirk, “I'm sure you'll find something.”

 

He hummed happily and looked around, “Hm… Let's find something for just us. Levi and I play piano… I'm sure you have a thing with Levi, so we need a thing, something just for us.”

 

Erwin walked along with him, “Levi likes essential oil massages and reminiscing about the old days in French when hes completely drunk. What do you like to do?”

 

Eren looked up at him, “You already know that. You've read my mind before,”

 

He rolled his eyes in exasperation, “How am I supposed to have a conversation if you keep bringing that up,” he teased and smiled, stopping and going into a coffee shop with Eren, “You like to cook, yes? You like to work out. You like to cuddle,” he paused and thought for a moment.

 

Eren hadn't ever really had a chance to explore his hobbies. Not in his foster home, not when he was paying for his sisters college and their apartment, not when he was with Reiner…

 

Erwin looked up at the menu, “Maybe we can experiment. We can draw, write, find a sport or a craft…”

 

Eren tapped his fingers to his lips, “Can you teach me more about your world? Levi keeps mentioning that there are other things here… Fairies and nymphs and things… I want to learn about that.”

 

He nodded, “Then that's what we'll do. We'll stop by the book store and a few other places and we'll go home and start.”

 

Eren grinned and stepped up to the counter, ordering his coffee and anxiously waiting to get back out the door.

  


After they got home, Eren collapsed in the living room with arms full of shopping bags. He heaved a breath and sighed, looking up at Erwin who was hauling in the others, “Is there really so much to learn?”

 

Erwin laughed softly and set his bags down, “I've been alive longer than I care to admit and I'm always learning.”

 

Eren sighed and rolled onto his stomach, looking at the bags of books, “I want to learn about familiars first. Levi said mine might be an owl cat? We found one out in the woods behind the house.”

 

Erwin dug around the books for a bit before pulling one out, flipping through the pages and handing it to Eren, an introduction on the topic. He got a phone call and pulled out his phone, answering it. He talked for a moment and hung up, sighing and leaning down to kiss Eren’s forehead, “I have to go check some paperwork for Levi baby, but I'll be back down in a bit. You can come ask me any questions you need to though, okay?”

 

Eren nodded and leaned into the kiss with a smile, “You've given me plenty of your attention today, take your time. I'll be here,”

 

Erwin smiled and kissed his nose, “I'll give you more attention when I'm done. I'll be back soon, I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Eren smiled and watched him leave and turned back to his book with a soft hum.

* * *

 

A few days later, when Erwin left to eat for the first time after Christmas, Levi was violently ill. He smelled awful and he couldn't stop throwing up. He sat beside the toilet with a blanket over his shoulders, shuddering and gasping for breath.

 

Bernard knocked on the door and opened it slowly, his expression falling when he saw him. He went in and tied Levi's hair back, giving him water to wash his mouth out. He kneeled beside him and pressed a damp cloth to his forehead, “Levi… Let me go get a pot. We'll get you into bed and I'll go get-”

 

“No,” Levi said quickly, voice hoarse, “You won't do any such thing. It's bad enough you had to see me like this,” he sniffled and blew his nose, “He’s going to make himself sick from worry if he sees me like this,”

 

“He's going to be furious if I don't tell him,” he said softly, helping Levi up and supporting him as he took him back to bed, tucking him in and leaving a moment to get a pot in case he threw up again. He brought water and a damp cloth, wiping his forehead and dabbing at his neck.

 

Levi closed his eyes, breaths wheezy, his face paler than normal, “I'll kill you if you tell him,” he grumbled.

 

Bernard sighed and shook his head, staying with Levi until he fell asleep again. Once he was sound asleep, he sent someone to find Erwin and bring him home, staying beside him until he arrived.

 

When Levi woke again, everything hurt. Everything was sore and heavy. His stomach turning and head spinning, chest tight. He looked around, eyes falling on Erwin sitting in a chair beside him, covering his face with his hands. He rolled onto his side and set a hand on his arm, “Why aren’t you out feeding?” He asked horsley.

 

Erwin sucked in a breath and picked up his head, looking up at Levi, his eyes pink and dull. He set his hand over Levi's, “Why didn't you tell me you felt this bad? I would've stayed home if I knew you were so sick… And you tried to hide it from me? Levi what were you thinking?”

 

Levi sighed and closed his eyes, “We've talked about this. There's nothing you can do, and if he told you then you were going to get stressed out and upset. Can't you just let me die in peace?”

 

“There is something I can do, but I'm apparently too stupid to figure it out,” he glanced away and then met his eyes, “Gods Levi… You're killing me. Why do you want to die? Why won't you eat something? Have these past months meant nothing to you? Do I mean nothing to you?”

 

Levi sat very still, praying that Erwin would shut up. He felt guilt about it now, guilty he was abandoning him and being selfish. He pulled his hand away from Erwin's arm and tucked it to his chest, looking down.

 

Erwin kept his arms around himself, “I don't want you to die, Levi. I want you to stay. I want you here. I don't remember the last time I was this happy, Levi.”

 

Levi looked up at him, “You're successful and rich… You have money and women that fall all over themselves for you… Why do you want me?”

 

“Because you don't fall over yourself for me. I have to make an effort to have any type of relationship with you. You are your own person and you have self respect. Money didn't buy your music on the piano every day for months. One night stands don't sit down and have conversations with me and make me laugh. I care about you too, you know. Do you think I'd be this upset if I didn't care?”

 

He looked away again, worried that Erwin was getting a little too close to the phrase he was waiting for, “I'm sure you could find someone else…”

 

“I don't want anyone else, you idiot. I love  _ you _ . I've been around for hundreds of years… Do you know how hard it is to find someone who doesn't fall all over themselves for me? I've fallen in love once before and she's gone now,” Erwin stopped his rage and took a breath, face in his hands, “Gods Levi… I'm too old for this…”

 

Levi's eyes filled with tears and his stomach turned more. He never thought Erwin would ever say it. He hadn't expected it to actually happen. Erwin was supposed to be some rich, sleazy old man who had all the women he could ever want, and he'd fallen for him? Some anorexic new vampire half his size with a bad attitude. His body trembled. Part of him was shocked, the other incredibly happy, and the other terrified. He'd never found love before. He never expected to find it, or have it find him. He covered his face with one hand and wrapped the other around his stomach, crying silently. He was tired and disoriented and now had a lot of emotions boiling through him.

 

Erwin picked his head up and set a hand on Levi's leg, “Hey… No, don’t cry… The last thing I want is to see you cry…”

 

“You fucking idiot… You couldn't just let me die in peace? You just had to say it…”

 

Erwin sifted through his thoughts to figure out what he was talking about, eyes widening, “That’s it? That's what you've been waiting for me to say?” He moved Levi's hand away, cupped his cheeks, and wiped his eyes, “Levi I've known I've loved you for months… I was scared you wouldn't love me…” he searched his eyes, “I know you don't want to… I know you'd rather die than do it, but it's not your fault that you have to in order to live. It wasn't a choice you made. If you can still trust me and feel that way about me, then you can do it too… I'll help you. I'll do whatever I need to do because I love you and I'm not letting you go.”

 

Levi closed his eyes and broke down into quiet sobs, sitting up and hiding his face in Erwins shirt. He hadn't planned for this. The plan was to die somewhat happy. Not this.  _ I take it back. I take it back. _

 

“Absolutely not. I will force feed it to you now, you promised,” Erwin had his arms wrapped around him tightly, “Gods, I'm so stupid… Levi, it'll be okay. I'll be here for you. Any problem you have with it we can address, I promise. We can work through this.”

 

“So you wouldn't force feed it to me before but you will now?” Levi croaked, sniffling and trembling.

 

“I respect you and I honored your wishes. Now that I know you love me the slightest bit and I love you… Since you've already said you would live if I loved you, then yes. I'll force feed you,” he held Levi tight, “I will do whatever I need to to keep you with me.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter I didnt bother to proof read and wrote at an ungodly hour

One Year Later

 

Eren watched the foxes in his snow globe, all three white furballs playing with each other happily. He smiled, holding the phone closer to his ear, “Well, they think construction should be done in the next few months. Are you going to come home soon?”

 

_ “Of course! Levi and Erwin already have the tickets bought and everything. I'll be home before you know it.” _

 

“Good. I've missed you. Video chats and phone calls aren't enough anymore. I need my kid sister.”

 

_ “This kid sister has her masters now, thank you very much. But you're right. It's been a long year. I can't wait to come home,” _ she yawned across the line.

 

“Well, sounds like you ought to get to bed,” he smiled, “Go get some sleep. We'll talk later. Goodnight Mikasa.”

 

_ “Goodnight, Eren.” _

 

Eren set the phone down and watched his foxes a little longer before getting up, going downstairs. Both Levi and Erwin were sleeping, tired from fooling around the night before. But Eren was restless. He left a note and took his keys and phone, calling Annie as he drove into town.

 

Eren met her for coffee and walked downtown with her, arms linked.

 

“So what's up with you? It's been awhile since we talked last. I think the last I heard you had some fun in the room with  _ both _ your boys,” Annie teased with a grin, sipping at her drink.

 

Eren chuckled and looked away, “Yeah. After getting back into things one on one, we took it a little further. It wasn't bad. I was so scared at first but everything has been perfect. They've been amazing. They've been patient and kind and sweet..” he smiled and looked down, “Which is why I wanted to talk to you. I want to propose to them.”

 

Annie's eyed widened and she clutched his arm tighter, “Eren that's awesome! Oh I'm so happy for you!”

 

He grinned and blushed, sipping at his coffee, “Thank you… I'm a little nervous though… Since I don't work, I don't have any money. I don't know how I'm going to afford the rings.”

 

Annie hummed softly and rested her head on Eren’s shoulder as she thought, “Maybe just ask them for some money and tell them it's a surprise? Or raise some money. Get a loan?”

 

Eren nodded, “Will you help me look at rings?”

 

* * *

  
  


Levi rubbed Erwins chest, sighing softly, “I was just about to go get him to cuddle. Where do you think he went?”

 

He combed through Levi's hair, shrugging, “I'm sure he left a note downstairs,” he smiled, “But you know what we can do now that he's gone?”

 

Levi looked up at him and grinned, “Steal his laptop and keep designing his engagement ring?”

 

Erwin smiled and sat up, “I'll go get it.”

 

* * *

  
  


1800s

 

For Levi's first time drinking human blood, Erwin managed to get him a couple bags from a local hospital he knew intimately. He warmed it on the stove and put it in a mug before taking it up. He sat down beside him and handed it to him, putting an arm around him and brushing back his hair, “You promised…”

 

Levi scowled at it, hating how his mouth was watering, how his stomach ached for it. He did promise… But that didn't make it any easier. He didn't want to let Erwin down now though, especially after all the trouble he went through to get it for him so that he wouldn't have to feed off of a human.

 

Erwin watched him stare at it awhile longer and stifled a sigh, offering a small smile instead, “Would it help if you drank it from my mouth?”

 

“As good as your mouth tastes I'm not drinking your spit, or any of your bodily fluids for that matter,” Levi muttered, bringing it to his lips slowly.  _ You're just like him now _ , he thought,  _ a bloodthirsty savage who would rather feed off of other humans than die, take their lives so you can live. _ His eyes watered and his hands started to shake. “Erwin…”

 

Erwin gently took the cup, pulling Levi into his arms with a sigh, “Oh Levi… It really isn't that bad…”

 

Levi held on to his shirt and hid his face, “That could be saving someone's life, Erwin… That could be going to someone who needs it to live-”

 

“ _ You _ need it to live, Levi. Its saving  _ your _ life.”

 

“There are a million people out there who deserve that more than me! If I take that, I'm no better than he is! I'd be a selfish bastard who would rather drink it than let it save someone else… And if I do it to people, I'm killing them so I can live!”

 

Erwin smoothed his hair, used to tears like this. He had the same fears once. “It is possible to feed and not kill them, and I'll teach you how, but you have to get better first or you will end up killing someone. And I already have it here, so not drinking it would be more of a waste than not. If you don't drink it now I'll just slip it into your coffee and you'll never know.”

 

Levi sniffled and held him a bit longer before sitting up and reaching for the cup. He was a grown man, and he'd be damned if Erwin hid it in his coffee. “I hate you,” he whispered. In twenty seconds of bravery, he brought it to his lips and took a drink. Then another, and another, until he was chugging it with tears in his eyes, hating how much he enjoyed it. He thrust the empty cup back at Erwin and covered his face with his hands, crying.

 

Erwin set the cup aside, relieved, and pulled Levi into his arms again, whispering soft praises and reassurances.

 

For the next few months, Levi fought Erwin as much as he dared on drinking it, and Erwin was terribly patient the entire time. He didn't yell or get angry. He did put it in his coffee if he was being extremely difficult but he didn't do it often. He brought chocolate sometimes, if Levi was having a particularly hard time afterwards. He'd share a piece or give Levi a whole bar. 

 

Once the snow finally stopped and the weather began to warm, Levi lost the fight in him. He stopped sobbing and just quietly drank his food. He’d sit by the windowsill or at the piano, slowly starting to play again. The tunes weren't quite as happy as before, but no less beautiful. Slight color returned to his cheeks and he gained a little weight back. 

 

When the snow had finally melted away and the grass began to grow again, Erwin sat down with Levi on the couch and held both of his hands, “I think it's time, Levi.” The hospital couldn't keep giving Erwin bags forever. Levi had to learn to eat on his own. “I want to bring home someone who knows what we are. He’s a regular of mine. It'll be us three. I'll be there the whole time, keeping him safe and helping you. He already knows it's not going to be a traditional feed so-”

 

“‘Traditional’?” Levi asked

 

“Yeah… You know… Intimate?” Levi stared at him blankly and Erwin nodded slowly, “Right… Um… So you know when your drinking, and at first your stomach does a little flip and you feel kind of excited… Do you ever get a little… Aroused?”

 

Levi pulled his hands back and folded his arms, frowning, “Where is this going?”

 

Erwin sighed and shrugged, “It's just nature… When vampires go to feed, it's usually also an act of intimacy. Vampires usually feed during sex.”

 

Levi's cheeks turned a light pink and he looked away, thinking, “So… Every time you go to feed you're…” his heart sank.

 

“Yes but that has nothing to do with my commitment to you. I'm still yours,” Erwin tried to take his hands but Levi leaned away, looked away.

 

He stared at the floor, “How can you be mine if you're sleeping with someone else every night while I'm stuck here?”

 

Erwin sighed and looked at Levi, worn out, “Levi it's just nature-”

 

“See, you keep  _ saying  _ that, but what part of any of this is actually  _ natural _ ? We're both men, according to the Church, that isn't  _ natural _ . We're both vampires and that isn't  _ natural _ . You're hundred of years old! We don't have beating hearts and we're not dead! Apparently the only way I can die is by starving myself, because nothing else seemed to work! None of this is natural! It's not normal!” He was standing now, eyes blazing as he looked at Erwin, accent thick the louder he got, “I worked in a whore house for years. I know what kind of men sleep with others. You know what they say? It's  _ natural _ to want other people, to be unfaithful. But it's not. Its greed. Because from the moment I met you I haven't wanted anyone but you! And you're going out every night, every night since I've been here… Every night after I tell you I love you, you leave me alone in my bed to go fuck another man because it's  _ natural _ !” he stood over Erwin with tears in his eyes, “Well now you can go fuck yourself,” he muttered, turning and leaving out the front door.

 

Levi's chest ached and he ran into the street, everything a blur from the tears in his eyes. He ran into crowds and took this turn and that, doing anything to make himself lost. He went by a market, getting his scent covered, ran down streets and alleys until he finally collapsed, out of breath and heart broken. He'd thought Erwin was different, and so he gave what was left of his heart to him. He gave everything he had left to give. He ignored everything he believed in and did something completely against his morals just because Erwin told him he loved him. And now he found out that Erwin was just another customer, but this time Levi was the one being cheated on.


End file.
